Crossing Rhodes
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: When Cody Rhodes' little sister Rocsi joins the WWE she meets Randy Orton Cody believes Randy is a player and will do anything for his sister not be with him can she show Randy's not like that and bring them together or will Cody's words prove true.
1. Innocent

Crossing Rhodes

**I've had this story in my head for a while I'll continue Torn but really had to get this one out hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Innocent

Rocsi's POV

I'm in the car with my brother driving to the arena. Tonight I'm making my debut on Smack Down tonight. My storyline is Drew is gonna try to get with me but Cody is gonna the play protective brother role stop him which won't be that hard for him he's always been protective of me sometimes too much.

"You nervous sis?" My brother Cody... Excuse me "Dashing" Cody Rhodes asked.

"How can't I be its my first day as a WWE diva. Adding I have a lot to live up to my dad is "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes."

"Don't worry Rocsi its gonna be fine everyone is always nervous I was, Dustin(Golddust) was, and dad I guess its in our Rhodes jeans."

"I guess."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way no worries."

"Thanks bro."

"Its dashing bro." He said looking sticking his tongue at me.

"Watch the road stupid." I said laughing.

We pulled up at the arena Cody took our bags. We walked backstage the crew was still preparing. Cody said hi to them. Some knew me from when I use to visit Cody.

"Lets put our bags down in my locker room then we can go to catering so you can met everyone." Cody said.

"Alright." I ran my fingers through my hair the sign I was still nervous.

"Stop freaking out remember I got your back now come on I wanna get there before Show eats everything."

We walked down the hallway to catering. Cody introduced me to some of the cooks and other staff no wrestlers were around. We got our food and sat down.

"Hey Cody who's the cute little thing next to you?" I looked up from my food I saw Adam Copeland walking towards the table I've had a crush on him since I was little.

"This is my little sister Rocsi Rhodes." Cody said introducing me.

"Nice to met you Rocsi." He said putting his hand out.

"Nice to met you Edge oh sorry I mean Adam." I said shaking it.

"Cutie you can call me whatever you want." He said kissing my hand. I blushed. Cody let out a annoyed cough. Adam let go.

"I'm gonna go and get some chips." I said getting up not wanting stay in the awkwardness."Get me some too." Cody said.

Randy's POV

I decide to come down to Smack Down to see some old friends. I walked through catering seeing Cody and Adam.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"What's up Randy what you doing in Smack Down territory?" Cody asked.

"Just hanging around catching up with people."

"That's cool you met Cody's sister yet?" Adam asked.

"Nah I haven't seen her since your dad got inducted in the Hall of Fame."

"Yeah she is debuting tonight."

"Wow more Rhodes characters is all we need." I said not thinking she was anything special.

"Hey Codes I got you Doritos." I looked up hearing a voice. _'Damn'_

I this was the sexist girl I've every seen she has long light chocolate hair, sparkly gray blue eyes, and pouted pink lips only made even better with a small mole by her lower lip.

And her body was like something off of a Victoria Secret's catwalk. She had on a short jean skirt that showed off her tan toned legs she was at the least 5'7" she had this sweet innocence thing to her something delicate it turned me on.

"Thanks sis." Cody said taking the chips.

_'Sister?' _This can't be the same little girl that was at the ceremony.

"Randy this is my sister Rocsi you remember her now?" I was still gawking at her I caught myself.

"Uh...yeah you really grew up."

"Yeah I was still in high school when we met last time." She said putting out her hand. I shuck it.

"How old are you?" Adam asked.

"19."

"Wow your barely legal." Adam said.

"Yeah I still get mistaken for being 16 its annoying I can barely drive my car without getting pulled over." She said laughing she had small dimples.

Rocsi's POV

I caught Randy checking me out a couple times. He changed to since the last time I saw him. His gelled hair was gone now closely shaven. Tattoos covering his still muscular tan arms. He still had his sexy smile that made me weak and his steamy blue eyes. I don't know why but he's turning me on more now then when I last saw him.

"Rocs lets go get your stuff together for tonight." Cody said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Okay." I said getting up with him.

"Bye guys nice talking to you." I said waving good-bye.

Randy's POV

"Hate to see her leave love to watch her go." Adam said staring at Rocsi's ass.

"I know what you mean she has one hot body is she gonna wrestle or be manager for Cody's team?"

"Wrestle."

I couldn't wait to see Rocsi in one of those little outfits the divas wear. I know Cody would hate me thinking about his sister like that but hell I can't help it. I'm lusting for her so bad.

"You know Cody won't like you going out with his sister." Adam said.

"Yeah but I think Rocsi is way worth it."

"Do you want to be with Rocsi or just a nice one night stand cause I know your history with women?"

"I don't know what do you mean by history?"

"You fuck every hot chick you see and they either become a one night stand or a fuck buddy when you come back to town."

He was right I always have a girl on speed dial to call and if they couldn't make it which was rare a diva was always mine for the taking.

"Its the truth but I could settle down especially with Rocsi."

"You sure about that you are Trojans best customer." He said not believing me...hell I didn't believe me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna go hang out."

"Or go look for Rocsi." He said knowing my true intent.

"Yeah that too." He laughed.

"Bye man."

"Bye."

Rocsi's POV

I was stretching in the ring waiting for my brother come and teach me a couple more moves. 20 minutes have passed and there's not sight of his 4% body fat butt.

I was about to leave when I saw Randy.

"Hey Rocsi what you doin' here?"

"Waiting for Cody to help me train." I said showing my frustration.

"Oh I can help you."

"You sure?" I said getting up.

"Yeah what you need help with?"

"Some reversals."

"I can show you that." He said standing in front of me.

"Probably better than your bro since I am at 7-time champ." He said grabbing my sides.

"Uh...what hold is this?"

He pulled me close to him.

"Bear hug." He lifted me up and spinning me around.

"Randy I don't think this is how it goes." I said laughing.

"You like it don't you?"

"Hello Rocsi." Randy stopped hearing Cody voice.

"Hey Cody." He said putting me down.

"What are you doing with my sister?"

I hated when Cody did this he acted like he ran my life.

"He was showing me some moves."

"Wow nice form."

"Rocsi I'm gonna go good luck on your match." Randy said leaving. Cody watched him walk up the ramp until he left. I pushed him kinda hard.

"What's was that you were so rude?"

"I'm just looking out for you."

"How?"

"I doesn't look that professional you hanging all on Randy it just looking for a quick way to the top plus you can't really trust him." He said thinking he knows the best for me he forgets I'm grown and can make my own decisions.

"Whatever can you just help me?"

"Sure."

We finished up and I headed to the divas locker room. I was nervous if there gonna be totally bitches or really sweet.

"Okay here's your stop you nervous?" We stopped at the locker room.

"Yeah are they nice."

"Yeah all sweet girls."

"Okay bye." He hugged me.

"Bye."

I walked into the locker room scared. The girls looked up at me.

"Hi I'm Rocsi the new diva." I said knowing no other way to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Kelly I heard you were coming here I'll show you your new locker." Kelly Kelly said shaking my hand.

"Thanks."

"No probs." She walked me to a changing area.

"Okay well let me introduce you that's Tiffany, Beth, Natayla, Rosa, and Lay-Cool." She said. They all waved to me Michelle and Layla just looked and went back to there phones.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too aren't you Cody's sister?" Natayla asked me.

"Yeah a Rhodes through and through."

Michelle and Layla looked up at me smiling.

"Omg your Cody's sister?" Layla said popping up with Michelle.

"Uh...yeah." I said weirded out.

"Wow your so FLAWLESS." They said in there annoying high pitch voices.

"Yeah Rachel you could hang out with us." Michelle said.

"Its Rocsi and no I'm good." I know they only wanted to use me to see my brother.

"Why wouldn't you were the best looking most talented divas in the WWE." The other divas rolled their eyes.

"Well I know the only reason you want to be around me is because of my brother and I personally think Trish is way better." The other divas laughed at them.

"You're gonna regret saying that." Layla said.

"I'm shacking in my heels." They both stormed out.

"Wow you have serious attitude girl no rookie would say that." Beth said.

"Yep you are I'm gonna have to hang with you plus we both have a great legacy." Natalya said.

"Thanks guys." Kelly laughed.

"Its funny how you turn back sweet."

"I am I just don't like when girls want to be friends with me because of my bro it happened way to much in high school."

"Yeah I can see how that would get annoying." Layla and Michelle came back in.

"You can forget about your match with Rosa because I'm going against you." Michelle said.

"And I'm gonna be in her corner." Layla spated at me.

"Bring it I'm not intimidated by you two."

"Well you should be." They said leaving.

"Deuces." I said laughing.

"I love you now." Natalya said laughing.

It was a little bit before my segment with Drew and Cody.

"Drew this is my sister Rocsi." Cody said when we walked in there locker room.

"Hello Rocsi its gonna be a pleasure working with you." Drew said shaking my hand.

"Thanks you too I can't wait."

"This coming from a girl that was gonna have a break down a minute ago." Cody said laughing.

"Shut up."

The camera men walked in ready to start.

**The camera was zoomed in on Drew.**

**"Hey Drew." The camera zoomed out showing just Drew and Cody.**

**"Hey man."**

**"I want you to meet my sister Rocsi Rhodes." I walked in and stood by Cody. I heard cheers and whistle from the audience I held back the blush running to my cheeks.**

**"Hi." I said waving.**

**"Heello." He said staring me up and down. He took my hand and kissed it. Cody gave him a dirty look the audience laughed.**

**"Its gonna be nice working with you." He said.**

**"You too guys I gotta go get ready for my match." Drew watched me walk away. Earning a dirty look again.**

"Nice job sis." Cody said hugging me.

"Thanks but I really gotta go get ready." I said waving good-bye.

I just finished changing waiting in the gorilla position. I was making sure my nerves wouldn't get the best of me. One of the techs came up to me saying we were gonna go on in five minutes.

"Hey sis." I turned around seeing Cody he was in his ring attire I looked at the diamond he wore on his nose never understanding why he had that.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna make yours."

"Huh?"

"Daddy had polka dots, Dustin has gold, I have the no knee pads and diamond on the nose dashing thing what about you?"

"Uh... I really didn't think about that."

"Don't worry you'll find something but for right now you have the only female Rhodes to wrestle thing."

"Okay." One of the techs said I had one minute.

"I gotta go."

"Okay good luck." He said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said walking away.

"I'll be here when you get back." He said.

I walked out to "Wanted" by Jesse James. I got a lot cheers. Kids even wanted high fives. I posed on the turnbuckle them Lay-Cools music hit.

"Oh look who it is Lay another wannabe diva just because your a Rhodes doesn't mean you can fight especially by divas that are..."

"FLAWLESS."

'these chicks are full of it.'

Michelle came in the ring and started stretching and doing push ups. The ref kept stopping me. Michelle got up and slapped me in the face. Thats all I took for me to go off. The match wasn't back and forth just mostly Michelle getting her butt kicked and Layla yelling ''Stop hurting my friend." I just stuck my tongue out to her.

I went for the pin and Layla pulled me out. I pushed her and got in the ring. Layla jumped on the apron and tried to slap me but I pulled Michelle in front of me. She turned around and gave her a bulldog. I got the pin. I was ecstatic I won my debut match against the champ. I celebrated with the universe before walking backstage. I looked for Cody he wasn't anywhere I frowned who could he just leave. My sadness was interrupted by someone picking me up from behind.

Randy's POV

"Rocsi you did great!" I said turning Rocsi around to face me.

"You kicked ass I never seen a rookie bring it like that."

"Well they annoyed me so I showed them not to mess or there gonna get it." 'Note don't annoy her.'

"You sound too innocent saying that." I said laughing.

"Excuse dirty Rhodes." Michelle said coming up looking a hot mess...just a mess.

"What do you two want another beat down?" Rocsi said walking away from me to them.

"No what happened back there was a flock a rookie like you could never beat a champ like me."

"Heeey." Layla said holding up her title.

"I did and I'll do it again and next time I could win that championship."

"Never." Michelle hissed.

"Yeah I could." They walked away fuming.

"Nice talking to you." She said waving good-bye to them.

"Damn you are tough cutie." I said rapping his hands around my waist admiring her toughness.

"Thanks." She sounded upset.

"Don't let them bring you down."

"There not." I turned her around.

"What's wrong?"

"Cody he said he would be here for me after my match he's not he's really changed since his popularity with the company we use to be close know he acts like I'm not hear."

"He know you were there when I was training you."

"Oh yeah sorry about that he only knows I exist when a guy is hitting on me."

"So you think I'm hitting on you?" I said making her blush.

"Well I see you checking me out and you can't keep your hands off me so yeah pretty much." He laughed.

"Well I am and you seem to enjoy it." She started to walk away from me.

"Maybe."

"I'm gonna go with yes Randy I love it." She waved good-bye laughing.

Rocsi's POV

I was waiting outside for Cody outside the arena. I think my lips are gonna freeze off. Its snowing during the winter in Michigan. The only thing saving me is my long trench coat. I took my hands out to get my phone. I called Cody.

_Ring..._

'Pick up Cody.'

_Ring..._

'Pick up pick up.'

_You've reached the..._

I hung up my face would show my anger but I think its frozen. I see a Escalde pull up in front of me not Cody he was in a Range Rover.

They rolled down the window I can see Randy looking at me like I've gone crazy.

"Rocsi what are you doing you're gonna freeze to death get in here!" He said popping open the car door. I ran to his car jumping in the passenger seat throwing my bags in the backseats.

Randy reached over and closed my door.

He gave me a 'what's wrong with you look.'

"Cody forgot about me." Was all I said.

"He just left you out there how'd he forget its 40 degrees outside." I pulled my hands out of my pockets they were ashy and a little bit purple. I guess Randy noticed he turned the heater on max. He took one of my hands.

"You feel like a cold one from Twilight." I would laughed but my teeth were to busy chadering. I pulled down the mirror seeing my lips a light blue.

"God damn Cody dumb you sure you okay?"

"Umhm." I said shaking my hand.

"I'm gonna stop and get you something." He said pulling into a 7-11. He ran inside. I was surprised to see how much he really cared. He walked back to the car with a coffee cup in hand.

"Here drink this its hot chocolate."

"Thanks." I said softly taking a sip. My body felt one again.

"How long where you out there?"

"20 minutes it wasn't snowing at first then it came out of no where I couldn't get back inside the doors were locked."

"Did you call Cody?"

"Yeah like 5 times no answer."

"Wow I thought brother look out for there little sister."

"I thought that too." I said not believing Cody could just forget about.

We pulled up at the hotel were everyone was staying.

"Where's you're guys room?" Randy asked.

"Just down this hallway." Randy walked in front of me. And put his ear to the door.

"I knew it." He said pulling away.

"What?"

"Nothing your bro is busy your gonna room with me."

"Busy with what?" Then heard.

"Oh Cody harder do me harder!" Said some chick moaning.

"Wow." I said with anger he left me to freeze to death for some ring rat.

"Don't trip you can room with me." Randy said grabbing my hand guiding me away from the door.

"Okay."

Randy's POV

We went to the elevator and pressed the button to my floor.

I look at Rocsi she looked withdrawn. Some deep sadness I can see it in her eyes. No sweet sparkles just hurt. I looked closer tears were forming.

"Rocsi what's wrong." I pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing you don't want to hear my drama." She said wiping the falling tears.

"No tell me I don't wanna see you like this."

"Its just I've never seen Cody act like this he always been there for me I've been the for him we've never been the brother and sisters that fight we were always so close now he's changing my Cody would never forget to help me, my Cody would never leave me so he can be alone with some...hussy." I wanted to laugh at her word choice excepting slut, whore, tramp.

"Do you not cuss or something?" She laughed through the tears.

"No its not lady-like my mom always told me not to so I never have."

"That most fucking suck." I said seeing her laugh again.

"The thing with Cody is that he's getting to experience his fame. He's a good looking kid so _hussies_ throw themselves at him. All the guys go through it in the company I did. He's not doing it on purpose just let him get it out his system." I said hugging her.

"Thanks." She muffled in my shirt.

"Welcome now we can have a sleep over stay up all night and talk about Twilight and Justin Bieber." I said tickling her side.

"I can't wait." She laughed.

"And I'm gonna try to make you cuss."

"You have your work cut out for you then." I brought her closer to me pinching her side. Trying to get a 'Fuck Randy.' or 'Shit that hurt.'

"Owie Randy." She said jumping back.

"Owie your serious." I said laughing at her sounding like a baby.

"Well that's what I say so deal."

"I'm sorry its just your innocence kills me." I said walking to her rubbing her side.

"Its okay."

"But have you ever done anything bad."

"Uh... I broke curfew once."

"Your a bad girl." I said laughing.

"Well I'm a good girl." She said when the doors opened to our floor walking out.

"I make good girls go bad." She laughed.

"Where's the room crazy?"

"Right here." I said stopping at the door.

We walked in the room I saw her eyes looking to see how many beds there were. Just one a king size so there was room for us. I wasn't gonna try to sleep with her but if she showed me a opportunity I would take it.

"You should go take a shower to warm up."

"Okay I won't take long." She said walking in the bathroom.

I laid on the bed and started to go to sleep.

I woke up to see Rocsi coming out the closet in a white camisole and and pink Hello Kitty pants. She didn't have on any make-up on she had really soft delicate looks.

"Hey sleepy head." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey cute outfit." I said pulling on the Hello Kitty on her pants.

"Don't hate on Kitty."

Rocsi's POV

"Well I'm gonna go take my shower." Randy said getting up going to the shower.

"Okay I'll be here." I said taking his spot on the bed.

I didn't see what Cody found so bad in Randy he's a real nice guy. I didn't see how he couldn't be trusted. He didn't seem like a player or anything. Cody just puts to much on things sometimes. I decided to call him so he knows I'm okay if he even cares.

_'Ring...ring ...ring... you've reached.' _

I hung up he better not go off on me for being with Randy. I heared Randy step out of the bathroom he basketball shorts on they were hanging low on him if he trys anything with me I don't think I could stop him. I my phone going off broke me from my trance on him.

"That your boyfriend?" Randy asked.

"No my dad." He said how proud he was of me and that he loved me I was happy to know someone in my family remembered me I texted him good-nite and that I loved him too.

"Oh that's nice so you have a boyfriend?" He asked laying next to me.

"No my last one cheated on me about 5 months ago."

"Cheated on you?" He said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah with a guy." I said laughing.

"Your lying to me."

"Nope he told me after he did it I wasn't that mad but I should have known when he went to go see _Fame _with me." He laughed.

"Yeah you should've."

"You tired I am?"

"Yeah lets get some shut eye." I turned off the light on my side Randy turned off his. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm cold." He said in my ear.

"I think I blanket would suffice but okay." He laughed

"Thanks."

"Welcome." I was about to go to sleep when Randy asked me something.

"Rocsi how long did you break your curfew?"

"10 minutes." He laughed.

"Cute good-night."

"Night."

* * *

**So Cody isn't the best brother right now.**

**And Randy is trying to bed Rocsi but can he change his ways or is he just gonna hit it and forget it. xD**

**It gets complicated from here nxt chapter there's gonna be a fight but between who? lol I'm mean x)**

**Please review!**


	2. You did that

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

I woke with Randy's tanned tattooed arms around me. I looked at them they were really detailed. He has really changed from when we last met. He use to have a young and cute baby face. Now he was grown and sexy. I felt up and down his arm. I felt him pull me closer.

"Good morning Rocky Rhodes." He said in a yawn.

"Morning where did you get that name from?"

"It sounds like yours."

"I like it that's my favorite ice cream."

"Good you wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure I'm gonna go get ready." I said getting out of bed.

"You smell good." He said randomly.

"Thanks you smell like Axe and baby oil." He raised a eyebrow at me.

"Is that good?"

"Always good with you Randy." I said smiling at him he blushed as I walked into the bathroom.

I decided to wear a gray off the shoulders sweater, black skinny jeans, with black flats.

Randy's POV

I walked in on Rocsi when she was putting on her shoes.

"You look nice." She looked up at me.

"Thanks Randy can I ask you something?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Sure anything."

"Do you think it makes me look bad to share a room with you and us being all close?"

"No why?"

"Because it looks like I'm looking for a quick way to the top." I could see she didn't honestly think that.

"No it doesn't who said that?"

"Cody." She said looking down. I rolled my eyes.

_'Those this kid kill every good moment for her.'_

"No it doesn't we haven't done anything and no one gonna think your like that your a Rhodes you can make a way for yourself."

"Thanks sometimes I take too many things to heart."

"Don't your brother just doesn't...take a liking towards me." She looked at me confused.

"You two seem cool."

"Yeah seem being the keyword."

"What happened?"

"Uh... I'll tell you later lets get something to eat." I said taking her hand.

I knew she probably wouldn't like anymore if she knew what I did to her brother.

Rocsi's POV

I didn't want to push Randy anymore to know what he did. I just prayed it was nothing bad because I have to admit I have a crush on The Viper.

We went to a restaurant in the hotel. We ordered our food and started talking.

"So what wanted you to get you started in the business?" Randy asked.

"Well I started going to wrestling school when I was 14." He gave me a _your lying _expression.

"No I'm serious."

"I didn't even start that early how did you parents approve that you have to be approved by a parent."

"Well they never really knew." I said biting my lip.

"I forged my parents signatures so I could go."

"Wow and this whole time I thought you were a innocent good girl aren't I mistaken." He said laughing.

"Well I really wanted to do it and my parents didn't want there daughter getting beat up."

"How did they find out?"

"Well when I started coming home with bruises they got suspicious then one of my dads friend saw me there and told him then it all came to light."

"Were they mad?"

"Yeah at first then they saw I had a passion for it so they let me do it as long as I had good grades."

"That's cool I bet you were a total geek." I punched his arm lightly.

"Shut up barely." The waiter came with our food.

"What's barely?"

"Vale Victorian." I said shyly.

"Your a totally nerd." He said laughing hard.

"Shut up."

Cody's POV

I woke up to the shower turning off. I stretched out in bed proud of what I accomplished last night.

"I had a great time last night Cody you were amazing." said the tall blonde said stepping out the shower.

"Thanks Michelle you weren't that bad yourself."

"Too bad Layla couldn't join us because best friends share _everything._" She said with a wink.

"Maybe she can come around next time."

"She will see you later Codes." She said leaving. I decided to start getting ready I looked at my Blackberry on the in table the light was blinking.

_7 missed calls 2 text messages._

"Fuck Rocsi." I totally forgot about her. I called her back no answer.

_'Damn it dads gonna kill me.' _

I jumped out of bed and got dressed to see if she checked in to the hotel.

I walked out to the lobby and I saw Orton with his hands around my sister waist. I walked up to them I saw Rocsi roll her eyes.

"Rocsi were have you been?"

"Where have I been your the one sleeping with a ring rat while I'm was gonna freeze my butt off at the arena."

"Why is he with you?" I said looking at Orton.

"Because if wasn't for Randy I would be a Rocsiclla right now."

"It wasn't that cold."

"Try standing in 20 degrees weather and then you tell me if its cold."

"Come on I don't wanna get in trouble with dad." I said taking her arm.

"Get in trouble with dad do you only think about yourself I don't care what anyone says you've changed!" She said storming away. Randy walked after her I walked in front of him.

"Orton mind your on business Rocsi is my sister I can take care of her."

"You sure didn't last night when her hands were shaking from the cold, her lips all blue barely able to speak."

"I for-"

Randy's POV

I interrupted him.

"Don't give me that I forget shit do you know how bad that sounds you forget about your baby sister to fuck Michelle."

"Who do you know I was with Michelle?"

"I know her moans and trust me I got here louder than that I'm just happy to see you got my sloppy seconds." I said pushing him aside to check on Rocsi.

I took the elevator to my floor thinking I would find Rocsi there. I walked to our room and I saw her standing in front of the door.

"Rocsi you okay?" I asked hugging her.

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't wor-" I felt someone push me.

"What the heck Cody?" Rocsi yelled.

"What your gonna take my girlfriend and my sister."

"Not right now Cody."

"What you don't want Rocsi to know what you did to Carmen how you stole her from me, got her pregnant, and was never there for her!" I looked at Rocsi she was shocked.

"Yeah I know you don't want her to hear that do you?"

"Randy you did that?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Rocsi's POV

I couldn't believe it was Randy who did that. I remember when that happened Cody was so depressed Carmen and him dated since middle school. I never knew who took her. Only thing I knew was she left him and got pregnant then miscarried from stress.

"You know I did not happen like that." Randy said getting in his face.

"Yeah it did you just don't want Rocsi to know you just want to add her to your list of girls you banged." He pushed Randy again. Then Randy punched Cody.

"Guys STOP!" I said moving between them.

"Yeah come on Rocsi." Cody said taking my hand walking away from Randy. Randy pulled me back to him.

"Rocsi I know you don't believe that I know we just met but I never did that." I didn't know what to say I just met Randy yesterday but he didn't seem like someone to be like that.

"Rocsi come on." Cody said pulling me again. I looked back at Randy.

"If you tell me what happened exactly and not lie I'm going with you." I said pulling my arm away from Cody.

"Rocsi your gonna chose him before family."

"I'm not choosing anything I just want to know what happened but I can't totally believe you."

"Whatever call me later." He said leaving.

"Sooooo." He said looking at me wanting to break the tension.

"So." We both looked at each other. He opened the door his room.

"So let me explain."

He said taking my hand walking me in.

We sat down on the bed he looked at me and took a breath.

"The night when Cody and Ted won there tag team titles we went out to party Carmen and I got drunk and some how ended sleeping together we decided to keep it a secret from Cody since it was a drunken mistake then she called me one week later and said she was pregnet she knew it was mine because her and Cody haven't had sex in a week and we didn't use protection and they always did."

"Were you there for her?"

"Yes the whole time I moved in with her, went to all the doctor appointments, and even woke up in the middle of the night to get her food."

"Is it true she miscarried from stress?" He took a deep breath I saw the pain in his eyes. I took his hands.

"Its okay Randy I won't judge you."

"Partly and her body couldn't handle it because she felt bad for cheating on Cody and we weren't helping the situation always fighting and stressing her out. I'll always feel its my fault." I felt his hands tense up. There were small tears forming in his eyes.

"Randy its not your fault the baby could have miscarried for any reason its not your fault."

"Thanks no one really ever told me that."

"No one?"

"Nope just that I should have used protection, that I took advantage of her, I'm a bad friend."

"None of that is true most men would have denied the baby but you stepped up."

"Yeah do you still talk to her?" He asked.

"No she really stopped after the miscarriage."

"Oh." I saw he still felt guilty.

"Don't feel bad Randy you would have been a great dad."

"You think?"

"I know." I said hugging him.

"Thanks Rocky." I pulled out of the hug Randy was looking at me.

'Gosh his eyes are pretty.'

I couldn't help myself from kissing him. He kissed me back it was so passionate. I felt him pull me closer. His tongue teased my bottom lip asking for permission to enter I let him and did the same to him. We tongue wrestled for a while until I pulled away Randy groaned in response I gave him a peck to make it better. We just stared for a minute.

"Uh...that was...just.. wow." I said smiling.

"Wow doesn't cover it." He said with a bigger smile on his face. I heard his phone ring. He let out another groan.

"Hello."

"Yeah give me like 10 minutes I'll be down bye." He hung up.

"I have to take care of some business with Vince."

"Okay but it won't take that long to get down stairs."

Randy's POV

"Well I wanted to finish up our little session." She blushed.

"That's unless you want to keep your sexy little watermelon tasting pouted lips to yourself." I licked my lips tasting her lip gloss.

"Well I can't turn you down." She said getting closer to me.

"No you can't." I said closing the gap between us. She really took charge of the kiss this time her hand grabbed the back of my neck playing with my hair. I started rubbed on her thigh then she bit down lip I moaned. She barely pulled away.

"You should go your gonna be late."

"I don't wanna and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to either."

"I don't but you have to go."

"One more kiss then I'll leave." She gave me a quick peck.

"Bye." She said leading me to the door.

"Not fair."

"Too bad now go I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said kissing her cheek leaving.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Vince what's up?"

"Just needed to discuss somethings with you have you met Rocsi yet?"

"Yep."

"Sweet girl huh?"

_'You don't know the half of it.'_

"Yeah she is nice."

Rocsi's POV

I couldn't stop smiling after Randy left. He is amazing kisser. I'm just hoping I can bring him and Cody together I know it won't be a easy task but I'll try. I decided to go see Cody eye to eye. I wasn't gonna tell him about Randy and I because I don't even know if we are anything yet. I left a note for Randy and left to check on Cody.

I knocked on the door he gave me a weird look when he saw me.

"So Orton told you about him and Carmen."

"Yeah can I come in?"

"Yeah." I sat down on his bed he sat across from me.

"So you still upset with me?"

"Yes it just you've changed its like I'm losing my brother."

"I haven't changed Rocsi."

"Yeah you have you forget about me, ignore me, when you got famous you just didn't care about me."

"Rocsi I will always care about you your my baby sister."

"Well I doesn't seem that way sometimes."

"I guess I'm gonna have to prove it to you." He started tickling me.

"Codes quit."

"You believe I care about you."

"Yes now stop." He did so.

"So you gonna stop being around Orton?"

"Gosh Cody I knew what he did was wrong but he didn't mean it he's a real nice guy."

"Rocsi he's just being nice to get in your pants he's been with so many girls its not even funny."

"Why are you ruining everything for me Cody?"

"I'm not Rocsi its the truth he's been with a lot of girls ask anyone."

"Cody I'm leaving talk to me when you have something positive to say." I said walking out.

I walked down the hallway thinking of Cody's words hoping they weren't true.

"Hey Rocsi." Kelly said smiling.

"Hey Kelly." I said not matching her happiness.

"What's wrong you seem upset?"

"Kelly is it true that Randy sleeps with a lot of girls?"

"Hoes in different area codes."

_'Shoot Cody was right.'_

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason."

"Hey me and some of the divas are going shopping since the weather cleared up wanna come?"

"Sure let me get my purse."

"Okay met us in the lobby."

"Alright bye." I said walking to my room.

Randy's POV

I had just got in and read Rocsi's note when she walked back in.

"Hey Rocky." I said she walked closer to me I was expecting a kiss but she just passed me by.

"Hey." She said taking her purse.

"Where you goin'?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Shopping with the divas." I said leaning in for another kiss. She walked away again.

"Bye." She said.

"What your gonna make me beg for another kiss?" I said trying to seduce her.

"No I gotta go there waiting bye." She said walking out the door.

I was puzzled no women every denied a kiss for me. She most think bad kisser. No I'm a great kisser. Maybe she thought she was bad. No she is amazing. Then it came to mind the only person who could fuck this up.

Cody.

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**All I can say for the next one is Rocsi will learn more about Randy's past.**

**Please review!**


	3. Get to know you better

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

I had fun with the divas they really helped me get my mind off my drama. We decided to get something to eat a restaurant by the hotel.

"So how did it feel to get asked for your first autograph?" Natalya asked me.

"Awesome those little boys were so sweet."

"Yeah you ready to be on the road a lot?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah its gonna be hard being away from family doe."

"Yeah but you have Cody." She said.

"Yep." I said not really wanting to talk about him.

"I doesn't really get lonely were like one big crazy family." Tiffany said.

"Yeah but family doesn't try to sleep with each other." Kelly said laughing.

"Shut up it was Randy how saw I gonna turn him down."

"You slept with Randy?" I said trying not to sound shocked.

"Yeah I almost caught them doing it in his locker room."

"Shut up Kellz we were just making out besides I knew it was nothing he hooked up with some model the next night."

"Two days later that bartender from Hooters." Natalya said.

"She wouldn't stop moaning all night she was the sluttiest." Tiffany said.

"No the stripper was." Kelly said.

"No that random chick from the beach."

"How do you guys know whose he slept with?"

"He doesn't stay quiet about it he acts like there accomplishments." Kelly said.

"You look up man whore in the dictionary Randy's picture will be staring at you."

"Oh has he ever been faithful?" They laughed.

"No." They said together.

I tried to act amused but inside I was torn apart I really thought Randy wanted me not just to get in my pants like I'm some easy chick.

We left the restaurant and went our separate ways when we got the hotel.

I didn't know which room to go to. If I go to Cody he'll give me a ear full of _I told you so's_.

If I go with Randy he's gonna wonder why I ignored him.

I decided to see what Randy would say about what was said about him.

I walked to his door and slide the key card. I walked into the room with Randy looking up at me from the bed.

"Hey Randy." I said walking in.

"Hey Rocsi how was the shopping?"

"Fun."

"What did Cody say?" I wasn't prepared for him asking that.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"What he say to you I know he said something for you to come back in here like you did?"

"Sorry about that its just he said you had a lot of one night stands and stuff is that true?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well...kinda."

"And the divas made it sound like you are nympho."

"I'm not a nympho not by any means I have been with a lot of girls I'll admit it. Its just nights on the road get lonely and instead of being alone in my room I rather be doing something I enjoy doing."

"Oh okay it just freaked me out a little that's why I didn't kiss you."

"What were you afraid you get a disease or something?" He read my mind.

"Well a tad." I said looking away I felt bad thinking that about him. He grabbed my chin lightly so I was looking at him.

"I'm clean I get checked every time I go to the doctor and I always use protection."

"Oh that's good." I said not sure of a better response.

"You don't know what to say huh?"

"No I feel bad prying into your life like this all in one day."

"I don't mind your just asking."

"Yeah but we barely know each other."

"Well we can learn more about each other I know your lips quiet well." I blushed as he grabbed my hand.

"I know yours too lets learn more." I said leaning in kissing him gently. Before we could get in to the kiss deeply there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it." He said into the kiss. The knock got louder.

"Um what if its important?" I said pulling away.

"This is more." He said pulling me back in to his lips.

"Rocsi we have a flight." It was Cody Randy let out a growl.

"I'm sorry I gotta go." I said hating my brothers timing.

"Its okay you won't mind getting back at him will you?"

"No what do you want to do." I said getting my bags from the closet Randy followed behind me.

"Kiss you goodbye." I looked back at him.

"Unless you don't want to I can always punch him instead." I laughed.

"I'll take the kiss instead I'll enjoy it more." He laughed.

"I feel so used." He said fake crying.

"Trust I'll make you enjoy it."

"Rocsi hurry up." Cody said.

"You ready?" I asked.

"More than anything." He kissed me again.

"Just warming up."

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough come on were gonna be late."

"Okay attitude." I turned to Randy.

"Bye Ran."

"Bye Rocky." He leaned in and kissed me passionately I tried not to laugh imagining Cody face he pulled away.

"Wow so he has you under his spell." Cody said.

"Sh Cody." I said.

"He's just gonna use you Rocs."

"Not I'm not Cody just because I've done some not right things doesn't mean I'm gonna hurt every woman I meet."

"Oh so your not just gonna use Rocsi for what you need then get rid of her."

"No, no I'm not I'm actually gonna take her on a date when we get back to Tampa." I raised a eyebrow he gave me a _just go with it look._

"Wow hell froze over Randy Orton is taking a girl on a date."

"Yep sure did can't wait to see you then Rocky." He said kissing me again.

"Bye." I said walking down the hallway.

~At the airport~

Cody didn't say anything to me all the way here. I enjoyed it honestly. I looked over at him he was texting I'm guessing some girl. I looked at my phone wanting to look busy if he looks over. I surfed the internet until my phone got a text from Randy.

**Randy: u on the plane yet?**

**Rocsi: no y u miss me :)**

**Randy: Hell yeah! Lol sorry for throwing that date thing on u u wanna go**

**Rocsi: of course were u wanna go?**

**Randy: u chose i do what you wanna do**

**Rocsi: Hm...dinner & movie**

**Randy: sounds fun cant wait to see u... Feel u ;)**

**Rocsi: u so crazy i cant wait either**

**Randy:u wanna feel me too dont lie**

**Rocsi: hm..i let my mind wander on that one xD**

**Randy:Ur a kinky one gotta keep that in mind ;)**

**Rocsi: shut up i gotta go cant wait til our date kisses :***

**Randy: call me when u get to the hotel kisses :***

I put away my phone and got on the plane.

"I bet you can't wait to get to Tampa." Cody said in a snotty way.

"Yes I'm counting the hours until I can see his beautiful blue eyes and sexy smile." I sighed dreamily to piss him off.

"Whatever your gonna see what I mean how he's gonna hurt you."

I turned away from him and looked out the window. I didn't see why Cody couldn't be happy for me he's been with many girls but I don't complain. I just hope this can come together.


	4. Future MsRKO

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

After whole week of non-stop wrestling every bone in me is aching. I walked into my apartment and flopped on the couch. I laid there on the couch trying go gain some energy to put my bags away but there was none in me. I heard my phone go off I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Hello." I said harshly.

"Hey Rocsi you sound happy." It was Randy.

"Sorry Ran I'm just soar."

"Exhausted, bruised, mat burned." He knew my symptoms.

"Exactly."

"I know you will I felt the same when I first wrestled."

"Does it get better."

"No not really." He said laughing.

"That's nice."

"You want me to come over I make house calls."

"No I'm a big girl I can handle it."

"You sure I can give you a massage rub up and down your back." He said seductively.

"Your such a horn dog."

"You do it to me I can't help it your sexy."

"I get it from my dad." I said laughing.

"Well while were on the horn dog subject what are you wearing?" I laughed and looked at my far from sexy outfit.

"Aeropostale sweat pants with a sloppy Joe stain on them and my hairs in a messy bun with a John Cena T-shirt on."

"I was getting hard until you said John Cena don't get me wrong that's my boy and everything but he messed up my fantasy." He laughed.

"I've had some fantasies about John Cena." I laughed he chuckled.

"Not funny, not funny."

"Sorry I just like messing with you so what are you wearing?"

"No shirt and gray sweat pant."

"That's... good."

"Looking at picture of Layla." He said ruining my moment.

"Shut up saying that I may have to reconsider our date."

"I'm shutting up." I laughed.

"Just kidding I wouldn't change my mind for anything in the world."

"Good cause tomorrow were gonna have fun I gotta go."

"Bye Ran."

"Bye Rocky Rhodes." I hung up.

I got off my couch and put my bags in my room and went to take a shower. Cody's word were looming in the back of my head. What if Randy did just want me for sex. That's all he talked about with me. I really like Randy I just hope that feeling neutral.

~Saturday~

"How about jeans and a regular black T-shirt?" I asked my best friend Ashley.

"No too simple you need sexy." She said she has a degree in fashion design and is a intern for Marc Jacobs so I trust her opinion.

"Who is this guy again?" She never really watched wrestling she just knew my family was in it.

"Randy Orton."

"I'm gonna Google him." She grabbed my laptop.

"Damn." She said biting her lip.

"What?" I walked over to her. She had a picture of him well 'getting out the shower.'

"Woah."

"You are so calling me after you guys do the deed."

"I don't think I am."

"Why?"

"He's has the rep of hitting it then quitting."

"And your afraid that he only wants you for that."

"Yeah what should I do?"

"Just ask him if that's all if he says yes then forget him."

"Okay I hope he doesn't lie."

"You can catch someone lying you watch that show Lie To Me."

"Yeah that's really gonna work." I said sarcasticly.

"Whatever you should wear this." She said showing me a yellow low cut halter top with white skinny jeans.

"See sexy but not too much."

"I'm so happy your my bestie."

"I know." She said laughing.

"Just wear your white heels and white purse."

"Alright that'll work."

"Good I gotta go I have a date with Heber."

"Your seriously giving him another chance."

"Only one I promise." She said heading to the door.

"You better bye."

"Bye." I closed the door behind her and started getting ready.

Randy's POV

"Man what should I wear?" I said looking in my closet then my phone rung.

"Hello."

"What up Randy?"

"Hey John getting ready for my date with Rocsi."

"Rocsi Cody's little sister sister?"

"Yep."

"Your bold man you messed around with his girlfriend now his sister."

"Its not that bad I really like her."

"So no one night stand?"

"No she's is different she's not like other girls I've messed with I want to take her out ,be with her, not just fuck her and leave."

"Surprisingly I actually believe you." He said laughing.

"Shut up what should I wear?"

"Don't ask me I'm a wrestler not a stylist."

"Dude I wasn't asking you."

"Well were on the phone I'm thinking your asking me something so sorry." I laughed.

"Your a dumb ass man I gotta go."

"Bye." He said hanging up.

I looked at my closet and chose a black button up shirt, black jeans, and black leather Timberlands.

I showered dressed and left.

I followed the directions Rocsi gave me I wasn't excepting to pull up at a sky rises she made it sound like she was living some where small. I parked my car

And went up to her "apartment."

I knocked on her door. "Coming!" She yelled. She opened the door looking gorgeous. Hair curled pushed back by a yellow head band. Her yellow top that showed off her cleavage. And sexy tight skinny jeans.

"Hey Ran." She said hugging me.

"Hey Rocsi you look fine as hell."

"Thanks you do too." She said pulling away I kissed her.

"Cotton candy yummy."

"Thanks I knew you would like it."

"Yeah I do now you ready for the movies?"

"Yep lets go." She said taking my hand.

Rocsi's POV

We got theater and looked at what movies were playing.

"What you wanna see?" Randy asked.

"How about Saw 3D?"

"Okay you won't get scared will?"

"No I'm a big girl Randy you may have to cuddle up to me when you get scared."

"I think I'll enjoy that." He said pulling me closer to him.

"You are so silly."

"Your stunning." I blushed.

"Thanks how about you get the tickets I get the popcorn and stuff."

"Alright." I walked away then came back.

"My bad what you want?" He laughed.

"Popcorn is good."

"Cool." I walked out of line and went to go get the popcorn.

I order and Randy brought over our tickets.

"I got one big popcorn so we could share is that cool?"

"Sharing is caring."

We went into the theater.

"Lets sit in the back." Randy said in could see his intentions.

"How about the middle row on the top half."

"No because I won't be able to do this." He bent down and kissed me. Thank god no one was in here I would be super embarrassed.

"I betcha you wanna sit in the back now."

"No middle is good." I said walking up.

"Your no fair."

"Sorry but I wanna keep my lip gloss." I said taking a seat.

"Okay sorry sometimes I can't help myself." He said taking the seat next to me.

"I'm not mad I just wanna watch the movie." I said taking his hand.

"Okay but next time were sitting in the back and were gonna make out like there's no tomorrow." I laughed.

"So your already thinking of next time?"

"Yes of course and the wedding." I looked at him then laughed.

"I thought you were serious for 2 seconds."

"I am." He looked at me with the most serious look in the world.

"I'm kidding you should have saw the look on your face." I threw some popcorn at him.

"Hey just a joke."

"Actually that's for the Layla one I don't care about that one." He laughed and put his arm around me.

The movie started I got scared at some parts Randy pulled me closer to him.

"I got you babe." I smiled.

The movie ended and we left the theater.

"You still hungry?" I asked Randy.

"A little if your not that hungry there's this cafe that has small stuff."

"Okay."

We got to the cafe and took a seat. The waitress came and took our orders the whole time making eyes with Randy. I was trying not to show my anger. Then my phone got a text from Vince.

_Hey Rocsi wanted to let u know that u Cody and Drew are gonna make a appearance on Raw this Monday you'll get the script then._

I texted back.

_Okay thanks Vince._

I was happy to be on RAW but with my brother not so much.

"Here you go Randy this one is on the house." She said bringing coffee.

"Uh...thanks." She gave him a wink and left.

"Sorry about that."

"It okay." I said shrugging it off.

"You seem upset doe."

"No I'm fine I have good news."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be on RAW this Monday."

"That's great I get to see you again."

"And my brother." I said sadly.

"Don't think about him think about how much fun will have backstage hanging out."

"Yeah your right." The waitress came again and gave us our food and flirted more with Randy. The only thing I could hear was my mom saying "be a lady".

We ate dinner and Randy asked for the check. He looked inside and laughed.

"What?"

"The waitress gave me her number." I got sad thinking he was gonna keep it. Then he threw it in a near by trash can.

"I'm on a date with you your the girl getting my attention." I smiled.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." He took my hand.

"I wanna walk around the block a little." He said.

"Okay its a beautiful night."

We walked a little I start grabbing on Randy's arms he sleeves were rolled up so I could see his tattoos.

"Sometimes I think you like my arms more than me."

"No I just like your tattoos."

"Would you ever get one?"

"No I wanted to get a piercing but my parents won't let me."

"At 18 you can do whatever you want to do your 19 you can get a tattoo of Scooby Doo if you wanna." I laughed.

"What kind would you get?"

"Belly button."

"I'll take you to go get it and maybe tattoo." He said with a wink.

"I don't know."

"Come on there's this place right down the street."

"Alright I'm gonna think about the tattoo doe."

"Good know come on."

We walked inside the shop I was super nervous.

A girl with black hair with red highlights came to the front desk.

"Hi welcomed to Ink'D what can I help you guys with?"

"She wants to get a belly button ring and I'm trying to persuade her to get a tattoo." She laughed.

"Okay Jenny can get you guys." She brought us over to a station.

"She'll be here in a minute."

"You nervous?"

"Yeah I've never gotten a piercing."

Randy's POV

"Don't you have ear piercings?"

"No." She said showing her ears.

"God your innocent."

"What is that appose to mean?"

"Your just so young and innocent its cute."

"Your big and bad like a wolf."

"For that I'm not gonna hold your hand."

"A sexy viper." I took her hand.

"Damn right."

"Hi I'm Jenny I hear you want a belly button piercing."

"Yep."

"She's nervous this is her first piercing."

"Wow well that will be fixed quickly." She lifted up her shirt.

"Damn Rocky you have better abs than me." She laughed.

"There okay." Jenny rubbed alcohol on her naval and then got her piercing gun.

"You'll feel a pinch and I'll admit it does hurt." She held my hand tighter and bit her lip.

"One..two." Then she put the needle in.

"Ow fuck!" I looked at Rocsi she didn't notice what she said.

"Rocsi."

"What?"

"You just cursed." She looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah because it hurt like fuck." I laughed.

"Okay done." Jenny said.

"Thank god."

"That quick you have to keep it in for a week so you want get it infected."

"Okay thanks." Jenny left.

"Sorry for putting you through that I'm gonna pay for it."

"No its okay I will Randy." I kissed her.

"I want to."

"Okay but I'm paying for the whole next date."

"Fine with me you wanna get the tattoo?"

"I don't know I think I've gone through enough pain for today."

"It doesn't hurt once you get use to it I got both my arms done its barebly."

"Okay I'm getting something small doe." She walked over to the books of tattoos.

"What are you thinking of getting?"

"Something small and girly."

"Cool what about this?" I showed her a small star.

Rocsi's POV

"That's cute."

"You gonna get it?"

"Yeah in black."

"So you wanna get that tat?" The girl from the front desk asked.

"Yeah he convinced me."

"Cool I can help you what do you want?"

"This star." I said showing her the star.

"Alright where you want it?"

"My hip right here." I said pointing to my hip bone.

"Good place." She walked me over to her station.

"You scared?" Randy asked when I sat on chair.

"No." I lied but I didn't want to come off like a baby to him.

"Want me to hold your hand?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure."

She started doing the tattoo I got use to the pain of it.

"Done you like it." I looked.

"Love it."

"Good I'll be back to wrap it up." She said.

"Let me see." I showed him.

"Sexy." I laughed.

I got it wrapped up and Randy paid. We left out the shop and started to walk back to his car.

"I took your virginity." Randy said.

"Huh?"

"Your piercing and tattoo virginity nasty."

"Shut up your the nasty one."

"Well yeah so wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay what's your full _real _name?"

"Rocsi Kimberly Runnels."

"We almost have the same initials."

"Yeah except mines a R and your a O."

"That'll change when I marry you Rocsi Kimberly Orton

sounds good." I laughed.

"My turn what would you be doing if you weren't a wrestler?"

"Stunt man."

"Cool."

"What did you think when you first saw me?"

"Wow he's hot." He laughed.

"What did you think when we first kissed?"

"I couldn't it was so good." I blushed.

"What do you think when your brother talks crap about me?"

"I don't care because I know your a good guy."

"Good its been worrying me."

"Why?"

"Because he's your brother you may believe him before me."

"I won't I'll listen equally."

"Okay." We got back to the car and Randy took me back to my house.

"Bye Randy I had a good time."

"Wait let me walk you to your door." I was dreading this moment should I let him in or wait.

"Alright."

He parked the car and got out with me.

We got to my door and Randy hugged me.

"I had a great time Rocsi I really want to do this again." He pulled away and kissed me.

"Me too."

"Good."

"Randy I wanna tell you something." I said sounding concerned.

"I'm not sure if I should let you in not in a mean way but its just I don't want you to get mad if I don't."

"Be mad at you Rocky that's hard to do."

"So your okay with it?"

"Yeah besides I wasn't looking for that on a first date I wanted to get to know you."

"Okay." I kissed him.

"Night." Randy said.

"Night baby drive safe." I said walking back in my apartment.

I took a changed and looked at my stomach I loved it I finally get to express myself and it was thanks to Randy. I didn't give a shit what Cody says yeah I don't give a shit.


	5. Crossing Cody

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

~Monday~

Randy and I had spent the whole next day after our date texting each other it made me miss him more. He was so happy that I cursed. I didn't talk to Cody at all he was probably gonna be pissed I got a tattoo and piercing. But I truly don't give a fuck. I laughed knowing Randy would love that.

Then my phone got a text.

**Randy: hey cutie u here yet?**

**Rocsi: I'm pulling in to the parking lot now**

**Randy: okay be there in a minute**

I walked out my car to see Randy coming up.

"Hey you got here quick." I said.

"Yeah because I missed you." He kissed me passionately. I pulled away.

"Randy what if someone sees?"

"I don't care if someone talks shit about you there gonna have to talk to me." I laughed.

"Oh I'm protected."

"Yes you are." He kissed me again.

"So how's your piercing and stuff."

"Good." I said lifting up my shirt.

"Sexy." He said pinching my tattoo.

"Ow Randy."

"Ow what Randy?"

"Ow fuck Randy." He laughed.

"Why do you like to hear me curse?"

"It just turns me on because you are such a good girl."

"Well don't get use to it."

"Why?"

"Because its not lady like."

"Where you a debutaunt or something?" He said laughing.

"Yes."

"Wow." He kissed me again and I bit his lip.

"You really like doing that." He said into the kiss.

"Yep." He pulled away I whined.

"Sorry baby but we gotta get going." He said taking my bags.

I walked with him in to the arena.

"Is your brother here yet?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him."

"Scared to see what he say about your new torso?"

"I really don't care I like it that's all that matters."

"Good wanna go drop your bags off and get something from catering?"

"Sure."

We got to catering, got some food, and sat down to eat.

"I wish you were on RAW so we can be together more." Randy said.

"I know but lets just be happy we have this time together." Then John Cena came to the table I had crush on him but know I have Randy.

"Sup Randy."

"Hey John this is Rocsi Cody's little sister."

"Hi." I said putting out my hand he shook it.

"Hi more of the Rhodes clan this is gonna be fun." I laughed.

"Thanks."

"I think I saw your brother around here not the bizarre one."

"Oh okay." Then I saw Cody coming around the corner.

"Rocsi I need you." He said in a not so pleasant tone.

"Hi to you too Cody." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the table.

"Whatever come on."

"Some one didn't take there Midol this morning." John said making me and Randy laugh.

"Ha ha, real cute know come on." I pulled my arm away.

"Goodness okay bye Ran." He got up and gave me a peck.

"Bye baby." I blushed.

Randy's POV

"Come on now." Cody said pulling Rocsi to him.

"Yes warrden." She waved good-bye and left.

"Our you two a item?" John asked me.

"Uh... I don't really know we've only been on one date but I really like her."

"You gonna ask her?"

"I think I am she's so cool and sweet."

"Pigs have official flew Randall Keith Orton is gonna have a girlfriend."

"Shut up man." I said hitting him.

"Dude save it for the match tonight."

Rocsi's POV

"Were have you been you haven't called me all weekend?" Cody asked.

"I went on a date with Randy I knew you would act like this so I didn't call you." He cringed.

"Do you know how creepy that is?"

"What?"

"Dating Randy he's nearly 30 and you just got out if high school 2 years ago."

"Do you always focus on the negative so what he's almost 30 age is just a number, yeah he's been with a lot of girls but that's the past, he slept with Camren that was a mistake he regrets it."

"So you've been on one date with him and you think he's a good guy that's b.s. Rocsi and you know it!"

"Fuck that Cody I'm sick and tried of you not being happy for me you want everything your way but that shit isn't happening if Randy does hurt me which I highly doubt I can deal with it so stay the fuck out my business!" I started walking away from him then he pulled me back.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that."

"Too fuckin' bad I already the fuck did." I said through my teeth I pulled away from him and left.

I was so enraged he'll never get it. I had my hands rolled up in fist my knuckles turning white.

"Rocs what's wrong?" I looked up to see Dustin a.k.a. Golddust my biggest brother looking at me.

"Hi Dust nothing."

"Don't lie what's wrong?"

"Not what who."

"Let me guys his last name is Runnels and he's a raging metrosexual." I laughed.

"Yep."

"So what did dad do?" I laughed harder.

"Thanks you always know what to say unlike Cody."

"What he say?"

"Well I'm kinda dating Randy and Cody hates him from what happened with Camren but Randy really regrets it and now Cody thinks Randy is gonna hurt me but I know he isn't I just want Cody to be happy for me."

"Well Rocsi Cody has a right to be mad but this is something he has to accept if you and Randy are gonna be serious."

"So your not mad?"

"No I trust you and if Randy does hurt you he has 3 angry guys to deal with."

"Thanks Dust."

"Welcome oh and Vince wants you to tell you the story line for tonight."

"Oh yeah bye Dustin thanks again." I hugged him and left.

I walked to the office were Vince was I knocked and he let me in.

"Hello Rocsi thank you for coming."

"Welcome Vince."

"So I have 2 pieces of news for you."

"What's that?"

"Well tonight were gonna make you a face diva with the storyline."

"Okay that's great."

"And were drafting you to RAW since the storyline with Aksana and Golddust you will have a couple parts." I was so happy for that news.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes Vince of course."

"Great I will have the travel team change your flights."

"Okay thanks Vince bye." I walked out the room to tell Randy the good news.

I walked into Randy's locker room to see him doing push ups.

"Hey Ran." I said walking over to him.

"Hey...babe." He said between breaths.

"I have good news." I jumped on his back as he did push ups.

"What?" He kept doing them like it was nothing.

"I'm being drafted to RAW!"

He stopped in mid push up and gave me a piggy back ride to one of the chairs in his locker room.

"That's great now we can do this." He pulled me into a kiss his tongue explored my mouth as I rubbed up and down his neck. I pulled away.

"Yeah we can." He smiled.

"Wanna drive with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"So what happened to you and Cody?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Let me guess _Randy is bad he's gonna hurt you_." He said sounding like Cody.

"Yeah plus your almost 30 and I'm 19 so its creepy."

"Do you think it is?"

"No age is just a number."

"Good so what you say?"

"Stay the fuck out my business." He fake cried.

"I'm so proud you grew up so quick." I laughed.

"Sure did."

"So you wrestling tonight?"

"No I'm managing "The Dashing Ones"." I rolled my eyes.

"Against who?"

"The Hart Dynasty."

"There turning you heel?"

"No Cody and Drew are gonna try to cheat and I'm gonna stop them."

"Good because you couldn't pull it off."

"Your so mean to me."

"I don't mean it babe I just like teasing you." He kneeling down to me.

"I know I like messing your crazy ass." I said leaning in kissing him he bite my lip this time.

"That felt good." I said blushing.

"I thought viper bites were oppose to hurt."

"Yours don't I gotta go sweets."

"Sweets I like it." He said with a smile.

"Good." I said getting up.

"Do you have to go." He said pouting he looked cute.

"Yeah I have to change." He grabbed my hand.

"You can change here."

"No horn dog."

"Okay comeback after your match please."

"I will bye sweets."

"Bye Rocky." I walked out his door back to the Divas locker room.

"Hey Rocsi." Natie said hugging me.

"Hi Natie what's up?"

"Nothing let me introduce you that's Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins, Melina, Maryse, Gail, Alicia, and Eve." They all waved hello to me I did the same.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED." Said two high pitched voices Michelle and Layla pushed past me and Natie.

"No on cares." The Divas laughed.

"Do you enjoy testing us?" Layla asked.

"Well I wouldn't if you weren't so annoying."

"Thank you!" Melina and Maryse said.

"I swear I'm gonna beat you up."

"Wait like on Smack Down oh yeah you didn't beat me so too bad."

"Whatever you need to watch yourself." Layla said.

"Because your brainless." I laughed they rolled there eyes and started having there own conversation.

"Thanks someone needs to shut them up." Eve said.

"We will later tonight." Natie said high fiving with Melina.

"Good there voices are more annoying then Jillan's singing." We laughed.

"We can hear you." Layla said.

"What part of don't care do you not understand?" I said moving to my side of the locker room were Lay-Cool was next to me.

"Don't look." Michelle said.

"You wish I would."

I changed into a pair if denim skinny jeans, white cowboy boots, and a white short corset that showed off my piercing and tattoo.

"Did you see Randy he looked too sexy today." Layla said.

"He looks sexy everyday Lay."

"Right but I'm gonna to talk to Cena." I felt bad for John and first Michelle is gonna sleep with my brother then Randy I didn't know if should I say something or not I'm technocally his girlfriend so I guess I'll shut up.

"Love your tattoo." One of the Bellas said I think Brie.

"Thanks I just got it Saturday."

"Cute nice piercing too."

"I've seen better." Michelle said.

"Well you should you've been with everyone." I said walking out the locker room I heard a 'ohhh' behind me.

I walked to the gorilla position and saw Cody and Drew.

"What the hell have you done to your stomach." Cody said.

"Looks great huh?" I said posing.

"Sure does." Drew said.

"Shut up why did you get some random star?"

"Because its cute."

"And the stupid piercing."

"At least I got a piercing you have some stupid stick on diamond." Drew laughed.

"She has a point."

"Your not helping man so let me guess you got them on your date with Randy."

"Yeah he took my virginity." I said when Cody's music played walked out.

Cody's POV

Rocsi is becoming a complete bitch ever since hanging out with Randy she's cursing, getting tattoos, and is treating me like a bad guy. I'm gonna teach her not to act like that.

We walked to the ramp I started posing in my mirror as usual only this time Rocsi slapped my head earning a laugh from the audience.

Drew's music played he came down to the ring with me.

The Hart Dynasty came out of Rocsi actually clapped for them.

I rolled my eyes at her.

The match was mostly controlled by the Harts. Drew began to get annoyed and when the refs back was turned he grabbed a chair and went to hit Tyson but Rocsi ran in and stopped him. We were disqualified I ran in and started yelling at Rocsi.

"You're not appose to cheat." I pushed her and her head bounced off the turnbuckle. That wasn't appose to happen but that should put her in her place. Drew gave me a confused look as I left out the ring. He stayed in character and left also.

Natalya checked to see if she was okay she looked up at me in pain.

"Sorry." I said shrugging.

Rocsi's POV

I walked to the back my head was pounding I can't believe Cody would do that.

"Rocsi lets walk you back to the trainer." Natie said.

"I'm gonna be okay don't worry."

"No you aren't now come on."

"Okay."

I was being checked out when Randy rushed in.

"Rocsi you okay?"

"I'm fine am I doc?"

"Yes your gonna be fine you may get a bruise and a little stiff but that will go away in a couple days."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go get you some ice." He said leaving.

"Baby are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine just upset over what Cody did." I said weakly.

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Please don't babe can we not even talk about him."

"Whatever you want." He kissed gently then I heard the door open Randy pulled away it was Natie.

"Uh hi." I said.

"I didn't see anything."

"Thanks Natie I'll talk to you later." She laughed and left.

"That was a close one." The trainer came back and gave me my ice.

"Thank you."

"Keep that on your neck for the rest of the night and if it still hurts take some aspirin."

"Okay." Randy walked me out to his locker room.

"Here baby sit down." He said taking me to the couch in his room.

"Let me see." He said lifting up the ice.

"Oh god."

"What?"

"There's a knot." He grabbed my hand and ran it over my neck.

"Felt it?"

"Yeah." He put the ice back on and held it for me.

"When I saw what happen I wanted to kick Cody's ass-"

"Randy stop."

"What do you mean stop Rocsi he fucking pushed you and your fine with it?"

"I'm not I'm hurt." I started to cry.

"Rocsi I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it like that."

"I know I'm just shocked he did that I never thought he would be mad enough to actually hurt me."

"I know I'm sorry." He said hugging me.

"Why are you sorry?"

"That all this crap happens to you." He pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Thanks don't you have to start getting ready for your match?" I said noticing he was still in his jeans.

"Welcome yeah I do." He got off the couch and went to his bag.

"Want me to change in the bathroom."

"Your locker room." I said with a laugh.

"Okay you better close dos cute eyes of yours." He said undoing his jeans. I kept looking.

"You want a strip show?" He said laughing.

"No unless your willing to give one."

He laughed and pulled down his pants his trunks were already on.

"No fair."

"I was putting them on during your match then I put my pants back on to check on you."

"Okay fair enough." He smirked and grabbed a bottle of baby oil.

"Want some help?" I asked with a wink.

"Well my back yeah." I got up and poured some in hand. I started rubbing up and down his back not missing a spot.

"Done." He turned around.

"Do you know the nasty things I had to think of so I wouldn't get hard." He said laughing.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure you were good." I rubbed the rest of the baby oil on my hands to his chest.

"I hope this isn't a one time thing."

"Its not I like doing it want me to do your front?"

"Nah, I don't think I could stop from getting aroused then." He said with smirk.

"Okay your loss." He kissed my nose.

"I know." He finished up putting on the baby oil then went on to do his wrist tape I could see he was having a hard time.

"I've been wrestling for years and still can't get this stuff on good." He said.

I walked back over to him.

"Let me help you." I grabbed the wrist I had seen my brothers and dad do this stuff all the time.

I wrapped them up really quick.

"Damn."

"What too tight?"

"No you did it real quick."

"Yeah I'm use to seeing it done."

"Thanks were gonna have to make this a regular thing too." He grabbed his championship.

"You gonna be okay in here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm a big girl."

"Okay just making sure keep your neck iced." He came over and kissed me.

"Good luck sweets."

"Thanks." He said walking out.

I watched his match it was him and R-truth vs. John and Wade.

Randy and Truth won with a RKO to Wade I thought he looked to sexy when he started pounding on the ground.

I don't know what is about Randy but I can't keep my hormones in check around him. I never rubbed on a guy like I did and I don't think I would look away when he changed.

Randy walked back through the door sweaty and red.

"Woo, I love matches like that!" He said with a huge smile on his face. He came over and picked me up and kissed me passionately.

"Hey you did great Ran."

"Thanks cutie." He started pecking my face.

"Randy!" I said laughing.

"What I'm happy." He put me down.

"Your neck still hurt?"

"No it got better."

"Good." Out of no where he grabbed my butt.

"Ah! Randy your random after matches."

"Sorry I just feel great I'm the champ,I'm having matches that are great, and I have my girl with me." I was shocked he said that.

"I'm your girl?"

"Well I wanted to ask because I really like you so will you be?" He asked my heart sunk.

"Of course." I said hugging him.

"I'm the happiest guy ever right know." I kissed him he started grabbing on my hips. He moved away from my lips and kissed my neck I let out a soft moan. I bit my lip as he sucked and bit on my neck.

He pulled away my eyes were closed I was in over load.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked I opened my eyes.

"Yeah I'm great."

"Rocsi can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I don't mean it in a wrong way but I know your young have you ever been with a guy?"

"Yeah once but I didn't go great."

"Why what happened?" He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the couch.

"Well it was on Valentines Day and I was 17 still in high school I was with this guy for 6 months he had been asking so I decided that this would be a good time. I was nervous the whole time-"

"Did he rape you?" Randy asked holding my hand tighter.

"No he did nothing to calm me, I had to beg him to use a condom he finally did, and when we were having sex he was super rough and after _he _finished he left and went to work."

"I swear tell me who he is and-"

"That's not it then when I went to school the next day he lied and said he wasn't a virgin and broke up with me and said he and his friend had a bet to see who would could sleep with a virgin first after that I never had sex again." I looked down the whole time I held back my tears trying to stay strong.

"Did you tell your family."

"Yeah I remember Cody went to my school after his basketball practice and beat the hell out of him." I said thinking back to when we were cool.

"I would do the same." He brought me close to him.

"Rocsi look at me please." I did so.

"I will wait until your ready to do anything I promise and when we do it will be great I swear it won't hurt at all."

"Thanks Randy and I promise it won't be long you do things to me."

"You were doing things to me when you rubbed that baby oil on." I laughed.

"Good you should go shower."

"What I stink?"

"A little but its super manly."

"Okay I'll be out a in minute girlfriend."

"Okay boyfriend." He got up at I pinched his butt.

"Hey, hey." I laughed.

"Sorry its just out there."

"These are the things you do to me." He said walking to the shower.

I got a text from Dustin.

**Dustin: Hey little one u okay?**

**Rocsi: Yes my neck is stiff that's mostly it**

**Dustin: sorry about Cody I'll talk to him**

**Rocsi: okay I have good news Randy and I r official xD**

**Dustin: that's great I saw your tattoo very nice**

**Rocsi: u sure Cody got super mad over it**

**Dustin: what can I say looks bad I wear gold face paint**

**Rocsi: lol good point I g2g love u**

**Dustin: okay love u too**

I looked up and saw Randy with a towel wrapped around him.

"I think I saw this picture before some where." I said.

"I was young and stupid okay." I laughed.

"Now your mature and smart so who cares."

He walked over to his locker.

"Don't peek."

"What are you little or something?" I said laughing.

"Heck no I don't want you getting all tempted then jump on me and start having your way with me."

"Shut up I'm closing my eyes." I closed them.

"And cover your eyes."

"I won't care if your little."

"Far from it." I covered them with my hands. I heard his towel drop. Maybe just a little peek.

"Done."

"What you went to fast." I said opening my eyes he hand on a gray shirt and black sweat pants.

"Yeah I couldn't trust you now lets get your stuff and leave." He said grabbing his bags.

"Okay and I was not gonna peek."

"Yeah sure you won't." He said sarcastically.

"Okay for two seconds." He grabbed my hand and walked out I grabbed my stuff from the locker room Natie gave me a wink I laughed at our secret.

I put my bags in my car Randy had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to drive together."

"Oh poor Randy well how about tomorrow I give my car back to rental and then will drive together in the morning."

"Okay can we share a room?"

"Yes of course like I wanna room with Cody."

"Yeah drive behind me okay."

"Kay." He kissed me and went to his car.

I drove behind him until we got to hotel.

He grabbed my bags for me and we walked to his room.

"One bed again." He said putting down our bags.

"Lucky you."

"I know right." I went in my bag and grabbed some pajamas.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said going in the bathroom.

"Okay take your time."

I showered and looked at one if the mirrors my neck was getting a bruise and the knot got a bigger.

I changed and walked out I didn't see Randy anywhere. There was a note on the in table.

**Hey baby went to the store to get something to eat pick out a movie to watch**

**Rko**

I grabbed the remote and looked through some movies. Then I heard the door open and saw Randy with a bag of food.

"Hey babes I got burritos." He said coming in.

"Yummy."

"And this." He pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road ice cream.

"More yummy."

"What's the most yummy?"

"You." He laughed.

"Want me to put it in the freezer?"

"Yes please thanks." He handed me my burrito and put away my ice cream.

"So what we watching?"

I looked at the screen _Adult _ was highlighted.

"You have good thinking." He said laughing.

"No I just stopped there."

"I know wanna watch Knucklehead?"

"Yeah." I went to comedies and found it.

We watched the movie laughing Show was too funny.

"Um.. I'm tired." Randy said rubbing his eyes when the movie ended.

"Me too."

Randy's POV

She laid down on her pillow I could see her bruise forming. I touched it she flinched.

"Sorry baby." I kissed it lightly.

"Did that hurt?"

"No it felt good." I kissed it again.

"Did you take aspirin?" She turned to me.

"No it doesn't hurt that bad go to sleep don't worry." She turned off her light.

"Okay." I turned mine off.

"Good night sweets."

"Good night cutey."

I brought her closer to me.

I feel asleep but was awaken by the sound of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing Rocsi?" I asked half sleep.

"I forgot about my ice cream."

"Get your ass back in bed." I heard her close the door.

I closed my eyes thinking she was coming back to bed.

Then I felt something cold on my foot. I jumped and turned on my light.

I saw Rocsi had a smirk on her face.

"What was that for munchkin?" I said shaking my foot.

"Big man sensitive feets." She said laughing so hard I thought her dimples would pop.

"Oh you think that's funny."

"Yes." I grabbed her and the ice cream and poured it on her neck.

"Ah! Randy get it off!" She yelled.

"I got you." I licked her neck free from ice cream.

"That was a easy way." She said with a laugh.

"Now get my foot." I said.

"Ew! No."

"Come on." I put my foot in her face. She took her finger and wiped it off.

"Better now."

"Yes can we go to sleep?"

"Yes I'm sorry the ice cream was calling my name."

"Okay good night."

"Night." I turned off the light and smelt the scent on Rocky Roads on Rocsi Rhodes.

**Wow this chappy is up and down but it ended on a good note.**

**I'll give a spoiler for the next one Cody is gonna try to get back in the good graces of his sister.**

**Thanks for the reviews they make me want to write more so**

**¡Please review!**


	6. Offiicial

Crossing Rhodes

Randy's POV

I woke up before Rocsi I never really was the guy to look at a girl while she slept but with Rocsi I didn't want to stop.

I started kissing on her neck she smiled in her sleep. Since she was not facing me I slowly got up and moved to the other side of the bed.

I kissed her jawline I was surprised to hear her moan. I kissed her cheek then went to her lips I felt her lips kissing me back I pulled away.

"Good morning." I said.

"Sure is." She said with a smile.

"You look really cute sleeping."

"Thanks." She sat up on the bed running her fingers through her hair.

"My neck is still sticky." She said touching it.

"I'll take care of it." I started licking and sucking on her neck. I finished by biting her neck she moaned when I did.

"You like being bit don't you?"

"Uh...yeah." She said shyly.

"Its okay everyone has a little kinky thing in them."

"Okay." I could see she got shy and nervous about sex.

"Baby you don't have to be shy about it."

"I'm not its just I feel like I'm barely experienced in sex you could get a girl that can do everything I'm just insecure." I held her hand.

"Don't be babe you are the most beautiful and intelligent girl I've ever met I wouldn't give that up for some chick that can put me in some weird position besides I can teach you somethings." She laughed.

"Okay and I bet you can."

"Yeah and practice makes perfect so if we have to do it again and again and again that's okay." She laughed.

"Alright wanna go get breakfast my treat?"

"Okay but I wanna stay in bed a little longer."

"Okay." She laid in bed and ran her hand up and down my stomach.

"What you want me to take my shirt off?" I said smirking.

"No not if you don't want to." I took my shirt off.

"I take that as 'yes Randy pretty please I wanna see your abs'."

"Okay a little." I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." She said getting up.

"Your breath doesn't stink." I said.

"But-"

"Don't girls like to cuddle and stuff?" She giggled.

"Okay but were gonna start getting ready at 10." She said hopping in bed.

"Cool." I grabbed her so she laying her head on my chest.

She ended up falling asleep. I watched her Rocsi brought out another side of me I really wanted to be great for her because she already was for me.

Rocsi's POV

I woke up to Randy tickling my sides.

I started giggling.

"Stop Randy!"

"Just thinking of a fun way to wake you up." He stopped.

"Yeah I liked the kisses more."

"I know you moaned."

"Shut up no I didn't."

"Yeah you did I kissed your jaw and you moaned."

"Okay even doe I think your imagination took over." I got up and went in the bathroom to change.

He came in when I was putting on my eyeliner.

"You look good without make up baby."

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on." _I said singing.

"Yes I do." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Did my bruise get worse?" He lifted up my hair.

"No about the same as last night the bump went down." He kissed it.

"Okay."

"You got a couple more." He said laughing.

"Where?" I looked in the mirror I had some hickeys.

"Randy." I whined.

"That's what happens when you like being bite." He said seductively.

"I like does more than the one that Cody gave me."

"I like giving them to you." He said biting my collarbone.

I finished up and went into the closet.

"Oh baby I forgot to tell you I have a appearance around 12." He said as I put on my shoes.

"Okay well I guess I'm gotta chill then."

"Your not gonna miss me?"

"Yeah but then you'll comeback." He smiled.

"Let's go lovely." He said taking my hand.

We went to breakfast.

"You know this qualifies as a second date." Randy said.

"No you did so much on our first date I owe you."

"Your my girlfriend I will take care of you." He said taking my hand.

"Okay but your getting a good present for Christmas."

"I just want you baby."

"You already have me Randy." Randy leaned in to kiss me but my phone rang.

"Damn." I said looking at the I.D.

"What?"

"Cody." I pressed ignore.

"So where were we?"

"I was gonna kiss you passionately." He leaned in again but my phone got a text.

"Does your phone hate me or something?" He asked with a smile.

"No Cody sent me a text."

**Hey sis can u come over to my room so we can talk?**

I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Cody wants me to talk to him."

"You gonna go?"

"I don't know he's so...ugh." I said frustrated.

"Yeah super ugh." I laughed.

Our food came and we started eating.

"I'm full." He said taking a drink of water.

"Me too." I paid the bill Randy had a hour before he had to go.

"So we have so time to kill." He said.

"Didn't you want to do something back at the restaurant?" He pulled me closer to him.

Randy's POV

We were still in the hallway of the hotel but I didn't care.

I loved kissing Rocsi her lips were soft and sweet. She surprised me when she put her hands under my shirt feeling on my abs. I had to focus on not getting hard but she wasn't making it easy. She removed her hands and her lips from me. She started kissing my neck.

"Like that sweets?" She whispered in my ear. I tried my hardest not to moan but I did.

"I thought so." She started to leave a hickey. I started to grab on her sides.

"Moan baby its okay I don't care you've did it so much to me." She said seductively.

"Baby you can't do this to me in the hallway." I said moaning.

She pulled away.

"Sorry babe I couldn't help myself." She said biting her lip I loved when she did that .

"Its okay trust me I didn't mind one bit." I kissed her.

"You should get going." She said looking at one of the clocks in the hall.

"Okay I should be back around 3 I'll text you."

Rocsi's POV

He walked me back to our room.

"Bye Rocky." He said kissing me.

"Bye sweets." I walked back in our room.

I was a little embarrassed over what happened in the hallway.

Its like something took over me.

Then my phone rang Cody again.

I picked up.

"What?"

"Rocsi can you come over and talk to me we need to."

"So you can push me or our you gonna talk crap about Randy because if you do I'm leaving."

"I'm not I just wanna talk."

"Okay but your coming to me room 706."

"Alright be there in a minute." I hung up.

If he says one negative thing I swear I'll go off.

He knocked at my door I opened it.

"Hey." He said gloomy.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Come in." I said reluctant.

"Rocsi I had no right to put my hands on you."

"Did Dustin or dad tell you to say that?"

"They both talked to me but Rocsi I'm sorry your my sister no matter what I love you."

"Cody I love you too but you except me to believe you when you do the things you do."

"I don't where it came from."

"I do you hate Randy you thought he was changing me so you did what you did to keep me in place." He sighed.

"That was my thinking but I never meant to hurt you."

"That's bull Cody you hurt me physical and emotional do you know who bad it hurt to have my brother that I love do that I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Rocsi I never could think about how we were before remember when I taught you to ride my bike then you fell."

"Yeah I kept crying because your bike got scraped up."

"Yeah you didn't even notice your knee bleeding." I laughed.

"Yeah I felt bad remember when I dressed as Cinderella for Halloween when I was 5 and you were my Prince Charming." He laughed.

"And I still am." He flashed his "Dashing" smile.

"I miss this."

"I know now think of us after Randy we don't stop fighting and barely talk before you couldn't pull us apart." My smile brunt away.

"Cody nothing is Randy's fault if anything he makes it better your the one finding all the bad."

"There's nothing but bad with Randy he's gonna hu-"

"Shut up with this he's gonna hurt you shit just because Randy hurt you doesn't mean he'll do the same to me."

"Rocsi you seriously thinks he cares about?"

"Yes were a couple now so I'm sure." He laughed.

"Wow so I guess he knows what happened to you in high school and he said he'll wait."

"Yeah he did."

"Your probably just some long term project he has hit and quit." I wanted to slap him.

"Get the fuck out." I said close to yelling.

"Wait I have one question?"

"What!"

"Do you think he can love you?"

"Yes I do." He laughed.

"Your stupider than I actually thought." He left I sat on the bed and threw a pillow at the door. I started to cry I couldn't believe Cody would say that. I hated we weren't what we use to be it ripped me apart if I wanted Randy I risked Cody. If I listened to Cody I would lose Randy. I continued to cry on the bed.

Randy's POV

I was at the appearance with John and some other superstars and divas but my mind stayed on Rocsi I wanted to get back and put her in my arms.

"Hello Randy?" John said.

"Sorry what were you saying." I snapping out of my thoughts.

"Man you still thinking of Rocsi?"

"Haven't stopped."

"You two official?"

"Yep I asked her yesterday."

"When?"

"After my match."

"And you gave her..."

"A kiss."

"Wow real romantic." He said laughing.

"What was appose to do?"

"You know get a bracelet, necklace, you could have at least got her a ring pop."

"Did you get her one?" I said nodding my head towards Melina. They had been dating for 2 years.

"Yep a bracelet and a ring pop." I thought about it Rocsi did deserve a gift she is my girl she gets whatever she wants.

"I am I saw a jewelry place coming here I'm gonna get her something perfect like her."

"Your so falling in love." I looked up at him.

"Don't denie you never stop talking or thinking of her." He could be right I could be falling for Rocsi.

"Guys come on their calling us." Kelly said.

"Okay."

After the appearance I went to the jewelry store to get something for Rocsi.

"What can I help you with sir?"

"I want to get my girlfriend a gift to show that were official."

"Okay we have a new line on necklaces just for that."

She took me to a case of heart necklaces. I saw one with two diamond intertwined.

"I'll take this one."

"Okay I'll ring it up."

I drove back to the hotel and took another at the necklace I know she would love it.

I walked into our room and found her back on the bed sleeping.

I looked at her I knew something was wrong.

"Baby." I whispered in her ear.

"Hm?" She looked at me her eyes were red.

"Hey baby."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine just took a nap." I looked at her pillow it was wet.

"Rocsi I can see you've been crying what's wrong?"

"I talked to Cody negative as usual."

"What he say?"

"At first he apologized but it just didn't end well." I hugged her and kissed her head.

"Don't focus on him baby I will always be there for you."

"I know its just sometimes Cody gets in my head."

"Don't he's just mad I have a great girl who happens to be his sister." She smiled.

"There's those dimples I love."

"Thanks."

"I got you something for your neck." I said reaching in my pocket.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She did and I walked her over to a mirror. I put the necklace around her neck.

"Open them." She did.

"Randy its beautiful." She said looking at it.

"It shows that I'm serious about us."

"Thank you Ran." She turned around and kissed me.

"Anything for you we gotta get packing."

"Okay."

Rocsi's POV

I went in the closet and started to put away my clothes I bent over to fold my things.

"Wow that's a sexy view." Randy said smacking my ass.

"Ow Randy." I said rubbing my ass.

"Sorry baby you have a nice ass."

"Yeah you do too." I said grabbing his.

"Your crazy baby." He said.

"_I'm crazy but you like it._" He smiled.

"Were driving your car or mine?"

"Lets ride in yours its bigger."

"That didn't sound right."

"Nasty." I said smacking his arm.

We took my car back and started driving to the next city.

"Baby what we gonna do for Thanksgiving?" He asked.

"Um... I don't know what is your family doing?"

"There coming in from St. Louis."

"Oh I'm going to my parents house in Tampa."

"So were gonna be separated."

"Yeah but maybe we can spend Christmas together."

"Okay but what about Cody."

"Fuck Cody."

"Nah I'll leave that to Layla." I laughed.

"I might get board without you."

"Were gonna be in the same city so if anything goes down call me and ill come and get you."

"Okay I just hope nothing does."

"I doubt it."

"Did you forget that Cody is in my family."

"I know but I'm sure he won't get away with anything with your dad there."

"I hope."

**Not my best chapter but I had to set up for Thanksgiving chapter.**

**¡Please Review!**


	7. Thanksgiving

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

I was picking out my outfit for Thanksgiving tomorrow. I heard my phone ring from the Rev Theory ring tone I knew it was Randy.

"Hey sexy." I said picking up.

"Hey beautiful what you doing?"

"Picking out my outfit for tomorrow."

"Girls always get ready the day before I'm just gonna wear what's clean." I laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like you I think I'm gonna wear a red spaghetti strap shirt with black skinny jeans, and black leather boots what you think?"

"That's good but I know what you can wear under."

"What then?"

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Same with you then."

"I'm not going bare-balls."

"Don't you when you wear your trunks."

"Uh...that's different." I laughed.

"Wow that's good to know I was just guessing."

"I'm gonna miss the hell out of you tomorrow."

"Me too I'll text you when I can."

"I'll do the same but remember if Cody upsets you call me I'll be there before you can say stuffing." I laughed.

"Your laugh is sexy."

"Everything about me to you is sexy."

"Yeah what's sexy about me?"

"Your voice its deep and seductive and your smile."

"Anything else?"

"Uh...no."

"Okay so these arms and abs your crazy for aren't sexy."

"Oh my bad yeah does too."

"So back to you wearing no underwear."

"No Randy why you're not gonna be around me."

"Yeah but I can always can imagine."

"Your nasty baby but I like it."

"I know you do that's why I did it and my own fun."

"I know I gotta go baby."

"Okay baby goodnight sweet dreams about me." I laughed.

"Only you babe goodnight sweet dreams sweets." I hung up.

I laid down in bed and went to sleep thinking of Randy.

_I wrapped myself up in a towel after my shower. I walked out to see Randy sitting up on my bed no shirt on looking at me with lust in his eyes._

_"Baby what are you doing?"_

_"I want you." He got up and kissed me passionately._

_"Let me have you." He whispered in my ear._

_"Take me." I said._

_He bit on my neck, picked me up and sat me on the bed. I moaned when he ran his hand over my breast. He untied my towel slowly. He pulled it away and licked his lips looking at my body._

_He lightly pushed me on the bed._

_"I love you baby." He said kissing me he worked his way down._

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I just had a wet dream about Randy. I looked at my clock it said 12:01. Then my phone got a text.

It was from him.

**Hey baby happy thanksgiving ;)**

I laughed then thought about my dream.

The weirdest thing wasn't that we were about to have sex it was he told me he loved me.

What if dreams become true because if they do I might just fainte.

|Thanksgiving|

I woke up and took a shower I opened the door cautiously looking at my bed.

No Randy.

Good.

I changed finished my make-up and left.

I was nervous to see Cody he could say anything to my family to make me look bad.

I pulled up to a gas station to get some gas and a water then I got a text from Randy.

**Randy:Hey beautiful good morning.**

**Rocsi:Hey sweets morning how r u?**

**Randy:Good waiting for someone in my house to wake up**

**Rocsi:lol I'm Driving to my parents house**

**Randy:Im missing u already**

**Rocsi:i know babe don't be sad ill c u 2morrow**

**Randy:yeah remember what I told u**

**Rocsi:won't 4get I gotta go babe**

**Kiss :***

**Randy: okay :***

I felt bad for Randy I really wanted to see him too but I haven't seen my family in a while.

I got to my parents house and saw cars where already there.

I parked got out and went to the door.

I knocked and the door opened.

"Sweet heart!" My mom said opening the door hugging me like she hasn't seen me in years.

"Hi mom Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you sweetie come in."

I walked into see all my cousins, aunts, and uncles.

We hugged and said our hellos.

"Where's dad?" I asked my mom.

"Last time I saw him he was the den with your brothers." I was even more nervous what if Cody already said something.

"You should go see them I have to finish up the food."

"Okay." I walked to the den I saw they were playing Smack Down vs Raw they were in a triple threat match as themselves.

"Knock knock." I said standing by the door.

"Baby girl." My dad said getting up hugging me.

"How are you diva?" I laughed.

"Great daddy I missed you and mom."

"We missed you I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad that means so much."

"Dad you lost." Cody said.

"I was gonna anyway Rocsi you wanna try?"

"Okay." I hugged Dustin going to the couch.

I went to hug Cody but he turned away.

"Boy hug your sister." My dad said.

"Fine." He did so.

"Lets play." He said grabbing the controller.

He chose himself.

Dustin chose to be my manager.

"Who to pick?" I said looking through wrestlers.

"Let me chose for you." He said taking my controller.

"Uh...okay." He chose Randy.

He gave me a smirk.

We started playing in the middle of the match Cody went out the ring and got a steel chair.

"Cody this is a normal match." When I said that he hit me over the head with it.

He was disqualified.

"My bad I forgot." Everyone gave him a weird look.

"I'm gonna go help mom in the kitchen." I said getting up.

Cody's POV

"Boy what's wrong with you?" My dad asked after Rocsi left.

"My bad I forgot it was a normal match." I didn't I was sending a message to Rocsi.

"Not that you've been acting strange especially with your sister."

"I'm not acting strange."

"You pushed her on national tv, you don't hug her, and that match was very strange." He said.

"You'll see why, Rocsi is changing." I said walking out the room.

I walked in the kitchen to see Rocsi cutting vegetables.

"Hey sis." I said walking up to her.

"What Cody?"

"Just wanna say hi to the future Mrs. Orton that's what you think right he loves you and he's gonna marry you."

"You shouldn't fuck with me when I have this knife." She said giving me a death stare.

"You don't have the balls."

"If I did have them they would be bigger than yours." I laughed.

"Wow my sweet Cinderella is turning to a rude bitch."

"You would know what a bitch is with all the girly shit you do you gonna come out the closet today?" She got up and gave the vegetables to my mom.

I'm gonna pop her little bubble.

Rocsi's POV

I sat down on the couch. Cody is up to something I know it.

"What's wrong with Cody?" My dad asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know." Right then Cody came and sat next to me.

"So sis how's life wait better yet your love life."

"What?"

"Oh don't wanna tell I'll do it." He looked at dad.

"Our sweet little Rocsi is dating Randy Orton remember dad the one that slapped you on national TV."

"Yes Cody I do." I looked at him.

"She even went on a date with him she got a piercing and a tattoo for proof."

"What did you say Rocsi he took your "virginity" real cute." I rolled my eyes at Cody.

"I'm grown Cody I can get a tattoo if I want to."

"Yeah you can be a selfish little bitch too oh wait to late." Everyone looked over at us.

"Don't you speak to your sister like that Cody!"

"She is dad ever since she met Randy she's become a bitch." I got up in his face.

"Do you love to hurt me or something?" I said close to tears.

"Oh now your innocent again stop it Rocsi."

"Boy what's wrong with you, your sister is a adult and can make her own decisions."

"Yeah Cody so shut up."

"You need to learn who your talking to." He pushed me and I fell on the floor.

"Rocsi!" My mom said running over to me.

"Cody what's wrong with you?" She said.

"A lot!" I yelled. I got up and ran out the door.

I got my phone out and called Randy.

"Hey baby how's your Turkey Day?" He asked happily.

"Can you come and pick me up Cody is being a dick again." I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"Okay baby I'm coming where are you?"

"2423 Autumn Way I'm sitting outside."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks babe."

"Anything for you." He hung up.

"Rocsi." I turned around to see my dad.

"Baby girl are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I can't be around Cody I'm going to Randy's."

"Okay sweetie."

"Your not mad?"

"No I know what Randy did to Cody but he has no right to be upset with you." I hugged him.

"Thanks dad I'm happy your not mad at me."

"Want me to stay with you out here."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"You gonna threaten Randy's life like all my other boyfriends."

"No I trust you." I smiled.

"But if that boy does messes up in the slightest way he's gonna be on the missing persons list."

I saw Randy's car coming down the road he got here quick.

I waved and he stopped.

I went over to him.

"Hello Mr. Rhodes." Randy said rolling down the window. My dad laughed.

"Boy you know you can call me Dusty."

"Yes Mr.- I'm mean Dusty."

"Hey sweets." I got in his car.

"Take care of her Randy treat her right."

"I always will."

"Rocsi I'll take care of Cody."

"Okay bye dad love you."

"Love you." He gave Randy a nod which was returned.

Randy pulled off.

"I was so nervous on my way here."

"Why?"

"Because I was sure your dad would be with you." I grabbed his hand.

"He approves."

"Good this wasn't the way I imagined meeting each others parents." He said laughing.

"Okay now I am."

"Well I put it like this my mom will be happy I have a girlfriend, my dad is gonna make sure your down to earth, my brother is gonna make sure your hot, and my sister is gonna tease me about it."

"Am I?"

"Your the hottest most down to earth girl I've ever met." I laughed.

"We've only been dating for 4 days and were meeting each others parents."

"Well my family won't care there gonna be amazed I have a girlfriend so there gonna know I'm serious."

"Did they ask you were your going?"

"If I said to get my girlfriend they would ask 100 questions so I said I'm gonna get some gravy." I laughed.

"So what are they gonna say when they see me and no gravy."

"Lets find out." He pulled up at his house.

He took my hand and we walked in his house.

"The good child is home." He yelled.

"Randy I don't see why you went to go get gravy I made enough for 3 days." I saw Randy's mom come from the kitchen.

"Who's this Randy?"

"Mom this is my...girlfriend Rocsi." He said gentle.

"Oh my god." She came over and hugged me.

"Mom your gonna scare her away." She let go I laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked you haven't had a girlfriend in years."

"Yeah because he's ugly." Said a guy who looked like Randy's twin.

"Shut up I got all the looks." I laughed.

"You're not gonna introduce me?" He said.

"Rocsi this is Nate my little brother or the ugly one Nate this is Rocsi my girlfriend."

"Nice to met you." He said kissing my hand.

"Don't you have a girlfriend back home."

"Just being polite."

"Okay mom we got the pie crust." Said a girl coming through the door with Randy's dad.

"A dad the devil is freezing Randy has a girlfriend." Nate said.

"Who's this cute little thing?" His dad asked.

"This is my girlfriend Rocsi, Rocsi this is my dad Bob and my sister Becky."

"Its great to met you Rocsi Randy you got a looker." Bob said shaking hands with me.

"Aren't you one of the divas?" Becky asked.

"Yeah I debuted week ago."

"Wait your Rocsi Rhodes." Nate said.

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh your Dusty's little girl." Bob said.

"Yeah."

"Okay guys lets stop with the questions your integrating the poor girl." His mom said.

"Its okay Mrs. Orton."

"You don't have to call me that sweetie call me Elaine."

"Okay Elaine." She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Rocsi you wanna come and help us?" Becky asked.

"Sure." Randy kissed my cheek before I left.

"Were gonna watch the game." Bob said.

"No coming in the kitchen." Elaine said.

"We know its no-_mans_-land." Randy said. He gave me a wink before leaving.

Randy's POV

I sat down with on the couch.

"So Randy how long you two been together can't be that long?" My dad asked.

"Almost a week."

"You most really like her to show her off this early." He said.

"Yep a lot."

"How old is she?" Nate asked.

"19."

"Way to rob the cradle."

"Shut up I've seen chicks her age date 50 years old."

"Good point."

"Told you I'm the smarter one."

"Both of you are dumb." My dad said.

Rocsi's POV

I was helping Becky fry cat fish in the kitchen.

"So Rocsi how did you and Randy met?" Elaine asked.

"Backstage at catering nothing to special."

"How about the first date?"

"We went to the movies, then got some dinner, and he took me to get a tattoo and piercing."

"Oh that's sweet Randy most really like you since you've been only dating for a week." Becky said.

"Yeah."

"Rocsi that necklace is beautiful." Elaine said.

"Thank you Randy got it for me when he asked would I be his girl."

"Oh that's so sweet I'm happy Randy found a good girl I thought he would be single forever."

"I'm happy I found Randy."

"Just coming to get a beer." Randy said walking in.

"Hurry up then lover boy." Becky said.

He went in the fridge and got a beer.

"I also came to get my girl and a biscuit." He said taking my hand.

"You have to chose one." His mom said. He looked at the plate of biscuits then back to me. Biscuits, me. Biscuits, me.

"Baby just take the biscuit." I said laughing.

"No I want you more." He took off my apron.

"Randy most really like you to choose you over moms biscuits." Becky said.

"Yes I do Rocsi come on before Becky starts singing."

"Randy and Rocsi sitting-" He took me out before she could finish.

"Nate here's your beer." He said walking through the living room.

"Thanks."

"Okay now let me give you the tour." He said.

He walked me through his whole his it was really nice.

"Okay you've seen everything but the best room."

"Let me guess yours."

"Your so smart." He opened the door.

"I took down the moral of myself." He said walking in. I laughed.

"Can I have it?" He closed the door.

"Yeah and something else." He came over and kissed me. We started making out.

"You look so sexy babe." He said kissing my neck.

"You do too I'm happy I came."

"Me too." He looked at me.

"So your okay now about my family?"

"Yeah there cool Nate is funny."

"I'm funnier right?" I laughed.

"Of course baby." I said kissing him.

"Your mom is sweet she's really happy to see you have a girlfriend."

"I know I'm thankful I found you." I smiled.

"I'm thankful I found you sweets." He smiled.

"So you dream about me last night?" I blushed and covered my face. He laughed.

"What did I die or something?"

I shook my head no.

"What happened?"

"We had sex." I said with my hands still covering my mouth.

"Tell me I can't be that embarrassing." He moved my hands.

"We had sex."

"Um explain." I laughed.

"I came out the bath room and you were on my bed shirt less then you came and kissed me and said I want you then I was like take me then you put me on the bed and took my towel off and then you went started to go down then I woke up." I said fast trying not to ramble.

"Wow kinky." I laughed.

"I thought you were gonna think I'm a freak."

"Being a freak isn't bad." I laughed.

"I guess now let's get outta her before they think were messing around." He picked me up and threw me on his bed.

"But we are." He started kissing my neck and pecking my face.

"Randy stop!" I said laughing.

"Don't act like you don't like it." I turned him over on his back.

"Okay you can have your way with me be gentle."

"Shut up."

"Yes mistress Rocsi." I laughed and hit him.

"Shut up." I laid my head on his chest.

"You two are so cute." I turned around and saw Becky and Nate.

"Leave." Randy threw a pillow at the door.

"Calm down its time to eat." Nate said.

"We'll be down in a minute." They laughed and closed the door.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay." I got up he did also.

"Baby you have lip gloss all on your lips." He licked them. It turned me on when he did that.

"Am I good?" He asked.

"Amazing." He blushed.

"Your the only girl that can make me blush."

"Good to know."

"Come on I wanna get a biscuit before there all gone."

We walked down stairs to see everything set out on the table.

I was hungry instantly.

"Yummy biscuit." Randy went to get one his mom swated his hand away.

"Randy we say grace first."

"Sorry mom." He sat down and I sat next to him.

"Okay lets say grace." We took hands and said grace.

"Biscuits." Randy said grabbing one.

I laughed.

"I haven't ate all day."

I got some greens and turkey.

Dinner was great I couldn't stop laughing. Becky kept trying to think of a couple name for us.

So far were "Rocandy".

We talked a little bit after dinner everyone said there good nights and went up stairs.

Randy and I stayed down stairs.

"Lets go in the garage in wanna show you something." Randy said.

"Alright." He took my hand and we went in his garage.

"Watch your step." He turned on the light.

"Nice cars."

"Thanks but I want you to ride with me on my bike." He said pulling a sheet off of his Harley.

"Uh... I don't to good with bikes."

"Don't be scared Rocky I'm gonna drive you just have to hold on."

"Okay but next time were in your Bentley its safer." He kissed me.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He got on the bike.

"No helmet?"

"Were just going up and down the block." I took a breath.

"Kay." I got behind him and held on tight.

"Babe I can't drive if your putting me in a bear hug." I loosened up.

"Sorry."

"You ready?" He said raising the garage door.

"Yep." He started the bike and pulled out the garage.

I was scared anytime I road a bike I always fell.

I put my head in his back so I couldn't see anything.

"Baby its more fun when you look up." Randy said over the roar of the engine.

I looked up it was dark outside so I could see the stars.

Randy slowed down.

"Told you."

"Its beautiful Randy."

"That's why I made you get on the bike you still scared?" I kissed his neck.

"No I was afraid we fall."

"I would never let you fall." He laughed.

"Cheesy huh?"

"Yeah but I love it." He smiled.

We drove a little bit more then went home.

"That was fun." I said getting off the bike.

"I know next time I'll teach you how to ride."

He closed the garage and went over to a fridge.

"Want one?" He asked raising a beer at me.

"Babe I'm only 19."

"You've never had a drink before like at a party?"

"No remember I'm a good girl." I said getting closer to him.

"You wanna try a little?" I looked at the bottle.

"Those it taste bad?"

"Try it." I took a sip.

"Ew! How do you drink that?" He drank some.

"Umm its a little warm." He said putting it down.

"That stuff taste nasty."

"Want me to make it better?"

"Who?" He wiped his lips and kissed me.

"Better?"

"Yeah but I never want that stuff again." He laughed.

"Lets go back to my room."

We went in his room and I laid down on his bed.

"Your bed is soft."

"I know its better since I have some company."

I smiled.

"Yep while your in the guest room I'm gonna cuddle up with my teddy bear." I laughed.

"Kidding babe." He sat on the bed.

"I know so what am I gonna wear to bed." He raised his eyebrow.

"Get those thoughts out your mind."

"Okay come on lets look in my closet." I got up and went in his closet.

He didn't have a lot of color just black clothes, gray, and white.

"I have a feeling not to get a pink shirt for Christmas." He laughed.

"Yeah wanna wear basket ball shorts or sweats?"

"Neither I'll wear my boy shorts for you." He smiled.

"Thanks for thinking about me, so wanna wear a big shirt?"

"Okay."

Randy's POV

I got her my legend killer shirt.

"Thanks."

"No thank you for not wearing pants." I said.

She started to take off her shoes.

I didn't think she cared if I watched her change.

"Babe you want me to go?"

"Your house." She said as she unbuttoned her pants.

I watched as shes pulled down her jeans.

She giggled.

"Like the show baby?" I just shook my head.

She took off her top. I had my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend half naked girlfriend in front of me.

"Babe you have a great body." I said staring at her boobs.

"Thanks." She put my shirt on.

"Your turn." She said with a innocent smile.

I took off my shirt. Then unbuttoned my jeans and took them off.

"You can stay like that." She said eying me up and down.

"I would but I don't want you to totally lose it." I put on my basket ball shorts.

"So now that were done with our strip tease wanna lay in the bed?" "Sure." She said yawning.

"Here let me carry you." I said trying to pick her up.

"No I got it." I picked her up anyway and carried her bridal style.

"Huh okay." I laughed.

I laid her down on my bed.

"Baby I had a great time today." I said laying next to her.

"Me too well not earlier in the day."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked pulling her close.

"He called me bitch and pushed me again." My blood boiled I hate Cody.

"If he put his dirty hands on you again I'm gonna beat him so bad he'll never be dashing again." She cuddled up closer to me.

"I think I'll let you." I could see her pain she loved her brother and didn't want him to hate her.

"Randy I know sometimes I have too much drama I could understand if you don't want to deal with me."

"Rocsi don't think that I'm here for you, you don't start the drama-"

"Well I kinda did when I started dating you thats when the drama started."

"Rocsi please don't think that. I don't care about the drama I care about you. Don't let your brother get in your head please." I said almost pleading.

"I'm sorry its just... its so hard to deal with sometimes and Cody never makes it easier." She had tears running down her face.

"Baby you don't have to apologize for your brother." I wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"Thanks Randy your my rock." I shoot up my eyebrow.

"Can you smeeeeelll." She started laughing.

"You are crazy."

"You know you love it."

"I never said I didn't." She kissed me.

"Lets go to sleep before we spend all night making out." She smiled.

"Okay." She started getting out of bed.

"No need babe." I clapped and the lights went out.

"You think of everything don't you." She said getting in bed.

"No just lazy."

"Sweet dreams babe." I said.

"Sweet dreams about me." I laughed and went to sleep.

_I was in my locker room watching tv when Rocsi walked in._

_"Hey baby." I said._

_"Hey sexy." She said sitting on my lap._

_She started kissing on my neck._

_"What's up Rocky?"_

_"Horny." She said straddling me._

_"Babe-" She stopped me with a kiss._

_"Its okay Randy I want you and I can feel you want me too." She said grinding on my cock._

_I groaned._

_"Damn babe." She laughed as I took off her._

_"I love you Randy."_

_"I love you to Rocsi."_

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I looked at Rocsi she was asleep still. Thank god because I would be embarrassed I was hard.

'Think nasty things Mark Henry in a spydo.' I'm good now.

"You okay baby?" Rocsi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned back towards her.

I thought about my dream again. Not that we were gonna have sex. It was that I love her and I actual said it.

"Night Ran."

"Night Rocky."

**Hope you guys like this chapter its my favorite so far.**

**Thanks for the reviews OrtonFan, KimmieCena, and Lita4Life**

**¡Please Review!**


	8. Tease

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

I woke up before Randy I decided to wake him up.

I kissed his neck.

"Baby wake up." I whispered in his ear.

"Uh... One more kiss." I kissed his lips.

"That's the best wake up call ever." He said stretching.

"I know right." He laughed and kissed me.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh... 7." I said looking at my phone.

"Okay my family leaves at 12 you wanna come with when I drop them off?"

"Sure so what we gonna do til then?"

"We can talk, cuddle, make out, mess around your choice."

"Can we do them all?"

"Sure can." He cuddled up next to me I put my head on his chest.

"So you dream about me?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

Randy's POV

"What you dreaming dirty on me?"

"Yes I was in my locker room."

"You dirty boy locker room sex." She said slapping my chest.

"Your the one who came in and said I'm horny then you grinned on my dick." She blushed.

"So you weren't okay last night." She laughed.

"Shut up at least mine made sense in your dream I broke in your house pretty much."

"Well you are a bad boy so you probably did."

"Who am I a bad boy I'm actually really nice?"

"You are but you just have that mentality with the tattoos, all the black, and the sexy viper stuff you do."

"Oh so what do you think is sexy about the viper?"

"Well the looks you give, when you smile after you win, and my favorite when you pound on the ground."

I got on top of her and started pounding my fists on the bed like when I'm in the ring.

"Randy!" She yelled laughing.

I got close and bite her lip.

"You don't do that in the ring."

"Neither do I do this." I started tickling her.

"Ah! Randy stop." She tried to grab my hands.

"No I love your laugh to much."

Rocsi's POV

Randy was tickling me so hard tears were falling.

"Babe quit."

"No." I grabbed his nipple and twisted it.

"That felt good." He said laughing.

I grabbed this time sinking my nails in.

He let go.

"Ah thank god." I said.

"Damn you broke skin." I laughed and rubbed it.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Its okay."

We just looked at each other for a while.

We weren't saying anything but I was happy with it.

"Your so handsome babe." I said making him blush.

"You look beautiful Rocsi." He leaned into kiss me.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Nate said opening our door.

Randy turned around.

"What!"

"Good morning to you too."

"Good morning Nate." I said.

"Thank you Rocsi morning mom is making breakfast if you want some."

"We'll be down in a minute." Randy said throwing a pillow at the door. Nate laughed closing the door.

"He's crazy." I said.

"He killed the moment."

"Its okay baby we can make up for it later."

"I'll make sure of it."

"I need some pants." I said getting off the bed.

"Sweats or shorts?" He said walking to his closet.

"Doesn't matter." He grabbed some sweat pants.

"Red or black?"

"Doesn't matter." He laughed.

"Most girls would be picky." He said handing me his red sweats.

"Well I'm not like most girls." He kissed me.

"And that's the best thing about you."

"Nate is not gonna ruin this moment." I said leaning in I grabbed Randy's neck.

He smiled and kissed me.

We made out. I felt his hands trail under my shirt. He played with my belly button ring and rubbed on my hips.

I held back my moan.

He started working down to my neck.

"Babe stop don't leave a hickey." He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer.

"You know you don't want me to." He said then he bit my neck.

"Randy...damn." I said. I could feel his smirk against my neck.

"Knew it." He bit me one more time.

"Like that babe?" He asked barely away from my lips.

I kissed him.

"What you think?" I said backing up to put on my pants.

"That you loved it and you want more." He said walking closer to me.

"No later Ran I'm hungry." He pouted.

"Later baby I promise." He stuck out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." I put out mine.

"Pinky promise." We hooked our pinkies.

"You have a big pinky." You could almost not see mine.

"No yours is just little." I punched his arm.

"Damn I don't call you Rocky for nothing." I laughed.

"Sorry baby." I kissed his arm.

"Its okay come on your gonna love my mom's pancakes."

We went down stairs and eat Randy was right the pancakes were delicious.

After everyone ate went upstairs to get ready to leave.

"So how am I gonna brush my teeth?" I asked walking in the bathroom behind Randy.

"Well..." He said walking over to his cabinet.

"If you were gonna come over I got you a tooth brush." He said handing me a tooth brush.

"Thanks for thinking ahead baby."

We got ready and left for the airport.

"Bye guys I guess the next time I see you Rocsi well be planning the wedding." Becky said. I just laughed.

"Sure our." He said winking at me.

"Bye Randy don't fuck it up." Nate said.

"Shut up I never would."

"Stop you two, take care of each other I see good things with you two." His mom said.

"Bye you guys." I hugged them and they left.

"So its just me and you now so." Randy said grabbing my hand.

"So what?."

"We can hang out at my house or I can drop you off at your house." He said sounding sad about dropping me off.

"How about you hang out at my house?"

"Okay I think I'll like that." He said kissing me.

"You better." I said poking him.

We drove to my house and parked in one of the stalls.

"Oh they brought my car back." Randy laughed.

"How did you get a Mercedes at 19?"

"Well I did get all A's so I got a good graduation gift."

"Yeah because your a big nerd."

Randy's POV

"Okay for that you can keep your ass out here." I kissed her.

"A cute nerd."

"You should be happy your sexy."

"I am." She walked me into her house.

"You have a nice place here Rocsi."

"Thanks wanna see my room?"

"Yeah." I said smirking.

She took me to her room. I could quickly see her favorite colors were pink and black.

She had a pink and black bed set. Black dressers.

Even her TV had a pink finish on it.

"So I'm guessing you like pink and black." I said laughing.

"Yep hot pink to be exact." I went and laid on her bed.

"Soft huh?"

"Yeah like a cloud and you are a angel so it makes sense." She came over to her bed and kissed me sweetly.

"I love when you say things like that baby."

"Its all the truth." I pulled her back down to kiss her. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Your the best Randy." She said smiling.

"Yeah I know." She laughed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said getting up.

"Okay call me if you need help." She laughed.

"I'll make sure I do." She got up and went in the shower.

I got board and decided to have some fun so I went I her closet. I looked at some of her clothes for gift ideas.

Then I went in one of her dressers.

'Underwear!'

I pulled out one of her bras.

'36C not too big not too small.' I put away her bra. And picked up her thong.

"You need to borrow it or something?" I froze hearing Rocsi's voice.

I turned around and hid them behind my back.

"Borrow wha...?" She laughed I looked at her she was in a black silk robe.

"Huh or were you investigating?" She said getting closer.

"Uh... I-I...got.. board." She laughed and took her underwear.

"You like these." I just nodded my head.

"I do too I love the diamonds."

"Oh." She smiled.

"Am I making you hard or something sweets?" Her talking dirty was too much for me.

I started kissing her passionately.

I ran my hand around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Randy stop I don't having anything if we keep going." I grunted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." I pulled away.

"Its okay." I said walking out.

Rocsi's POV

I felt bad for doing Randy like that. I always teased him.

Most guys would be mad.

I didn't mean to do it doe. If I had a condom in my drawer we would be on my bed right now.

I changed and went to find Randy.

He was in my living room sitting on my couch with his head down.

"Baby I'm sorry I hate doing that to you." I said sitting next to him.

"Its okay I just couldn't help myself I'm not pressuring you am I?"

"No your not most guys would be mad that we haven't done anything yet... are you?" He looked at me.

"No I couldn't be at you besides I wanted our first time together to be romantic."

"That's the first time I heard a guy say that before." He smiled.

"Well I do."

I hugged him.

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Or something."

"What's that?"

"This." He started kissing me.

Before we could get any deeper into it the kiss there was a knock at my door.

I took me sometime to break away from Randy.

I went to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Fuck me." I said.

"I would love too." Randy said laughing.

He saw I was serious.

"Who is it?" He asked getting up.

"Cody." I could see anger in his eyes.

"I'll take care of him." I stopped him.

"No don't I got this."

"If he puts one hand on you I'm gonna-" I stopped him with a kiss.

"I know just please calm down okay?" He took a breath.

"Okay."

I walked out to the hallway to see Cody.

"Hi Rocs."

"Don't call me that your fucking bi-polar."

"Damn calm down." He said.

"Shut up your the one that's coming over like shit hasn't happened."

"I want to apologize."

"Apology not accepted."

"I swear Rocsi I'm gonna." He said getting closer to me.

"Try one thing and Randy is gonna be out here to kick your ass up and down the hall."

"You really think that serpent could beat me?"

"Yes he did at WrestleMania oh he's and he's a viper."

"I love how your on cloud 9 with him because your gonna hit the ground hard when he dumps you." He left.

Randy was standing by the door when I walked back in.

"You okay?"

"I guess Cody is just unbelievable."

"Need a hug?" He said putting out his arms.

"Yes." I walked into the hug.

"Baby I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"Next Saturday when were off you can come over to my house and we can have a nice weekend just you and I."

"Okay can't wait."

"So before we were rudely interrupted." He came into to kiss me.

I put my finger on his lips.

"Or we can watch Eclipse?"

"Why you wanna see that Lautner kid?" I laughed.

"Yeah he is cute."

"Oh and what am I?"

"Fine as hell."

"Yeah but do we really have to watch a chick flick."

"Its not there's a fight scene." He sighed.

"Okay but during does boring love scenes were making out."

"I love the love scenes." He laughed.

"But you love this more." He started kissing me.

"Yeah."

We sat on the couch and watched the movie. Randy got jealous anytime Taylor Lautner had has shirt off which was most of the movie.

I just laughed.

"Does he ever wear a shirt?"

"Yeah he does your cute when your jealous."

"I'm not."

"Okay." I said not believing him.

"I'm not."

"I never said you were even doe you are acting like you are because I think he's cute."

"Whose cutter?"

"Well if you take your shirt off I can figure out better." He did so.

"Hm...well your arms are sexier and you have better abs but I'm staying Team Jacob." He smiled.

"I have something else better too."

"Let me guess your lips."

"So smart." He started kissing me.

It made me laugh how he always wanted to.

"What so funny?" He said into the kiss.

"Nothing." I grabbed his neck and continued kissing him.

We ended up falling asleep on the couch.

He woke up around 12 so he could go back home and pack he was gonna come and get me at 5.

I woke up around 4 and started getting ready.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey baby." I said opening the door.

"Hey Rocky Roller." I laughed.

"Do you just sit around and think of random names for me?"

"No they just come to me you ready?"

"Yes just let me get my bags."

Randy's POV

I watched Rocsi walk back to her room.

I couldn't wait til our weekend together. I have to admit I have intentions to sleep with her. I'm a guy I can't wait she's been teasing me the most I can do is try.

And I'm pretty sure I won't fail.

**that's the end for this chapter.**

**Next chapter is there weekend together.**

**So should Rocsi go through with Randy's thinking or wait tell me what you think!**


	9. I need you

Crossing Rhodes

Randy's POV

I walked back to my locker room after my match. It was the last one for the week so that meant Rocsi and I would be at my house soon.

I sat down on a chair in my locker room and wiped off some of the sweat on me. I heard a knock on the door.

"Its open."

"Hey baby." I smiled seeing Rocsi.

"Hey cutie." She came over and kissed me.

"Sorry I couldn't help you this time my match went longer than I wanted."

"How did it go?"

"I lost Layla grabbed my hair when the ref wasn't looking then I turned around and Michelle kicked me in the head." She said sadly.

"Its okay that's the only way they can beat you." I brought her down to sit on my lap.

"Thanks."

She leaned in and kissed me.

We started to make out.

"I like that way more than you helping me with my wrist tape."

She laughed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower then we'll leave okay?"

"Okay." She got off of me and I went to the shower.

I walked out of the shower.

"So do I have to cover my eyes again?"

"Yes."

"You know how wrong that is right?"

"Sorry baby just do it."

She did.

"Do you have a tattoo on your butt?"

"No open them." She did.

"You get dressed way to quick."

"Sorry can't trust does eyes of yours." I turned around and winced.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah just messed up my neck."

"Want a massage?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Like I'm gonna say no to that."

She came over and sat me down on a chair.

She rubbed her little hands up and down my neck.

Most girls that tried to do it but they would just fuck me up more.

Rocsi's sweet little fingers felt great on my neck.

"Is this helping?" She asked whispering in my ear.

"Yeah really good."

She went on for a while then stopped.

"You good Ran?"

"Yes thanks baby you did a great job your fingers felt great on my neck."

"Happy I can help." She kissed me.

"So you ready for this weekend?" I asked.

"Yep can't wait."

"Want me to drop you off at your house first?"

"Yeah so I can get sexy for you."

"You already are."

Rocsi's POV

I blushed.

"I made you blush this time." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah because I never dated a guy that's so sweet like you."

"You deserve to be treated sweet Rocsi." I blushed.

"Stop." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

Saturday morning

I woke up at my house. Today I was going with my cousin to get a cute outfit for tonight.

I started getting ready. I finished then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey girly." My cousin Aly said coming in the door.

"Hey thanks for coming."

"Welcome you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my purse and we left.

"So what are you thinking about getting?"

"I don't know something cute."

"How about lingerie what does he like to see you in?"

"I don't know we haven't..."

"Haven't what?"

"Uh...you know...sex." I didn't want to say it.

"You haven't had sex!" She practically yelled some people looked at us.

"Shut up no we haven't I've haven't been with anyone ever since what happened and I told him he said we can wait."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes I think so."

"So why don't you then?"

"Well we mess around a lot we almost did but I didn't have protection."

"He's a nice for waiting most guys would pressure you but you didn't answer my question."

"But how do I tell him without just blurting it out."

"He's a guy he can figure out the signs."

"What signs?"

"We have to get you a tight little outfit, then when you get over to his place be really touchy and feely, but if that fails throw him in the bedroom and have your way with him."

"Oh really romantic."

"Just trust me okay he'll get it so you wanna get the outfit or lingerie first?"

"Outfit."

"Okay I know the perfect store."

We got my outfit. I picked out a little black spaghetti strapped dress.

"Randy is gonna go crazy when he sees me in this."

"If he goes crazy seeing you in that he's gonna go insane with the lingerie."

"I know so were do we go now?"

"Victoria Secret."

We walked in the store.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Something black and pink."

"Oh what a surprise."

"Shut up lets find something."

I picked out a bra and panties set they're black with pink lace on them.

I paid and we left to get some lunch.

"So you nervous?"

"Yes I just keep thinking about what happened with Justin."

"Don't Randy is not Justin he won't do anything bad."

"I know I'm still nervous though."

"So does he have condoms?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"You should get some then."

"How am I suppose to know what to get?"

"I will help you there's a pharmacy right around the corner."

We finished lunch and went to the pharmacy.

We went to the aisle there were so many different kinds I was overwhelmed.

"So what kind?"

"There's so many flavored, glow in the dark I don't know."

"Breath its okay do you know how big he is?"

"No I joked around and asked was he small and he said no far from."

"Well you may have to get different sizes just in case."

"There's no size fits all I'm not going to the cashier and look like a tramp get a whole bunch of boxes."

"Okay how about I get one and you get the other."

"Okay but I'm getting a whole bunch of other stuff too so it doesn't look like I have sex on the brain."

"But you do." She said laughing.

"Shut up."

Randy's POV

I was finished up cleaning up my house.

I decided to text Rocsi.

**Randy:Hey Rocky what u doin?**

**Rocsi:Hi baby just getting home u?**

**Randy:Just finished cleaning can't wait for tonight :)**

**Rocsi:Same here want me to come around 6**

**Randy:Sure can't wait x)**

**Rocsi:Me either I gotta start getting ready babe bye :***

**Randy:Okay :***

Since it was 5 I decided to step up the bedroom.

I had to make it romantic for Rocsi she never had a experience like this.

I put pink rose petals on the floor trailing to the bed.

I scattered some on the bed.

I put some light candles on the headboard.

I looked at my work I knew Rocsi would love it.

Hopefully.

She's the only girl that can get me nervous.

I took a shower and got dressed.

When I finished there was a knock at the door.

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey sweets." Rocsi said I wasn't paying attention.

She looked sexy as hell her hair was straightened, pink lip gloss on her lips, and does gorgeous legs were on display.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" She laughed.

"So I'm guessing you like my outfit."

"No I love it now get over her so I can shoe you how much."

"Yes sir." She walked in I pulled her to me and kissed her.

We started to make out.

"Randy you should close your door." She said pulling away.

"Nah let the neighbors see." I said kissing her again.

She closed the door with her foot.

"You look beautiful." I said after pecking her lips.

"Thanks you look bad."

"But-"

"Good bad Ran why so nervous?"

'This girl knows me to well.'

"I'm not here let me take your bag." She laughed and gave it to me.

"Okay."

"Stay down here."

I hurried and put her bag in the room so she wouldn't see.

"Was there something you didn't want me to see?"

"Its a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Don't worry you'll find out later but for right now I made dinner."

"You...made dinner." She said shocked.

"Yes I did you learn a lot from watching the food network."

"Oh so what did you cook up?" I sat her down at the table.

"Oh Randy it so pretty."

She said looking at the candle light and flowers.

"I had to for you babe." She smiled.

I went to go get the food.

"I made grilled lemon chicken with a baked potato."

"Sounds good." I sat down the plate.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Jack and Coca." I laughed.

"I have some if you want it but don't call the police on me." She laughed.

"Nah water is fine."

I got water for her and a Jack and Coca for me.

We started eating she didn't say anything so I thought I may of did a bad job.

"You like it?"

"Yeah it has so much flavor I'm gonna have to kiss the cook."

"You can't he has a girl friend she's hot and can kick ass so I don't think you could fuck with her."

"Oh that's too bad I heard he's really cute." I laughed.

"Your the best Rocsi." She blushed.

"You too." I kissed her cheek.

We finished eating and went to the living room.

"So babe what movie you wanna watch?"

"I don't know you chose."

Rocsi's POV

I didn't know what moves to make to let Randy know I wanted him.

I was waiting for him to do something.

"Or we could go chill on the patio."

"Patio." We walked out to his patio.

The stars were bright and the air was fresh and crisp.

We sat down at some lounge chairs by the pool.

"Sit with me." Randy said I sat on his lap.

"Did this make you feel better?"

"Yeah when I'm with you I always feel better." I kissed him.

We started making out.

He started feeling on my leg. When he squeezed on my thigh I moaned.

The kiss got deeper. I put my hands around his neck and he pulled me closer.

Randy's POV

I felt Rocsi reach her hand under my shirt.

She undid one of the top buttons.

"Randy I want you so bad." She said seductively.

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah in need you really, really bad." That's all needed to hear. I picked her up and headed inside the house not leaving Rocsi lips for a second.

We made it to my room.

I put her down and pulled away from her.

I let out a whine.

"Wait I want you to see this."

Rocsi's POV

Randy opened the door. My breath was taken away.

The room look beautiful. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Randy asked with concern.

"Nothing its just so...romantic."

"I had to for you Rocky especially since your first time wasn't."

"Thank you." He kissed me and laid me on the bed.

"Your welcome." He started pulling off my dress.

He licked his lips.

My mind was so fogged with lust I forgot.

"Randy?"

"Hmm." He said moving to my neck.

"Do you have something?"

"Of course don't worry baby I got you."

Randy's POV

I could feel Rocsi was tense and scared.

I had to fix it.

I kissed her neck gently in all the places she likes.

I felt her relax.

She turned me on my back.

"My turn to have some fun." She said with a seductive smirk.

She started to slowly undo the buttons on my shirt leaving a kiss after each one.

She pulled off my shirt and threw it to the ground.

She moved down slowly grinding on my jean covered erection.

I groaned.

She pulled off my belt.

She teased me and slowly undid the button on my jeans. She pulled down my zipper and took off my jeans.

She smiled up at me.

I grabbed and laid her back on the bed.

"My turn." I unhooked her bra.

Rocsi's POV

Randy pulled off my bra and threw it on the ground.

He squeezed my breast and started nibbling and sucking on the other one.

My breaths were shallow and slow.

It felt so good. So erotic something I never felt before.

He stopped and started to kiss his way down paying extra attention to my tattoo.

He pulled down my panties.

He kissed my inner thighs getting closer to my most private part.

Randy's POV

I took in Rocsi's sweet scent.

I looked up at her she was in complete exotic.

She let out the sweetest moan when I kissed her sweet center.

Her moans increased when I began licking and nibbling.

"Randy...damn your good." She said. I smirked taking pride in what I was doing to her.

"You taste so good Rocsi." I continued to eat her up.

I increased her pleasure by putting a finger inside her.

She moaned my name. I loved the sound.

I put in another finger.

She was so tight like she never had sex before.

Her breathing got faster and her moans were louder. I knew she was close.

"Randy... I'm.."

"Let it go baby cum for me."

Rocsi's POV

I let out a loud moan when I came.

Randy came back up to me.

He kissed me. I started pulling down his boxers.

He pulled away and reached over to his in table.

I looked down to see how big he was.

"Damn Randy."

"What?"

"Your big." He had a satisfied look on his face.

"9 inches." I got scared it might hurt.

"Don't worry I'll go slow." He kissed me before ripping open the condom.

"Can I put it on?" He smiled.

"Sure."

Randy's POV

I moaned loving the feeling of Rocsi's fingers moving down my cock.

I position myself between her legs.

"You ready?"

"Yes." I slowly entered her. She winced in pain a little.

"Want me to stop?"

"No... keep.. going." She said.

I continued to go in.

"Baby you feel so good." I said fully inside her.

Rocsi's POV

Randy started moving in and out slowly.

"Uh Randy fuck me harder!" I moaned out of no where.

A smirk came across his face.

"Okay." He started to our moans and groans were uncontrollable.

I felt myself getting close again.

"Randy?"

"I'm right there baby." He thrusted more before we climaxed together.

Randy's POV

I laid down next to Rocsi. We were both breathing hard.

"You okay cutie?" I said pushing away the hair on her face.

"Better than okay that was amazing." She said getting closer to me.

I kissed her temple.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"No... I loved it." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night sweets."

"Good night Rocky." She feel asleep in my arms.

I've been with a lot of girls before but being with Rocsi was the best. I think because she is the first girl I really cared about that I slept with.

Hell I don't care about her.

I love her.

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**My present to you guys is Randy and Rocsi finally sleeping together xD**

**And I'm gonna do a Christmas chapter sorry I'm behind.**

**¡Please Review!**


	10. I love you

Crossing Rhodes

Randy's POV

I looked at Rocsi the small rays of sun were shining on her skin.

I kissed her neck.

"Rocky wake up baby."

She opened her eyes.

"Good morning sweets." I smiled.

"Morning I had fun last night." She laughed.

"Me too but it wasn't fair though."

"How?"

"Well I came twice and you only once and you did all the work." She had a sexy look in her eyes.

"What you getting at?" I said smirking.

"I guess I gotta show you." She climbed on top of me.

"Oh I get it." We started kissing I went to turn her over but she stopped me.

"No I wanna be on top."

"Can you handle it?" She laughed.

"Well we'll see but I have to try to know but I have to do something else first."

"What?"

"You'll see." She started kissing down my chest. I knew her intentions.

"Babe you don't have to."

"Your really don't want me to give you head until you cum all in my pretty little mouth?" She sounded so innocent saying does dirty things.

"Well don't hurt yourself."

"Okay big boy."

She pulled the sheet off of me.

Rocsi's POV

I love sex know especially with Randy it felt so good I wasn't afraid anymore.

And I'm guessing Randy likes it to because his moans aren't stopping right now.

"Your doing a good job Rocky." I smiled around his dick loving his approval.

I sucked more until Randy came all in my mouth.

"Sorry I didn't warn you." I swallowed.

"Its okay I liked it." I started kissing him. He reached over to in table and grabbed a condom.

"You ready to go for a ride baby?"

"Hell yeah." He smiled.

I got on top of his dick slowly slide inside me.

I started riding him slow and hard.

"Damn you feel good babe." He grabbed my sides and started moving me faster. I moved his hands and he started riding him how he wanted it.

He bit my neck and growled that turned me on.

"I love the way you ride me Rocsi." He whispered in my ear.

"Good cause I love how you feel in me."

Randy's POV

Rocsi got off of me after we both climaxed.

"I really, really like doing that." Rocsi said putting her head on my chest.

"Your like a little sex kitten now." She blushed.

"I just like the feeling especially with you."

"So your _my _little sex kitten?" She laughed then purred.

I started kissing her then my stomach growled.

"Wow that's romantic." I said stopping she laughed.

"Its okay we've been sexing all night and morning want me to cook breakfast?" She asked getting out of bed.

"Okay but you gonna cook like that?" I said smirking hoping I could see her walk around in her birthday suit.

"No horn dog." She grabbed my shirt from last night and put it on.

"So I'm a horn dog and your a sex kitten this could work out." She laughed.

"Yeah it could so what do you want to eat?"

"Whip cream off of you." She laughed.

"No breakfast babe."

"Omelet can you hand me my basketball shorts from over there?" She bent down and grabbed them.

"Your gonna have to come and get them." She said laughing.

"Give them."

"Nope your gonna have to come and get them." I tried to grab them but she stepped back.

"Rocky give it."

"No I've seen naked now get your sexy ass over here and get them." I got up.

Rocsi's POV

"Nice legs baby." I said watching Randy walk over.

"If you wanted to see me naked you just could have asked." I started backing away from him.

"Babe shorts now." I laughed I could see he was embarrassed.

"Here baby I just like messing with you." I said giving his shorts to him.

"Thank you I like how you look in my shirt does legs are perfect."

"Thanks I like yours too there so muscular now come on I'm hungry."

Randy's POV

Rocsi cooked and I ended up convincing her to shower with me which led to having does legs wrapped around my waist.

"I'm gonna need more condoms if we keep messing around like this."

"I got some."

"You got condoms didn't think you were to young?" I said laughing she slapped my arm.

"Shut up." We put our clothes on.

I went over to her bag to see what she got.

"Damn how many times you wanna do it?" She laughed.

"I got two different kinds because I didn't know your size."

"Well you don't need these little ones you can give them to Cody." She laughed.

"I don't think he's big enough for those either." She said sitting down on my bed.

"Now you on the other hand are huge 9 thick inches that feels so good in me."

"Don't talk dirty it turns me on."

"Oh so don't talk about your thick member in sweet little me." I went over to her.

"You wanna fuck me now huh?"

"Damn your good." I got on top of her and we started kissing.

I heard her phone ring I ignored it.

"Babe my phone."

"Umhm." She turned me over and got off of me.

"Hello?" She said grabbing her phone.

I got up and started kissing her neck.

"What happened?" She tried to push me away but I continued.

"Um...yeah sure when?"

"Okay bye." She hung up.

"Randy stop."

"You know you want me now where were we?" I said picking her up.

"No Randy I gotta go I'm sorry baby." I put her down.

"Why aren't you off?"

"Well I was but they need me at FCW."

"That sucks."

"I know I'm sorry I'll make it up to you sweets." She kissed me.

"Its okay but call me okay."

"I will." She started getting her stuff together.

"Were spending Christmas together right?"

"Of course Ran I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

She headed downstairs I followed.

"Bye baby I'm really sorry."

"Don't be but I get to choose how you make it up to me." I kissed her.

"Okay but I think I know what you want." We laughed.

"Bye cutie."

"Bye handsome."

I watched her leave.

Rocsi's POV

I got to FCW. Natalya and Kelly were outside talking.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said getting out my car.

"Well Lay-Cool was oppose to be in a match tonight but they backed out so Natie and I are taking there place." Kelly said.

"So why did they call me?"

"Cody said you probably want to team with him tonight against some rookies." Natie said.

I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Okay have you guys seen him?"

"Yeah he's inside."

"Thanks bye guys."

I walked inside to find Cody.

"Hey beautiful." It was Ted. I've known him for sometime but we weren't really that close.

"Hey Ted." He hugged me the hug went longer than I wanted.

"How are you its been a while?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Great now that I can see you."

"Oh thanks have you seen Cody?"

"No but I was hoping maybe me and you can go out after the show?" He said taking my hand.

"No sorry Ted I can't." I said removing my hand from his.

"Come on Rocsi one date I'll take you anywhere get you anything you know I'm the fortunate son."

"No Ted I'm taken."

"And who has the pleasure of calling you there girl?" I didn't want to tell him I was dating Randy because by Monday everyone would know.

"Nobody really."

"Well if there nobody you should be with a somebody like me."

"Hey sis." Cody said coming up to me I was relieved to see him.

"Hey Cody."

"Sorry Ted I gotta take this girl away from you for a little while."

"Its okay I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

Cody and I walked down a hallway into a locker room.

"Cody why did you call me here I was off?"

"Sorry I thought you would want to spend time with your brother and you remember how the crowd here loved us together."

"Yeah but I don't have a outfit."

"Kelly said you can borrow hers."

"Whatever see you later."

"You still mad?"

"You've pushed me twice and I haven't done shit to you and you hate my boyfriend so I have all right to be mad."

"Rocsi I accept your relationship with Randy." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Your serious?"

"Yes I felt terrible for what I've done and said please forgive me so I can be your dashing big bro again."

"Of course Cody I want nothing more." I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

"You better go our match is soon."

"Okay bye Coddles I love you." I missed calling him that.

"Bye Rocs love you." I left and headed to the girls locker room.

Cody's POV

"So she believe you?" Ted asked walking in.

"Yep every word I deserve a Oscar." We high fived.

"So Layla agreed to the plan and Rocsi is falling right in line."

"Yep next week Rocsi is gonna be crying to me about how Randy hurt her and then she will move on with you." I smirked at my plan.

Rocsi's POV

I went in the girls locker room no one was inside so I decide to text Randy.

**Rocsi:Hi Baby u miss me yet?**

_Randy:Since the minute you left what's going on over there?_

**Rocsi:I have a match with Cody :)**

_Randy:Shouldn't that be a sad face?_

**Rocsi:No not now he approves of us I have my bro back**

_Randy:u sure? he's not that trustworthy _

**Rocsi:yes please believe him baby**

_Randy:Okay only for u I'm gonna stay cautious_

**Rocsi:Alright so I know what I'm gonna do to make up for leaving**

_Randy:what give me a idea I'm pouting_

**Rocsi:lol sorry babe but you'll love it I promise**

_Randy:Okay kitty ;)_

I laughed and put my phone away.

"What you smiling about over there?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing."

"Somebody has a boyfriend." Kelly said laughing.

"No."

"Then why do you have a hickeys all on your neck." I looked in the mirror I had like 3 on my neck and 2 on my collarbone.

"I think I know." Natie said with a wink.

"Who don't leave me out."

"Uh... Randy Orton." I said fast.

"Go head girl you got one of the hottest guys

here."

"Thanks please keep it quiet only you, Natie, and Cody know."

"Okay my lips are sealed here's your outfit."

"Thanks." I changed the girls laughed.

"What?"

"Your belly." Natie said laughing.

I looked more bit marks from Randy.

"This is embarrassing." I went in my bag and got some concealer to cover them.

"Don't worry we all come to work with does." Kelly said. I laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Cody." I went and opened the door.

"Hey bro I'm ready."

Our match went great we won.

He picked me up like he use to when we teamed together. I missed my big bro.

|Christmas Day|

Christmas came so fast before I knew it I was waking up to Randy's phone call.

"Merry Christmas baby." I said to him.

"Thanks Merry Christmas Rocky Rhodes so what time you coming because I have a lot of presents with your name of them."

"I just got up so I should be there in a hour."

"Okay hurry I want my gifts too." I laughed.

"Okay baby bye."

"Bye."

I got to Randy's house. I had a lot of gifts in my hand so it was hard to knock.

"Ho Ho ho Merry Christmas Rocsi." I laughed so hard seeing Randy with a Santa beard and hat on.

"Hi Santa have you seen my boyfriend Randy?" I said trying hold back my laugh.

"Well how does he look?"

"Tall, tan, tattoos gorgeous."

"Has he been a good boy?"

"Yes very except he wants to kill my brother."

"Well have you been a good girl?"

"Yes."

"Since you have been a good girl I think you deserve a kiss we are under the mistletoe." I looked up.

"I don't think Randy would like that."

"You are on my nice list, I'm gonna have to change that." He leaned in and kissed me I laughed feeling his fluffy beard on my chest.

Randy pulled away.

"So you would cheat on me that quick?" He said pulling down his beard.

"Sorry that Santa was sexy forgive me?" He laughed.

"Yes but your gonna get a spanking later."

"So can I come in now my bags are heavy." He laughed.

"Yeah come on baby."

He walked me inside to the Christmas tree.

"Randy these can't all be mine."

"They are I already sent out my family's gifts."

"Damn you wanna start opening them?"

"Yes I want to see my gifts." I laughed he was like a little kid.

We started opening gifts.

He grabbed his video camera.

"Baby open this one." He said handing me a box.

I opened it neatly.

"Rocsi just rip it open."

"But my mom taught me to-"

"Just rip it." I did it was a cute set of lingerie.

"Is this for me or you?"

"You to wear me to take off." I laughed.

"Here open this one." He opened it.

"Rocsi this is nice." He said looking at the watch.

"Thanks I knew you would like it."

"No thank you." He kissed my cheek and I put it on for him.

"Here you'll love this one." I opened it. It was the most beautiful bracelet. It had two R's on it.

"Randy thank you is the R's for my name?"

"No Rocsi and Randy baby you and me forever." I kissed him.

"So I take you like it."

"Love it."

He laughed.

"Anything for you baby." He kissed me and put the bracelet on for me.

"Okay time for the fun." He gave me another gift. It was a action figure of him.

"For when you miss me." I laughed.

"I have something for that." I said winking.

"Oh nasty girl."

"Sh." I grabbed my funny gift.

"What the hell?" He said laughing. I got him a bright pink shirt.

"I just thought it would brighten up your wardrobe."

"So do I have to wear it?"

"That's if you want to get my surprise later." He handed me the camera took off his shirt and put on the pink one.

"You look sexy."

"This never ever leaves the house." I laughed.

"My lips are sealed."

We opened the rest of our gifts. I loved everything he got me.

"I got you one more gift baby."

"Randy you got me enough."

"No I was gonna wait until later but I can't." He handed me a small black box with a pink ribbon.

I opened it there was a key inside.

"What's this?"

"Rocsi will you move in with me?"

Randy's POV

She looked up at me.

"Randy you don't think were moving fast?"

"No Rocsi I love you." Her eyes got does beautiful sparkles back.

"I love you too Randy." She kissed me passionately.

"Sooo?"

"What?"

"Baby will you move in with me?"

"Yes of course Randy."

"Thank god you were scaring me."

"Sorry Ran I was just shocked you said you love me."

"Because I do with all my heart." I could see tears in her eyes.

"Stop your gonna make me cry." I laughed and kissed her.

"I do so can we put this key with the others."

"Sure can." She grabbed her keys and put them on the ring.

"So when you wanna move in?"

"Well out of luck my lease is up I was gonna renew it tomorrow so I guess whenever you want me."

"I want you now." I started kissing up and down her neck.

"When baby?"

"Well as soon as possible so how about when were off this weekend?"

"Okay can't wait so what do we do now?"

"You hungry I made some food?"

"Oh I thought you wanted something else." She gave me lusty eyes.

"Well I know I'm gonna get it later for wearing this stupid pink shirt." I caught myself.

"Stupid as in good." She laughed.

"Its stupid as in stupid, stupid."

"Hey you said it looks sexy."

"It kinda did but your to big to be wearing pink especially this shade."

"Oh, that's nice." I looked away like I was hurt.

"Sorry baby you look good in everything else especially nothing." I turned around and smirked.

"Okay so I can take this off?"

"Sure." I slide off and threw it in the living room.

"Did I ever tell you that your body is amazing?"

"No, you say gorgeous and sexy."

"Well amazing too." She ran her fingers down my abs.

"You have a nice body too." I started sucking on her neck.

"You know people saw the bite marks you gave me when I went to FCW."

"So let them see it'll keep those guys that want you away." He kept kissing my neck.

"Ted didn't." I looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What did he do?"

"Asked me out."

"Did you say no?"

"Duh babe I have you besides he's not my type."

"Good cause I didn't want to kick his ass." She laughed.

"So you really would really kick his ass?"

"No, maybe scare him but he doesn't know were dating so I can't get mad."

"Have you told anyone?"

"John that's mostly it you?"

"Natalya,Cody, and Kelly."

"Do you want to start telling people?"

"No they'll see us holding hands and stuff and if they ask I'll say yes."

"Me too now to something more important ,that surprise, I wore the shirt."

"You gotta feed me first."

"Okay let me make you a plate." He made me and himself a plate. We sat down at the table.

"Your gonna eat with no shirt on?"

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"Can't complain can't I want your body on me though."

"Damn your naughty on Christmas."

"If you thought that was naughty your not gonna be prepared for your surprise."

"Babe come on tell me?"

"No but trust me you will love it." I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Well what are we gonna do until then?"

"I don't know how about watch a movie?"

"Okay I better get my surprise later."

"Calm down you will."

~Later that night~

Randy's POV

I watched a Christmas Carol with Rocsi. The whole movie my mind stayed on Rocsi's surprise I was pretty sure it was sex related. The movie ended then I felt Rocsi kissing on my neck.

"Is it surprise time yet?"

"Yes I gotta go change I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She got up and went to my room.

I heard foot steps a little while later.

I turned around and looked at Rocsi. She had on naughty Santa's little helper outfit.

"How do I look baby?" I was at a lose for words.

"By the look on your face I'm gonna take that as a good but this is only the beginning of your surprise."

"Are you gonna strip for me?"

"Yes." She went over to get her Ipod I pulled her over to me.

"No music just strip now."

"Okay demanding."

Rocsi's POV

I pull down my stockings slowly teasing Randy.

"Your a five star tease." He said leaning forward giving me all his concentration.

"You like it now sh so I can finish my show."

He nodded and continued to watch me.

Randy's POV

Rocsi looked sexy as hell stripping for me. I wondered if she would get mad if I grabbed the video camera. I changed my mind and just enjoyed to the show she was putting on.

She pulled down her skirt and throw it at me.

I smiled and set it to the side.

She walked over to me and turned around.

"Help a girl out." I looked at the string on her corset string.

"Sure." I slowly untied the string trailing kisses down her tanned back. I pulled the off corset and stood up behind Rocsi.

"You want me already Orton." She said grinding her ass against my hardness. I groaned.

"Yes Runnels." I pulled down her panties I moved her hair and started kissing her neck. She turned around.

"Show me how much you love me." She said gently kissing my lips.

I picked her up taking her to my room.

Rocsi's POV

Randy kissed my neck and bit on my collarbone. I pulled off his shirt I kissed his pecks while he removed his bottoms.

"I love you Rocsi." He said inches away from my lips.

"I love you Randy."

We had sex for the rest of the night.

I feel asleep in Randy's arms. I couldn't be any happier I love Randy and Cody is finally my fun big brother again.

I can't imagine anything going wrong.

**Rocsi is gonna be sadly mistaken after Cody execute his plan.**

**Next chapter is gonna be crazy**

**¡Please Review!**


	11. Caving in

**Sorry it took so long my iPod deleted it the first time xP but it gave me a chance to make it better so here it is**

Rocsi's POV

"Okay so is that it for now?" Randy asked putting down a box of my clothes.  
"Yes wanna get the rest next weekend?" We were moving in my smaller things.  
"Yeah the sooner your in my house the happier I'll be."  
"You should write the book on charming women." I said getting my laptop I sat on his bed and turned on my computer. Randy sat next to me he snaked his arms around me pulling me closer.  
"What you doing?"  
"Googling you to find a picture for my wallpaper."  
"We should take one with your web cam."  
"Okay." I turned on the web cam.  
"Damn your boobs look good." I laughed he grabbed my boob and took a picture.  
"Randy stop."  
"What that would be a great Christmas card." I laughed.  
"Okay let's take a good one." He kissed my cheek I took the picture.  
"I like this one."  
"Me too I wanna do one thing first."  
"What's that?"  
"You'll see." He took my laptop and started typing something.  
"Here you go." He gave it back. He wrote 'I love you.' I smiled and set it as my background.  
"Love you too baby." I pecked his lips.  
"So since were moving in together I think we should get a pet."  
"Why we are gonna barely be here we can't take care of a pet babe."  
"I know but what about something easy like..."  
"Like what?"  
"Don't get freaked out a snake a little one."  
"Hm okay."

Randy's POV

I was shocked she agreed to have a snake most girls would be so against.  
"You serious?"  
"Yes, but I'm not feeding rats to it I don't wanna see it die." I laughed.  
"Okay there's a store that sells them we'll go next week."  
"Okay did you have a snake when you were little?"  
"Yes his name was Andre I remember one time I didn't lock his cage and he got out he ended up eating Becky's hamster." I said laughing.  
"Oh that's so sad."  
"Maybe for the hamster not Andre."  
"That's mean." She said laughing.  
"I was so sad when he died we buried him in my backyard." I fake cried.  
"Oh poor baby."  
"I need a kiss to feel better." She giggled, and kissed me. She laid her head on my chest.  
"Baby don't get mad at me, but I can't trust Cody he's hates my guts one day and he's happy we are together it doesn't make sense."  
"He meant it I know I felt the same way but you should have saw him I know he meant it please baby believe him." She looked up at me with her big blue grey eyes I couldn't say no to.  
"Okay." She smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Anything for you Rocsi." I kissed her lips.  
"Wanna watch RAW from last week?" She asked.  
"Yeah I want to see my match make sure it looks good."  
"Don't worry all your matches are good...no great." She turned on the tv and played RAW she fast forwarded to my match.  
"CM Punk is so creepy when he had the beard he looked like Charles Manson." She said when Punk was in the ring talking about how I'm not gonna make it to Mania. I laughed.  
"Do you care if he says your full name?"  
"No it's my name."  
"Okay Keith." I came out of the audience and RKO'D him. A huge smile came on Rocsi's face. Otunga and McGullicuty came out, but I started pounding my fist on the ground. Otunga came in the ring first only to get a RKO McGullicuty got punted kicked.  
"See you did great."  
"Yeah I'm just a little critical sometimes."  
"Yeah I understand me too."  
"Let's watch your match I wanna see you take it to Lay-Cool." She smiled. We fast forwarded to her part.  
"Damn you look so sexy in leather." She laughed. Her match was great she kinda fought like me hard hitting she did go to the top rope sometimes. She beat Lay Cool in a handy cap match making them hate her even more.  
"I did well Pat was talking me to the other day saying they were gonna think about giving me a push maybe a title shot at Wrestle Mania." She said with a smile on her face.  
"That's great babe I think your gonna be a great diva your gonna be on a Trish and Lita level."  
"Your just saying that." I lifted her chin.  
"No you have great talent and passion I and everyone else can see that your gonna be a champion, I hope you do too." She smiled and kissed me.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome Kimberly."  
"Don't call me that."  
"What it's a cute name."  
"Yes but I like Rocsi more, Randal."  
"Okay Runnels."  
"Shut up Orton." We stared at each other before bursting into laughter.  
"I'm gonna be so happy when your fully moved in."  
"You need to know something before we move in together."  
"What?"  
"I like walking around in my underwear mostly all day." She said with a sweet innocent smile.  
"That...that's good."  
"Yep you don't mind do you?"  
"Hell no I'll walk around here with just don't get mad if I make you pick things up and I happen to be behind you." She laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you." She said.  
"Love you too."  
"Wanna play Mortal Kombat?"  
"You like video games?"  
"Yeah and I can probably beat you wait actually I can beat you."  
"Bring it then." I handed her a xbox controller and turned on the game.

Rocsi's POV

Randy lost most of the time he only won by knocking the controller out my hand.  
"You tired of losing yet?" I said laughing.  
"I wasn't in the zone I could so bet you at Mario Kart."  
"Said the loser." I said laughing at him.  
"I didn't lose."  
"Said the loser."  
"You suck." He said trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Said the loser!" He started laughing.  
"Stop." I laughed.  
"Okay."  
"Thank you."  
"It's late we should go to sleep." He looked at the clock seeing it was 10:30.  
"Yeah good thing RAW is in Miami so we don't have to get up early." He took off his shirt and jeans. I took off my top and shorts.  
"Do you sleep in your underwear too?" He said eying me up and down.  
"Hm... Just for tonight for you." He smiled I clapped and turned off the light.  
"Night babe." He said wrapping his arms around me.  
"Good night." I said drifting into sleep.

We started getting ready the next morning. I showered and changed into my black Nike sweats and a black tank top I opted for no make up and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked out the closet to see Randy packing the rest of his things. He turned around and smiled.  
"You look beautiful." I blushed.  
"You know every girl wants her boyfriend to tell her when they have no make up on."  
"You look good with no make up all those innocent features come out." He kissed my temple.  
"You packed?"  
"Yes all ready." We walked down to the garage and threw our bags in the back of his Cadillac.  
"Let's hit the road baby." We got on the road it was about 7 the sun was just rising. Half way to the we got stuck in traffic. I got out my phone out looking at my emails. Stephanie sent one saying I have a meeting with the creative team when I get to the arena. I looked over at Randy half tired half frustrated about being in traffic.  
"Uh I hate traffic." I laughed and rubbed his arm.  
"Calm yourself we'll be there soon." Then the GPS came on saying we had a estimated hour and 30 minutes until we get to the arena. He rolled his eyes.  
"Okay not soon wanna switch so you can get some rest?"  
"No I'm fine thanks anyway baby."  
"I have a meeting with creative when we get there."  
"You think they're gonna have a story line about us?" He said with a laugh.  
"No your character is too mean to have a love interest."  
"They could do something like I have a soft spot in my heart for you."  
"Yeah then your IED will kick in and you'll RKO me." He held my hand.  
"I could never hurt a face as pretty as yours."  
"Oh shucks I feel so loved." He leaned into kiss me, but a car honked for us to move up.  
"Oh now traffic wants to start moving." He put his hands back on the wheel. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Do you know what there doing with you and Punk tonight?"  
"No I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have a match and he's gonna interrupt."  
"Oh that's-" My phone go a text from Cody.

'Hey Sis just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be there for RAW can't wait to see u love ya Rocs."

I smiled things are finally falling in place. I looked at Randy he was impatiently tapping on the steering wheel. I poked his shoulder he looked at me I kissed him sweetly. He laid one hand on my back the other pulled out my bun so he could run his fingers through my hair. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Before I could enter his the car behind us honked at us.  
Randy groaned."Can't i get two seconds with my girlfriend." I laughed.  
"Well at least traffic is moving." He smiled.  
"I love how you always think on the bright side."  
"Well you need that in life especially for a psycho like you." He laughed.  
"Love ya babe."  
"Love you too Ran."

We arrived at the arena. Some of the other wrestlers and crew were already there.  
"I'm gonna go find Stephanie."  
"Okay I gotta find Pat and talk to him about tonight." We kissed goodbye and went our separate ways. I went to the divas locker room to put down my bags.  
"Rocsi just the girl I was looking for." Said Lilly Stephanie's assistant.  
"Hey I was just going to Stephanie's office."  
"Oh good here I'll take you." We walked to Stephanie's office.

"Hi Rocsi how are you?" Stephanie asked putting down the papers she was looking through.  
"Good and you?" I said sitting down.  
"Good I wanted to talk to you about your feud with Lay-Cool the fans are loving it so the creative team and I decide for you three to have a match at WrestleMania." I was shocked Stephanie could see it in my face.  
"I know it's coming to you as a shock since you haven't been in company for a while but my father, some others, and I have talked and we know you're ready."  
"Thank you." Was the only thing that came to my mind to say.  
"But were not done there Lay-Cool haven't been the best of champions they've been picking fights, showing up late, and there egos have inflated. We want the title to be carried with dignity and respect so we are gonna have you win the championship at Mania." I thought my ears were lying to me.  
"You sure Stephanie I don't want the other girls how have been here for longer pissed off."  
"Yes, you have everything a great diva needs we need another diva to be on a status like Lita and Trish. As long as you keep your head straight that title will be yours."  
"Okay."  
"We have the script for tonight all together you have a pre-match promo, a match, and post-match we also we schedule a photo shoot and interview for the website so in other words your in for a busy day."  
"I can handle it I'm ready for anything."  
"Spoken like a true champ." I shook Stephanie's hand and exited her office.

I walked down the hallway holding in my happy dance. I had the photo shoot up first. I entered into hair and make-up, my favorite hairstylist Edith had her chair open.  
"Rocsi girly how are you?"  
"Good came to get my hair done by the best." She smiled.  
"Well sit down so I can work my magic." She turned on her curlers waiting for them to heat up.  
"So you know I'm always updated on the dirt sheets about you guys."  
"Yeah what's going on now Miz and Riley are finally coming out the closet?" She laughed.  
"No, but it is about a cute new couple." She said handing me her phone. It was a article on Randy and I. Reporting that we've been spotted together at numerous places, and for proof they had a picture of Randy and I at a air port terminal. I was resting my head of his shoulder he had his hand resting on my thigh. The picture could be taken either way.  
"So is it true?"  
"Um...yes we've been together for a while."  
"You go girl these girls are gonna hate you more now since you can call Randy Orton your man." I laughed.  
"Mainly Lay-Cool guess who they tried to hook up with last night."  
"Who?"  
"Edge,just to piss off Kelly, I've never seen her so mad."  
"They want ever guy it's fucking annoying."  
"I know can't really trust your guys with girls like that running around." I thought of Randy. 'No he would never.' I let the thoughts leave my mind and talked more drama. After my hair was finished I went to wardrobe and got my outfit. It was a black tube top that pretty much just covered my boobs, black acid wash skinny jeans, and black hooker heels.  
'My mom is gonna love these photos!' I said laughing to myself.

Randy's POV

I was walking down the hallway back to my locker room when I heard Rocsi's laugh. I looked seeing she was in a photo shoot. She looked so sexy. I took everything in me to not walk in the middle of it and kiss her. I watched from afar admiring her.  
"RANDY!" John (Cena) yelled behind me I jumped.  
"What the fuck man!" He laughed.  
"Well you were just standing there I thought you went brain dead." I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh your hilarious." I heard Rocsi laugh at us. I waved at her. She shaped her fingers in a heart then she pointed at me.  
"Love you too Rocsi." John said behind me I rolled my eyes. She laughed and waved bye she had to look at her pictures.  
"You really love her huh?"  
"Yes, so much were moving in together this weekend."  
"That's great man I'm happy to see you finally settle down." He said patting my back.  
"Well it was easy with Rocsi." I watched her walk down the opposite end of the hallway.  
"So now if you need me I'm gonna see if I can't get a little make out session." He laughed as I left to catch up with Rocsi. She stopped at a catering table I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Oh John we shouldn't be doing this with Randy around." I turned her around.  
"Babe it's me." She laughed.  
"I know I was kidding gosh."  
"I would be mad, but seeing you in that all I wanna do is love you until I can't anymore." I said moving closer to her.  
"Damn someones horn dog is coming out."  
"Your making it happen wanna come with me to my locker room?"  
"And do what?" She said with seductive eyes.  
"Nothing Kitty I have to do some radio interviews you have to get those dirty thoughts out of your cute little head." She punched my arm.  
"Shut up." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Kidding." She smiled.  
"Whatever let's go."

Rocsi's POV

I sat down on one of the benches in the Locker room.  
"Randy?" He looked over at me.  
"Yes, babe?"  
"Some of those dirty sheet sites are saying were dating I just want the people close to us knowing so if the interviewer ask can you say no?"  
"Okay." I could sense he was upset I sat next to him.  
"It's just I don't want press and stuff all over it you know people will go crazy."  
"I will for you." I captured his lips and gave him a passionate kiss.  
"I'm sorry don't be mad."  
"I'm not I understand." He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed his phone to call the station. He started to talk about the show tonight and how he's gonna beat Punk at Mania. He put his phone on speaker.  
"So Randy there's some rumors saying your dating Rocsi Rhodes any truth to it?"  
"No, man but I have to say to me she's the sexiest one on the roster she's gonna be at the show tonight I think I'm gonna try to talk to her no one can deny The Viper." I laughed softly Randy winked at me.  
"Thanks for your time Randy good luck tonight."  
"Thanks man anytime." He hung up.  
"So was that good?"  
"Yes Viper." I kissed his cheek.  
"I'm gonna go change I feel like a hooker in this outfit."  
"If your a hooker how much do I have to pay for a little fun?" I laughed.  
"Hm...you got 100,000 dollars?"  
"Take a check?"  
"Well work something out." I winked at him before walking to the door.  
"Bye Runnels."  
"See you Orton." I said exiting the room.  
I got to the divas locker room and changed into some light blue skinny jeans, a white Affliction top, and white high top Converse. I got a text from Tammy, a member of the creative team, saying my script was ready for tonight. I went to pick it up I went to Stephanie's office to see Ted walking out.  
"Damn if it isn't the cutest diva ever." I felt awkward.  
"Hi Ted."  
"So have you considered that date yet?"  
"No Ted I'm in a relationship."  
"With who?"  
"Randy." I said simply.  
"So doesn't mean we can't mess around." He reached out to touch me I swatted his hand away.  
"Leave me alone Ted I'm happy with Randy so you can get moving before I tell Randy about you trying to get with me." He gave me a dirty look and left. I laughed and picked up my scripts. Now time for that interview.

Randy's POV

I finished up doing some interviews for upcoming DVDs. I had some time on my hands so I decided to text Rocsi.  
**'Hey kitty what up?'**  
_'I was thinking about u ;) just got done with a interview u'_  
**'DVD interviews...board wanna get something from catering together? Please please please.'**  
'_xD you can always make me smile and yes see you there!'_ I smiled and went to go see my babe.

I got to catering seeing Rocsi eating a salad. I crept behind her and tickled her sides.  
"Ah! Randy." I laughed and sat next to her.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Ran your 6'4" your not good on sneaking up on people."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." I grabbed her water and took a sip.  
"Hey get your own." She said taking it back.  
"Your appose to share things with the people you love."  
"Well if that's the case you better get over here and share does lips." I leaned in to kiss her.  
"Hey Rocs." I looked across the table seeing Cody I tried my best not to roll my eyes.  
"Hi Codes what's up?" Rocsi asked smiling happily. I was giving him a completely opposite look.  
"Good wanted to see my little sister make sure your okay." He said paying no attenion to me.  
"She's always okay with me Cody." I said in a aggressive tone."Randy calm down can you two please get along I know what happened was terrible for you guys, but you to have to get along you don't have to be best buddies just not be on the verge of a fight every time your around each other. I can't imagine my life without either of you." She looked at Cody.  
"Cody I love Randy with all my heart and know he feels the same all I want you to do is to accept it." She looked at me.  
"Randy I know Cody doesn't make it easy, but I need my brother just like I need you." It felt like Camren all over again I felt like shit for putting Rocsi through this. I looked at Cody.  
"Cody I love your sister I swear I would never do anything to hurt her. Lets just put aside what happened with Carmen and not let it happen with Rocsi we both love her and want the best." I put out my hand. He shook it.  
"Okay I see you really love her and she loves you, I want the best for her and I can see it's you."

Rocsi's POV

I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders. "Sorry Kimmy we'll stay civil for you." Cody said leaning over the table kissing my cheek.  
"Thanks Codes."  
"I gotta go talk to you later bye guys." He hugged me before leaving.  
"Baby I'm so sorry I know how bad this tore you apart thats how we were with Camren. I don't want that for you." He held my hand rubbing my knuckles.  
"Well it's over now so no worries." He smiled making me do the same.  
"I love you." I said.  
"Love you too." We kissed and went back to eating lunch.

Cody's POV

I walked into Ted's locker room.  
"Ted plans off I can't do that to Rocsi."  
"Man what are saying you said we drug Randy tonight so he can sleep with Layla then Randy and Rocsi break up and I get Rocsi."  
"No Ted Randy really does love her, she loves him I can't do that to my baby sister." He let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Okay man."  
"Thanks Ted I'm gonna go tell Layla." I shook his hand and left.  
I can see now that Randy really does love Rocsi and I can't hurt her like that.  
"Hi Cody your looking extra dashing today." Layla said walking up to me.  
"Thanks Lay, but the plan is off I can't hurt Rocsi like that." She gave me a sad look.  
"Well since I can't have Randy tonight how about me and you meet at your room later tonight."  
"No, Layla people have been telling me what your saying about my sister and I'm trying to be a good brother again and I can't with distractions like you in the way." She gave me a death glare that rivaled Randy's.  
"I thought we had something."  
"No all we had was sex Layla." She slapped me I stumbled back.  
"FUCK YOU CODY." Her heels stomped the ground leaving.  
'The things I do for you Rocsi.' I rubbed my cheek and headed back to my locker happy knowing I had my sister back.

Rocsi's POV

"So what you doing tonight for the show babe?" Randy asked rumbling through his luggage.  
"I prank Layla and Michelle before my match against Layla then our the match in which I win, and after we get into a little backstage scuffle." I said with a huge smile on my face.  
"That's great Rocky."  
"But the best part is I get to win the title at Mania." Randy gave me a huge hug lifting me off the ground.  
"Good they finally have some really divas defending the championship." He kissed my cheek and put me down.  
"Thank you."  
"Which trunks should I wear tonight?"  
"I like the white and red ones." He looked.  
"White then."  
"You should get a pink pair." He laughed.  
"I had some, I only wore them once in Calgary."  
"Would you wear them for me?"  
"What would you do for me?" He started kissing my neck.  
"Mmm... Randy stop."  
"You know you don't want me to." He grabbed my ass firmly. He knew how bad that turned me on.  
"Want more?" Before I could answer there was a knock at the door.  
"Baby you get it."  
"Why?" He pointed down. I blushed he was "Aroused."  
"Your little friend there looks like it needs some attention." They knocked again.  
"Wait here I'm gonna go get it." I opened the door seeing Kelly.  
"Hey Kells what's up?"  
"Just wanted to tell you we have to do Ask The Divas."  
"When?"  
"In like 20 minutes just wanted to tell you because Layla is gonna be there too and I was sure she wouldn't come to tell you." I hugged her.  
"Thanks Kelly see you there."  
"Welcome bye." I closed the door and turned back to Randy he was sitting at his locker.  
"Wow your still hard let me help you with that." I walked over to him.  
"Baby you sure?"  
"Yes just keep your moans quiet." I got on my knees in front of him. I mouthed the lump in his jeans. Randy groaned. I pulled down the zipper of his jeans with my teeth. His cock stood in attention. My tongue traced the under skin of his cock ending at the tip. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock before sinking down taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. Randy threw his he back.  
"Fuck yeah Rocsi." He laced his fingers in my hair. I bobbed my head up and down.  
"Let me see those sexy eyes kitty." I looked up at him.  
"Your the first and only girl to give me head in the locker room." I knew it was wrong doing this, but it felt so good. I came back up a line of saliva hanging from my bottom lip connecting to Randy's member.  
"I never imagined you doing this." I started jacking him off.  
"I couldn't leave you here with a hard dick what kind of girlfriend would I be?" I licked his balls. Then moved back to his cock. I sucked and twirled my tongue around it until Randy released his hot cum in my mouth.  
"Yummy." I said swallowing I felt so naughty, but good at the same time. Randy was smirking like the chresher cat.  
"Damn baby you came out of no where with that." Randy said adjusting himself.  
"I know right something just comes over me I can't help it." I said getting off my knees.  
"I like that side, your little freak comes out." I blushed.  
"I only did it because it would be messed up to leave you all riled up."  
"Thank you, I can't wait to get back to the hotel were gonna finish were we left off." He got up and kissed me.  
"Stop that's what got us messing around in the first place." I walked to the door.  
"Bye sweets."  
"Bye Kitty."

I walked to the interview area Kelly was typing away on her phone.  
"Hi Barbie." She looked up from her phone.  
"Hi sorry I was on Twitter do you have one?"  
"No I'm not sure if I would be into it."  
"That what I said but you get to communicate with the fans and see what they think plus I bet you and Randy would be tweeting each other all the time." I laughed.  
"No he wouldn't do that."  
"Have you seen what he's been putting lately."  
"No?" She showed me.  
'I love Rocsi Rhodes' laugh.'  
"That was yesterday."  
'Anybody see Rocsi's new photos HOT!'  
"That one too." I laughed.  
"He's trying his best to keep it a secret." We laughed.  
"MOVE!" Someone yelled walking past me.  
"I wanna get this done with I don't feel like answering stupid questions." Layla gave me a look like she wanted to kill me.  
"What's her problem?" I asked.  
"Eve said she saw her and your brother arguing then she slapped him." My blood boiled.  
"I'm gonna kick her ass." I went to go punch her in the face, but luckily Kelly held me back.  
"You have a match with her tonight get her then."  
"Your right she's gonna get it."  
"Punch her once for me."  
"Promise." We high-fived.

"Here is your winner Rocsi Rhodes." Justin said as the ref raised my hand. I looked back at Layla she was holding her jaw I punched her multiple times. I smiled at her she rolled her eyes.  
I walked back to the locker room. Layla was yelling and throwing stuff around.  
"Layla calm down." Michelle yelled ducking so she wouldn't get hit with deodorant.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said yelling at her.  
"You why the in the hell did you punch me that hard you rookie bitch."  
"You don't slap my brother and think your gonna get away with it you evil little bitch."  
"I can do what ever the fuck I want I can slap your nerdy brother and fuck your boyfriend Randy I'm a real women not a little girl." I got in her face.  
"Stay the fuck away from my brother and Randy or I'm gonna beat the hell out of your slutty British ass." She went to slap me I grabbed her arm and twisted it. I throw her to the ground. Before I could kick her Maryse and Kelly pulled me back.  
Layla ran into the shower area.  
All the girls laughed like crazy I saw Michelle give a grin before going to check on Layla.  
"We all love you now Rocsi." Maryse said hugging me.

Randy's POV

I was getting ready for my match I watched Layla and Rocsi get in a fight in the catering area. Layla went to dump ranch is Rocsi's hair. Before she could Rocsi turned around and smashed a hamburger in her face. Layla fell and started having a temper tantrum. Rocsi laughed and walked away. The show went to commercial. I laughed seeing my girl having great promos.  
Later there was a knock at my door.  
"It's open." Rocsi walked in.  
"Hi baby." She said before kissing me.  
"Hey Rocky nice promo you did great."  
"Thanks I got piss off Layla 4 times."  
"4?"  
"Yeah we got into a little fight in the locker room after my match." I smiled.  
"So my innocent little Rocsi has turned into a bad ass chick."  
"She's a bitch she slapped Cody then said she could take you from me."  
"There's no way she could because I love you and wouldn't risk anything to lose you." That made her smile.  
"Okay want some help with your wrist tape."  
"Nah I'm not gonna wear it tonight." I was already pretty much ready to go out.  
"Ah you got ready without me I really wanted to rub on your abs." I grabbed her hands.  
"You still can." I grabbed her hands and ran them down my pecs to my abs her nails snapped the top of my trunks. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. I pulled her to me locking her lips with mine. She wrapped her hands around my waist. We kissed for about a minute I bit her bottom lip before stopping.  
"I gotta go baby."  
"Your such a fucking tease." She said sounding lightheaded.  
"Sorry I'll make up for it later I promise." I walked to the door.  
"Bye sweets good luck."  
"Thanks Rocky."

Rocsi's POV

Randy had a good match. He fought Wade, he won by disqualification because Punk ran in and hit him with a steel chair. He told me at catering it would happen and not to get worried so I stayed in his locker. He walked through the door sweaty, red, and breathing hard as usual. "You okay baby?"  
"Yes don't worry I'm gonna take a shower then we'll leave okay?"  
"Kay." He gave me a peck before heading to his shower.

We got to the hotel. I throw my bags in the closet and collapsed on the bed. Randy came over and laid on top of me.  
"Ow Randy get off."  
"No your comfy." I rolled him over he had a surprised look on his face.  
"Didn't know your girl was that strong, huh?"  
"Nope betcha can't pick me up."  
"I'm not gonna try my back might go out." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me then his phone rang he groaned.  
"Hello?... Nothing in my room... I don't know man I'm kinda tired.."  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Ted he wants to do a guys night out."  
"Go have fun."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah go."  
"I'll be there Ted give me ten minutes... Okay bye." He got up.  
"So your gonna have a boys night out?"  
"No a meeting of men it sounds stronger." I laughed.  
"Okay go meet your men." He walked to the closet to change. I put in my iPod and listened to 'One in a Million.' by Aaliyah it matched my mood perfectly.  
Randy came out again and grabbed his phone.  
"Don't have to much fun I don't want to bail you of jail and be in the mug shot hall of fame with Chris and Ted."  
"I won't I promise, but you would bail me out right?"  
"Yes your too cute to be in jail you drop the soap does guys won't get off your ass."  
"Shut up." He kissed me.  
"Bye babe I shouldn't be long."  
"Kay bye sweets."

Randy's POV

I walked down to the lobby John, Ted, Adam, Jason, and JoMo were sitting around talking.  
"Hey guys." I said walking up.  
"Finally couldn't imagine Randy "The Lady Killer" Orton would miss guys night." Ted said.  
"Yeah had to get approval."  
"When do you have to get approval to go out?" Jason asked.  
"Since he started dating Rocsi." John said laughing.  
"You couldn't keep it quite."  
"There were gonna find out at one point." I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah she's a sexy little thing." Adam said.  
"Yeah that's my baby."  
"You guys already have puppy names what's yours Randy boo."  
"No… it's sweets." They all started laughing.  
"Shut up I'm not the only one that gets called that."  
"Yeah your right, sweets." Christian said they all laughed and cracked jokes it seemed like forever before we we left for the club.  
John and I sat at a booth while the guys talked to girls at the bar.  
"Remember when that use to be us?" John said glancing at his wedding ring.  
"Yep I'm not gonna miss it Rocsi makes me feel great."  
"I know you think you two will be hearing wedding bells soon?"  
"I do but we've only been dating for some months now so I don't wanna rush it."  
"Don't she might come to her sense and break up with you." He laughed.  
"You can't do any better than Randy Orton."  
"Whatever man you know she said I'm the cutest guy in the company."  
"When?"  
"In a interview jealous?"  
"No because I'm the sexiest." We both laughed.

Ted's POV

"Hi Teddy." Layla said walking up to the bar.  
"Hey Lay you ready to execute our plan."  
"Yep I got the drug right here we slip in his drink."  
"Then you get Randy and I get Rocsi we'll just leave Cody out of it since he wanted to be a good big brother." We both laughed.  
"What do you guys see in her anyway she such a bitch."  
"I don't care if she's is she's so fucking hot."  
"Whatever what are you gonna do with John?"  
"I'll go first and bring John back to the bar then you'll go work your magic on Randy."

Randy's POV

"Hey John come over here we are trying to see which one of these twins boobs are real." Ted said pulling John out the booth. I laughed and got my phone out to text Rocsi telling her I'd be back soon.  
"Hi Randy." I looked up seeing Layla she sat next to me.  
"How are you?"  
"Good why are you here?"  
"Just wanted to talk to you did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are." She let her nails trace the tattoos on my arms. I pulled.  
"Yes my girlfriend Rocsi." Layla rolled her eyes.  
"Why would you want a girl when you can have a woman."  
"You're not a woman Layla you're a whore I want you to leave Rocsi and I alone now I'm gonna go us the bathroom and when I get back you better be gone and don't follow me around the club." She gave a shocked look as I walked away.

Layla's POV

I was pissed, but Ted said if seducing didn't work then I would have to go to the next plan. I reached in my purse and pulled out a drug that Ted said would make Randy disorientated and he wouldn't know anything so I could take complete advantage of him. I looked around before quickly slipping the drug in his beer and left the booth waiting for Randy to return.  
"Hey did you do it?" Ted asked.  
"Yes here he comes." We watched Randy take a sip of his beer. The drug took effect immediately.  
"Go get him." I went back to check on Randy.  
"Hey baby you okay?" His eyes were glazed.  
"Uh... Everything i-is blu-ury." He slurred.  
"How about we go back to my room and I'll take care of you okay?"  
"Okay." He tried to stand up, but he stumbled on me.  
"My bad."  
"Don't worry let's hurry to the hotel."

John's POV

Morrison and I were talking by the bar.  
"Hey man what is Randy doing." He said pointing to the exit.  
"What the fuck?" He was making out with Layla.  
"Let's go get him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life." We got up and headed towards them.  
"Randy!" I pulled him off of her.  
"Wha?" He looked heavily drunk I only remember going to the bar once.  
"Dude what's wrong with you your cheating on Rocsi."  
"He wants me not that slut." Layla butted in.  
"Shut up." Morrison said.  
"Man you love her you two are moving in together don't risk that for one night with her."  
"I want Layla she's a women Rocsi isn't." He slurred so much I could barely understand what he said.  
"Come on man I'm not letting you make this mistake." I grabbed his arm, but he walked back to Layla.  
"John just face the facts he wants me not Rocsi isn't that right, baby?"  
"Yep let's go Layla." He took her hand and stumbled out the club.  
"Man what's wrong with him how many drinks did he have?" Morrison asked.  
"One I don't get it he said he loves her."  
"I guess once a player always a player." He said shaking his head.  
"Where did Randy go?" Adam asked walking up with Jason and Ted.  
"With Layla he's gonna cheat on Rocsi." Morrison said.  
"That's not right she doesn't deserve that." Adam said in disbelief.  
"We all know Randy isn't a faithful guy."  
"No Ted he's never had a girlfriend to be faithful to so you can't call him unfaithful." I said sticking up for my best friend.  
"Well either way he's cheating on Rocsi."  
Ted was coming off strange like he knew something we didn't.  
"Let's just hope he gets his head together by the time he gets to the hotel." Jason said.  
"Alright."

Rocsi's POV

I dozed off when woke up it was 2 in the morning. I texted Randy.

**Hey baby u okay? Call or text me just wanna know your okay.**

He didn't reply I hoped he was okay and would be back by morning.

Layla's POV

Randy and I were making out in front of my room.  
"I love you Rocsi." He said I didn't let it phase me. I opened my door and pulled Randy in with me. I threw him on the bed and pulled off my dress.  
"You like what you see?" I said pulling off my underwear.  
"Umhm." I straddled Randy and started pulling off his clothes.  
"Wait I forgot I want to remember this." I got my phone and took some pictures.  
Randy gave me a sloppy kiss before turning me on my back.  
"Give it to me Randy." And he did.  
We had sex for the rest of the night. He would moan Rocsi's name at points. It pissed me off how no matter what she was always on his mind.  
Randy fell asleep, I smiled knowing I ruined Rocsi perfect little life.

Randy's POV

~The next morning~

I woke up my head was pounding like after a match with Undertaker. I couldn't remember what I did last night or were I am now. Looked around the room. Its wasn't mine but my clothes were scattered around the room. I felt movement on the other side of the bed. I looked over seeing Layla. She turned over and smiled at me.  
"Morning babe."  
"Don't fucking call me that!"  
"I should be able to after what we did last night." My stomach dropped.  
"We didn't do anything last night." I said trying to convince myself.  
"Oh yes we did I brought you back to my room and we had sex all night long." She reached out to touch me. I jumped out the bed.  
"No we didn't I love Rocsi I would never cheat on her."  
"Well you did and I have proof." She grabbed her phone and had pictures of us kissing and having sex.  
"Delete them." I hissed through my teeth.  
"No because if you decide to be rude to me I can send these to Rocsi and break her pathetic heart."  
"What do you want Layla."  
"Sex again you're so amazing in bed no wonder Rocsi follows you around like a mutt."  
"Don't talk about her you crazy bitch."  
"No no no keep talking like that and I'll hit the send button." I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever one time that's it." I seen she had some condoms in her purse I grabbed one I didn't need anymore trouble.  
"Okay."I hated touching her. I wanted to get done as soon as possible. I hate myself for going through with it, with sleeping with her in the first place. I don't know why I did it even if I was sloppy drunk I know I wouldn't cheat on Rocsi. I finished not caring if Layla did. I hurried on put my clothes back on.  
"Oh god Randy your amazing we need to do this more often." My temper was about to get the best of me.  
"No Layla your a fucking slut I don't want anything to do with you! I love Rocsi and only Rocsi not a whore like you! Now stay the fuck out of my life!" I stormed out of her room.  
I smelt like sex and Layla's perfume. I stopped at John's room to take a shower, and talk to knowing he wouldn't judge me.  
I knocked.  
"Man do you know what time it is?"  
"I don't care I cheated on Rocsi."  
"I know I tried to stop you, but you insisted that you wanted Layla." He motioned for me to come in I did.  
"Man your serious?"  
"Yes, John and I tried to get you to come with us, but you wanted Layla, do you remember how many drinks you had?"  
"No, I don't remember anything up to when Ted took you to talk to the twins." I sat down on his bed.  
"I can't believe I actually did, I don't understand I love her so much and I do this."  
"I know you didn't mean it Randy, what about Layla you know she'll be telling everyone."  
"She made a deal with me." I said mad at myself.  
"What did you do?" He sat next to me.  
"She said if we had sex again she wouldn't show the pictures she took to Rocsi."  
"Man why didn't you take the phone?"  
"Cause she would've started a scene and I don't need that."  
"Did you use protection?"  
"Yes the second time." Fear set in my heart.  
"And the first..."  
"I don't know."  
"Randy you have tell her."  
"No she's gonna hate me and I can't stand to see her hurt and knowing I'm the one is responsible for it." Right then John's phone rang.  
"It's Rocsi." I panicked.  
"Tell her I got drunk so you took me back to your room, so she wouldn't see me drunk and I'm taking a shower right now." He sighed and answered the phone. I mouthed speaker he put it on.  
"Hi Rocsi."  
"Good morning John sorry for bothering you I was wondering if Randy is with you he didn't come back last night." She sounded worried.  
"He's with me he got drunk last night and he didn't want you to see him like that, so I brought him back to my room to sober up, he really loves you Rocsi." She laughed.  
"I know I just was worried."  
"He's good he's taking a shower he should be back in like 30 minutes."  
"Okay bye John thanks." He hung up.  
"Man I hate lying to her."  
"Then don't."  
"I have to she'll leave me if she finds out."  
"Okay man you wanna take a shower and stuff."  
"Yeah."

I took my shower and John gave me a change of clothes.  
"Good luck man." He said before I left.  
"I need as much as I can get."  
I left and went back to my room. I walked in seeing Rocsi on her computer on the bed wearing my RKO football jersey they sell online. Her hair was pinned up and she had on her hot pink glasses. I thought she looked so cute.  
"Hi Rocky." I said walking towards her.  
"Hey baby." She kissed me. My guilt sky rocketed.  
"Sorry for worrying you I just got really messed up and didn't want you seeing me puke my guts out."  
"It's okay, but I wouldn't care I would still love you who's knows I could've played nurse for you."  
"What you doing?"  
"Some shopping."  
"I didn't know you wore glasses."  
"Yeah for reading so how was your night from what you can remember?"

Rocsi's POV

Randy was acting strange. Maybe it's just his hang over.  
"Good." I looked at his neck he had a hickey. I didn't remember giving him one and it was kinda big compared to the ones I give him. I shook it off.  
"You know we never got to finish what we what we started in the locker room." I started kissing his neck.  
"No Rocsi I can't." He moved away from me. I frowned and went back to looking at bags.

Randy's POV

I hated rejecting Rocsi, but I didn't feel right knowing a hour ago I was fucking Layla.  
"We have to go do some interviews for All-Stars." She said sounding sad. I knew I probably really hurt her feelings because she is so insecure about sex and if she's good at it. I keep fucking up.  
"Okay what time?"  
"12:00 at K-Mart." I nodded and looked at the clock it was 9:00. There was a awkward silence. Her phone rang breaking it.  
"Hey Kells... Um sure let me change I'll be down in like 30 minutes." She hung up.  
"I'm going shopping with Kelly."  
"Weren't you just shopping?" I said with a slight attitude.  
"Yes, but she wanted to get some new jeans and I want go with her." She said getting off the bed.  
"So your just gonna leave me here?"  
"Don't start getting a attitude because I'm hanging out with my friend, you went out last night and didn't bother to text me so I can know your okay so if anyway should be mad it should be me."  
"You told me to go I was gonna stay with you."  
"Whatever I'm gonna drive with Kelly to K-Mart."  
"Oh so no one knows were dating you'll tell the whole fucking locker room, but when it's time for it to be public you shut up."  
"I don't tell the whole locker room only 4 people, I told you why I did that don't try to change it what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing just wondering why my girlfriend doesn't want anyone knowing she's my girlfriend."  
"Do you think I'm cheating on you?"  
"Well all the guys can't stop saying how sexy you are and your calling John 'cute' and Adam 'hot' so yes it's sounds like it." Her eyes watered.  
"I would be never fucking do that I'm not that kinda of girl yeah I call some of the guys cute and stuff doesn't mean I'm fucking them there your best friends that doesn't even cross my mind guys are always asking me out and I say no because I love you and only you I can't believe you think that." I felt like a total ass Rocsi was at the verge of tears.  
"Baby I'm-" Before I could say anything else Rocsi bolted to the closet and locked the door. "Rocsi I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that." I knocked on the tried opening it, but no use.  
"Baby please forgive me I didn't mean it I don't know were it came from." The only I could hear was her crying.  
"Please Rocsi I'm-" The door opened Rocsi pushed me out the way.  
"Baby please listen." She ignored as threw the things she needed in her purse.  
"Rocky please listen I love I know you're not cheating I don't know where it came from please forgive me." I said trying to make eye contact with her as she walked to the door. I stood in front of the door.  
"I don't want you leaving pissed at me."  
"Move Randy." She said trying to grab the door knob I took her hand.  
"Please baby I'm so so sorry please-" She pulled her hand away.  
"No Randy what you said doesn't just come out of no where you have to seriously think that or you're guilty about something yourself either way I'm leaving." She pushed me out the way and left. I sunk down in the corner trying to figure out what made me say that.  
'Nice job Orton you cheat on your girl friend then you accuse her of cheating on you.' My phone rang it was John.  
"Hello."  
"Randy I saw Rocsi she was crying did you tell her?"  
"No I accused her of cheating on me I don't know why I got mad because she was gonna go out with Kelly then we got in a fight and I said it was she crying hard?"  
"Kinda she walked by me quickly so I couldn't really notice what are you gonna do?"  
"Beg for forgiveness and pray she doesn't find out about Layla."  
"Okay you going to the K-Mart thing?"  
"Yeah you?"  
"No Make-A-Wish."  
"Alright man I call you later bye."  
"Bye."

Rocsi's POV

I can't believe Randy would think I would cheat on him especially with his best friends. I stopped crying when I got to the elevator. I pulled my mirror out my bag and fixed my make up so it wouldn't look like I was crying. I got to the lobby, Kelly was sitting at one of the sofas.  
"Hey girl." She said getting up hugging me.  
"Hi." She looked at me closely.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
"No your not I can tell you've been crying now tell me." I sat down on the couch she did the same.  
"Randy accused me of cheating on him with his friends."  
"What made him think that."  
"Because I called John and Adam cute I swear he just came out of no where with it."  
"How did it start?"  
I told her everything from when Randy left last night to this morning.  
"You don't think he..."  
"He what?"  
"Cheated when people cheat they get guilty, then paranoid that might be why he said that."  
"No he wouldn't or at least I think he would." Even imagining Randy cheating on me broke my heart everything was a sign him coming in late, the hickey, and him saying I cheated.  
"Don't think about it okay he loves you okay?"  
"Okay you ready to go?"  
"Yep." We left and headed to the mall.

~All-Stars Release~

Kelly and I parked behind K-Mart we met up with Chad he organized and planned events like this for the company.  
"Hello Ladies how are you?"  
"Good and you?"  
"Fine I have a list of who you two will be partners with for interviews."  
"Okay who?"  
"Rocsi you'll be with Cody until 2:00 then your with Randy until 4:00 Kelly vice versa."  
"Okay." We both said.  
"You guys can walk around we have half a hour until the event starts everyone else are already here." We walked inside the electronics area had been step up with merchandise and All-Star stuff everywhere. I looked over at Kelly she was smiling at something, more like someone, my brother.  
"You have a crush." I said in a singing voice.  
"No." She said blushing.  
"Yes you do you're staring at my bro like you wanna run over and kiss him."  
"Shut up."  
"Its okay you're 20 times better girl for him then the other girls he's been hanging with lately."  
"Well he is cute."  
"I'll put in a good word for you, he already thinks your cute too." I seen she tried to hold in a squill.  
"Thanks do you want me to talk to Randy?"  
"Um nah I'll talk to him later."  
"Okay let's go with the guys the media should be here soon."  
"Kay." I headed towards Cody.  
"Hi bro." I said hugging him.  
"Hey Rocs."  
"You gonna get in gamer mode for the tournament?"  
"Yes, no ones gonna beat me."  
"I'm in it."  
"And your point?" I punched his arm.  
"Shut up shouldn't you be wearing a protective mask."  
"No all these ladies want to my dashing face." I laughed.  
"Yeah yeah I think there's one girl you should be paying attention to."  
"Who?"  
"Kelly you guys would be a cute couple."  
"She is cute I'm gonna ask her to be my date for dinner tonight everybody here is going can I count you and Randy being there?"  
"Um... Yep." I said.  
"What's with the sadness?"  
"Nothing."  
"Rocsi I know your lying."  
"Me and Randy got in a little fight nothing major."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes come on we have interviews to do."

Cody and I got done with our round of interviews. Next I had to go met up with Randy then the tournament then a signing. All the guys were pumped for the tournament.

Randy's POV

I wasn't even concentrating today I was thinking of what I could do for Rocsi to forgive me. Kelly said she wasn't mad just hurt that I would think that. Kelly and I walked to were the tournament was laid out. I looked around for Rocsi she was sitting down next to Cody he was practicing for the tournament.  
"Should I talk to her?" I asked Kelly.  
"Yes, if she doesn't accept right now she will later just give her time."  
"Thanks Kelly." I headed over to her, she caught sight of me first. She got up and headed to the bathroom. I followed behind her she walked into the women's restroom I followed her in.  
"Randy what the fuck this is the ladies restroom."  
"I don't care Rocsi I'm sorry I know what I said was wrong and I know you would never cheat on me I'm sorry baby." She sighed.  
"What made you think that?"  
"I guess I just got jealous and protective the guys kept saying your hot I just blew it out of proportion."  
"You sure did."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Yes, just next time don't yell at me and accuse me."  
"There won't be a next time I know you'll never cheat on me." She smiled.  
"And you'll never cheat on me." I hate myself.  
"Yep never." She kissed me we started making out in the bathroom. We heard the door open we froze and looked over a old lady was shaking her head at us. We laughed and ran out the bathroom.  
"Sorry I had to get that out you look so sexy in short shorts."  
"I wish you would've thought I looked sexy this morning."  
"Why?"  
"Let me see I kissed your neck and I didn't have anything on under that jersey I was horny baby, but someone couldn't catch on."  
"My bad baby I had a headache."  
"Yeah better be sick to not have sex with me." I picked Rocsi up and put her up against a wall.  
"I'll fix that right here."  
"Randy no." I kissed her neck.  
"You said you're horny as your boy friend I need to fix that." I kissed her again and squeezed her thighs. I went to unzip her shorts.  
"Get a room!" I turned around it was the old lady she shook her head at us and left.  
"So where were we?"  
"Randy not right here anyone can come around the corner." I put her down.  
"Okay you couldn't stay quiet anyway." I said taking her hand.  
"Shut up I don't want a fan coming around and they take a picture." I laughed and kissed her cheek.  
"Where were you guys come on the tournament is already starting." Kelly said pulling us over to the tournament area.

The tournament finished Kofi won Cody was a tad sour about it until he asked Kelly to be his date and she said yes.  
"Okay guys time for the autograph signing." Chad said directing us to the tables. I sat between Kelly and Cody. The signing went quickly I looked over at Randy's line a little girl was next in line I smiled she had on Randy's viper shirt held on to her mom a little nervous.

Randy's POV

The cutest little girl came up to the table.  
"Hi sweetheart what's your name?"  
"Rocsi." I smiled.  
"Hi Rocsi want me to sign that for you?" I gestured to her poster of me.  
"Yes please." She handed me the poster I signed it' to Rocsi my cutest fan'.  
"Here you go sweetheart can you do me a favor?"  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"Can you give this rose to the Rocsi down there and tell her I love her?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you sweetie." She waved good bye and head to Rocsi.

Rocsi's POV

The little girl came up to me with a rose.  
"Randy said he loves you." She beamed as she gave me the rose.  
"Thanks sweetie."  
"My names Rocsi too!"  
"Cool you want a autograph?"  
"Yes please.". I signed a picture for her.  
"Here you go Rocsi." She laughed.  
"Thank you Rocsi." She smiled and walked away with her mom. I looked over at Randy he smiled. I smiled back" I love you too." I mouthed.

The autograph signing went on without a hitch. I drove with Randy to the restaurant.  
"You know we could skip dinner and go straight to the hotel." He said.  
"No you said you were hungry."  
"Yes but I can eat you up." He winked at me I laughed.  
"Heal doggy."  
"Okay kitty." We made it to the restaurant everyone was outside.  
"Oh look at the beautiful couple." Cody said when we got out the car. We laughed.  
"I think you and Kelly are giving us competition." Randy said Kelly blushed.  
"Well Melina and I are the sexiest." JoMo said kissing Melina's cheek .  
"Yes mostly because of Melina." We laughed and headed inside.

Everyone sat down we were eating and having good conversation.  
"Did you know they were coming?" Kelly said nodding her head towards the entrance. I looked Lay-Cool was coming.  
"Ugh."  
"What?" Randy looked at me.  
"Layla and Michelle are here." His facial expression got nervous.  
"We should leave."  
"No I'm not gonna let them ruin my day."  
"Hi guys." Layla said waving at us.  
"What do you two want?" I said already irritated.  
"You shouldn't be talking to me like that should she, Randy?" I looked at Randy he put his head down.  
"Why so quiet viper?"  
"Randy?" He looked at me.  
"Oh you didn't tell her Randy?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Nothing." He said gently to me.  
"Layla shut up." He hissed at her.  
"Oh no since you want to be rude I should show her myself." She reached in her bag.  
"No Layla don't." I was deeply confused.  
"Don't what, what's going on?"  
"Nothing baby."  
"Wow Randy you just keep lying to her that's terrible." She pulled out her phone.  
"Wanna see were your sweet Randy was doing last night?" She went hand me her phone Randy tried to snatched it.  
"She's gonna find out eventually that you SLEPT WITH ME LAST NIGHT AND THE NEXT MORNING!" I looked at Randy he couldn't look me in the eye.  
"Is that true?" I said near tears. He didn't say anything back.  
"Randy! Is it true?" I nearly yelled.  
"Here Rocsi this will show it all." She handed me the phone. I looked through the pictures. My heart cracked more and more with each one. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Baby I don't remember anything I don't like her. I didn't want to sleep with her, I love you baby only you." He tried to hold my hands.  
"Don't lie Randy you know you wanted a women, deal with it Rocsi's just a little girl." I got up and threw the phone at Layla.  
"Rocsi." Randy went to touch me.  
"Don't fucking touch me you've been lying to my face all day, I guess Cody was right you were going to hurt me." I ran to the exit. Rage and sadness rushed over me.

Nobody's POV

Cody and Kelly followed Rocsi.  
"Rocsi!" Cody said looking around the parking lot for his sister.  
"There she is." Kelly said pointing towards their car. They walked over to her. Cody did want to go back in the restaurant and beat Randy's ass, but he knew his sister needed him.  
"Rocsi?" She was crying her eyes out.  
"Come here." Cody pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.  
"Sorry for what?" She looked at him.  
"For letting this almost tear us apart."  
"Don't apologize it's okay."  
"Okay let's go before Randy comes out I can't see him right now." They all got in the car Cody drove will Rocsi cried on Kelly's shoulder in the backseats.

Rocsi's POV

I stopped crying on Kelly so she wouldn't have a huge wet spot on her shirt. I reached in my purse and pulled out my phone.  
'9 missed calls, 11 text messages.' All from Randy. I read the latest text. 'Baby please pick up the phone I'm sorry I love you so much I know what I did is wrong, but I swear I don't remember anything you have to believe me.' I didn't know what to think or do. Half of me believed Randy the other half knew from his reputation he could cheat on me.  
"Rocsi you want to stay at my place since you were gonna move in with him?"  
"Okay." We stayed in silence until we got to Cody's house.  
"Cody you don't mind if Rocsi and I have a talk alone do you?"  
"No go right ahead take as much time as you need." He kissed my forehead and went to his room. I sat on the couch Kelly followed behind me.  
"I don't know what to do Kelly he said he doesn't remember and I believe him, but I know he could have it in him to do it."  
"Well you know that Layla would do anything to get what she wants so there's no telling If she did something, but he still slept with her the next morning."  
"I know, but I can't but still love him.". There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Kelly opened the door. It was Randy.  
"Randy what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"To say sorry baby please you have to believe me when I say I don't remember I didn't want to do it I woke up in her bed that morning with a headache I don't know what happened. I only had sex with her again she said she wouldn't tell you if I did." He sat next to me.  
"Then why in the fuck did you accuse me of cheating?"  
"I don't know baby I just felt so paranoid." Cody walked back in the living room.  
"Get the fuck out Randy!"  
"Rocsi please you have to believe me baby please." His eyes were glossy.  
"Your actually going to think about this, Rocsi he cheated on you!" Cody yelled.  
"I didn't!"  
"I don't care if you don't remember you still fucked Layla twice so the way I look at it you need to get the fuck out my house before I kick your sorry cheating ass." Randy got up.  
"Do it then." He got in Cody's face Kelly and I jumped in between them.  
"Both of you stop!" I said pushing Randy away. He turned me around so I could look in his eyes.  
"Rocsi I'm sorry I'll say it a million times for you to forgive me I can't stand to see you cry and I know it's my fault what I did is terrible, but I don't remember anything I never would sleep with her please forgive me I can't lose you." I started crying again I hated this in need time to think by myself. I pulled Randy out of the house before Cody exploded.  
"Listen to me Randy I just need time by myself because you literally broke my heart and I can't make the decision to stay with you when my emotions are crazy." He took my hand.  
"I'm sorry." I pulled my hand away.  
"Me too." I went back inside. I ran into the guest room and locked the door. I laid on the bed and cried into the pillow. My head ached, my bottom numb, and my heart broken.

Randy's POV

I got in my car and just sat there. It all hit me at once Rocsi and I aren't together and Layla could be pregnant with my kid. I started crying I felt like my world was caving in. Hell it is caved in the one girl that meant anything to me, I broke her heart, and some chick I hate maybe having my kid. My life is hell.

**I know this seems like the end, but trust it isn't by far! I'm soooooo sorry for the super late update but I hope this made up for it.**

Oh! And if you want to have a idea of what Rocsi looks like I found a model that's close to what I imagined so check out my bio later.  
I'll be updating more now so no more waiting for months.

¡Please Review!


	12. Crossing Rocsi

~1 month later~

Rocsi's POV

I had been living with Cody since the break up. I'm slowly getting over it. It's hard seeing him we always giving a awkward stare before walking away. My career has been going great I won the title at Mania I should be holding on to it for 2 more months. Even Seventeen Magazine called me they want me on the cover. I just can't get Randy out my mind what if he didn't mean to sleep with Layla…that makes no sense. He had to know what he was doing.  
"Rocsi breakfast!" Cody yelled from the kitchen. I got up and headed into the kitchen he made me a fat omelet while he was finishing his protein shake.  
"Good morning thanks." I said taking my plate.  
"Morning welcome so how are you doing?" That was code for 'are you over Randy yet'  
"I'm doing fine." I sat down at the table.  
"Good because I think it's time for you to get back out there."  
"It's only been a month the emotional scars haven't healed." He sat next to me.  
"They would if you saw who else is out there."  
"Who are you thinking of Cody?" I said already knowing his game.  
"Ted."  
"I hate him he thinks he's the shit."  
"Just give him a chance for me." He smiled trying to persuade me.  
"Huh okay but don't think were gonna fall in love and shit."  
"You never know." He said with a wink.  
"Oh and I'm going out tonight."  
"Okay and don't come home with some chick and expect me to play clean up the next morning."  
"I won't I'm taking Kelly on a date."  
"Oh my Coddles is gonna have a girlfriend!"  
"Don't call me that."  
"As long as you call me Kimmy I'll call you Coddles." He laughed and went back in the kitchen.  
"Oh fuck."  
"What?"  
"Got grease on my pants." He started taking off his pants.  
"Whoa, whoa stop it Chippendale!" I said putting my hands in front of my face.  
"What? You've seen me naked before."  
"Yeah, but we were little it just gross."  
"Whatever." He kept going I turned my head.  
"Hurry up and get in you bedroom."  
"God okay." He threw something at my head. I heard him laugh and run. I pulled whatever it was off my head.  
"Ew!" I threw his boxers on the ground and went to go wash my hands.

Randy's POV

My life was a total hell ever since Rocsi and I broke up. She doesn't talk to me at all during shows. I miss her laugh, her smile, the way should could always make me smile. I missed everything. I've asked Layla about that night and if we used protection she would just smile and say she doesn't remember. I'm seriously starting to think she drugged me. John said I only had one beer, and did look like I could be on something. Too late know made my bed know I have to lye in it. I got a call from John.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Randy doing any better?"  
"No, not at all." I said bluntly.  
"You wanna hit the gym with the guys before the meeting get some of that aggression out?"  
"I guess at Gold's?"  
"Yep see you there." I hung up. I guess Its just going to take time, but I have to get over Rocsi.

I got to gym John and Ted were already lifting. "Hey Randy." John said looking up from spotting Ted.  
"Hey man."  
"Sup Randy." Ted said sitting up.  
"Nothing I'm gonna go get a locker." I headed to the locker room area.

John's POV

"What you so happy about DiBiase?" He had been smiling since he came to the gym.  
"I have a date with Rocsi tonight." My eyes widened.  
"What the fuck man Randy and her just broke up a month ago."  
"So Cody convinced her to go on a date she has to get over Randy once we start dating she's gonna forget all about him." I shook my head.  
"Whatever man just make sure Randy doesn't hear does angry management classes are gonna fly out the window."

Randy's POV

Too bad for Ted I heard everything. My blood boiled. Rocsi was already over me and moving on to Ted. I grabbed some boxing gloves.  
"You boxing today?" John asked.  
"Yes hold the bag for me." I was telling him more than asking.  
"Okay." We walked over to the punching bags. John held the bag. I started punching it with all I had. I kept looking over a Ted it made me hit the bag harder. I was hitting so hard John was losing his footing.  
"Randy! Calm down man!" John said sternly snapping me out of my rage. I stopped and caught my breath.  
"Damn dude were did that come from?" Ted smirked. I throw the gloves on the ground and headed back to the locker room.  
"Randy what's wrong?" John said as I sat down on a bench.  
"I heard you and Ted talking."  
"I'm sorry man."  
"As long as she's happy that's all I care about." I got up and headed to the showers.  
What I really want is Rocsi to be happy with me.

Rocsi's POV

I was shopping with Kelly to get outfits for our dates. She was ecstatic about her's I didn't give a shit about mine.  
"What do you think?" She said holding up a shirt.  
"Cute." I said not paying attention.  
"Come on Rocsi you have to get over him."  
"I know it's just so hard I can't get Randy out of my head every little thing reminds me of him." She sat down next to me.  
"I still love him it just feels weird going on a date."  
"You have to get over him I know you can your a strong girl, so it might not be with Ted, but you'll find a great guy."  
"Yeah let's get back to shopping." She smiled.  
"There's my Rocsi okay so for you how about a cute sun dress?"  
"Nah, too girly."  
"How about a cute black romper and your cow boy boots?"  
"Okay." We went back to shopping. I tried to take Kelly's advice, but I can't I can't help but love Randy.

~1 hour before the date.~

Kelly and I were at her house getting ready for the guys to pick us up. We were going on separate dates. Kelly was in the bathroom straightening her hair. I was only going on this date to get Cody off my back. I called him to see were he was.  
"Hello?"  
"Are you guys here yet?"  
"I'm on my way I don't know about Ted."  
"Call him."  
"He's your date you do it."  
"Whatever you suck." He laughed.  
"Love you too bye." I rolled my eyes and hung up.  
"Cody is almost here!" Kelly came out the bathroom.  
"So do I look good?" She said posing.  
"Cody won't be able to keep his hands off you." She blushed.  
"That's good you ready?"  
"Almost just have to put on my boots."  
"Are you happy about your date?"  
"I guess Ted isn't my type."  
"He's cute and cute is your type don't make yourself miserable, just give him a chance."  
"I will." 'not' There was a knock at the door.  
"Must be Cody." I went to go get the door for Kelly.  
"Hi Rocsi." It was Ted I tried to give the best smile I could.  
"Hi Ted."  
"These are for you." He handed me a bouquet of Lilly's.  
"Thank you."  
"Have a nice date you two." Kelly said with a wink.  
"We will." Ted grabbed my side and led me out.  
"So were you taking me?"  
"This beautiful Japanese restaurant."  
"Sounds nice."  
"You look fine as hell I can't resist a girl in cowboy boots."  
'I should've wore sandals.'  
"Thanks."

Randy's POV

I was leaving out the meeting with John. I just wanted this day to end.  
"Randy you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Come on man you need to get your mind off of her, there's this nice new sushi place that just opened."  
"Alright."  
We headed to the restaurant. Not a lot of people were there.

Rocsi's POV

Ted was rambling about his childhood and how privileged he is the only time he wouldn't was to check his phone. I just nod and pretending to be interested.  
'God I miss Randy.'  
"Isn't that funny?" I laughed at Ted's joke not giving a shit if it was funny.

Randy's POV

I heard a laugh that tugged at my heart. I looked up from my menu I saw Rocsi on her date with Ted. She had a smile on her face. I wanted to be the one putting it there. I got up and bolted out the restaurant.

Rocsi's POV

I saw Randy run past me he almost knocked down a waiter. Ted was to busy into his story. I looked past him. John was confused then he saw me. He nodded towards the bathroom.  
"Ted I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Okay I'll be here." I nodded and head towards the hallway where the bathrooms were. John followed behind me.  
"John what's wrong?"  
"Rocsi, Randy hasn't been the same guy ever since you two broke up, he barely talks, gets pissed off easily, doesn't want to hang out, he's pretty much nothing without you."  
"I know I feel the same way, but and I can't get over what he did I can't be with a guy like that."  
"I don't know for sure, but I think he was drugged he only had one drink."  
"He still slept with her the next day ,John, I still love Randy but I just can't do it I'm sorry."  
"He still loves you too I can see it just consider it Rocsi Layla would do anything to get what she wants and Randy knows sleeping with her the second time was wrong, but she was blackmailing him he didn't want to lose you." I sighed.  
"I just hard John I love Randy the only reason I went on this date was to get Cody off my back I just have too much to think about tell Randy I'm sorry." I walked off holding back tears. I came back to the table Ted was on his phone texting. I just sat down.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes." He went back to babbling I just ate and nodded the whole time wanting it to be Randy across from me.

Ted was walking me to my door.  
"I had a great time Rocsi."  
"Yep."  
"You know I doesn't have to end." He grabbed my side.  
"No Ted I'm not that kind of woman." I swatted his hand away.  
"No not that just a kiss." He grabbed my head and crushed lips to his to mine. It made miss Randy more I missed the gentle kisses and the bites. It felt like Ted was eating my lips. He pulled.  
"Bye Rocsi." Ted smiled and walked away. I just walked inside I tossed the flowers in the trash and went into my bedroom. I cried not matter how hard I try to forget I still love him. I changed clothes and fell asleep crying.

~Monday Night Raw~

I was lacing up my boots for my tag team match I was teaming with Evan against Ted and Maryse. Not matter what was going on with Randy I gave it my all in the ring. I grabbed my title and headed to the gorilla. Pat came up to me.  
"Rocsi there's been a last minute change to your match."  
"What! What happened?"  
"Evan got hurt in his Superstars match earlier, so your gonna team with Randy."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry the match is gonna go the same, but except Evan getting Air Bourne, Randy is gonna get the RKO on Ted." I felt someone walk behind me I turned around to see Randy.  
"You two can talk before the match you have about ten minutes." Randy nodded Pat walked back to the gorilla. He kept staring at me I couldn't dare meet his eyes I kept my head down.  
"Rocky?" I missed him calling me that.  
"Rocky please look at me." I looked at him does blue orbs I feel in love with were filled with pain and regret.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you I never meant to, I know your probably happy with Ted I just wanted you to know that."  
"I'm not happy with Ted what you saw was our first and last date I really didn't enjoy myself I don't even like Ted." I saw a slight smile, then Ted's music hit.  
"We gotta go." I said heading to the curtain.

I came out first the crowd went crazy I did my pose a the top of the turnbuckle.  
"Stop the music." Ted said grabbing a microphone.  
"Too bad for you Rocsi, Evan got injured earlier, so you have no partner you should just back out now and save yourself the embarrassment." I took his mic.  
"Actually, Theodore, I called in a favor let's just say you guys go back a little." I slammed the mic back in his chest. The crowd was expecting Cody.  
I hear voices in my head they console me they understand they talk to me... The arena exploded in screams and cheers. Randy walked to the ring giving Ted a death stare I didn't know if I was real or his character. He pushed Ted out the corner to do his pose. I couldn't help but smile. He walked back over to me and smirked. He put his hand up to high five me I did. Ted gave me a dirty look I gave on right back.  
Maryse and I started the match it was back and forth. I kicked Maryse in the head she staggered over to Ted. He tagged himself in and ran over to me. He leaned into kiss me I went to slap him he grabbed my hand and kissed me. I tried to push him off me but he locked in me. He was appose to take the slap not kiss me. I felt Randy's hands on my sides he pulled me away from Ted and punched him square in the jaw.

Randy's POV

I was pissed Ted has a lot of nerve to kiss Rocsi right in front of me. When he got up I irish whipped him into the ropes then gave him a scoop slam.  
"Go Randy!" I turned around Rocsi was cheering me on. I smiled at her then turned around and pounded my fist on the ground. Ted weakly got up and was met with a RKO.  
1..2..3.  
"Here are your winners The WWE Divas Champion Rocsi Rhodes and The Viper Randy Orton." The ref raised our hands in victory. I went over to Rocsi and hugged it felt so great to have her in my arms again even if we weren't back together.  
"You did great." She said.  
"All because you were cheering me on." We went to the turnbuckles and did our poses. By now the show went to commercial. We both got off the turnbuckle, Rocsi left the ring. I ran up behind her and picked her up.  
"Ah! Randy!" I missed her how she said my name. I carried her all the way to the back.  
"What the fuck Rocsi?" Ted said holding his jaw.  
"What?" I put her down.

Rocsi's POV

"You fucking let Orton beat me up."  
"That was your fault I didn't want you kissing me so you deserved it."  
"Oh but you let me kiss you the other night and a lot of other stuff." He winked at me. Randy screamed and rushed off.  
"What the hell you know we didn't do anything last night!"  
"Randy doesn't think that." I slapped him and went to go find Randy.  
"Hey John did you see Randy?"  
"He said he was heading back to our room what happened?"  
"He thinks Ted and I slept together I have to find him and fix this."  
"You guys are gonna get back together?"  
"I'm not sure hopefully." He smiled.  
"He's in room 157."  
"Kay thanks John." I went back to my locker and packed up my stuff and went back to the hotel I dropped my things off at my room then went to Randy's.

Randy's POV

There was a knock at my door I didn't want to get up. They knocked again I groaned and got up.  
"What?" I saw who it was Rocsi look startled from my yelling.  
"Sorry Rocky I thought it was someone else."  
"It's okay can I come in?"  
"Of course." I stepped to the side and let her in.  
"Randy I want you to know Ted just gave me a unwanted kiss that's all we didn't do anything else I couldn't imagine being with anyone else after you." She sat on my bed.  
"Randy I miss you. Your on my mind constantly I miss you holding me at night, kissing me, I miss everything Randy." I sat next to her.  
"I miss you even more than that baby the minute we broke up I lost you and myself I didn't give a shit about anything I just wanted you back in my arms when I saw you and Ted I hated it I wanted to be the one sitting with you seeing your smile I still love you."  
"I never stopped loving you Randy." I kissed her like my life depended on it. I missed it so much everything felt back to normal. I pulled away and smiled.  
"I missed that too." She said rubbing my hand.  
"I'm sorry I cheated on you baby I swear I don't remember anything no matter how stupid it sounds it's the truth."  
"I believe you Layla would do anything to fuck with my life."  
"Thank you." Her kiss was filled with love and need. I pushed her on the bed. I trailed warm kisses down her neck. I unzipped her hoodie to continue my assault on her neck. She softly moaned as I nibbled on her collarbone.  
"Randy?"  
"Hm?" I said not leaving her neck.  
"Aren't you sharing with John I don't want him walking in on us."  
"He's having his match right now he won't be back for a while."  
"But what if I wanna do it again?" She said with a smirk.  
"Your rooming with Kelly aren't you?"  
"She's spending the night with Cody."  
"And I'm spending the night with you." I got up and took Rocsi's hand. We left my room out couldn't keep my hands off Rocsi as we walked to the elevator to get to her room. When we got inside the elevator I lifted Rocsi up on the steel rail and kissed my cleavage that was shown off by her camisole.  
"Mm Randy someone can walk in." I ignored her whimpering and couldn't to kiss her. The door opened to our floor we rushed out.

Rocsi's POV

We made it to my room I reached in my pocket to pull out my key card.  
"Hurry kitty." Randy whispered in my ear his hot breath hitting my neck. My knees almost gave out at the feeling. I pushed in the key card Randy nearly broke down the door when he heard the click. This time I pushed him on the bed and straddled his lap.  
"I love being on top of you." I bit down hard on his neck he groaned I sucked wanting to leave the biggest love bite I could. I kissed down his neck until I felt the material of his shirt.  
"Lose the shirt now." I said and instantly his shirt was on the ground revealing his warm bronze skin. I let my fingers linger across his flesh teasingly stopping at his pelvic bone.  
"Damn it Rocsi." I could see he was frustrated with the teasing, but I continued I kissed his lips to his chin, sucked on his Adams apple, trailed kissed between the line of his pecs, and left kisses on every single one of his abs. Finishing by grinding of his stiff denim covered cock.  
"Your turn."

Randy's POV

I turned over Rocsi with no hesitation. If she thought she could be a tease in bed I can be a even worser one. I pulled off her jacket and throw it anywhere in the room. Her nipples were poking threw the fine material of her shirt. I wanted to suck on them right there but she would have to beg for it. I bite on her neck even harder than she did mine leaving a large hickey on her neck.  
"Take off your shirt." She pulled it off fast.  
"No slowly." I said grabbing her hands so she can start over. She went slow I kissed the skin she was exposing. I stopped right before her breast. I kissed the valley between them. I sucked on one of her nipples and pinched the other. I sucked on both until they were hard buds.  
"Want more?" She sat up and pulled on my belt.  
"Hold on I have to get you naked first." I pushed her back down and pulled down her sweat pants I traced her exposed tattoo with my tongue. Rocsi was dripping wet all the way to her thighs. I ripped her panties off with my teeth.  
"Randy?"  
"I'll buy you another pair." I kissed her thighs tasting her sweet juices. I only had one place left to make mine. I lightly blew on her clit to cool her down. I moved back up I was millimeters away from her neck.  
"What do you want just tell me." I let my tongue lick one of the previous bites I just gave her.  
"Eat me out make me cum hard." She said looking directly into my lust filled eyes. I kissed my way down. She squirmed under me as I licked, sucked, and nibbled on her clit.  
"Oh fuck Randy I'm gonna c-" Before she could finish her sentence her cum was dripping down to the bed sheets. I kissed her until she came down from her orgasm.  
"You okay baby?" I asked pushing some hair out of her face.  
"Yes."  
"Were not done yet."  
"I know get naked now."  
"If you want it you have to do it." She pulled off my clothes quickly.

Rocsi's POV

"Fuck!"  
"What?" I said frustrated he was still teasing.  
"I don't have protection." I reached in my drawer and pulled one out.  
"Here now fuck me already!" He smirked and slipped on the condom. He lined himself up and entered me.  
"Oh god Randy." He was going at a slow pace I whimpered.  
"Your so tight baby." He started going faster the more I moaned his name. Soon he was at a rhythm that was hard and fast. I dug my nail in his back breaking skin.  
"Oh fuck kitty I'm close."  
"Me too baby." We moaned each others names as we climaxed.

Rocsi's POV

Randy laid next to me breathing hard. I was at a lost of words.  
"I love you." He said pulling me closer to him.  
"I Love you too." I fell asleep in his arms happy to be there again.

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing Randy in the bathroom. He walked back out.  
"Hey baby did I wake you?"  
"No." He got back in bed and cuddle next to me.  
"You know I have scratches all on my back now."  
"You moaned pretty loud when I did it."  
"Trust me I liked it, but now it looks like I was attacked by a wolf." I turned on the light.  
"Let me see." He sat up.  
"There not that bad." He laid back down.  
"Your gonna be mad at me." He laughed.  
"Why?"  
"Your neck." I grabbed my cell phone and looked at my reflection.  
"Damn it Randy I have a photo shoot tomorrow." It was a huge hickey, very red.  
"Don't act like you didn't love it you moaned so loud when I did it." There were a couple on my collarbone.  
"Were so vampire status sometimes." He laughed.  
"You gave me a good one too broke skin."  
"Guess we just got it all out it's been a month."  
"So will you be my girlfriend, again?"  
"Yes."  
"You know I was a wreck without I didn't really care about anything."  
"I can see you let your beard grow out." I rubbed his chin.  
"Yeah you like it?"  
"It kinda remind me of a cartoon when they get stuck on a island and there beards come in."  
"So you don't like it."  
"No you look even more hot I have to get to use to it when you kiss me but it feels good when you do other things." He laughed.  
"You also look like a lumberjack." He pouted.  
"A really sexy one though."  
"I missed you baby I still have you as my wallpaper on my phone."  
"I still have the picture we took with the web cam as my wallpaper." He smiled.  
"I didn't sleep with any other girls while we weren't together."  
"What did you do for your birthday then?"  
"The guys took me to a strip club I hated it I kept thinking of when you striped for me on Christmas." I smiled thinking of that sinful night.  
"You know it's gonna be harder this time around."  
"Why?"  
"My family knows what you did Cody hates you more than before, Dustin hates you, my dad wanted to kill you, and my mom thinks your the scum of the world." He sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"No Randy of course not I love you." I rubbed his back.  
"It's just I know they won't approve of any of this know, but I don't care I'm in love with you I don't care what they say."  
"I'm sorry I never should've done it, it's gonna be hard for me to not feel guilty."  
"Don't be something must have happened, but we'll figure it out later."  
"Okay so are you gonna move in with me or are we starting over."  
"I'll move in with you again."

Randy's POV

I smiled."Good so wanna get your stuff next Saturday?"  
"Can't."  
"Why?"  
"Two reasons we have a house show and it's my birthday."  
"Oh I'm sorry baby I forgot I'm gonna get you a lot of gifts." I kissed her cheek.  
"Don't go over board."  
"You deserve anything and everything your heart desires."  
"Oh I love you cheese ball." I laughed  
"I love you too Bella."  
"Why Bella?"  
"Because you bit me."  
"Bella doesn't bit anyone babe." She giggled.  
"Whatever there stupid movies anyway." She slapped my chest.  
"What time is it?" I looked at the clock.  
"3:00 what you want to go again?"  
"Calm your jets Kelly should be back soon."  
"What she hates me too?"  
"No she was mad at first but she understood that I still love you she was my shoulder to cry on." I hated to know she was crying because of me.  
"I can never say I'm sorry enough." She kissed me.  
"I'm gonna forgive you every time now put some clothes on so if Kelly walks in at least we won't scar her for life."  
"I think I'm just gonna go back to my room I don't want your brother seeing me in here then we ended up in a fight." She gave a weak smile.  
"Don't worry I'll see you later we'll met for dinner, okay?"  
"Okay." I put my clothes back on.  
"Bye Rocky I love you." I kissed her.  
"Bye I love you too text me." I nodded and left. I walked back to my room. I tried to walk in silently not to wake John.  
"You two back together?" John asked sitting up looking at me from his bed.  
"Yes." I smiled.  
"Good because It's a sad thing thing to see a guy your size crying like a baby."  
"I never cried."  
"Yeah sure you weren't just every time you stared at your phone your allergies just acted up."  
"Exactly." He laughed.  
"I'm just happy to see you two back together do not fuck it up."  
"I won't I missed her man, she's so beautiful."  
"Just go to sleep and dream about her." He said throwing a pillow at me.  
"I will." I fell asleep thinking about Rocsi.

Rocsi's POV

I cleaned up the room of my discarded clothes and took a shower so I wouldn't smell like sex. I was blow drying my hair when Kelly walked in.  
"Hi girl good morning." I said.  
"Hey."  
"Looks like you had a good night." She had that that after glow of sex.  
"Shut up I just slept the night."  
"Yeah bet there wasn't any sleeping." She was blushing. I went in the closet to and changed I walked out.  
"Looks like you had some fun too." She held up a condom wrapper.  
"Uh... That's not mine."  
"So you have hickeys all on your neck and a open condom wrapper on your bed and you didn't do anything last night?"  
"Nope nada."  
"Lies now tell me."  
"Okay Randy and I are back together." Her jaw dropped.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes we talked I forgave him he really did regret it and I missed him so much."  
"Rocsi are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Yes, I think Layla could've done something to him." She sighed.  
"Okay as long as your happy what are you gonna do about Cody?"  
"Not tell him anything until I'm ready please Kelly don't tell him." I pleaded.  
"I won't just be careful I don't want to see you heart broken again."  
"I will, so what's up with you and my bro?"  
"Were official." She smiled hard.  
"Oh that's great, so am I gonna be a aunt anytime soon?"  
"Shut up not even we just started dating."  
"Okay, okay." She laughed and checked her phone.  
"Oh you got a Twitter!"  
"Yeah there were a lot of fakes so it's real Rocsi Rhodes."  
"You have a lot of followers so far." I grabbed my phone and checked it.  
"Wow thats great I haven't even tweeted yet." I decided to tweet something.  
'Hi universe thanks so much for following can't wait to connect with you guys x)' I checked my mentions a lot from fans. Kelly was telling her followers to follow me. 'Follow my girl RealRocsi_Rhodes!' I laughed. I seen I had one from Randy.  
RandyOrton:Can I get a follow back please?  
RealRocsi_Rhodes:Hmm..do I know u? o_O  
RandyOrton:Yes I see you at work sometimes  
RealRocsi_Rhodes:Oh wait your that one guy with the baby oil and anger issues right? ;D  
RandyOrton:lol yes and your the hot girl I want to follow me  
RealRocsi_Rhodes:Okay I'm gonna hit the follow button xD

Kelly was laughing.  
"You guys just blew up my timeline."  
"Sorry I was having too much fun with that."  
"What if Cody sees?"  
"He doesn't have a twitter so I doubt he will."  
"He could still see them."  
"I'll just say we are friends."  
"Okay, but you have to be careful if you wanna keep it a secret."  
"I know." I hated this I don't know what my family would do if they found out Randy and I were back together, I wish Randy never cheated, everything was going great before it.

~Later that day~

I was getting ready for my date, Randy and I were going to eat at the hotel restaurant.  
I went in my jewelry box to get the necklace Randy got me to show we were official. I hadn't wore it since we broke up. I was happy to have it back around my neck.  
"Rocsi Cody is coming." Kelly said warning me. I took off the necklace and put it in my pocket. There was a knock at the door.  
"Hi Cody." Kelly said.  
"Hi baby." He kissed her they started making out. I coughed.  
"Sorry Rocsi." He came over and hugged me.  
"What are you all dressed up for?" I got nervous.  
"Just going to dinner."  
"Alone?"  
"Maybe."  
"Its okay you can say it."  
"Say what?"  
"You have a date with Ted it's okay as long as it's not Randy did you see his beard he looks like he's on meth."  
"No he doesn't." Cody gave me a funny look.  
"Why are you defending him he looks like a bum and is a total psycho." I wanted to punch him in the mouth. I just grabbed my purse and walked out. It's gonna be so hard trying to keep this a secret. I got to the lobby I didn't see Randy anywhere. I sat down on one of the sofas and texted him.  
'Hey babe where u at?'  
'Turn around :)' I did he was holding a rose I smiled.  
"Thank you." He gave me the rose and kissed my cheek.  
"You look hot." I said squeezing his bicep.  
"I try what's wrong?"  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
"You're a bad liar baby now tell." He sat down on the couch he pulled me with him.  
"Its just before I left Cody was talking shit about you and it pissed me off and he thinks Ted and I are still going out."  
"Why don't you tell him that were back together?"  
"Because he'll lose it tell Dustin he'll tell my dad they said the worst things when we broke up." He rubbed my thigh.  
"What did they say?"  
"Negative shit mostly from Cody your a piece of shit the only reason your were with me to say you fucked his sister."  
"All lies baby I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"It's okay I just brushed it off what did your family say?"  
"How dare you break that young girl's heart, you two could've been forever, my mom and dad were super pissed."  
"I guess they'll be happy to know were back together." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"I know I am."  
"I am too let's stop with the depressing talk and get to dinner." He smiled and took my hand.  
"Lets go." We walked to the restaurant it that served Mexican food, my favorite. We sat down and look through our menus.  
"So you know I'm gonna harass you on Twitter now."  
"I'm gonna block you then."

Randy's POV

I laughed.  
"You know a lot of my followers are saying I have a crush on you."  
"Mine were saying that too I do your so sexy." She winked.  
"Yep I had a crush on you since I saw your legs in that skirt." She laughed I missed seeing her smile.  
"So how much more better is this date than the one with Ted?"  
"Way better he kept talking about himself the whole time I almost died of boredom." She stuck out her tongue.  
"Plus your way better to look at and kisser he almost sucked my face off."  
"Good that's the first time I ever got jealous of another guy."  
"Aw! No need to be." She rubbed my arm.  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" I already had somethings in mind.  
"I don't know I just want it to be a good day."  
"It will I promise."  
"Just don't go overboard."  
"Okay I'll cancel the parade." She laughed.  
"All I want is you...and a new cover for my phone."  
"I can give you one of does right now." I kissed her.  
"Um, I wanted the cover." I pouted.  
"Kidding."  
"What happened to your hickeys?"  
"I got a cold spoon and put it on my collarbone those went away I covered up the huge one."  
"I love mine it stings a little though."  
The waiter came and took our orders. Rocsi took my hand and looked at my wrist.  
"You still wear your watch?"  
"Yep never stopped do you were the stuff I got you?" I looked at her neck and wrist she wasn't wearing anything it kind of hurt.  
"Oh wait." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the necklace.  
"I had to take it off when Cody came in."  
"Here let me put it on." I got up and took the necklace. I put in around her neck and kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you." I sat back down and looked at her, admiring how beautiful she was and how lucky I was to have her take me back.  
"You okay?" She said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes just thinking of how great it is to call you my girl." She leaned in and kissed me.  
"I love you." She said breaking away from my lips.  
"I love you too." Our food came, we ate and talked about what we had been doing since the break up business wise I had a upcoming movie and she was doing the Seventeen Magazine cover.  
"You want to get out of here?" I asked paying the check.  
"Yes." We left the restaurant hand in hand.  
"Baby want to walk around the block a little?"  
"Yes I rather be with you than my brother." We left out the hotel there was a park near the hotel so we walked there.  
"This reminds me of our first date." I said.  
"I know it's really pretty out here."  
"Baby, you know I am really sorry for what I did I know you must be mad that before we broke up everything was going fine, and now your family hates me, again, but I promise I will do everything in my power to be on the right side of them again."  
"Yes, I know but you have to understand that even if my parents do go against us being together I'll be okay with that I'm the one in the relationship not them."  
"I would just be more comfortable if your parents approved."  
"It's not like were in high school were grown ,Ran."  
"I guess your right."  
"I am now come on I'm gonna buy use some ice cream." She pulled me across the street to a Dairy Queen.  
"I can't have ice cream it'll throw off my diet."  
"Get a Mini Blizzard then it won't be that bad." We walked inside Rocsi order a Carmel Toffee Blizzard, I got a Oreo Blizzard or at least Rocsi made me get one.  
"You want to eat outside?" I asked.  
"Sure." I held the door open for her.  
"Oh what a gentleman."  
"All for you." She laughed. We sat down at some tables outside. Rocsi was loving her blizzard I hadn't touched mine.  
"Randy one blizzard won't fuck up your diet."  
"Nah I'm good." I said messing with her.  
"You know if I took some of your ice cream and poured it on my neck or on my thighs you would lick it off until it's all gone." She seductively licking the ice cream off her spoon.  
"You wanna get over here so we can try that out?" She blushed.  
"No Randy there's people around."  
"You know if we were back at the hotel you would be all over me." She blushed harder.  
"Shut up and eat your ice cream." I laughed and ate my ice cream.

Rocsi's POV

Randy had a smile on his face from eating his ice cream.  
"So I'm guessing you haven't had any thing sweet in a while."  
"Nope except for you." He winked. I blushed and we finished our ice cream.  
"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Randy said getting up.  
"Okay." I decided to text Kelly.  
'Hey is Cody still their?'  
'Yes u coming back?'  
'idk I'm still with Randy.'  
'okay text me if you do comeback.'  
'will do.' Randy came back.  
"So what do you wanna do now, baby?" He asked throwing away our trash.  
"Hm… I don't know I just know I want to spend more time with you."  
"Let's go to that park over there." We walked across the street to the park. The sun had just went down and it was just Randy and I in the park.  
"You know I'm all hyper know because of that ice cream." Randy said grabbing my butt.  
"Hyper or horny?"  
"Both." He stepped in front of me and gave me a light, but passionate kiss one that made my knees weak. Randy pulled me closer. His beard tickled my chin I giggled. Randy licked my bottom lip wanting me to give him access to my mouth. I let him in. He moaned in my mouth as we swirled tongues then sealed are make out session with a peck.  
"God kissing you gets better every time." Randy said.  
"Umhm." He laughed at my light headedness.  
"I love you baby."  
"I love you too."  
"I'm so happy to hear you say that I thought I would never hear it again." I saw a rain drop hit Randy's nose.  
"Is it raining?" He asked looking up. Some hit me.  
"Yeah." I started raining hard.  
"Damn way to ruin the night."  
"Let's get back to the hotel before we get drenched." He took my hand and we ran back to the hotel laughing.  
We made it back to the hotel I went to run inside the parking lot, but Randy pulled me back to him.  
"Come on Ran it's raining cats and dog."  
"Want to turn into some cheesy romance novel?"  
"Huh?"

Randy's POV

I kissed Rocsi in the pouring rain. I already loved the feeling of Rocsi's lips on mine, it felt so good in the rain. Rocsi pulled away her lips swollen from our previous make out session.  
"Come on lover boy let's get out of this rain before we get sick." We ran inside the parking lot to the lobby elevator.  
"You can comeback to my room John left this morning."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." She winked as the door opened to the elevator. We made it to my room Rocsi was shivering.  
"You need to take off does wet clothes." I said seductively. She smiled and unbuttoned her jeans. Slowly pulling them down. I got closer to her.  
"Let me help you." We quickly got rid of each others clothes. I picked her up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower.  
"Would you like to join me?" I smirked. She pushed me into the shower and kissed me with so much fire and passion it all went straight to my cock.  
"God Randy you get hard so easily I didn't even touch it." She flicked her finger on the tip of my cock and walked out of the shower, leaving me there with a stiff cock and my head filled with lust. I walked out of the shower into the bedroom. She was laying on my bed running her hand up and down her thigh.  
"That was rude of you."  
"What are you gonna do about it, spank me?" I walked my way to the bed.  
"Yes, know get on your hands and knees."  
"Demanding I like it."

Rocsi's POV

I did as I was told and got on my hands and knees.  
"Like this?" I asked shaking my ass.  
"Perfect." He got the condom and slipped it on. Randy rubbed my ass before giving it a hard slap. I screamed in pain and pleasure.  
"You like having your ass slapped don't you?"  
"Yes." He did it again and again. I loved him taking charge it was so sexy.  
"I think I'm done with your spanking, are you ready for my cock?"  
"Yes give it to me." He pushed into me in one hard swift motion.  
"Ah! Fuck!" He slapped my ass again.  
"Good girls like you shouldn't say bad words." He laced his fingers in my hair and pulled. Then pounded into me hard his grunts and my moans were being blocked out by the rain.

Randy's POV

"That was amazing." She said.  
"You like it rough now?"  
"I like it all the ways you give it to me, baby." I kissed her cheek.  
"I love you Rocsi Kimberly Rhodes, I mean Runnels." She laughed.  
"I love you Randal Keith Orton." We shared a passionate kiss before I let Rocsi fall asleep in my arms. I can't lose her again I won't let it happen.

I woke up the next morning Rocsi wasn't next to me, then I heard to shower turn off. I smirked imagining Rocsi in her towel dripping wet. I jumped out of my bed and opened the door to the bathroom. Hot steam greeted my face along with the sight of Rocsi in a little white towel.  
"Good morning, sexy." She giggled.  
"Morning scruffy." She said rubbing my face. I picked her up and sat her on the counter.  
"I like sweets more." I said lightly kissing her.  
"How about scruffs?"  
"No that sounds like a dog name." I said pinching her side.  
"Ow! That hurts beardo."  
"You keep making jokes I'm gonna shave it."  
"Don't I like it it's sexy."  
"Show me how sexy." I started kissing her neck.  
"I would but I can't I have to go the photo shoot is today." I pouted.  
"Come on how about a quickie?"  
"I would love to but no, baby."  
"You suck."  
"Yeah, your dick." I laughed.  
"Okay finish getting ready, love." I walked to the door.  
"Wait, do you need clothes?"  
"No, Kelly dropped off my bags."  
"Alright." I laid back in bed and looked at my phone. I had the usual schedule. Rocsi was going to be at her photo shoot most of the day.  
"Hey baby you want me to drop you off my day doesn't start until later?"  
"No, it's okay Kelly is taking me you okay with that?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because you got mad when I went shopping with her."  
"I'm sorry I was being a ass to you." She came over and kissed my cheek.  
"It's okay."  
"Rocsi be honest on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad did I hurt you?"  
"20." She said looking down.  
"I can't be sorry enough baby."  
"It's just all the things I feared became true, I lost the guy I loved to the woman I hated."  
"I'm sorry so sorry."  
"Stop thinking of that were back together now ever back to normal like it should be."  
"But-" She shut me up with a kiss.  
"I know your sorry babe, you said it a million times I forgave you a million time and I always will just please stop talking about it."  
"Alright I'll shut up."  
"Thank you." She walked to the closet. I couldn't help but still feel guilty I love Rocsi and I did the ultimate betrayal. I'll just listen to her and forget about it.  
She came back out in some yoga pants and a camisole.  
"Bye baby love you." She said going to the door.  
"No good bye hug and kiss?" I said putting out my arms. She laughed and hugged me.  
"Sorry."  
"Kiss too." She kissed me and seal it with a bit.  
"Happy now?"  
"Very, very happy I'd be happier if I could walk you back to your room."  
"Okay come on then." I put on a shirt and we left.

Rocsi's POV

Randy walked me to my door.  
"So is this the part were I say bye?" He asked.  
"Yes, and you kiss me and wish me good luck." He kissed her.  
"Good luck I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"You don't wanna get in a fight about who loves who more because I'm gonna win I love you more much more."  
"Okay I won't argue, but I do love you a lot."  
"I know bye babe."  
"Bye Beau." He smiled at his nickname. I walked in my room. Kelly was on her laptop.  
"Hi girl have fun last night?"  
"Hey and yes it feels so much better having Randy around me."  
"Is it awkward now?"  
"No it's like we didn't miss a step he feels bad for doing it, really bad, but I forgave him I know he still feels guilty though."  
"Do you fully forgive him?"  
"Yes, It still hurt though I really want to know what happened that night."  
"Don't worry now come on we have to get to your photo shoot." She patted my back, as we left to the photo shoot.

I was having so much at the shoot. It was a All-American girl shoot. While they were fixing up the set I was getting my hair and make-up touched up.  
"Randy likes the picture I tweeted of you." Kelly said showing me.  
"What he say?"  
"RealRocsi_Rhodes one word beautiful." I blushed.  
"I love that man."  
"Are you guys gonna go public it's getting pretty obvious?"  
"I think if they ask in this interview I'll tell."  
"Oh Randy's gonna be smiling from ear to ear."  
"I know I'm gonna text him."  
'I love you mucho baby I wanna tell the world!'  
'Are you gonna do what I think your gonna do :D'  
'Yes I'm gonna tell the mag your my man.'  
'You just made me the happiest guy ever I love so much.'  
'I love you too babe I got to go I'll text when I'm done.'  
"So you gonna do it?"  
"Yes, I'm nervous."  
"Don't he's gonna be doing cart wheels when he sees the interview."  
"I know."  
"Rocsi?" Said a woman peeking her head in.  
"Yes."  
"Hi I'm Cassandra I'll be interviewing you."  
"Hi nice to meet you." She asked me questions about how I got started in the business and things like that. Then she got to the most waited question.  
"So do you have anyone special in your life?"  
"Yes, my sweets Randy Orton we've been dating for about 6 months now life couldn't be better , I love him." I gushed I got so lovey dovey.  
"Oh that's so sweet." I blushed I was so happy to get my love for Randy out.

Randy's POV

I decided to surprise Rocsi at her photo shoot. I bought some roses. I met Kelly at the front of the studio.  
"Oh, Randy Rocsi's gonna love those."  
"Yeah is she done yet?"  
"Yeah I have to go I told the people at the desk your coming just give them your name."  
"Kay thanks." I hugged her and went inside. I checked in at the front desk and went to Rocsi's dressing room. I peeked in to make sure she couldn't notice me. She was changing, I walked in slowly so she couldn't hear me. I covered her eyes.  
"Guess who?"  
"Well who ever you are you smell delicious, you have some big hands, and your voice is so seductive."  
"Who am I?"  
"Randal Orton?" I turned her around and kissed her.  
"Correct." I pulled the roses from behind my back Rocsi smiled.  
"Oh Ran there beautiful."  
"I know I've been going crazy with the flowers, but I really wanted to give these to you."  
"Thanks I love them and you."  
"So what did you tell the magazine?"  
"Yes, my sweets Randy Orton we've been dating for about 6 months now life couldn't be better , I love him." He smiled hard then kissed me passionately.  
"When is it coming out?"  
"In about three weeks." He hugged me.  
"So what is your family going to do?"  
"I don't really care at this point to be honest with you as long as your happy that's all the matters."  
"I am, come on let's get back to the hotel."

We got back to the hotel when Eve walked up to us.  
"Hi guys, Rocsi the divas have a meeting."  
"Okay, I'll see you later babe." She kissed me and we went our separate ways.

Rocsi's POV

We were inside the meeting everyone was there except Layla.  
"Let's just start the meeting." Stephanie said clearly annoyed.  
The meeting went smoothly, Layla never showed up. Stephanie left then Layla walked in.  
"Wow someones late." Kelly said.  
"Like I really care about some boring meeting I came to talk to her." Layla said pointing to me.  
"What?" I said wanting to beat her ass.  
"I saw Twitter are you back with Randy?"  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"  
"Yeah bitch you can't have every fucking guy on the roster!"  
"I don't I just have Randy so shut your mouth!"  
"Just leave Layla!" Maryse said, Layla got in her face.  
"Mind your business I'm talking to this slut." She walked over to me.  
"Do something Layla! I'm not fucking scared of you I swear you touch me I'll knock the shit out of you!" I said getting out my chair.  
"You're just mad Randy slept with me and loved it." I punched in the nose.  
"Randy doesn't remember anything, what the hell did you do to him?"  
"I'm not telling." I pulled her hair.  
"Ah! Okay, okay Ted gave me a date rape drug I put it in his drink."  
"YOU BITCH!" I went to punch her, but what she said next stopped me,  
"It was Cody's idea." I let go of her hair and exited the conference room.  
"Rocsi! Where are you going?" Kelly asked running up beside me.  
"To go talk to my douche bag brother." I made it to his room and knocked on the door.  
"Hey si-" Before he could finish his sentence I punched him Kelly ran in the room and held him.  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
"You hated me and Randy being together you drugged him! You wouldn't think I would find out! Next time get some chick that keeps her mouth closed not a slut like Layla."  
"No I didn't she's lying."  
"So your telling me you didn't plan anything to break us up?"  
"My plan wasn't that I was gonna have Layla flirt with Randy if he did something it would prove he was gonna hurt you then I was gonna set you up with Ted. I said nothing about drugging anyone!" I slapped him.  
"I can't believe you, you smiled in my face and pretended you didn't hate Randy then you do that."  
"I told them not to after we talked."  
"I don't care none of this stuff would've happened if you left Randy and I alone. Leave us alone and stay the fuck away from me!" And saying that I walked back to Randy's room enraged.

Randy's POV

"Yea! My hottie is back." I said seeing Rocsi. I looked closely at her facial expression. She was pissed.  
"What's wrong, baby?" She came in and sat on my bed. She took a deep breath. I sat next to her and rubbed my hand on her thigh.  
"What's up? tell me."  
"I know what happened to you that night."  
"What?" She looked at me.  
"Layla drugged you. Ted gave her a date rape drug and she put it in your drink."  
"Your serious it's been 20 minutes how did you find all you this out?" She told me everything.  
"I just can't believe Cody, he should have known they were still gonna do something." I put my arm around her.  
"It's okay, baby."  
"Randy, Layla raped you, Ted gave her the drug, and my brother damn there planned it they could all go to jail."  
"I know I don't care as long as were together I'm fine." I kissed her cheek then there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." I got up and went to the door. I looked throw the peep hole it was Cody.  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you and my sister back together?"  
"Yes, yes we are is that a problem?"  
"Yes, yes it is." He punched me I fell back.  
"Cody what the hell?" She kneeled next to me.  
"Why are you back with him he cheated on you!"  
"Shut up Cody you planned it!"  
"No I didn't I never wanted to drug him."  
"He still didn't cheat Layla drugged him, because of you!"  
"How I told them not to!"  
"You should've known they wouldn't listen, Layla hates me and wants Randy, Ted wants me you know the were gonna do something. You could've told me so Randy wouldn't go out, now I have to deal with this because of you!" I got up and pulled Rocsi away from him I could see she wanted to punch him.  
"Cody just leave!" I said as Rocsi held on to me.  
"Your picking this prick over family! I'm gonna tell dad I hope he disowns you!" He slammed the door as left knocking a picture off the wall.  
"You okay?" She asked looking up at me.  
"I'm okay." I tasted blood.  
"He busted your lip." She walked me into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She poured water on it and wiped my lip.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"It's not your fault I got a fat lip, babe."  
"I'm sorry for that and everything if I didn't make you go out that night none of this would've happened." Her eyes were glossy. I wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed into my shoulder.  
"It's not your fault, Layla and Ted went to far."  
"I hate all this drama."  
"I know me too, but we have each other it's all we need." She looked at me eye to eye.  
"I love you." She kissed me the taste of her lip gloss mixed with the blood of my cut.  
"I love you too."  
"What if my dad does disown me?" She said with sadness, it broke my heart.  
"He won't, not over something like this your his only daughter he loves you." She nodded and went back to cleaning my lip.  
"Want me to put some Neosporin on it?"  
"No, but can I get a kiss to make it feel better?" She laughed.  
"Of course." She kissed me.  
"All better?"  
"Yes." She yawned.  
"Come on let's get to bed." I picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom. I laid her on the bed.  
"Don't think about all that stuff it's gonna be okay I promise." I kissed her forehead.  
"Okay." She gave a weak smile. I laid next to her wrapping my arms around her little frame.  
"I love you no matter what remember that."  
"I know I love you too." After a long silence she fell asleep. I know it rips her apart inside having to deal with her brother and I. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault. If I didn't cross Cody in the first place, Rocsi and I wouldn't be worrying about this. I took a deep breath and prayed everything would be okay.

That's the end for this chapter.

Next one is Rocsi's B-Day.

So tell me how do you think Rocsi's family should react to her and Randy getting back together?


	13. Terrible Birthday

-Warning-  
This chapter has a rape scene. I marked were it starts and ends. If you skip it you will know what happened just not in detail.

Rocsi's POV

I had just feel asleep when…  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Randy yelled in my ear.  
"Ugh... Babe it's 12 at night."  
"Yes, so happy birthday Rocky." He kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks now go to sleep!" He laughed.  
"Okay."

I woke up Randy wasn't around. I saw he left a note on the end table.  
'Happy Birthday baby! I had to leave out for a minute I should be back soon after you wake up. I love you. RKO' I smiled.  
I checked my phone I had a lot of tweets saying happy birthday from my fans and superstars. Kelly was trying to get #HappyBirthdayRocsi trending. I smiled at the one from Randy.  
RandyOrton: Happy birthday RealRocsi_Rhodes I'm gonna make it a great day baby love you! #HappyBirthdayRocsi  
I decided to reply.  
RealRocsi_Rhodes:Thanks love you too! 3  
I know he would be smiling hard when he read it. I got up and went to brush my teeth and wash my face. After I was done I laid back in bed then I heard the door open.  
"Rocsi?" It was Randy.  
"Yes baby?" I went to get up.  
"Stay in bed and close your eyes I have surprises." I got back in bed and closed my eyes.  
"Are they closed?"  
"Yes, hurry I want to see!" He laughed. I heard movement, but I didn't know what was going on. I felt Randy's lip on mine.  
"Open them." I did so. I looked around the bed there were bags everywhere. All pink and black.  
"Ran! All these are for me?" I asked looking up at him and his camara.  
"Yes there half birthday and half I'm sorry for cheating."  
"You didn't cheat."  
"I know, I know but still open them." I opened a small box. It was a case for a phone, not mine.  
"Baby, this isn't for my phone."  
"I know open this one." He handed me a bag. It was a Android Echo!  
"Oh my god Randy I've been wanting this phone how did you know?"  
"I saw you looking at it the other day on the computer so I ordered it." I kissed him.  
"Thank you!"  
"Were not done yet." He handed me a big bag.  
"I told you don't go crazy."  
"I know I went insane." I laughed. Randy got me some shoes, clothes, and of course lingerie.  
"Randal, really?" I said lifting up a naughty school girls outfit.  
"What? you know you deserve a spanking, for being a bad little girl in class from, your hot teacher, Mr. Orton."  
"Ran, what are you gonna tell our future kids when they watched this?"  
"Well kids your mommy and daddy our freaks, and your mom is a super freak." I slapped his arm.  
"You're crazy." I kissed him.  
"One more." He said reaching in my pocket.  
"What else, Randy?" He handed me a note.  
"I'm not good with words, but I tried my best."  
I opened the note, he looked away.  
'Rocky I know I say this a lot but I love you, and I mean it more and more every time. We've been through a lot and have gotten through it hand in hand. Not matter how sappy it sounds I would be nothing without you. I would still be chasing ring rats and coming home to a lonely house, if it wasn't for you. Your the first girl I've truly loved and cared about. I know this may be the sappiest thing you've ever read but it's true. One day your gonna be my wife, mother to my children, and the women I grow old with. Your a beautiful women and I makes me happy inside saying that's my baby. I thank god everyday for giving me the chance to be with you. I love you so much this letter only shows it a little piece of it. Happy Birthday!

Love, Randal Keith Orton'

Tears came to my eyes reading it. I folded it back up. Randy looked at me.  
"It sucked, huh?" I kissed him passionately.  
"No, it's beautiful better than all the gifts you got me combined!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again.  
"You liked it? I wrote it the other day I just felt like you should know how I feel, your the first girl that makes me get all cheesy like that, I've never written letters, or expressed my love like that publicly, did you see my tweet?" I smiled.  
"Yes, I replied." He grabbed his phone and looked at Twitter. As I predicted he was smiling.  
"The guys are making fun of me, I don't care, I love you too." He kissed me.  
"I got to give you one more thing."  
"What?"  
"20 birthday kisses." I smiled.  
"How about 20, 20 second birthday kisses."  
"Great idea, get over here." We kissed I counted to twenty in my head, I pulled away.  
"1 down, 19 to go." Randy said. 19 kisses later our lips were swollen and red.  
"I'm tired now I got to take a nap." Randy said laying his head on my lap.  
"So your gonna sleep all day until the house show and I sit here and watch."  
"No, Your going to have a spa day with your girl, then the show, and we end it all with your birthday dinner."  
"Wow, you got it all planned out."  
"Yeah, with some help from Kelly, you should start getting ready."  
"I'm gonna go shower." He nodded I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I peeked my head out  
"You can join me." His head popped up.  
"So are you going to lay there and stare or join me?" I took off my pajamas. Randy hadn't walked in yet. I turned on the shower and walked in. I closed my eyes feeling the warm water wrap around my body. Soon I felt Randy's arms around me.  
"God baby, your breath taking. You know I had a lot of fantasies while we were not together."  
"Oh, tell me more." He rested his hands on my hips looking directly into my eyes.  
"Well one of them you were taking a shower. I joined you, helping you get clean I rubbed all your body down with soap, you did the same to mine." He grabbed my body wash and a shower puff as he began to make his fantasy become true. I started doing the same to him.  
"What next?" I asked.  
"You lightly kissed me I made it more passionate." I followed his fantasy. He pinned me against the tile wall of the shower.  
"Let me guess what happens next you fuck me like no tomorrow."  
"No, not yet." He got on his knees throwing both of my legs over his shoulders. I moaned as he devoured my pussy.  
"Oh god Randy!" He was a sex god. He knew what to do, how to do it, and exactly when. It was a lethal combination coming from him.  
I rubbed my hand on his neck he growled. Which made me cum all on his lips. He took me off his shoulders and turned off the water so we wouldn't turn to prunes.  
"What next?" I asked. He picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock was being smashed between his abs and my pussy. He took me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He kissed me only stopping to say I love you.

Randy's POV

I kissed all the hot spots Rocsi didn't know she had. I was taking it slow for her birthday, wanting to give her the greatest feelings. I looked down at her. Taking in her how beautiful she was eyes closed, biting her lip, pulling at the sheets. She opened her eyes.  
"Are you gonna do something or I'm gonna have to finish it up by myself." She reached her hand down and started rubbing on her clit. I smirked watching her play with herself. I put on a condom, getting up moving her hand. I entered her tight warm entrance and sucked on her fingers.  
"Do you want it fast and hard or slow and steady?"  
"Slow... Steady." I followed her request.  
"Oh Randy your hitting my spot!" She screamed. She sunk her nails into my shoulders I'm pretty sure she broke skin, again. I started pounding harder into her. I growled getting closer to my orgasm. I bite down on her neck, Rocsi clenched up around my cock, I came instantly. After I laid next to Rocsi, we both caught out breath.  
"We didn't get cleaned at all." Rocsi said laying her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair.  
"I know." I looked at the clock.  
"I was gonna take you to breakfast, but it's too late now."  
"Mm... I'm tired I wanna stay in bed with you." She squeezed my side.  
"Don't you wanna hang with your girls?"  
"Yes, but I wanna be with you more."  
"Why?" She kissed me.  
"That's why."  
"Just hang out and I promise tomorrow we can lay in bed and have sex, eat, and sleep all day, we don't even have to eat or sleep we can just go at it all day." She laughed.  
"Okay, I'm gonna shower for real this time." I laughed. She got out of bed I smiled staring at her naked frame.

Rocsi's POV

I put on my outfit for the day. Randy was on his iPad.  
"Wow, baby you are the cutest thing on the plant." He said staring me up and down.  
"I love these shoes you got me." I had on a pair of white jeans with black stitching, a black flannel shirt, and some black peep toe heels.  
"I think I dress to girly sometimes."  
"No, you look so hot." He lifted up his camera.  
"Let me take a picture of you." I posed and took the picture.  
"Okay, now lose the shirt."  
"Boy, no." I laughed.  
"Come on, just pull it down a little." He pouted.  
"How about when we get back from dinner I dress up in one of does cute pieces of lingerie you got me, and you can take all the pictures you want." He smiled.  
"You're a genius." He said getting up.  
"You going to the gym?"  
"Yes, after I drop you off at the lobby." He grabbed his gym bag, then took my hand and we left our room. We got to the elevator Randy wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.  
"Do you like your birthday, so far?"  
"Love it, thank you so much." I turned around and kissed him.  
"Best birthday, ever."  
"It's not over yet." The doors to the elevator opened. He walked me out to the lobby. Kelly, Maryse, and Natalya were there waiting.  
"Happy birthday!" They all squealed hugging me.  
"Thanks guys."  
"Have a great time girls." Randy said he kissed me.  
"Love you baby bye." I blushed as he walked away.  
"Awwwww!" The girls said in unison.  
"Shut up."  
"You two are so cute together." Maryse said.  
"I know he gets all mushy on Twitter, it's so cute." Kelly said.  
"Yeah you guys ready to go?"  
"Yes Mrs. Orton." I laughed.

The girls wouldn't tell me where we were going. Randy swore them to secrecy.  
"We're here." Maryse said.  
"Finally." We got out the car.  
"This is the most high end spa in all of LA."  
"Randy total splurged for my birthday."  
"Because he loves you, come on." We walked inside the spa.  
"Hi how may I help you ladies?" The women at the front desk asked.  
"We have a appointment under the name Rocsi."  
"Oh yes here let me take you to the locker area." She took us there.  
"Heres your keys, your starting off in the sauna."  
"Thank you." We all changed and put on our towels and went to the sauna.  
"So how's life for everybody?" Natalya asked.  
"Good, happy everything is back to normal with Randy and I."  
"Whatever happened to Layla?" Maryse asked.  
"She took a leave of absence felt sick or something, I haven't seen Ted lately either." Natalya said.  
"I don't know what happened to him he hasn't tweeted in a while and since he hasn't been having many matches he's taking a vacation." Maryse said.  
"That's weird." It freaked me out a little knowing they were off and what they tried to do to Randy and I maybe there planning something bigger.  
"Let's not think about that just enjoy Rocsi's birthday." Kelly said. I smiled.  
"So what's up with you and Cody?" I asked.  
"We broke up." My jaw dropped.  
"Why what happened?"  
"When you guys got in to it about Randy, he got mad at me for not telling him you two were dating we got in a fight and he broke up with me the next day." I felt bad.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Adam found me crying in the hallway and we talked he missed me so we're talking again."  
"That's great Kells! You two are a cuter couple than you and my bro." She blushed.  
"Thanks."

I had a great time with my girls at the spa. I decided to text Randy to see what he was up to.  
'Hey sweets u at the arena?'  
'Hey babe yes u coming?'  
'Yep we had a awesome time at the spa baby thanks xD'  
'My pleasure love you get here soon.'  
'Kk love.'

We stopped at this cute candy shop and loaded up on sugary treats. When we arrived at the arena we all went out separate ways. I looked for my locker I saw Randy talking to John.  
"Hey Rocsi!" John said seeing me first. Randy opened his arms to hug me I went around him and hugged John.  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks." Randy coughed.  
"Hello your boyfriend over here."  
"I'm kidding baby." I hugged him. He kissed me.  
"I'm gonna leave you two alone so you can make out and all that good stuff." We laughed. Once John turned the corner Randy kissed me lovingly.  
"So you had a good time?"  
"Yes, I feel so much better you like my nails?" I showed him my nails I got pink French tips with little black hearts on them.  
"Cute baby, there gonna be scraping into my back later." He kissed my hands.  
"Has your family sent there birthday wishes yet?" I frowned.  
"Nope just my friends from back home."  
"Not even Dustin?"  
"No, nobody they haven't talked to me since Cody and I's fight I'm pretty sure he told."  
"Why don't you call them?"  
"No, it'll make it worser."  
"Want me to take you to your locker room?"  
"Yes, please." He took my hand and escorted me my locker room.

Randy's POV

"Want to come in?" Rocsi asked.  
"Uh...yeah!" She laughed.  
"How did my bags get in here?"  
"I brought them with me."  
"Thanks, so you have anymore surprises for me?"  
"Maybe." I said sitting down on a couch.  
"Tell me I hate surprises." She sat next to me pouting flashing does beautiful blue grey eyes.  
"No, not matter how cute you look there's only one left." She stuck her tongue out, I grabbed it with my fingers.  
"Ah! Wandy... op!" She said I let go she put her tongue back in her mouth.  
"That's what my mom did when I was little and stuck my tongue." She laughed.  
"You were probably a little brat."  
"Yeah, now I'm yours." She laughed.  
"I love ya Beau."  
"I love when you call me that your accent comes out."  
"Uhh I hate my accent it's so thick I sound like my dad."  
"No you don't, it's cute your my Georgia Peach, my Southern Bell." She smiled.  
"Yeah and your my redneck."  
"That's not nice."  
"I'm kidding your my Beau." I laughed.  
"I know so I heard your gonna be in the main-event tonight."  
"Really!"  
"Yeah go check the card, can you check on my match too?"  
"Sure." She left. I got my phone out and decided to call her dad.  
"Hello?" He said.  
"Dusty, it's Randy-" He hung up before I could finish. I let out a frustrated sigh. I called my mom to get her advice she knew the whole situation of what happened to me at the club.  
"Hi sweetie how are you?" She said cheerfully.  
"Good I need you advice."  
"What's wrong, honey?"  
"You know how Rocsi and I are back together."  
"Yes."  
"Well Cody found out and told Rocsi's family and they haven't talked to her since, and today's her birthday and they haven't called her, I just called her dad and he hung up on me. I don't know what to do ma I feel like it's my fault, if I never did what I did to Cody none of this would be happening. I hate seeing her sad mom."  
"Randy it's not your fault I'm pretty sure Cody didn't tell about you getting drugged, you and Rocsi should just go over to their home and explain what happened."  
"What if they don't believe us?"  
"That's not something someone would lie about, don't worry Randal everything will be fine, just don't bring it up until after her birthday."  
"Thanks mom."  
"Your welcome tell Rocsi your dad and I say happy birthday."  
"Will do love you mom bye."  
"Love you too bye." I hung up, Rocsi walked in.  
"You have a match against Miz I'm teaming with Kelly against the Bellas."  
"In the main event?"  
"Yes!" She laughed.  
"My mom and dad wished you a happy birthday."  
"Tell them I said thanks." I kissed her.  
"I was thinking of getting another tattoo."  
"Oh, of what."  
"Your name." She blushed.  
"Really? You sure it's permanent I don't want you to regret it."  
"I could never regret that I'm not gonna mess up again and I know you won't, I'm confident about it, I just need your approval."  
"Where?"  
"On my forearm." He pointed to the inside of his left forearm.  
"That would be a good place."  
"So do I have your approval?"  
"Just think about it a little longer, please?"  
"Okay, but I'm gonna get in St. Louis where I got all my others done I want you to come with me."  
"Do you want me to get your name?"  
"No, not if you don't want to I just want you there to be with me."

Rocsi's POV

I was freaked out about Randy wanting to get my name permanently on his body. It's a life long thing. I know some girls would find that romantic, but I just don't think it's right we need to be together longer.  
"So?"  
"I don't think you should, Randy."  
"Why?"  
"Because we've been together for 6 months, not including the break up. I just think you should wait it's going to be there forever and if we break up-"  
"We won't baby are you afraid I'll cheat again?" I sighed. "No, it's just you should wait until we get to a year."  
"Whatever, I gotta go." He left clearly mad. I sighed I didn't mean to make him mad. I was just telling him my opinion.

Randy's POV

I walked back to my locker room, mad that Rocsi didn't want me to get the tattoo. I ran into someone.  
"My bad Randy." John said helping me up.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I was going to get a tattoo of Rocsi's name, but she said no and that I should wait."  
"So you're mad at her?"  
"Yes, she thinks we might break up that's why she doesn't want me to get it."  
"Calm down, she's right you've two been together for 6 months you need to put in more time before you do something major like that." I thought about it they were right.  
"Okay I got to go apologize."  
"You yelled at her?"  
"No, but you could see I was mad."  
"Groveling time?" He laughed.  
"Hell yeah."  
I walked back to her locker room. She opened the door.  
"What?" I was taken back by her attitude.  
"Can I come in?"  
"No." She said not looking up from her phone.  
"I'm sorry I thought about it your right I'm gonna wait."  
"I never said yes." She tried to close her door I blocked it with my foot.  
"I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have got mad at you, I just got upset that you won't think we'll be forever."  
"I said IF I know we are I was just giving a example then you had to go and get all pissed."  
"Please forgive me, it's your birthday I don't want you mad." She sighed.  
"Forgiven." I kissed her.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Can I come in now?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I'm about to leave gotta take care of some business."  
"You go girl." She laughed.  
"Oh, thank you for the flowers."  
"What flowers?"  
"The daisies."  
"I didn't get you any flowers." I walked into the room. The card said 'To my love, Happy Birthday.'  
"Who gave them?"  
"No signature, don't worry I'll ask the crew."  
"Okay, bye." She kissed me.  
"Bye."

Rocsi's POV

I was getting ready with Kelly for our match in the gorilla.  
"If it isn't the sexiest tag team ever." We turned around seeing Randy and Adam still in their ring attire.  
"Oh, look Kellz it's Rated-RKO. They are so fine." They laughed. Adam hugged and kissed Kelly. Randy did the same to me.  
"You guys look so hot sucking does lollipops." Adam said.  
"Adam, your nasty." Kelly said slapping his chest.  
"We both have horn dogs, Kelly." Randy squeezed my butt.  
"Yeah, and you too love it." I slapped Randy's. Right then Kelly music hit.  
"Come on, girl." Kelly said taking my hand.  
I saw 'Happy Birthday Rocsi' signs. The Bellas were already in the ring. We walked in they gave us dirty looks. Brie (I think) grabbed a mic.  
"What are you two? 5 eating lollipops."  
"GROW UP! LOSERS!" They said together. They walked back to there corner we throw our lollipops in there hair. They didn't notice since half their hair was extensions. The crowd laughed.

Randy's POV

"Randy, we got the cakes." Maryse said walking up.  
"You're gonna cake her?" Adam asked.  
"Yep."  
"That's gonna be hilarious, give me a piece." I peeked through the curtain the match was almost over. Everyone started grabbing there slices of cake. I laughed I couldn't wait to see the look on Rocsi's face.

Rocsi's POV

Kelly and I won our match. We celebrated in the ring. The crowd boomed we turned around the SuperStars and Divas were coming down with cake. Kelly laughed as she got a slice of cake from Adam as he and John came into the ring.  
"Well as you may or may not know, today is the beautiful Rocsi Rhode's birthday. So..." John said. Everyone started singing happy birthday to me, everybody but Randy. I guess he wanted to stay in character. After they finished everyone was getting ready to throw cake in my faces. Then Randy's music hit. The crowd lost it. He was smirking coming down the walk way with a whole entire cake.  
He slide under the bottom rope, he grabbed a mic and looked at me.  
"So I heard it's your birthday, is that right?" He turned the mic towards me.  
"Well everyone just sang me happy birthday so, yeah."  
"Well then I have something to give you." He went to throw the cake in my face, but I smashed it back in his. Everyone broke out laughing when Randy fell on his butt, cake all over his face and chest. He took John's cake and tried to throw it at me I ducked it hit Adam. Before you know it everyone was in a cake fight. I had cake everywhere. I laughed Adam was using Kelly as a human shield. Randy ran up behind me.  
"These trunks are ruined." He said using me as a shield. More cake got on my face.  
"Randal! you better get me out of here!" He laughed and throw me over his shoulder and carried me backstage. He put me down.  
"Theres cake all in hair, baby." He said wiping it off my face.  
"You smell like sweat and frosting." I said wiping some frosting off his lips.  
"Let me get yours." He kissed me.  
"Ahhhh, look at the perfect couple!" John said breaking our kiss.  
"Damn right." Randy said kissing me again.  
"Get a room!" Adam said.  
"Good idea." He carried me to my locker room.  
"Want me to shower with you?"  
"No, boy we're at work no messing around."  
"Then what was that blow job you gave me?" I blushed.  
"Shut up." He laughed and kissed me goodbye.

Randy's POV

I brought Rocsi back to our room.  
"So we're going to dinner now?"  
"Yep, you stay up here and get ready I have to take care of some stuff, I have a car coming to pick you up at nine, be ready by then, okay?"  
"Will do bye love you." She said as I went to the door.  
"Te amo." She laughed. Rocsi was under the impression that it would be just me and her, but it was a surprise party everyone was coming. I contacted her brothers but got nothing back. I just hoped the rest of the night would go by great.

Rocsi's POV

I walked into my closet to find something to wear, but Randy beat me to it. There was a red cocktail dress hanging on my side of the closet. He got some matching Louboutins. I texted him.  
'You're too good to me x)' I took a shower. I finished it's was 8. Since it was hot I opened the sliding balcony door. I went back into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. I heard movement in the bedroom. I walked out and looked around the room. No one was there. I turned around all of sudden someone had one arm wrapped around my waist and one around my mouth to cover my scream. I knew it wasn't Randy. Whoever it was, they were being unbelievable rough. I kicked and screamed. They threw me aganist a wall. My head banged into the wall. It took me a while to focus to see who it was.  
"Ted?" I said blinking.  
"Remember me now? You know Rocsi we never got to have fun on our date."  
"Please Ted stop! I won't tell anyone! Just don't please!"  
"I can't Rocsi you brought this on yourself if would've gave me a chance this wouldn't be happening. So now I'm gonna take what I wanted the whole time."

-Starts here-

I screamed for help.  
"SHUT UP!" He banged me against the wall again.  
"The more noise you make the more it will hurt, so if you know what's good for you you'll shut up!" I kicked him in his balls. He fell to the ground I ran for the door, but before I could make it he grabbed my ankle yanking me to the ground.  
"You bitch! I knew I couldn't trust you." He pulled me up by my hair I yelped. I started to cry I felt a warm liquid running down my neck...blood. Ted dragged me to the bed.  
"Oh, your crying what am I hurting you!" I sobbed. He slapped me.  
"AM I HURTING YOU?" He punched me in my mouth.  
"Yes." I said softly it hurt to speak.  
"You hurt me Rocsi. First you deny me for Randy, then he cheats on you and I'm still not good enough! Is it because he's a bigger name, huh? Is it because you want to be with the best guy in the business you slut?"  
"Because I love him." He gave a twisted laugh.  
"You could've loved me! Me and you! But you just had to be with him. Now I'm gonna be with you." He got by my ear.  
"Because I love you." He whispered making me squirm. He started pulling off the belt on my robe.  
"STOP TED PLEASE!" I screamed. He clenched his hand around my throat.  
"Say one more thing this isn't gonna end well." He pulled a 5 inch box cutter blade out of his pocket. I cried harder scared for my life.  
"You talk when I tell you, got that?" I stayed quiet.  
"Got that." He squeezed around my throat.  
"Yes." I said faintly he let go of my throat I caught my breath.  
"Good." He kissed me. He bit down on my lip making it bleed.  
"You like that?" The knife was right by my side.  
"Yes." He opened my robe.  
"Wow, Rocsi what a great body. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, take off that robe." I sat up and took it off following his orders. He pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants. His cock popped out.  
"Now suck." I moved over slowly to his cock.  
"Faster!" He grabbed my hair lining me up with his cock.  
"Do a good job or you know what will happen." I sucked his cock trying to hide my tears. All I wanted was for Randy to come through the door and whoop his ass. He pulled me off his cock.  
"You did alright... Now I'm gonna do what I came here to do... Fuck you." I cried. He slapped me.  
"Stop being a little bitch!" He pushed me on my back and opened my legs.  
"You have a nice, pretty pussy I'm gonna have fun with this." He entered me roughly. I screamed.  
"FUCK! you're not even wet enough." He stabbed my thigh. I screamed in pure pain.  
"Am I not good enough for you I don't get it!" He stabbed me in the side.  
"Ted stop." I pleaded.  
"Just shut up." He stabbed my shoulder and stomach multiple times. He started pounding into me hard grabbing my sides leaving bruises. I prayed that he wouldn't come inside me.  
"Moan, say my name!"  
"Ted." He waved the knife in my face.  
"Like you mean it!"  
"Oh fuck Teddy"  
"Good girl." He kept going. Every second felt like hours. Hours of hell.  
"I'm cumming." He pulled out and shoved his cock in my mouth.  
"Swallow." I did. He put his clothes back on.  
"Time to clean the slut up." He pulled my hair again dragging me across the room into the shower. He throw me in and turned on the water.  
"I had so much fun Rocsi, you're a great fuck." I spat in his face. His face turned red I regretted my actions. He started punching me in my face and body.  
"You deserved this Rocsi your a selfish slut, oh I hope you liked my flowers." He punched me again and left.

I cried until everything went black.

-Ends-

Randy's POV

Rocsi was appose to be here at 9. It's 9:30 I called the car company they said they called her room but there was no answer. I got worried.  
"You get a hold of Rocsi?" Kelly asked just as worried as I was.  
"No, she isn't picking up."  
"You two got to the hotel, we will stay here if she shows up." John said everyone agreed behind him.  
"Come on, Kelly." We jumped in the car. I broke every driving law to get back to the hotel.  
"Randy slow down."  
"When it comes to my baby there's no slowing down." We made it to the hotel I rushed inside my room. I was shocked at the scene. There was a whole in the wall blood on the floor and bed.  
"ROCSI?" I yelled.  
"Randy." Kelly said from the bathroom. The tone of her voice scared me. I walked into the bathroom tears hit my eyes.  
"Rocky." I said softly knelling down.  
"Call 911." I told Kelly she ran out of the bathroom. I checked her pulse it was faint. I grabbed a towel and pulled her out of the bath her body was limp.  
"Rocsi, can you hear me? Do something baby move, talk, something please."  
Black and purple bruise covered her beautiful face. There was blood all over her body. I moved my hand from her head. It was covered in blood. Kelly ran back into the bathroom.  
"Randy did you find a pulse."  
"Yes, it's faint, she's been stabbed." She handed me the phone.  
"Sir, is the woman breathing?"  
"Yes, barely, there's bruises on her face and body she's been stabbed also." I said as calmly as I could.  
"Is she conscious?"  
"No, I tried talking to her she's not moving either."  
"The paramedics are coming sir, what I need you to do is keep pressure on all the areas she is bleeding from."  
"Okay." Kelly was crying and shaking looking at her best friend. I tried my best to hold back my tears.  
"Where did you find her, sir?"  
"In the bathtub." Kelly cried harder bringing down my defenses. There was a knock at the door Kelly ran. The paramedics came in. Everything happened so fast. Rocsi was out of my arms on a stretcher being wheeled out of the room.  
"Randy come on there taking her to Cedar-Sinai." Everything was a blur. We trailed behind the paramedics. Finally making it to the hospital. We walked behind Rocsi's stretcher.  
"I'm sorry only authorized personnel beyond this point." A nurse said. We sat in the waiting room. No one was there but us. It was cold and depressing.  
"Randy, I'm scared."  
"Me too." She cried into my chest. I put my arm around her. Small tears leaving my face. My phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Man, is everything okay?"  
"No, Rocsi was attacked." Kelly cried harder, I got up and walked to a secluded area knowing she didn't want to hear it.  
"What! When?"  
"I don't know we found her in the bathtub at the hotel, call her dad tell them, were at Cedar-Sinai, okay?"  
"Okay I hope everything will be okay."  
"Me too." I hung up. Sighing I sat down in a chair.  
"God please, protect Rocsi. I love her I can't lose her. Let her be okay and alive. Aman." I walked back to Kelly. I put a arm around her. I wanted to say everything is gonna be okay but I didn't know if I would be.

John's POV

"John, what's up?" Adam asked. I tried to hold back my tears.  
"Rocsi was attacked, Randy and Kelly found her in there hotel room. There at Cedar-Sinai."  
"Is she okay?" Evan asked.  
"I don't know, Randy doesn't either. He told me to call her dad." I called Dusty.  
"Hello who's calling this late at night?" It was her mom.  
"Mrs. Runnels, it's John Cena Rocsi's is in the hospital she was attacked."  
"Oh my god we are you all?"  
"In Los Angeles, she's in Cedar-Sinai."  
"Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up.  
"It's already on the news." Melina said shocked looking at her phone.  
"Turn the television to E!" She told me.  
"We have breaking news here on E! WWE Diva Rocsi Rhodes has been brutal attacked in her hotel room. She was found by two friends. Details are scarce right now. We will keep you updated. We repeat WWE Diva Rocsi Rhodes is in Cedar-Sinai hospital after being found brutally attacked in her hotel room." The Divas started crying. The guys were trying to keep it together.  
"Lets go to the hospital. Everyone needs to be together right now." We all left the restaurant and headed to the hospital.

Randy's POV

We were still in the waiting room. No word if Rocsi was okay. I heard people coming in the waiting room. All the guys were coming in with the divas behind them.  
"Randy, any word on Rocsi?" John asked.  
"No, she's been in there for a hour." I said emotionless. Adam rushed over to Kelly taking her in his arm. I envied him having his girl with him.  
"There's press everywhere outside." JoMo said.  
"Is it on the news?"  
"Yes, We saw it on E! some think it's a hoax and apart of a storyline." Tears came to my eyes.  
"I wish." I got up and walked down the hall not wanting to let anyone see me cry. My phone rang it was my mom.  
"Hello?"  
"Randy? Are you okay? It's all over the news is Rocsi okay?"  
"No, ma she was attacked I found her in the bathroom unconscious. I'm scared mom I can't lose her." I broke down all the fear set in I could lose Rocsi. I sunk down in the corner and cried.  
"Your dad and I are getting on the first flight. It'll be okay just pray baby."  
"Haven't stopped."  
"We'll be there stay strong okay?"  
"Alright." I hung up.  
Flashes of Rocsi's lifeless body ran through my head. I started shaking. I cursed myself for not being there to protect her.  
"Randy?" John said coming down the hallway. I got up and wiped my face.  
"Man, everything is gonna be fine Rocsi is strong she can get through this. We need to be strong for her especially you."  
"Your right." He walked me back to the lobby. When we got there Vince, Stephanie, and Shane were there.  
"Randy what's going on? There's police at the hotel and the media is going crazy." Vince asked.  
"Kelly and I found Rocsi beaten in our hotel room. She's in operation right now." A doctor and a nurse came through the doors.  
"Are all of with Rocsi Runnels?"  
"Yes." We said together.  
"Whose family?" I looked around for Cody since Dustin was working at FCW.  
"Her brother isn't here and her parents are flying in from Florida, but I'm her boyfriend."  
"We can only let out information to family." Vince stepped up.  
"In the WWE we are family so I would like to know the well being of the woman back there." He intimated the doctor.  
"She is going to make it." I let out a sigh of relief.  
"But she was badly beaten the back of her skull is fractured, she was stabbed 7 times, and has a sprained ankle. She's sleeping right now due to the pain relievers we gave her. There is some worser news."  
"What?" I asked. He pulled me over to a private area.  
"She was raped. We are running a STD and pregnancy test." My stomach dropped.  
"She will be very tramatized from this so when she wakes up you have to be extremely gentle."  
"Of course, how long until she wakes up."  
"Tomorrow the drugs should wear off by then."  
"Okay, thank you very much. Is there anyway I can see her?"  
"We will take you but only for 10 minutes."  
"Okay let me tell everyone." I walked back to everyone.  
"What happened?" Stephanie asked. I breathed.  
"Rocsi was raped." A tear ran down my cheek. The guys comforted the girls as they cried the Divas were like sister even though even if I didn't look like it on TV . Vince spoke up.  
"Let's just stay focused on that Rocsi is okay. Shane and I will hold a press conference tomorrow morning. Everyone let's just head back to the hotel and get some rest we'll be back tomorrow since there's no show everyone has the day off." Everyone left. I followed the nurse to Rocsi's room.  
"She's in here I'll be back later." I nodded she left I opened the door.  
My beautiful Rocsi looked like she went through hell. Her head gaze wrapped around it. Her hair covered the bruises on her cheek. Her left eye was black, the lips I loved to kiss were stitched. The stab wounds were covered the her hospital dress. Her ankle was wrapped up.  
I sat down and lightly held her hand.  
"Rocky, I'm sorry. I should've been there to protect you that's my job as your boyfriend. I love you." I looked up at her. I know she couldn't hear me I had to get it out.  
"I swear when they find who did this to you, I'm gonna beat the hell out of them." She whimpered. She always did that in her sleep. I kissed her hand, and just cried. I knew she was alive but seeing her like this killed me.  
"Mr. Orton?" The nurse said.  
"Yes."  
"Time to go." I kissed Rocsi's hand.  
"I love you." I said softly before leaving. I drove back to the hotel music playing faintly in the background. Super Bass by Nicki Minaj came on. I turned it off. It was Rocsi's favorite song. I got another room since the police were in mine.  
I laid in bed to many emotions ran through my body. Depression, rage, guilt, and a deep twisted sadness that I knew wouldn't go away easy. I looked at the video I took earlier in the day of Rocsi. Only hours ago she was smiling and laughing. Know she's beaten senseless in a hospital.  
I cried myself to sleep.

The end for this chapter. Next one Rocsi will wake up to more drama than before. Randy's character will change dramatically. There's also gonna be a bit of a Orton vs. Runnels family drama.

Please Review!


	14. Broken Promises

Crossing Rhodes

Randy's POV

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I grabbed a shirt and answered the door. It was the police.  
"Mr. Orton I'm Rob Collins and this is my partner Jose Martinez were with the LAPD we have a couple questions to ask you about Rocsi Runnels."  
"Come in." I stepped aside.  
"Mr. Orton we've checked the tapes you were the last one to leave the room before Rocsi was attacked."  
"I didn't do anything to her I love that woman. I was in the room for 10 seconds none of those things that happened to Rocsi could've happened that quickly."  
"We are just stating the facts, when Rocsi wakes up we will ask her who did this where were you during the attack?"  
"Setting up a restaurant for her surprise party with the other wrestlers." I said bluntly.  
"One more question, is there anyone who would want to attack Rocsi?" I thought maybe Ted but he wasn't that crazy.  
"No, no one."  
"Thank you here's my card keep in contact." I nodded and escorted them out the door. I was irritated how the fuck could I have done anything to Rocsi. I got a call from Vince.  
"Hello?"  
"Randy, were having a meeting at the conference I need you to be here."  
"Okay, I'll be down." All I wanted to do was get to the hospital and be there with Rocsi. I headed to the conference room.

John's POV

I was going to the meeting for Rocsi when I saw Ted.  
"Hey man what up?" He asked.  
"Didn't you hear about Rocsi?"  
"What no what happened?"  
"She was raped last night."  
"That's terrible any idea who did it?"  
"Nope, the police have no leeds what happened to your hand?" It was bandaged up.  
"Uh.. I cut it fixing my car where is Rocsi?"  
"Cedar-Sinai where were you last night?"  
"I checked in around 7 spent the night in my room."  
"Oh, are you gonna go to the meeting?"  
"Yeah." I was a little suspicious of Ted. I knew he was upset about Randy and Rocsi getting back together. I just hope he didn't totally snap.

Randy's POV

I walked into the conference room the whole roster was there. They all looked as tired and sad as me.  
"Okay let's start the meeting." I sat down next to Kelly.  
"How are you doing?" I asked.  
"Not that great I couldn't get any sleep you?"  
"Same I kept waking up thinking about it."  
"How did she look when you visited her?"  
"Bad."  
"Okay everyone, I know it will be a emotional day, but we have to get through this. The police will be interviewing everyone seeing if they know anything. On Monday, if Rocsi approves, we will do a tribute show. From her injures it may takes some months to recover, so we'll being putting the championship up for grabs in a tournament, also no tweeting about this until after the press conference." Vince said.  
"Everyone is dismissed except for Randy." I sighed everyone left.  
"What's up?"  
"If you would like some days off to be with Rocsi we will give them to you." Stephanie said.  
"I'll talk to her about it."  
"Okay you can leave." I got up and headed to the parking lot. I saw Ted packing up his car.  
"What you doing, Ted?" He jumped seeing me.  
"Family emergency gotta head back to Florida."  
"Oh, did the police interview you already?"  
"Yep." He got in his car and drove off. I got in my car and headed to the hospital. I walked up to the front desk.  
"I'm hear to see Rocsi Runnels."  
"Okay, sign in please and I'll take you." I signed in and she took me to her room.  
"She should be waking up in a hour."  
"Okay, thank you." I sat down.  
"Hey baby." She was still asleep. I took her hand I felt her hold it back. I smiled she started moving. She yawned and her eyes started opening. She looked over at me.  
"Randy?" She asked unsure. I smiled.  
"Yeah, baby it's me." I got closer.  
"Where am I?" She asked looking around the room.  
"The hospital do you remember what happened last night?" Tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Yes." She started crying. I hugged her.  
"I'm sorry Rocky it's okay." I rubbed her side.  
"I love you." She said. I looked into her eyes.  
"I love you more, so much more." I wiped her tears and kissed her lips.  
"Ow."  
"I'm sorry I forgot there stitched." She touched her lips.  
"My face feels so tight."  
"I'll get the nurse." I went out in the hallway.  
"Mrs. she is awake." She rushed in.  
"Hi Rocsi I'm Jen, how are you feeling?"  
"Soar."  
"How about your head?"  
"It's pounding."  
"We'll get you some medication." She paged Rocsi's doctor. Her doctor came in.  
"Hello Rocsi, I'm Dr. McClan let me see how your doing." He checked her everything seemed fine.  
"Your swelling went down quickly there's still some slight bruising on your face. Ankle is doing fine also. I'm most worried about your skull." He sat her up and unwrapped the gaze won her head.  
"You have 12 stitches in the back of your head, 5 in your stomach, 1 on your side, and 1 on your thigh."  
"Is my head going to be okay?"  
"Most likely yes, but you'll need a lot of rest and no straining yourself physically or mentally."  
"Will I be able to wrestle, again?"  
"Its to close to call right now, we have to see how you heal." She sighed.  
"How did her test come."  
"Both negative." We both sighed in relief.  
"We'll leave you two alone we're gonna have a therapist come in and talk to you guys." I nodded and they left.  
"I told John to call your parents there coming, mine are also."  
"UmHm." She said drained.  
"Rocky, look at me." She turned her head.  
"We will get through this, baby. I promise I'll be there every step with you."  
"I would kiss you, but my lips hurt." I laughed and kissed her cheek. There was a knock at the door.  
"Must be the therapist." I got up to get it. The two police men who interviewed me came in. I looked over at Rocsi. Her body language changed. She seemed timid and scared.  
"Rocsi, I'm Jose Martinez my partner and I want to ask you some questions about last night." She looked at me. Her eyes were asking for comfort. I took her hand.  
"I'm sorry, but we must talk to you privately."  
"I'll be back, baby. I promise don't worry." She pulled me down for a hug. I hugged her lightly not wanting to hurt her.  
"I love you." She said in my ear.  
"I love you too." I left.  
"Randy!" I looked down the hallway it was my mom and dad. My mom hugged me.  
"Who's she doing?" My dad asked.  
"She's gonna make it."  
"What happened?" My mom asked.  
"She was raped." My mom cried.  
"The poor thing."  
"She's talking to the police now."

Rocsi's POV

I was scared of being alone or around people I didn't know. All I wanted was Randy.  
"Rocsi did Randy rape you?" They bluntly.  
"What the hell! No, he's my boyfriend he would never, ever do that!" My head started to hurt. I took a couple of breaths to calm myself.  
"Then who did?" I had a flashback to last night. I immediately started to cry. One of the detectives reached touched my arm. I screamed.

Randy's POV

I heard Rocsi scream. I opened the door. She had her knees up covering her face.  
"What did you tell her!"  
"We asked her who raped her." I reached out to touch her. She pushed we away at first.  
"Rocky, it's me, Randy." She immediately pulled me in I held her.  
"Leave the girl is traumatized right now!" My dad said. The men left. Rocsi cried into my shoulder.  
"Shh...Shh I'm here it's okay baby. Nothing is gonna happen to you." I kissed her cheek. She stopped crying.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be it's not your fault."  
"Hi, Elaine hi Bob." She waved.  
"How are you doing sweetheart?" My mom asked hugging her, followed by my dad.  
"Okay."  
"We'll go get you guys something to eat." My mom said. Her and my dad left.  
"What happened?"  
"They asked me who did it. I had a flashback, I don't like thinking about it, I get scared."  
"Don't be. I'm gonna be here."  
"But you have to go to Raw tomorrow. I don't feel comfortable without you I get scared especially around people I don't know."  
"Vince says he'll give me some days off to be with you."  
"I don't want you missing Raw though. You're getting closer to gaining the championship again. I don't want you to fall back in the ranks because of me."  
"I don't care. I want to be with you I can work something out."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, they wanna do a tribute show to you. That's if you approve."  
"Nah, I don't wanna make a big deal out of it just address it and let what people know what's going on, you should go to Raw tomorrow."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I want you to be there so everyone knows what's going on. Maybe you should just go to Raw every Monday and skip the house shows for a month."  
"You think you'll be better in a month?"  
"Hopefully." I kissed her cheek.  
"Ow!" She said grabbing her cheek.  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"It's okay, am I really bruised?"  
"A little."  
"Let me see your phone." I gave it to her. She opened the camera app.  
"Ah! I look terrible." She gave me my phone and covered her face.  
"No, you don't Rocky it's just your eye and cheek. Your barely even swollen just your lips a little."  
"You're great boyfriend."  
"Can I give you a light kiss on your lips."  
"Yes, be careful." I leaned in and lightly kissed her.  
"Better?"  
"Yes." She blushed. My phone got a text.  
"Kelly asked if you're okay."  
"Call her." I did. She took the phone.

Rocsi's POV

"Hello?"  
"Hi Barbie."  
"Rocsi?"  
"Yeah girl, you okay."  
"Yes, what about you?"  
"I'm okay where's Adam?"  
"Adam!" She yelled.  
"It's Rocsi." I heard the phone move.  
"BESTFRIEND! Are you okay? I'm freaking out!" Adam asked. I laughed.  
"I'm okay don't worry my Canadian Homie." Randy laughed.  
"Good, can we come see you? I need to see my home girl."  
"Yes, bring my presents." He laughed.  
"Will do here's Barbra."  
"Ow! Rocsi she hit me for calling her that!"  
"Don't be a baby Copeland let me talk to my bestie." He laughed and gave her the phone.  
"See you soon hun." She said.  
"Kay bye." We hung up.  
"I love those two."  
"There almost as cute as a couple as us." I laughed.  
"They're coming." I smiled.  
"Awesome."  
"Ew! Don't say that."  
"Why?"  
"You sound like The Miz."  
"Do I look like him."  
"No you're much sexier and a way better wrestler." He smiled.  
"Who's the best wrestler?"  
"Taker." He looked at me.  
"I'm a close second."  
"You're so cocky."  
"You love it."  
"Of course." He leaned in to kiss me there was some slight pain but I didn't complain.  
"Does it still hurt?"  
"A tad."  
"When you get does stitches taken out we're gonna make out all day." I laughed. He yawned.  
"You tired?"  
"Didn't get much sleep last night." I scouted over in the bed.  
"Come on." He laid next to me.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yep." He wrapped his arm around me. We laid next to each other in a comfortable silence.

We both woke from a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Randy said getting up.  
"Rocsi!" Kelly said running in hugging me.  
"Hi Kelly." She started crying looking at me.  
"I'm okay Kellz I promise." She stopped crying.  
"Where's my Canadian at?"  
"Well we told John we were going to see you, John told JoMo, who told Melina, who told Maryse, who told Natalya, who told Evan and well."  
"Surprise!" The whole crew came through the door.  
"Hi guys."  
"Give me a hug." Adam said. John pushed him playfully.  
"No, she wants one from me first."  
"Nope, she likes Air Bourne." Evan said.  
"Déplacer les enfants!" Maryse said with her signature attitude moving the guys out the way to hug me.  
"What did you tell them?"  
"Move children." I laughed.  
"We we." John said. I laughed he came over and hugged me.  
"Thank god you're okay. You're the smartest girl Randy's ever dated."  
"Hey!" Randy said.  
"She is half of them didn't know the alphabet. You should be happy she's so smart. She's makes up for everything you lack."  
"Ha ha you're a comedian."  
"You hurt his feelings John go give me a hug." I laughed.  
"Come here Ran." He said walking over to him.  
"Don't Cena."  
"You know you want a hug."  
"Better be careful Rocsi. John is gonna steal your man." Kelly said. We laughed as Randy tried to squirm out of John's arms.  
"No, Randy is my man." Adam said going over to Randy.  
"I'll fight you for him he loves me more don't you Randy?" John said.  
"I love Rocsi damn it!"  
"Don't lie to yourself sweetie!" Adam said. I was laughing so hard tears were falling from my eyes.  
"Don't worry Rocsi I'll be here for you." Evan said hugging me.  
"Okay, Evs." Randy got away from Adam and John and came over to me.  
"My Rocky, mine!" He said said like a little kid.  
"Its okay, baby I don't care if John and Adam are your secret lovers."  
"If I was gay, which I'm not, I could get way better guy than them."  
"I'm a catch got damn it!" John said. I laughed.  
"I love you guys."  
"We should open your gifts since we didn't yesterday mine is the best." Kelly said.  
"Sorry Barbie, mine is." Adam said.  
"No, mine." Maryse.  
"I'm her boyfriend which automatically equals mine are the best."  
"Just let me open them."  
Everyone got me great gifts.  
"How did all of you get up here they only let family in?" Randy asked.  
"Vince scared them, again."  
"Where is the old man?"  
"Talking to Rocsi's doctor, he wants you to write something down to say to the media for the press conference." John said.  
"Um... Okay." I looked at Randy.  
"Let me see your phone, please."

Randy's POV

I looked over at John.  
"We'll leave you guys alone." He got the message. Everybody said their goodbyes and left.  
"I'm gonna write it in notes." She said.  
"Okay." She started typing then deleted it.  
"I don't know what to say." She frowned.  
"Just say your doing fine."  
"But I'm not." I sighed.  
"It seems like you are."  
"Well I'm not." She snapped back.  
"I was attacked! It hurts to think about it. It hurts just laying here." I didn't know what to say.  
"I didn't mean to upset you babe."  
"I know, it's just too much going on for me. Everything is just everywhere in my head I don't know what to do." She started crying. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"I know this is hard for you baby. I'm gonna be here for you tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
"Help me write this thing."  
"Okay, thanks for the support and that kind of stuff want to see twitter?"  
"Kay." I opened the twitter app for her. She started smiling.  
"None of the crew tweeted because Vince said we can't until after the press conference."  
"Okay." She started typing.  
"Look over it for me?"  
"Of course."  
"I would like to thank my fans for the support. Thank you for your prayers and love. I'm doing fine."  
"I know it's short but I don't know what to say at this point."  
"I think it's good do you want me to say it."  
"No, I want you to be here."  
"Okay." I kissed her head then texted Vince to tell him she wrote the announcement. I looked up she was asleep. I decided to go find Vince to give him the note. I walked out to the hallway. Vince was already walking up to me.  
"How is Rocsi doing?"  
"Okay, she's trying to make be strong."  
"Has she talked to the police?"  
"Kinda, they asked her who did it and she freaked out, she had a flashback."  
"Has she wrote down a statement?"  
"Yes, I'll email to you. What did her doctor say?"  
"She maybe able to come back depending on how her head heals."  
"When's the press conference?"  
"In 30 minutes are you coming?"  
"No, Rocsi wants me to be with her."  
"Okay, go back in there with her I'll text you if we need anything."  
"Okay." I walked back into the room. Rocsi wasn't sleeping peacefully I knew from the look on her face. I sat back down in my chair and looked at her. I felt like all of this was my fault if I never left the room none of this would've happened. It also killed me not knowing who did it. I wanted to ask her maybe she would tell me since she is comfortable around me. She yawned waking up.  
"Mm... Dozed off again."  
"Yeah, I gave Vince your statement the press conference should be coming on soon."  
"Oh." She was really sad.  
"I know how I can make you feel better."  
"What?"  
"Sing to you." She laughed.  
"No, don't."  
"Super Bass, come on that's your favorite song."  
"Yeah, but you can't rap I rather get John." I pouted.  
"I'm sorry I'm not good enough." She laughed and sat up and kissed me.  
"You way better than good enough, babe. You just can't rap you're too monotone."  
"Good point is there anything you want me to do?"  
"Smile, everything is gonna be okay." I flashed my Orton smirk.  
"See now I feel better." My stomach growled.  
"I'm hungry lunch needs to hurry up."  
"Oh, my parents were getting us some."

Cody's POV

My parents and I made it to the hospital. My mom was crying histarically. We checked in and headed to her room. I opened the door to see The Ortons with her. Randy was on the bed feeding her French fries.  
"What the hell is going on?" I said staring dead at Randy.  
"Cody calm down, sweetie are you okay?" My mom asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
"What are all of you doing here, it should just be family." I said furious.  
"They are my family Cody." Rocsi said.  
"Randy shouldn't even be here! He cheated on you." My dad said.  
"No, he didn't I'm pretty sure your son didn't give you the full details." Bob said standing up.  
"Randy was drugged by Layla dad! It was all Cody's fault he planned it."  
"I didn't plan to drug him I planned something else!"  
"I don't give a shit! If you minded your own fucking business none of this would've happened!" My mom was shocked at her language.  
"Calm down baby, remember your head." Randy said.  
"Why are you here so late Cody Smack Down is in San Diego you should've been here a long time ago." Randy said with a evil look.  
"I didn't know what happened until my parent called me when they landed it wasn't like anything important happened to where I had to be in LA." Rocsi gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"What?"  
"Let see yesterday... Hmmm think what happened 20 years ago! The day you became a big brother!"  
"Oh Rocs..." I felt bad.  
"Everyone sent me happy birthday wishes, I got gifts, and you guys couldn't even call because of some bullshit you didn't have the full details on."

Randy's POV

You could cut the tension with a knife.  
"I don't care about that! What the hell happened to you? Did Randy do this?" Rocsi started crying. I was pissed.  
"LEAVE! it's not good for her to get emotional like this."  
"We'll tell them hun just take care of Rocsi." My mom said as they walked out. I nodded and closed the door.  
"I'm sorry Randy. I can't believe them." She said taking my hand I took a deep breath.  
"I'm fine are you okay?"  
"No, one minute we're laughing with your parents the next my family comes and fucks it up." I got back in the bed with her.  
"I tried to call your dad yesterday to tell him it was your birthday but he hung up on me."  
"He's so stubborn." I started humming Super Bass. She smiled.  
"_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_." She started laughing.  
"I love you, baby." She hugged me.  
"Do I got that Super Bass?"  
"_You're slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye_." We laughed I hugged tighter.  
"Your mom really embarrassed you." She said.  
"I can't believe she brought my baby pictures."  
"You had a cute butt back then too." I blushed. There was another knock at the door.  
"It's open." I said. It was John, Adam, and Kelly.  
"You miss us?" John asked.  
"No." Rocsi slapped my chest.  
"Yes, we did John."  
"I don't see how you deal with him everyday Rocsi. Especially since he looks like a hobo."

Rocsi's POV

I laughed.  
"No I don't."  
"We need to have a shaving intervention for you Randy." Kelly said.  
"Yeah, stop copying my swag." Adam said rubbing his chin. I laughed harder.  
"What did you guys come for?" Randy asked.  
"To see Rocsi before the press conference."  
"Who's saying the statement?" I asked.  
"Vince, we all have to be down there except for Randy. Then we're all gonna head back to the hotel get some sleep and come to see you before we leave for Raw tomorrow." Kelly said.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys." They got up and hugged me when Kelly came I told her to bring my phone and iPod so I wouldn't die of boredom when Randy isn't around. They left to be there for the press conference.  
"It's on the local station." Randy said turning on the TV. The head police officer stepped to the podium.  
"As many of you may know Rocsi Runnels was found attack in her Hilton hotel room at 9:45 at night. In later investigating by police and doctors we have found that Rocsi has been raped." The fans cried even more.  
"She was discovered in her room by her boyfriend Randy Orton and friend Barbra Blank. She was badly beaten and had multiple stab wounds in her stomach, shoulder, and chest. Right now we are unsure of who has done this. Rocsi is not mentally able to tell us and from investigating we have no leads." He step down. Vince came up with his phone in hand.  
"The WWE family is sadden seeing our most loved diva in this state. In closing I will read a statement that Rocsi has written. I would like to thank my fans for the support. Thank you for your prayers and love. I'm doing fine."

Randy's POV

He stepped down everyone exited the conference room. I looked over at Rocsi she stared blankly at the TV.  
"Babe?"  
"Hm?" She looked at me.  
"You okay?"  
"I don't know." I really wanted to ask her who did this. Her emotions were every where one minute she's happy the next crying all while in a hospital bed.  
"Baby, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Who did this to you." She closed her eyes and covered her face. I could hear her crying her hands began to shake.  
"I can't Randy I'm sorry anytime I do it all comes back."  
"Baby, but if you tell they'll find the ass who did this and lock him up. It will be over."  
"Randy! I just can't it's too hard to think about. I'll talk about it when I'm ready." I wiped her tears.  
"I'll shut up. Promise." I gave her a loving kiss on the lips.  
"It's okay." She yawned.  
"Nap time?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll join you." We fell asleep together.

Cody's POV

I was walking around the waiting room trying to wrap my head around what happened to my sister.  
"Why can't we go see her?" I asked my dad.  
"Because its bad for her to be under stress. And apparently we bring stress."  
"Did you know it was her birthday yesterday?"  
"Yes, but I'm not talking to her while she's with Orton. Boy sit here let me ask you something." I sat down next to him.  
"Tell me about this little plan you had going."  
"I told Ted to take Randy out for a boys night and Layla would come and true to seduce Randy if he went with her it would prove he's a ass, but after Rocsi and I had a talk I told them not too, I guess they didn't listen."  
"I will say this only once stay out of your sister's life. If she messes up that's her fault. Just let her be."  
"Okay."  
"I'm gonna go see Rocsi maybe she'll talk to me." My mom said leaving.

Rocsi's POV

I woke up hearing a knock at the door. Randy opened his eyes.  
"Did someone knock?" He asked.  
"Yes." He got up and opened the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Runnels."  
"Randy may I speak to my daughter alone?"  
"Yeah, no problem." Randy came back over and hugged me.  
"I'm gonna go to the gift shop."  
"Okay bye love you."  
"Love you too." He kissed my cheek and left.

Randy's POV

I got Rocsi some roses to brighten up her room more. Walking back I ran into her doctor.  
"Hey Doc can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure Randy what's up?"  
"How long until Rocsi can leave?"  
"Well she's healing nicely so I say a couple more days and you can deliver her some more good news?"  
"What's that?"  
"She will be able to wrestle give it about 1 to 2 months and she'll be back in the ring." I shook his hand.  
"Thank you I know she'll be so happy to hear that." I walked back to Rocsi's room. I walked back in her room her mom wasn't their.  
"Here baby." I gave her the roses.  
"Thank you sweets."  
"How did it go with your mom?"  
"Fine, she just apologized for not being there for me."  
"Did you forgive her?"  
"Yes, she is supportive of our relationship."  
"I have some good news."  
"What?"  
"You'll be out of here in a couple day." She smiled.  
"And you'll be able to wrestle again." She hugged me tightly.  
"How do you know?"  
"Your doctor told me."  
"That's great! I can't wait until I'm out of here."  
"I know where are you going to stay?"  
"My mom wants me to stay with her and my dad so I won't be alone if I freak out."  
"Can I still come over?" She laughed.  
"It's sound like we're teenagers. Yeah you can. What time do you leave for Raw?" I looked at my watch.  
"The flight is in two hours." She frowned.  
"I won't go if you don't want me to."  
"No, I want you to go I'm just gonna miss you. You're the only person I really trust and feel loved and protected around." It warmed my heart knowing she felt that.  
"I'll call you and text you the whole time. It'll be like I never left." I kissed her cheek.  
"My lips don't hurt anymore." I smiled and kissed her passionately. I slipped my tongue in her mouth she returned the favor. We tongue wrestled for a while I started caressing her sides.  
"Randy stop." She said pushing me away.  
"What?"  
"My stomach is all bruised."  
"Can I see?"  
"Yeah." She pulled up her dress. She had gory, purple bruises on her stomach. I lightly rolled my fingers down her stomach feeling the stitching on her cuts. It turned my stomach. I pulled her dress down and looked away.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay." I got a call from Adam.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey man, do want us to bring your stuff to the hospital when we come to say good bye Rocsi?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Okay bye."  
"That was Adam he's bringing my stuff when they come."  
"Cool."  
"Ugh... Babe please let me stay." I pouted.  
"Randy you can't miss Raw think about the fans they want to see you. And you'll be back Tuesday so it's just one day."  
"One day that'll drive me crazy."  
"We'll keep in touch the whole time I promise." She put out her pinky I hooked mine with hers. "Promise." I kissed her. I held her in my arms not wanting to let go.  
The dreaded knock at the door came.  
"Come in." I said it was the whole crew.  
"Hey Rocsi." Kelly said hugging us.  
"I brought your laptop, cell phone, and iPod all the things you need to survive."  
"Thanks girl."

Rocsi's POV

The girls and guys hugged me.  
"Be strong." John said giving me a kiss on the head.  
"Always."  
"We'll leave you guys alone." Evan said they all left. I looked at Randy I could see he wanted nothing more than to stay.  
"Don't make this hard, Rand. It'll be okay." He hugged me tightly it felt like my sides were going to bust.  
"I love you, Rocky."  
"I love you, Randy." He took off his sweatshirt.  
"Keep it for when you miss me." I smiled.  
"Will do." We shared a long loving kiss.  
"Bye, l love you." He said.  
"I love you bye." He kissed me one more time and left. I went to sleep with Randy's sweatshirt in my arms.

Randy's POV

It was a painful feeling leaving Rocsi alone in that hospital room but I had to for her. It was a silent ride to the airport.  
"You okay?" John asked.  
"I didn't want to leave her there alone."  
"Her family is there."  
"I know its just she told me I'm the only person she feels loved and protected around, but she wants me to be there for Raw."  
"How about the live events?"  
"Nah, I'm gonna miss out on those to be with her."  
"It's gonna be okay man you'll see her Tuesday maybe the creative will think of a storyline where you can be gone for sometime."  
"I hope so."

|Monday Night Raw|

It was a somber day backstage. Not much laughing and fooling around as usual.  
"Hey Randy Vince needs to speak to you." One of the road agents told me.  
"Alright." I headed to his office.  
"Hey Vince." I said walking in.  
"Hey Randy, I need to talk to you about a couple things." I sat down across from him.  
"I talked to Rocsi's doctor he said she can return in two months that is around the same time we're doing the draft. I was going to keep this a secrets until the day of the draft, but you will be drafted to SmackDown." Usually getting drafted to SmackDown was bad. It was saying you're messing up and aren't ready for the big show.  
"Not for anything bad it's really going to help your career. With the Cena/Rock angle going on you wouldn't get a chance at the championship on SmackDown you will. We will also be drafting Rocsi to SmackDown to regain the championship. Creative is also seeing about a angle between you two." I smiled.  
"That's great I'll call her now and tell her."  
"Go right ahead tell her I said get well soon."  
"Will do thank you Vince."  
"Oh and Randy."  
"Hm?"  
"Have you talked to Ted?"  
"Yeah, I saw him at the hotel yesterday."  
"Oh, because he's taken another week off and failed to speak to the police."  
"He told me he did and he was leaving because of a family emergency." Vince nodded. I left.  
I got to my locker and phoned Rocsi.  
"Hello?" She said groggily.  
"Hey baby it's me did I wake you?"  
"No, I just woke up those pain killers knocked me out. How are you doing?"  
"Fine. I'm miss you so bad. It isn't the same without you around."  
"I'm miss you too. But we will see each other tomorrow."  
"I know. I have good news!"  
"What?"  
"When you get back they're going to be doing the draft and I'm getting drafted to SmackDown and so are you."  
"Did we do something wrong?" I laughed.  
"Nope, Vince said with the Cena/Rock angle going on there I won't get much chance at the title so I'm being drafted to SmackDown."  
"Are you gonna go over?"  
"I don't know yet. But I am The Viper so most likely they'll make me champ." She laughed.  
"And you get another chance at the title when you get back."  
"That's great."  
"Yep, and they may do a storyline between us."  
"Oh, what are you gonna be the pretty boy from Evolution, again?"  
"God, I hope not. I want to stay in my character."  
"Who knows you may fall hopelessly in love with me then, BAM I hit you with a steel chair and start dating your rival." She giggled.  
"That would be cruel even to a psycho like me." She laughed.  
"I gotta go babe they're bringing in the therapist."  
"Okay call me later."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I hung up. It made me feel better knowing she was doing okay. I had to head down to wardrobe to talk to Julie about something I wanted done to my attire for the night.  
"Hi Julie." I said hugging her.  
"Hey Randy, how are you feeling?"  
"I just got done talking to Rocsi so better I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
"What's up?"  
"I wanted to do something special for Rocsi. Her favorite colors are hot pink and black, can you make me some trunks like that?"  
"Sure they'll be done in no time. That's sweet of you to do that she's gonna love it."  
"Yeah, so she knows she's on my mind."  
"I'll text you when they're finished."  
"Thank you so much Julie." I said leaving.

Rocsi's POV

A petite red headed woman walked into my room.  
"Hello Rocsi I'm Dr. Barnes your therapist."  
"Hi." I said shaking her hand. She sat down at a chair across from me. I really didn't want to do this but I was required to since I had went through such a traumatic experience.  
"I'm just here to see who you're feeling about this whole thing."  
"Okay."  
"So who would you say is your support system is right now?"  
"My boyfriend."  
"Is he here?"  
"No, he wrestles also I told him to go since he is a main eventer and the fans want to see him."  
"Randy Orton, correct?"  
"Yes." I smiled hearing his names.  
"Is there anyone else here with you."  
"My brother and parents."  
"Have they talked to you any of them this morning?"  
"No."  
"How long have you two been together?" I looked at the calendar on the wall. It was our 7 month anniversary."  
"7 months."  
"Would you say your family is supporting you through this?"  
"To be honest, not really."  
"Why?"  
"They hate Randy. Ever since we started dating my brother hated him and now it has spread over to my father." She wrote somethings down.  
"How does Randy feel about that?"  
"He wishes we could all be happy together, but we both know it'll never happen."  
"Why doesn't your brother like him?"  
"Some bad blood between families." I didn't want to put Randy's business out there.  
"Let's talk about this at a later time, how are you feeling right now about the incident?"  
"Physically and emotional drained. The only things that cheered me up was Randy and knowing I'll be able to wrestle again."  
"Is it hard for you to think about?"  
"Yes, I have flashbacks. They're so vivid. I start shaking and crying it's hard for me to talk about."  
"We are going to try to stop that so you can tell who did this."  
"Okay."  
"But since you say you feel better with Randy I'll wait until tomorrow so you can have him here."  
"Thanks." She shook my hand and left. I called Randy.

Randy's POV

"Hey baby."  
"Hi sweets I just got done talking to the therapist."  
"That was quick what happened."  
"She asked me who was my main support system and I said you, so she wants to talk to me when you're here."  
"Cool, you know everyone is missing you right now."  
"I miss them especially you baby."  
"I miss you too. I have a early match so I'll be able to get out of here and see you."  
"That's great I'll be cheering you on."  
"I'm going against Mark so I'm gonna need all the support I can get."  
"You can handle him, you're Randy Orton. You got this." I smiled.  
"You know just how to make me feel better I'm gonna dedicate my win to you."  
"What if you lose?" She laughed.  
"I'm Randy fucking Orton I won't lose."  
"I know, you better go to your psycho place too."  
"What psycho place?"  
"When you pound on the ground smart one." I laughed.  
"Will do, I have another surprise for you. You have to wait until my match though."  
"Okay, can I get a hint?"  
"I'm gonna do something you've always wanted me to do."  
"Huh?"  
"Just watch, baby. Trust me you'll love it."  
"Kay. You know what I just realized what today is?"  
"Monday?" She laughed.  
"Well yeah but it also something else."  
"What?"  
"The anniversary of when you asked me to be your girl."  
"Wow, it sure is I hate the way we're celebrating it."  
"It's okay, we'll celebrate at another time."  
"I'll make sure of it." She yawned.  
"My meds are kicking in baby I'll call you later."  
"Okay I love you."  
"I love you too." I hung up and seen I had a text from Julie.  
'Got your trunks done pick them up when you're ready.' I walked back to wardrobe.  
"Hi Julie."  
"Hi Randy here you go." I looked at them. They were perfect I knew Rocsi would love them.  
"Thank you so much Julie." I hugged her.  
"You're welcome. Give this to Rocsi one of my assistants made it." She handed me a bear. It was dressed up like me my ring attire. My Apex Predator shirt, trunks with a red finish, and a pair of wrestling boots with knee pads.  
"This is cute. Rocsi will love it."  
"How is she doing?"  
"She's trying her best to stay positive and strong. I can't wait to get back to her though today is our 7th month anniversary."  
"I see many more in your guys future Randy. Don't worry you guys will get through this stronger than ever."  
"I know just got to take it day by day."  
"I'll be praying for you guys."  
"Thank you bye." I left.

Rocsi's POV

I had just woken up in time for Raw. They ran the opening credits. I got a text from Randy.  
**'Hey baby I'm coming out in 5 mins. wish me luck!'**  
_'You'll do great! Get a RKO for me!'_  
The credits finished rolling they showed they press conference. When it finished Vince came out.  
"Today has been very emotional in the WWE. But staying on the bright side we are all happy to know Rocsi will be able to return to action. Until then we will have to vacate the Divas Title and put it in a tournament which will began next week. But tonight we are dedicating this show to Rocsi. May our hopes and prays help her." The crowd clapped and cheered. The show went to break. It came back on Mark was in the ring. I smiled hearing Randy's theme music. I smiled harder seeing his trunks. I loved how he did that little thing just to let me know he was thinking of me.  
Randy was dominating the match. He even picked up Mark and scooped slammed him. He started pounding his fist on the mat. Mark stood up Randy hit him with a RKO. He had a huge smile on his face as he climbed the turnbuckle and did his pose.

Randy's POV

I walked to the back I saw I had a text from Rocsi.  
_'You did great babe super proud of you! :D I love you RKO 3'_ I smiled.  
**'Thanks baby! I should be back there in a hour since we're in Phoenix I love you.'** I took a shower and started packing up my stuff. I left out the room I was stopped by Paul (Triple H).  
"Hey Randy, we signed these for Rocsi. Ones the SmackDown roster and the other is Raw." He said handing me some cards.  
"And this is from Stephanie and all the Divas." He handed me a hug gift basket.  
"How am I gonna get through airport security with this?" I laughed.  
"Oh, Vince arranged a private plane so you can get there quickly."  
"Cool, tell him I said thanks." I shook hands with Paul and left.

Rocsi's POV

The show was going great so far. Evan gave me a little shout out. He was wearing the bracelet I got him for his birthday. He won his match against Jack Swagger and was getting a chance at the US title, he so deserved it. Then the divas came out. It was Kelly and Natalya vs. Maryse and Melina. Kelly and Natalya won with Kelly getting the K2 on Maryse. They celebrated in the ring. Kelly went and grabbed a mic.  
"As happy as I am we just won there's something that's really getting to me. Rocsi is my bestfriend." The crowd cheered.  
"Ever since she joined the company we've been like this." She said crossing her fingers. She handed Natalya the mic.  
"Rocsi we miss you so much girl. We can't wait until you get better and comeback kicking ass." I laughed. Maryse and Melina came came into the ring. Maryse grabbed her own mic.  
"What's up Maryse?" She gave a disgusted look.  
"If I wasn't Maryse... I would want to be Rocsi. She's a great girl I miss you so much." Melina grabbed the mic.  
"Come back soon girl. The divas locker isn't the same without you running around with us being crazy." I laughed Melina and I always did the most random things together. One time JoMo and Randy when they went to sleep one night after Raw. We painted on there faces. They didn't know until they left to go get us breakfast the next morning and people were laughing at them. They all climbed to the turnbuckles and did my pose. I really missed them. The show went to commercial. I got a call from Kelly.  
"Hello?"  
"Rocsi! Are you watching Raw?"  
"Yes, thanks for the love you guys."  
"You need to get better soon we need to be sexy bitches together!" Maryse said. I laughed.  
"That sounded so wrong." I heard Adam yell in the background.  
"I'd pay to see that." John said.  
"Cochino!" Melina said.  
"What's the main event?"  
"John, Edge, and JoMo vs. Miz, Truth, and Wade."  
"John, Adam, and JoMo. That's a sexy ass team." They laughed. I could tell I was on speaker.  
"We miss you Rocsi! We got a depressed viper walking around here!" John said. I laughed.  
"I'll be back soon no worries."  
"We'll call you later love ya girl!" Kelly said.  
"Love ya too girl bye."  
John, Edge, and JoMo won there match with Edge Spearing Swagger after JoMo got StarShip Pain on Miz and John getting the AA on Wade. They started to get a "Rocsi" chant going. I laughed. Then I saw I had a text from Randy.  
**'You still up baby?'**  
'_Yes, waiting for this sexy wrestler to come and visit me ;)'_  
**'Lol who?'** I was gonna mess with him and say John.  
_'Duh, you sexy xD how much longer until you get here?'_  
**'30 more minutes I'm on a private jet so I got here faster.'**  
'_Yea! Call me?_' He did.  
"Your wish is my command." I laughed.  
"I miss you so much. I've been so board today."  
"Has your family came in and talked to you today?"  
"No, my nurse said they came in when I was asleep. Your parents came in though your dad told me a story about you."  
"Not the one about when I cried because I got scared by a cat that ran out a bush when I was like 6."  
"No, but thanks for telling me that one." He sighed  
"Which one?"  
"When Doink the clown scared you." I laughed.  
"I was 6 don't judge me."  
"I'm guessing 6 was a bad year for you?" He laughed.  
"Not that great."  
"Your sweat jacket smells yummy."  
"The only thing I have of yours is your make up bag it was in my luggage."  
"Oh, I thought you want use my tanning lotion." He laughed.  
"I own a tanning bed babe no need."  
"Good because I'm getting pale in this hospital room."  
"Baby I would love you if you were the same color as Sheamus."  
"Boy, not that pale. I got the stitches taken out my lip and there back to there normal size."  
"When I get there we are celebrating with make out session after make out session." I laughed.  
"That is gonna be fun. I'm getting the stitches on my thigh taken out too."  
"That's great, who's your head doing?"  
"Better, that's the one that the doctor is most worried about."  
"How long until those stitches come out?"  
"3-4 weeks."  
"How about your ankle?"  
"I walked on it it's kinda stiff but I'm gonna be fine, oh I loved your trunks."  
"I knew you would I'm gonna wear them until you get back."  
"That's sweet of you baby."  
"You sound tired love get some sleep I'll wake you when I get there."  
"All right, I love you Beau."  
"I love ya Bell."

Randy's POV

I checked into the hospital and went to Rocsi's room.  
"Her medicine kicked in a little while ago, so when she wakes up she might be a little out of it." Her nurse said.  
"Okay, thanks." I walked in her room. She snoring lightly. I kissed her lightly.  
"Rocky wake up." Her eyes fluttered as she opened them.  
"Morning baby."  
"Rocsi it's 11:00."  
"You're cute." She pinched my cheek.  
"Thank you." She was out of it.  
"You look like my boyfriend." I grabbed her hand.  
"I am your boyfriend."  
"Oh, goodnight." She went to sleep. I laughed and got in with her.

|The Next Morning|

I heard Rocsi screaming. I looked over.  
"STOP!" She was throwing her arms up like if she was punching someone. I grabbed her arms.  
"Rocky! It's me Randy stop!" She kneed me in the gut.  
"Rocsi calm down baby." She started opening her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Randy."  
"I'm okay." I said grabbing my stomach.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"You kneed me in the stomach I'm okay though." She started crying.  
"I'm fine babe, I promise."  
"I don't want to hurt you because I have nightmares."  
"If you tell who did this to you they'll stop or at least not be as bad."  
"I can't he will find me."  
"No, he won't not with me around I'm here to protect you, baby." She started crying harder. I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. I went outside to find a nurse.  
"Excuse me Mrs, is there anyway I can get Rocsi Runnels' therapist? She had a nightmare."  
"Yes, I'll page her."  
"Thank you." I hurried back to her room. She was crying and shaking.  
"Baby, I called your therapist she's coming." She didn't respond. A red headed woman and nurse ran in.  
"Rocsi, breath honey." Rocsi stopped shaking and took deep breaths.  
"That's good just calm down." She did. The nurse left.  
"Do you want to talk?" The therapist asked.  
"Yes."  
"Hi I'm Dr. Barnes Rocsi's therapist."  
"Hi I'm her boyfriend, Randy." She sat down across from us. I looked at Rocsi putting my hand out. She took it and smiled.  
"Rocsi, what happened in your dream?" She looked at me.  
"Someone was chasing me and I was trying to find Randy but I couldn't. Then the person jumped on top of me and started hitting me."  
"Was this someone your attacker?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mrs. Barnes, if Rocsi tells who did this won't the nightmares not be as bad."  
"It all depends on how she copes with this. We are trying to work up to that. First we have to get rid of this fear she has so she can tell who did this."  
"Okay."  
"So Rocsi, in your dream where were you?"  
"The hotel room where this happened."  
"You're having severe flashbacks a way to stop them is to tell how you feel if you keep it in it'll get worser. I would prefer for you to tell Randy since you put most your trust in him." She looked at me and smiled I returned it.  
"I leave you two alone to talk." She said leaving.  
"Thank you Dr. Barnes." Rocsi said.  
"So talk to me, baby. We have all day." I got in bed with her.  
"Where do I start?"  
"Who are you feeling?"  
"Bad for kneeing you, I'm sorry when I have nightmares there so vivid."  
"Can you here my voice?"  
"Barely until I start to open my eyes, when you grab me it's worser."  
"I'm sorry, I was trying to not get hit." I put my arms around her I and kissed her neck.  
"Randy there's been something that's been bothering me."  
"What?"  
"I think it's gonna be hard for me to start having sex again, I won't be immediate I think its gonna take time to get comfortable with it, and I know your use to us doing it everyday, so I think you may get mad if we stop for a little while."  
"Rocsi, I wouldn't get mad at you for something like that. I love you I know you have to stop and I will wait I don't care how long I will wait. I can never get mad at you I promise." I kissed her hand.  
"Okay." It was eating at me wanting to know who did this. I still couldn't understand why she just couldn't tell.  
"Baby can please tell me who did this it's driving me crazy not knowing." I took her hands and looked deeply in her eyes.  
"Please, I'm here nothing will happen to you." She looked away.  
"I can't."  
"He's not gonna find you he won't hurt you, I promise tell me." Her hands started shaking.

Rocsi's POV

I hated Randy pressuring me to tell him.  
"I don't want to." He sighed in frustration.  
"This guy fucking raped and you don't want to tell! He could do this to another girl if you tell it won't happen! Just fucking tell me and I'll tell the police so they can find the ass!" He yelled his face was red. I started crying.  
"Babe I'm sorry my temper got to me."  
"IT WAS TED!"

Randy's POV

I was taken back.  
"Who?"  
"Ted DiBiase Jr. You fucking happy now! I'm trying to cope with all of this and you wanna yell at me! Leave now so you can tell the police!"  
"Baby, you know my temper."  
"I don't care just leave! And tell the police since you have the information you so desperately wanted." I hated that I asked I should've waited until she was ready. It hit me all at once. Ted fucking raped my girlfriend! My mind was boggled I just saw him a couple days ago. It all added up the cut on his hand. Him not talking the the police and not being around.  
"Baby, I'm sorry know that. I'm gonna go get the police. I'm sorry I love you." She just turned the opposite way in the bed. I sighed and left. I hate when my temper gets to me and I start to hurt the people I love when it happens. I stepped outside and found the card the detective gave me.  
"Hello?"  
"Detective Collins, it's Randy Orton Rocsi Runnels' boyfriend."  
"Yes how can I help you?"  
"She told me who attacked her."  
"Who?"  
"Ted DiBiase Jr. He works with us."  
"We'll run him through the database we have to come to the hospital first to confirm it."  
"Alright." I hung up. I walked back in the room.  
"Rocky..." She didn't look at me.  
"The detectives are coming to confirm what I said with you."  
"Great." She said sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry, it just bother me not knowing."  
"And it bothers me saying it but I guess you don't give a fuck."  
"Baby-"  
"What if they don't find him! And he finds out I told! I'm gonna be paranoid the rest of my life."  
"I'm gonna be here to protect you, Rocky."  
"You weren't when he attacked me." That hurt me I felt so guilty for not being their.  
"I promise I'll be their for you."  
"You promise? You always break them. You promised you would never hurt me and you did when you cheated. You promised you'll always be their for me and you weren't! When I most needed you! Your promises don't mean anything to me!" It felt like Rocsi just took out my heart and stepped on it. I never seen her so pissed. I guess she never really got over me cheating she just put on a brave front.  
"I- I don't know what to say I'm sorry. I wish I could've been there to stop him. I wish I didn't go to the club that night. I wish you weren't pissed at me. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I try because I love you. I made myself better for you because you're so great for me." There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it. The detective walked in.  
"Mrs. Runnels, we would like you to give us a statement."  
"Okay."  
"Bye Rocsi." She didn't say anything. I left.

I walked around the hospital unsure of what to do. I decided to call John.  
"Hello?"  
"John, Rocsi told me who attacked her."  
"Who?"  
"Ted, I can't believe it. My head is everywhere right now."  
"You just need to be there for Rocsi."  
"I don't think she wants me there she got pissed because I asked her. She let all her feelings out about everything. I don't know what to do some roses can't fix this."  
"Just talk to her think what she is going through. She really needs you Randy even though I doesn't seem like it."  
"I'm gonna try."  
"Alright bye."  
"Bye."

John's POV

"What's wrong man?" Adam asked. We were all went to a diner after the show.  
"Ted raped Rocsi, she just told Randy." Kelly dropped her drink.  
"No way..."  
"Yeah, Randy sounded so out of it."  
"He just called me today." Evan said.  
"What did he say?"  
"He's staying at his parents house he was asking how was Rocsi. He came off kinda weird."  
"I'll call Randy so he can tell the police."

Randy's POV

John called me.  
"Hello?"  
"Randy, Evan talked to Ted he's at his dads house in Palm Beach."  
"Thanks man, I'll tell the police."  
"Bye." I hung up and ran to Rocsi's room. As I opened the door the detective was leaving.  
"Sir, I know where Ted is."  
"Where?"  
"Palm Beach, Florida. At his fathers house I'm pretty sure you can get the address from Vince."  
"How did you find this out."  
"My friend spoke to him and he told."  
"I'll get the guys in Florida on it." He left. I walked into the room. Rocsi didn't make eye contact with me.  
"Baby, they know where Ted is they're gonna find him." She just rolled up into a ball.  
"Rocsi I'm sorry but it's gonna be better."  
"I know, I'm sorry for going off on you. All my emotions just came out and I took it out on you." I hugged her and planted a kiss on her head.  
"It's okay, you said how you feel."  
"And you're a great boyfriend you treat me right, you love me, you are always there for me."  
"But I've done bad things I let my temper get to me around you and that's not good for our relationship." I never told her about the time I had to go to anger management. She knows I went but we never get deeply into it. I haven't told her why I got suspended or the time I OD'd. She looked at me like I was her superman I didn't want to kill that by telling her my demons.  
"Everyone has a temper baby. Yours is just more explosive. I know how to calm you though." She grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I melted into her lips. She pulled away.  
"I love you, I'm sorry for being so dramatic."  
"It's okay that's how you feel. When I promise something to you I want you to trust and believe me."  
"I do. It's just I have to admit it I'm over you cheating but I'm still hurt by it I try not to be but it's still there a little. I'm still sticking by it's not your fault though."  
"I love you, baby." She laughed.  
"It's been a eventful morning, huh?"  
"Very." I climbed in bed with her she rested her head on my chest and slowly drifted to sleep. Me on the other hand felt like hell. All those things Rocsi said broke me. I felt like shit. I do break some of my promises to her. I didn't help finding out Ted did this it hit too close to home. I've known him for years. I called him my friend. And he raped Rocsi. It was my fault if I never cheated, Rocsi never would have went out with Ted, and none of this would have happened. I kissed Rocsi's head.  
"I'm sorry." I said into her hair. I wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep.

That's the end for this one.  
Next chapter Randy is gonna be under the same roof with the Rhodes family. Can he handle it? He's also gonna expose his demons to Rocsi. What will her reaction be?

¡Please Review!


	15. Boiling Over

Crossing Rhodes

**I haven't done this sooo, WWE owns Randy and all other superstars and divas. The music in this chapter belongs to it's writers. I own Rocsi, of course :). Oh, I found a better model that looks like Rocsi so head to my bio after you read this drama and love filled chapter :D.**

Randy's POV

Rocsi and I were in her hospital for the last time, hopefully. Her doctor had to check her out and clear her to leave.  
"Randy! That tickles!" She squealed as I massaged her foot.  
"You should feel lucky I would never touch a girls feet. But yours our cute." I cracked her toes.  
"Just don't lick them." I stuck my tongue out.  
"Don't!" She laughed. I kissed her big toe.  
"Ah! Randy."  
"What? I like your feet."  
"You don't have one of those fetishes now do you?"  
"You're my fetish baby."  
"I would kiss you, but my foots been there sooo."  
"Girl, you now you want my lips."  
"Wipe them off and get over here." I wiped them and kissed her. We made out. I love the way she rubbed my neck when we do. I heard a cough and pulled away. It was her parents and Cody. The men gave me a dirty look. I moved away from Rocsi, but she took my hand stopping me.  
"We came to pick you up." Her dad said.  
"I'm emotional scarred for life." Cody said. Rocsi rolled her eyes.  
"They haven't cleared me yet, you have to wait."  
"Okay, we will." Cody said sitting down. They all sat down and stared at us. It was too awkward. Thank god that Rocsi's doctor came in.  
"Hello everyone, you ready to get out of here Rocsi?"  
"So much." He looked her over.  
"You're cleared we just need you to do some paper work at the front desk and your out."  
"Thank you so much doctor." She shook his hand. He left. She jumped out of bed and stretched.  
"Here sweetheart I brought you a change of clothes." Her mom said giving her a outfit.  
"Thanks I'm gonna go change." She turned to kiss me.  
"Go start up your car so my brother won't stare a hole in you." I nodded and kissed her goodbye.

Rocsi's POV

I changed into a pair of black jeans, a light blue tank top, and some blue sandals. It was so refreshing to be out of that hospital robe. I looked in the mirror. My swelling and bruises were gone. My skin lost it's tan. The tank top showed my scar on my back. It still disturbed me thinking they came from Ted. I thanked god the police found him. Everyone was shocked no one thought Ted would lose it like that. I hadn't talked to my parents or Cody about it. Just Randy. I walked back out to my room.  
"Randy left." Cody said like he was snitching on him.  
"I know I told him to, you and dad would said some shit to piss him off with me not around."  
"Randy probably would've said something why do you think he's so fucking perfect?" Cody asked.  
"I don't think he's perfect but I know he wouldn't say anything rude to you guys out of respect for me. But knowing you two you would say something just to see him get pissed off for fun."  
"I love how you pick Randy over your family." Cody said. I just want to punch him in the face.  
"Well right now, Randy seems to be the only one that really cares about me."  
"Rocsi? How could you say that?" My mom asked.  
"It's the truth, his parents were here for me more than you guys. The minute you all came you started drama. Randy has been here for me since the beginning." I left not wanting to deal with them. I filled out my paperwork and got my appointments to get my stitches taken out. I walked outside the sun felt so good on my skin. I looked around for Randy. I saw him in a parking spot looking at stuff in his trunk. I walked up behind him and pinched his butt. He jumped.  
"Ah! Baby." He laughed and kissed me.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Putting all your gifts back here."  
"That gift basket was huge."  
"I know I had to carry it." I laughed.  
"So are we going straight to the airport?" He asked.  
"I guess me and Cody got into it again."  
"Can I beat him up please? Just one punch? Pretty please?" I laughed.  
"I love you, but no."  
"What happened?" I told him.  
"What did your parents do?"  
"Nothing, my mom didn't even stick up for me. She acts like she's on their side."  
"Its gonna be awkward when we are all under the same roof."  
"You can just stay in my room you don't have to see my family."  
"Okay, I hope we can all get along at one point." I kissed him.  
"Me too." He walked me over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me.  
"Such a gentleman."  
"Did I mention you look beautiful today. But you look beautiful everyday."  
"Thanks, you even thought I looked cute when I had bruises on my face."  
"I can see through all of that and find the beautiful woman I love." I pulled him into a loving kiss.  
"I love you so much baby. I don't care what my backward ass family thinks. I'm sticking with you until the end."  
"I needed to here that." We kissed one more time, before he walked to the driver side. I opened his door for him.  
"Thanks." He started the car and we got on the road.  
"You know you can make out with me in front of my parents." He laughed.  
"Nah, I rather do it in front of your brother. Make out hard too see our tongues swirling, I'm grabbing your butt, you have your hands under my shirt. If he thinks he's scared for life now we're gonna fuck him up." I laughed.  
"Oh, I can't wait."  
"Want to get something to eat it's gonna be a long flight."  
"Wendy's!" He laughed.  
"I should've know." He ordered me a Double Stack, with French fries, and a fruit punch. I loved how he knew exactly what I wanted without asking. He got a Triple Stack.  
"You're a fatty." I said jokingly. He lifted up his shirt.  
"Nothing about this says fatty."  
"Yeah, it says sexy." He laughed and chomped down on his burger. I laughed he ate like a pig sometimes didn't even care to us a napkin I thought it was cute. We finished our burgers and headed back to the airport. I got a text from Cody.  
'Where r u we have to get on the plane!' I rolled my eyes.  
'We're pulling up now.' Randy unpacked the truck. We made it to our gate. We found our seats. We were right in front of my parents. Cody was in the middle seats in front of us. Randy leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
"I feel like we're being watched."  
"They can watch this." I pulled him into my lips. He got the message. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I returned the favor. He moved his hand to the middle of my back. I played with the hem of his shirt.

Randy's POV

After 5 straight minutes of making out we stopped hearing the pilot come on.  
"Damn." I said catching my breath.  
"I had to do it."  
"I don't mind, at all." I kissed her cheek. She cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around her and took her iPod she looked up at me.  
"I'm gonna be your DJ." She laughed. I looked through her playlist. One was labeled Randy 3 I smiled and looked through it. All love songs. I played chose a song that I thought shows how I felt about Rocsi perfectly. _Ange_l by _Aerosmith_.

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_

[Chorus:]  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

[Chorus:]  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

_[Chorus]  
Come and save me tonight_

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

Baby , Baby  
[Chorus]

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me allright  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight

She looked up at me.  
"I love that song."  
"That's how I felt during the break up. Without your love I'm nothing but a begger." She kissed me.  
"Why does the song that makes you think about us has to be so depressing." I laughed.  
"What's your choice then?" She chose _I'll Be Lovin' You Long Time_ by _Mariah Carey_.

_I'll be lovin u long time  
I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin u [2x]_

You ain't even gotta worry  
About a thing I gotcha babe  
And ain't nobody takin' me away  
It's not a game I'm here to stay  
_Our love is stronger than any drug  
Addictive just can't get enough  
And everytime I'm with you I want some more  
Just close the door  
And let's explore each other_

Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can breathe)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)

Don't care what no one has to say  
They don't understand us like we do  
I need you near me night and day  
Together there ain't nothin' we can't do  
Scoop me up and we can go  
To that little spot where no one knows  
Spend a little time just us alone  
You can caress my body and never let go

Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can breathe)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)

I don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me  
Don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me  
Don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me

I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
_I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time_

I'll be lovin u long time  
I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin u

Rocsi's POV

"I thought you were gonna pick Super Bass."  
"Nah, it is my favorite song but this one reminds me more of us."  
"Your brother is staring at us." I looked up he was giving us a dirty look. I flipped him off. He turned back around.  
"I love you my little bad ass." Randy said kissing my head.  
"I love you my sexy ass viper." He smiled. We end up going to sleep.

We landed before the sun rise.  
"You want some StarBucks?, my treat." I asked Randy.  
"Yes, get me a-"  
"Carmel Frappicuino no whip cream."  
"You read my mind, but there's one more thing."  
"What?" He kissed me.  
"That's better than anything on the menu at StarBucks." He winked making me blush. I walked into StarBucks and ordered our drinks. I found Randy standing by some magazines.  
"I got your sweets, sweets." He took his drink.  
"Thanks babe, there's a sexy ass chick in this magazine." He said looking through one.  
"Who? Megan Fox."  
"No, some girl named Rocsi Rhodes. She has the sexiest smile." He showed me my Seventeen magazine cover. I grabbed it from him.  
"Oh my gosh, I love how the photos came out."  
"I love the interview especially when you mention me." I looked at the cover it said. Rocsi Rhodes wrestlings it girl dishes on growing up in a wrestling family and her new love.  
"I remember when I use to read this now I'm on the cover."  
"Looking stunning may I add." I kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks."  
"I want to see you on the cover of this." He said grabbing a Maxim magazine. I laughed.  
"Maybe one day, but you know if I'm on the Maxim I'm gonna be in some little bikini, right?"  
"I don't mind guys can look at you and think about what they would do to you. But I actually can do it." He said looking at me seductively. I bit my lip. It half way turned me on and half way freaked me out. I wasn't totally ready to start having sex with Randy.  
"You could be on the cover of GQ you're so fine."  
"Nah, not my kind of thing."  
"Or PlayGirl?" He laughed.  
"Hell no, I wouldn't even want you in PlayBoy. No ones gonna see my girl naked but me." I laughed.  
"Ah, I love it when you're protective of me." He wrapped his arms around me.  
"I protect you because I love you." He went to kiss me but we were interrupted.  
"Where were you guys come on we have to go."  
"Get your panties out a bunch, Cody." I said taking Randy's hand heading to the exit. We got a separate cab from my family. Randy put his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck as he breathed in the scent of my hair. I ran my finger around his knuckles. We pulled up at my parents house they were already there. Randy paid the taxi and got our bags.  
"I can feel the awkward and were not even in the house yet." I laughed and kissed him.  
"I have your back, no worries, okay?" He gave me a unsure look.  
"Trust me, if all goes bad we go to your house."  
"Alright." He said sadly I kissed him.  
"Smile." He gave me a weak smile. I tickled him.  
"Damn it smile Orton." He laughed.  
"I'm smiling, I'm smiling. Stop." I stopped and we walked into my parents house. My mom was in the kitchen.  
"Sweetie, I'm making you cinnamon rolls."  
"Thanks mom." I walked upstairs. My ankle was killing me. Randy noticed and picked me up.  
"She needs to walk on her own." My dad said from down the hallway.  
"Sorry, sir." He put me down. I rolled my eyes at my dad. I walked to my old room.

Randy's POV

I closed the door behind us.  
"Lock it." Rocsi said sitting on her bed. I did so. I looked around her room. It looked like a teenaged girls room. She had a big bed like at her old house. I laughed at her posters. Mötley Crüe her all time favorite band. They made up half her room. I looked at her on the bed. She was in pain.  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
"My ankle is killing me. I wish my dad would shut up."  
"Want me to go get some aspirin?"  
"No, I'll get it." She yelped standing up.  
"No, sit down I'll get it."  
"Okay there's some in my bathroom." Her bathroom was connected to her room. I got her a aspirin and grabbed a water from my bag.  
"Here you go, baby."  
"Thanks." She took them.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said.  
"Okay, I'll be here." I grabbed some stuff out my bag and went to take a shower. My mind was racing about how to tell Rocsi my bad points. I didn't mind talking about it. I just was scared of her reaction what if she thought I was a bad guy and didn't want to be with me anymore. I don't see why she deals with me sometimes. She had a great relationship with her parents now it's ruined because of me. I would love nothing more than to be accepted by her family instead they hate my guts. The water lost it's heat. I got out and changed into some black sweatpants. I walked back into Rocsi's room. She was eating her cinnamon rolls. She whistled seeing me get out the shower.  
"Damn, work it sexy." I did my pose.  
"Wait, let me take a picture." She grabbed her phone.  
"TwitPic!" She laughed.  
"No, no, no."  
"I'm kidding, you already have enough almost nude pics on the Internet." I laughed.  
"You want one?" She asked pointing to her cinnamon rolls.  
"You sure your mom didn't poison them to get me out the way?"  
"No, Randy of course not." She started fake choking.  
"Not funny." I said sitting next to her.  
"What's wrong, baby?" She asked looking at me with her caring blue grey eyes.  
"I want your family to accept me so bad. I hate that I fucked up your guys relationship. I want to be able for your dad to look at me and be happy that his daughter has a man to love and take care of her. He sees nothing but bad things with me. Your brother would love to rip my head off. And your mom goes along with them. I hate it Rocsi, so bad it kills me inside." I put my head in my hands.  
"I pray everyday asking can everything okay and it never happens." I felt Rocsi's hand rub my back.  
"Ran, look at me." I did.  
"I know everything seems terrible right now but it will get better it might take time but it will. They say god doesn't give you anything you can't deal with. We will get through this. My family can't be like this forever. They'll see the great man you our to me."  
"God, I hope so." She kissed me. It felt therapeutic. The softness of her lips calmed me. I laid her down on her bed. Our tongues caressed each other. Her hand traveled up my arm and squeezed my bicep. I let the tips of my fingers go under her shirt. She moaned in my mouth. I pulled away thinking it might be too much for her right now.  
"I feel kinda awkward with all these guys looking at me." She laughed.  
"Sorry, but Tommy Lee is staying up there."  
"You need a poster of me, I'm way hotter than Tommy Lee."  
"Maybe."  
"I am, what do you like him more?"  
"He was my first kiss." My eyes widened.  
"No way."  
"Uh huh, they came here for a CD signing. He signed my CD and we took a picture when we did he kissed me. I tasted like cherry chapstick and booze, but I loved it." She had a goofy smile on her face.  
"How old were you?"  
"15, I couldn't stop smiling."  
"Ha, I got mine when I was 11."  
"How surprising." She said sarcastically.  
"I'm a better kisser, right?"  
"Yes, but it was a French kiss and he has a tongue piercing it felt so sexy."  
"Any other Tommy Lee stories you want to share."  
"He was in the first porn I ever watched." My jaw dropped.  
"Sweet little Rocsi watching pornography, scandalous!" She rolled her eyes.  
"What? I had to see was he equipped for my fantasies and trust me he was." I rolled mine.  
"I'm jealous your appose to be watching my matches having fantasy about me. Then when we finally met all your dreams would come true and see how equipped I am." She laughed.  
"I watched your matches, I stopped liking you when you RKO'D Stacy she was my favorite Diva."  
"Sorry, was I one of your favorites before that?"  
"Hell yes, I thought you were so cute you had a baby face. I almost cried when Evolution beat the crap out of you." I laughed.  
"Yeah that wasn't fun."  
"I got over you and Stacy then you were back in my number 3 spot."  
"Behind who?"  
"Cena, Shawn." He stuck his tongue out.  
"So I'm not sexier than Tommy Lee and I'm behind Cena, oh joy." She hugged me.  
"Oh, baby but your the only man I love and your number one in my heart." I laughed and kissed her.  
"And you say I'm cheesy."  
"It's true, though."  
"I know I love you too, but back to you watching porn, tell me more I wanna here this story." She blushed.  
"Well I saw on the news him and Pamela Anderson had a sex tape out so I had to see it I found it on the Internet."  
"Did you enjoy it? If you know what I mean." She blushed harder.  
"Yes, not as much as I enjoy being with you." She winked. She lifted up a piece of cinnamon roll to my lips. I took it lightly sucking on the tips of her fingers.  
"You're gonna get me fat, baby." I said rubbing my stomach.  
"Wanna go to the gym later? I'll go with you."  
"Sure, does it freak you out being in public?"  
"No, it helps me really I don't want to be stuck in my room all day thinking about it. I wanna get back to how my life was before this."  
"I understand, you know this would be the perfect time for us to move in together."  
"I never moved out all my boxes are still at your place."  
"We didn't move everything though were is the rest of your clothes?"  
"At Cody's." She frowned.  
"We'll get your stuff tomorrow, okay?"  
"Kay, I'm gonna take a shower I need to feel refreshed."  
"I'll be here getting stared down by Tommy Lee." She laughed and went into the shower.  
I got board and started looking around her room. I went to a desk in here room. I looked through the drawers. I found a photo album labeled family. The first photo was Cody holding a baby. I smiled knowing it was Rocsi I could see the mole by her lip. The next one was a family photo Rocsi looked about 5. She was a cute little toddler.  
"What are you doing?" I jumped seeing Rocsi behind me.  
"Sorry my ADD kicked in." I closed the book.  
"Its okay, I had to make sure you didn't see some of my pictures I had a pudgy stage."  
"I don't care you were the cutest baby, baby."  
"Thanks."  
"Can I see a picture of you when you were a debutant?"  
"Okay." She flipped through the book.  
"Here." I smiled. She looked beautiful in a strapless cherry red evening gown.  
"Gorgeous as usual."  
"Thanks, that night was so boring though all they do is talk about what fine young ladies we've become. Blah blah blah." I laughed.  
"You are a Southern Bell you need a be classy and polite." She burped.  
"Didn't work."  
"That was so... sexy." She laughed and sat on my lap. She put on some denim shorts and a grey over sized off the shoulder shirt. She rubbed her hands on my beard.  
"If you shave this I might get mad at you."  
"You like it now?"  
"Yeah, it makes you look more bad ass." She ran her fingers around my lips.  
"It amazes me how handsome you are. Every feature on you is perfect." 'Only if she knew the inside.' I thought.  
"Don't make me more conceded than I already am baby." She laughed and kissed me. I wanted her so badly but I didn't want to rush her. She straddled my lap making it worser. I felt my cock growing hard. I tried to hold back my urge to throw her on the bed and make love to her. I moaned in her mouth. She pulled me closer.

Rocsi's POV

I wanted Randy but I was scared I kept thinking about Ted and what he did. Randy put his hands on my ass. I moaned. He started kissing my neck. I loved the feeling of his beard on my neck.  
"Ew! What the fuck are you doing?" I turned around Cody was in my doorway.  
"What the hell Cody! knock that why I closed the door."  
"Whatever I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to breakfast."  
"I don't want to do shit with you got that?"  
"Whatever, you guys are disgusting." He closed the door.  
"Sorry I forgot to lock the door back after my mom came."  
"It's okay we were getting little too in to it anyway."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we make out we get really into it and it starts to get hot and heavy. I don't want to do something that your not ready for." She laughed.  
"You make it sound like I'm a virgin."  
"Babe, you don't know how bad I wanted to just put you on the bed and make love to you. But I wasn't sure if I should because of the incident."  
"I wanted you too. But I'm not sure if I'm ready either."  
"So what do we do?"  
"Just wait until the time is right, but I wanna wait until my stitches are out. They wouldn't look so cute when you're kissing my stomach."  
"I'm cool with that Rocky."  
"Good." She got off my lap.  
"What time is it?"  
"9:30, the gym opens at 10 want to start getting ready?"  
"Okay." We started getting ready I changed my pants and Randy throw on a shirt. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door.  
"Wait who's car are we taking?" Randy asked.  
"My Range Rover."  
"Spoiled." He coughed. I punched his arm.  
"Not even I brought it myself."  
"Go head Mrs. Independent." We walked downstairs. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with Cody. My mom was in the kitchen.  
"Where are you two headed?" My dad asked.  
"The gym." I said.  
"Be back by dinner time I want us all to be together." My mom said I was surprised.  
"We will for sure." Randy said with a smile. He was trying so hard to get my family to like him, I hated seeing him sad. We walked to the garage.  
"At least your mom smiled at me. I'm getting some where." I took his hand.  
"Don't worry about that okay?" I kissed his cheek.  
"I'll try." We left the house it was a huge relief. I hooked up my iPod to the speaker system. _Girls, Girls, Girls_ came on. Randy groaned.  
"What?"  
"They suck."  
"No they don't."  
"That's like there only hit."  
"Whose your favorite?"  
"Damn sure not them." I stuck my tongue out.  
"Can I change it?"  
"Sure." He scrolled through the options.  
"Eminem, real music." I laughed. _Cinderella Man_ came on. Randy started rapping some parts.  
"Go Rand."  
"I got mad skills, yo." I rolled my eyes.  
"You've been spending to much time with John." He laughed and took my hand as I drove. We pulled up at Gold's Gym.  
"How's your ankle doing?"  
"Its better I just have to get use to walking on it." He wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the entrance of the gym.  
"I'm gonna go to a yoga class."  
"I'll be lifting weights like a man." I laughed and kissed his cheek before we went our separate ways.

Randy's POV

I finished my training session. Rocsi was gonna be in her class for 15 more minutes. I sat down at a bench outside the class and waited for her. I got a call from John.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey man how you doing?" He asked.  
"Good, how's stuff there. I know people are shocked right now."  
"It's crazy, the divas are crying their pretty little eyes out. No one can believe Ted did that. The best thing is that they found him."  
The police got to him the same day as when we told them. They staked out the DiBiase home since Ted wasn't there when they came. They searched the house and found the clothes he wore during the attack. Rocsi's blood was on it. Luckily he pleaded guilty so Rocsi wouldn't have to testify against him.  
"Yeah, has Vince said what he's gonna do?"  
"Act like Ted never existed."  
"He deserves it. They're throwing him in the looney bin. In his confession he kept saying he's afraid I'm gonna come after him and is paranoid people are coming after him."  
"It's sad it has come to this. Has Ted's dad reached out to you guys?"  
"Yes, he feels terrible for what his son did. Rocsi and I forgave him though I wasn't his fault for what Ted did."  
"How's Rocsi doing?"  
"Good actually, I'm surprised. I thought she would be timid or something. She just wants to get back to normal."  
"That's great, so how's it going with the future in laws." He chuckled.  
"Hate isn't the correct word for about how they feel about me." He laughed.  
"Don't worry, my in laws just started to think I'm decent. You two will be fine."  
"I hope so I've been thinking about telling Rocsi about my past."  
"You haven't yet?"  
"No, she knows it went to anger management class. But I haven't told her the stuff that went along with it."  
"You need to you don't want someone else telling her."  
"I will, I gotta go man Rocsi and I are at the gym."  
"Okay, tell her to call Kelly later she misses her."  
"Will do bye." I hung up. Rocsi walked out with a smile on her face.  
"That felt good." She said sitting next to me.  
"All limber now?"  
"Yep."  
"Want to get a run in outside there's a track out there."  
"Sure." We walked outside to the track it was a nice way away from the gym.  
"How about we make this more interesting?"  
"What's the bet?" I asked.  
"How ever finishes first the loser has to carry them all the way back to the gym."  
"Hopefully you're strong enough to carry 245 pounds."  
"No, need to because you're not gonna win hun."  
"We run on 3." She nodded.  
"1,2" She ran. I followed behind her.  
"I said on 3!"  
"That was 3." She laughed.  
I caught up with her and started to pass her up.

Rocsi's POV

I caught up with Randy.  
"I'm gonna beat you."  
"No way baby." He stopped running. I looked back his shoe fell off. I laughed.

I ended up beating him.  
"That wasn't fair my shoe came off."  
"Not excuses, now carry me. I want a piggy back ride." He knelled down. I jumped on his back. I slapped his butt.  
"Giddy up." He laughed and carried me back inside the gym. I got off his back.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let's hit the showers." I finished my shower and changed. I walked out of the locker room. Randy was typing away on his phone. I came over and kissed his head.  
"Hey baby." He kissed me.  
"You want to get a smoothie?" He asked.  
"Sure." We got some smoothies and left the gym.  
"Can we stop by my place? So I can make sure everything is okay."  
"Yep, I need to make sure my clothes are okay." He laughed.  
"God forbid you don't check your millions of purses."  
"And my shoes don't forget the shoes."

We pulled up at his house.  
"Your car looks good in my driveway." He smiled.  
"I know." We walked to his front door.  
"Where's my keys?" He patted his pants.  
"I still have the key you gave me."  
"We're not good at breaking up, huh?"  
"No, because we're made to be together." He kissed my cheek as I opened the door. He walked through the house. I walked up to his room and laid on his bed.  
"Rocky, I'm gonna be in the garage for a little bit." He yelled.  
"Okay." I yelled back. I decided to get back at him and look through his stuff. I walked into his closets he had his camera sitting on a drawer. I looked through the pictures smiling at the memories.  
'I told him to delete these.' I thought seeing pictures he took of me in my underwear when we were messing around one night. I decided to leave him a little message. I turned the camera to video mode.  
"Hi Randy! You know I love you more than Krispy Kreme donuts, but delete does pictures. I don't want to end up on the Internet wearing next to nothing like you." I laughed.  
"I'm kidding you can keep them but if you lose them I'm drop kicking your ass. I love you baby bye!" I blew a kiss to the camera and stopped recording I put the camera on his bed so he could see it. I walked out of his room to his office. He had his championships displayed and pictures of moments in his career on the walls. I sat down at his desk. I smiled at the picture of us on his desk. Kelly took it at Evan's birthday party. He had his arm wrapped around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder. It was pre-beard he was sexy either way.  
"Damn, you look good at desk. Wanna be my sex-etary?" I laughed.  
"What happened to your shirt?" He looked down.  
"Got oil on it." He took his shirt off. It made me so hot seeing him like that. His muscles were clenched and his tattoos were blazing.  
"You are so much sexier than Tommy Lee baby." He smiled.  
"I already know that but thanks for confirming it." I stood up and walked around his desk. I ran my fingers down his abs. Goosebumps rose on his skin. His pants were hanging low. I let fingers stop at his pelvic bone.  
"Randy?"  
"Hm?" He said regaining composure.  
"I want you so bad... But I don't think I'm ready to go all the way." He smiled.  
"I know what you want." He put me on his desk.  
He kissed my neck. I let my moan out since we weren't at my parents. I pulled him up to my lips. He gave me a hard kiss. His tongue explored my mouth as he undid my jeans and pulled them off. He started rubbing on my pussy through my panties. I moaned hard in his mouth. He pulled away.  
"You okay so far Kitty?" I missed him calling me that.  
"So... Good.. Don't.. Stop." He smirked.  
"No problem."

Randy's POV

I pulled off Rocsi's panties. I got on my knees down staring directly at her pussy. I put a finger inside her.  
"Ahh, Randy." I twirled it around slowly. I loved the way she whimpered and squirmed. I slipped another finger into her wet, warm, tight hole. I felt her slowly tightening around my fingers I pulled my fingers out before she reached her peak.  
"Taste yourself, baby." She gave my fingers a mini blow job. I pulled my fingers out of her mouth. I came back to her pussy. Her cum was all over my desk. I didn't mind one bit I loved it. I started eating her out. She was screaming my name loudly.  
"Tell me how much you like it Rocky."  
"So much! Ah.. You're so fucking good baby!" I started fucking her with my tongue.  
"Oh god Randal! Yeah baby." I loved when she said my full name, it would be a turn off during sex with any other girl but I sounded so right coming out of her sweet little mouth. She grabbed my neck and grinned my face in her pussy.  
"I'm cumming Randy." I let every drop hit my tongue as she came. I looked at Rocsi she looked so sexy as she caught her breath lightly. She moaned whenever she felt her pussy clench after sex. She had her sex hair going to the fullest.  
"You okay Kitty?"  
"You are amazing. You just eat me out and it felt like you did so much more. Your a sex god Randy." I smirked and kissed her.  
"You stroke my ego too much." She had a seductive smile on her face.  
"I want to stroke some else." She winked. She unzipped my jeans my cock felt relief. She guided me over to my chair and sat me down. She pulled down my pants and boxers. My cock twitched waiting for her to make her move. Rocsi kissed the underside of my cock. She twirled her tongue around the tip of my cock. Her tongue teaseling licked my the slit of my cock. I throw my head back and groaned. She finally took me in her mouth.  
"Ah god Kitty! your mouth feels so good." She inch by inch took my member in her mouth. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat. I couldn't believe she deep throated me.  
"Damn Rocsi... Your doing so fucking great." She came back up. My cock was dripping wet.  
"Mm.. I can't believe you took all of that in your mouth."  
"I'm not done yet just starting." She bobbed her head up and down my cock.  
"Shit! Baby." She looked up and at me and winked. I almost lost it right there. Rocsi removed herself from my cock and started licking my balls as she moved her hand up and down my hardness.  
"Oh god that's good." My balls began to tighten. Rocsi noticed and deep throated my cock again.  
"Oh baby I'm gonna cum so hard it's gonna be a big one." She sucked my cock harder. I ripped the leather of my chair as I came. Rocsi held my cock in her mouth until I went soft.  
"That was so... amazing, Rocsi."  
"I know you filled my mouth up baby."  
"I can't believe you deep thoarted me. I felt so fucking good."  
"I had to see if I could do it." She blushed.  
"You damn sure did you can give a five star blow job, baby. You made me rip my chair up." She looked at the arms of my chair. She giggled.  
"I'm sorry, I'll get you a new one."  
"And you came all over my desk." She looked at the desk.  
"I'll make it up to you." She winked.  
"It's okay I was gonna buy a new one gonna need a chair now too. Shower with me?"  
"Sure." She smiled as picked her up and took her back to my room. We took a nice, long shower.  
"What time is dinner at your house?" I asked wrapping a towel around my waist.  
"5, you sure you want to go?"  
"Yes, I want to sit down with your family so they can get a chance to see I'm a good guy."  
"I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt if they don't. I'll love you either way."  
"I know but I want to have the relationship like you have with my family. When I marry you I want your dads blessing and for him to walk you down the aisle. I just want them to accept me." She came over to me.  
"I know sweets, I just don't want you sad if they don't. I'm not saying they won't but just don't be sad if they don't remember me and you that's all we need. And if all else fails your dad can walk me down the aisle." I tried to give the best smile I could. Rocsi smiled back and walked out the bathroom. I followed behind her into my closet.. our closet.  
"What should I wear?"  
"Don't go full suit. Just wear a dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans with your cowboy 'll look sexy."  
"I always look sexy." She laughed.

Rocsi's POV

I looked through my boxes trying to find a dress to wear. I found a one shoulder leopard dress hugged my body stopping right before my knees. I went back in the bathroom and started curling my hair. I finished and began to do my make up. Randy walked up behind me.  
"Does that hurt?" Randy asked as I applied my eyeliner.  
"No, want to try." He smiled.  
"No, I'm naturally beautiful." I laughed and went back to finish up my make up. I walked back into the closet and changed into my dress. I put on some nude peep toe heels. I walked out the closet to see Randy trying to button up his shirt.  
"Need some help?" He looked up he gawked at me in my dress.  
"You look stunning, baby." I smiled.  
"Thanks." I walked over to him. The little buttons kept slipping out his huge hands. I buttoned up his shirt leaving the top two opened. He dressed in a gray shirt, with some black jeans, and his gray cowboy boots.  
"You look so good, baby." I told him.  
"I really want to impress your family I was thinking about shaving so I look clean cut."  
"You better not, I love this beard it's staying."  
"Okay, let me get a look at you." He twirled me around.  
"Your body is a gift from god." I blushed.  
"Thanks, let me grab my purse and we're out."  
"Okay."

Randy's POV

I sat on my bed. I saw my camera, there was a new video on it. I watched it Rocsi made me laugh. I loved how random and carefree she was.  
"Sweets I'm ready." I looked up at her.  
"Love that video baby."  
"I told you to delete does photos." She said trying to sound mad it just made me laugh.  
"But you look so hot though. With that red lace underwear. Getting your sexy ass model on."  
"Well if delete does, maybe, you can take more with me wearing less." She winked.  
"I would love that." She walked over to me giving me lusty eyes.  
"But remember you lose them or they end up online. I'm will kick you so hard you'll see stars." She said in voice that turned me on and put fear in me at the same time.  
"Yes, mam." I gulped. She laughed.  
"Come on, you're driving." I took her hand as we left her house and headed to her parents. I was freaking the whole time we pulled up at her parents home. My hands were shaking. Rocsi took them off the wheel into her hands.  
"Baby, everything will be fine. Just don't over think it or you'll psych yourself out. I'll help you all I can. After tonight my parents will love you just as much as I do." She kissed me.  
"What about Cody?"  
"Fuck Cody."  
"No, he's not my type." She giggled and gave me one more kiss. She applied some more lip gloss and wiped my lips off.  
"You ready?" I took a deep breath.  
"Yes." We walked out the car. I held Rocsi's hand as she rang the door bell. I griped her hand tighter.  
"I love you no matter what remember that." The door opened it was her mom.  
"Don't you two look nice." She smiled.  
"You too Mrs. Runnels." She hugged Rocsi then me.  
"Call me Michelle, Randy."  
"Okay, Michelle." She smiled and let us inside.  
"We just finished setting up the table you two can take a seat." We walked over to the table. Dusty and Cody were rolling out the place mats.  
"Hi Mr. Runnels." I put out my hand. I knew he probably didn't want me calling him Dusty.  
"Hello Randal." He shook it. I could tell he did it for Rocsi's sake.  
"Hi daddy." Rocsi said hugging her father. I turned to Cody.  
"Hey man." I put out my hand. He laughed and walked away.  
'I guess 2 out of 3 isn't bad." Rocsi squeezed my arm. I looked at her she gave me her. 'It will be okay.' look. I just smiled and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down it took the seat next to her.

Rocsi's POV

"So Randy who are you rooting for in the football season coming up?" My dad asked.  
"Well if they don't go through with the lock out. I'm not much of a sports fan, but I got to go with the Rams since they're my hometown team. Even though they suck." He nodded.  
"Wow, you like a team the sucks. That's stupid." Cody said. Randy just starched his head.  
"He has hometown pride. The Falcons suck too but I still like them." I said. Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Food is served." My mom said walking in breaking the tension.  
"I made your favorite Rocsi. Baked chicken with gravy, greens, and macaroni."  
"Yum." I said as she laid out the dishes.  
"Let's say grace y'all." My dad said. I took Randy's hand as we bowed our heads and said grace. We started eating no one started any conversation so I decided to say something.  
"So Cody how's SmackDown?" I asked.  
"The same as Raw." He said smartly.  
"We are getting drafted there after Rocsi returns." My dad smiled. Cody groaned.  
"Great now I have to see you two everyday. I hope I get drafted to Raw."  
"Whats your issue Cody? I'm tired of you treating me and Randy like this."  
"Oh I have issues. Do you know who you're dating?"  
"Yes, a great man that treats me right with nothing but love and respect."  
"He has manipulated you. You've changed you curse. You act like you're the shit. You wear next to nothing like a SLUT!"  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Randy said. I looked over at him. I saw a vain popping out the side of his neck. He had his hand wrapped and his fork bending the metal.  
"You should agree Randy. You've banged millions of sluts now you have turned my sister into one!"  
"Randy didn't changed me he helped me embrace who I really am. You guys kept me in this little bubble wanting to make me the perfect little southern girl. That wasn't me. I found out what I really am."  
"A slut!" Randy stood up.  
"Call her that one more time..."  
"And you'll do what?"  
"I came here to try to be cool with you and your parents so every time we are around each other were not fighting. I don't want to fight you but you say one more thing about Rocsi I will beat you so hard your face is going to cave in!"  
"See Rocsi he is a nut case! He went to anger management because he went off on people for no reason. Was it the voices Randy?"  
"Shut up, Cody." He ran his hand down his face.  
"Or when you got suspended for what was it..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Or remember the rarely told story of you overdosing, Vince covers it up now since you're a golden boy! You don't deserve Rocsi. You need to be in a padded room with a straight jacket! Just like Ted!" Randy ran out the house in anger. Cody laughed.  
"Running from the truth that's your man, Rocsi." I picked up my plate and threw it at him. He ducked the plate broke against the wall. I ran out the house to find Randy. I saw the foot print of his boots heading to the forest. I followed behind him.  
"Randy?" I didn't see him anywhere.  
"Babe?" I saw him sitting on a tree stump with his head in his hands.  
"Baby?" I walked up to him he was sobbing.  
"Randy, it's okay baby." He looked up at me it broke my heart seeing those blue eyes filled with tears.  
"No it isn't, he's right Rocsi I don't deserve you."  
"Don't listen to him baby. He's just saying that about you to piss me off."  
"Some of it is true."

Randy's POV

My heart was beating rapidly. My hands were shaking like crazy.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Cody isn't lying. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how to." She sat down next to me.  
"This would be a good time, baby." She took my hand.  
"Just tell me I won't judge you." I gulped.  
"I went to anger management because I went off on fans and workers for no reason just because they bumped into me. So Vince suspended me for 60 to go to anger management in Atlanta. When I talked to the therapist they said I was very egotistical and I think I'm better than everyone." She nodded.  
"Also because I started smoking weed and got caught."  
"Did you do any other drugs?"  
"Yes, I overdosed on pain killers after I returned I needed a high again and one day I took too many. John found me passed out he called the ambulance."  
"How old were you?"  
"26."  
"Were you suspended again?"  
"No, I should've been fired but Vince said I have one more shot and swept it under the carpet not a lot of people know only my family, John, some of the guys and Vince. And you now. I'm 110% clean now."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I thought you would break up with me if you found out about my demons. I didn't want to lose you but I didn't want to keep a secret like that from you. I was gonna tell you after dinner but Cody fucked that up." I looked at her I could see she was processing the bomb I just dropped on her.  
"Okay." She said simply.  
"You want to break up now, huh?"  
"No, never. It's gonna take more than a few bad decisions from the past to get rid of me. You could murder someone and I would have your back."  
"What if I murdered your brother?" She laughed.  
"All you have to do is plead insanity trust me you could pull it off."  
"So do you still love me?"  
"Of course, don't even ask that question. You made mistakes humans do. But it made you a stronger man, a man that I love with a fiber of my being, your past is your past you can't change it but it can make you a better person and it did Randy I love and nothing in this big ass world can change that." I felt so much better hearing that. She reached over and rubbed the tears off my cheeks.  
"I can't believe I cried in front of you like a bitch." She laughed.  
"It's okay, I find it very sexy that you show your emotions like that." She kissed my cheek.  
"I just thought I would lose you if I told you. I thought you would think less of me."  
"Never we both have our faults, Randy. I have one crazy ass family as you just saw."  
"I can't believe your brother said that and no one but me stuck up for you."  
"Thank you." She said squeezing my arm.  
"Should we go back in there?" I asked.  
"That may be a bad idea."  
"Why?"  
"Well Cody just took me to my breaking point and I threw my plate at him." My eyes widened.  
"You didn't..."  
"I did I'm so tired of him treating you like shit when you try your best just to bury the hatchet he just won't accept it. I just lost it when you ran out."  
"Want to go see the Aftermath?" I asked standing up.  
"I guess." I took her hand as we walked back to the house.  
"You go upstairs and get our stuff I'll take the lashing from my parents."  
"Okay, I'll hurry." She opened the door back up I hurried up stairs.

Rocsi's POV

"Where the hell is he going?" My dad yelled.  
"To get our stuff we are leaving."  
"GOOD NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAY!" Cody yelled getting in my face.  
"That's not true Rocsi." My mom said lightly.  
"YES IT IS! LEAVE!" My dad pulled him back.  
"Rocsi just leave you and your boyfriend shouldn't be here." My dad said.  
"Virgil! He doesn't mean that Rocsi, you can stay."  
"No, mom I want to leave."  
"Where are you going to stay, I don't want you alone honey."  
"I'm gonna stay with Randy."  
"Stay with him no one wants you in this family!" Cody said.  
"Cody stop saying that! Virgil stop your son."  
"It's true, Rocsi you need to leave. I'm tired of your and Randy's attitudes." My dad said I was shocked.  
"Our attitudes. Randy wants nothing more than for you all to accept him. He's trying his best and you guys keep thinking of the past. I love him so much he makes me happy. Don't you want that for me?"  
"Yes, Rocsi I do. But not with Randy he has crossed this family in a major way with what he did to Camren."  
"He regrets that so much. He knows he fucked up. He hates that he did that. He didn't want to hurt anyone."  
"Well he did. Then you go and date him. Sweetie I love you but I can't accept your relationship with him." My heart broke.  
"Why don't we act like she never existed! I really wish Randy would marry you so you can't be a Rhodes anymore!" Cody said.  
"And I wish I had my old brother back." He got in my face.  
"And I wish you weren't Randy Orton's bitch!" I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist it felt like he was going to break it. Randy stepped between us.  
"Don't touch her." He hissed venom leaking out his voice. He grabbed my arm releasing me from Cody's death grip.  
"What are you going to do punch me?"  
"No, I don't want to do that. But if you put your hands on my girl one more time. You're gonna get it."  
"Well what if I put hands on you." Cody punched Randy in the jaw. Randy speared him to the ground and punched him in the face. Cody got up and pushed Randy into the living room. I looked and my dad he wasn't going to stop them. I ran over. Cody was kneeing Randy in the ribs while Randy gave him furious punches to the face.  
"Randy stop." I grabbed him. He had rage in his eyes worser than his viper look.  
"Baby, breath calm down." He looked into my eyes. His blue orbs softened.

Randy's POV

"OKAY ROCSI I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT! YOU MAKE A CHOICE NOW YOUR FAMILY OR ORTON!" Cody said getting up off the ground. Rocsi looked at me then back to her family. I was scared to hear her choice.  
"I love you guys, but I also love Randy. I chose him." She had tears running down her face.  
"LEAVE! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY YOUR NOT A RHODES ANYMORE!" She ran out the house. I grabbed our bags and left. She was crying in the car.  
"Baby.." I said opening her door.  
"Let's just go I can't look at this house anymore." I kissed her cheek and started her car. She was crying so hard it broke my heart. When we got to my house I pulled into the drive way. I walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Rocsi jumped into my arms as she cried. I didn't say anything I just let her get it out. Her crying calmed.  
"Come on let's get inside." She nodded and walked in with me. She sat down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Its okay Rocsi."  
"I can't believe he made me choose."  
"You didn't have to chose me."  
"I love you, I had to chose you. If Cody really loved me he wouldn't make me chose." She cried again.  
"I love you baby. I won't ever leave you. What did they tell you?" She told me everything.  
"You don't deserve to be treated like that. Am I that bad of a guy?"  
"No, they're are just hard headed. I don't want to talk to about them."  
"Okay, baby."

Rocsi's POV

Randy wiped my tears. I got a good look at his face.  
"Oh my gosh, Ran.." He had a huge bruise on his jaw. There was dry blood on his nose.  
"What?" Blood was in his mouth.  
"Come on, I need to clean you up." I brought him to his upstairs bathroom.  
"What's wrong?" I turned him towards the mirror. He just looked closely at himself. I looked down.  
"I'm sorry. I hate that you get hurt because of me." He grabbed my chin so we were looking eye to eye.  
"This is not your fault." He pointed to his chin.  
"This will be gone tomorrow. Because your brother hits like a bitch." I laughed.  
"The blood is your brother's."  
"What about the blood in your mouth?"  
"When your brother punched me I bit my tongue." I grabbed a towel and wiped his face.  
"Nurse Runnels can I get a hug and a kiss to nurse my wounds." I laughed and kissed him.  
"And my hug?" I gave him a hug he winced.  
"What?"  
"My ribs." I started unbuttoning his shirt. He had bruises on the sides of his ribs.  
"Oh gosh. Do they feel like they're broken?"  
"No, just soar. Trust me I got back at your brother for being a ass."  
"I'll get you some ice."  
"Can I get a massage?" He smirked.  
"Yes, go take a shower. I'll put something on the stove. We'll eat then you get your rub down."  
"Will I have a happy ending?" He laughed.  
"If you're lucky, now go." He kissed my cheek and went to take a shower. I looked in the mirror.  
'Thank god I wore waterproof make up.' I wiped the make up off my face. I went in the closet and changed into a red camisole and some black short shorts. I put my hair up in a clip. I went downstairs and went in the kitchen.  
'Someone needs to go grocery shopping.' I thought looking in the fridge. I called in and got some Chinese food. My phone started ringing. It was Dustin.  
"Hello?"  
"Rocsi, I've been trying to get a hold of you. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Sorry I didn't come to visit you. Jasmine got sick and we had to take her to the hospital. I tried to call you but Cody said you changed your number."  
"No, it's been the same. He's been doing a lot of stupid shit."  
"Did he give you my gift for your birthday? It was a charm bracelet."  
"No, I'm in the boat that you were in."  
"What do you mean?" I told him everything that happened the past couple days.  
"Cody hates me, dad is taking his side, and my mom just takes their side. I can't how many times I cried the past couple days."  
"I'll talk to them. You have enough things on your mind. Just be with Randy right now since he makes you happy."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"And Rocker." I laughed at his nickname for me.  
"I'll be more than happy to walk you down the aisle when the time comes."  
"Thanks Dustin. I love you."  
"Love you too bye."  
"Bye." I felt a lot better after talking to him.  
I heard a knock at the door. I paid for the food and headed upstairs. Randy just got out the shower. He had on some black basketball shorts.  
"I thought I was getting a home made meal."  
"Well you need to hit up Walmart, beau. There's nothing in there but protein shakes."  
"I'll go tomorrow. Now feed me." I rolled my eyes.  
"You have hands you can feed yourself."  
"But I'm a wounded solider of love. I need some TLC from RKR, ASAP." I laughed and kissed him lovingly.  
"ILY RKO."  
"OMG, ILY2." I laughed and sat him down on the bed.  
"While you feed yourself I'll massage your shoulders. What about that?"  
"Okay, I just want my happy ending." I slapped his shoulder as I got behind him. I massaged his tense muscles. Randy turned on the TV it was on ShowBiz Tonight. They were talking about me.  
"Some more details have come out about the Rocsi Runnels story. She was sighted at Golds Gym in Tampa, Florida with her boyfriend and fellow wrestler Randy Orton." I kissed Randy's neck when they mentioned he was my boyfriend.  
"We've reached out to WWE press relations and they had no comment on her return or if she will be doing a interview about her situation." They showed video of Kelly and Adam leaving a restaurant.  
"Kelly how is Rocsi doing?" The paparazzi asked.  
"Good, she's taking it day by day."  
"Oh, John told me you should call her."  
"Oh, now you tell me I'll call her when I'm done with you." They started talking about Ted. I freaked out seeing his mug shot on the TV. Randy immediately changed the channel.  
"You okay?" He asked turning around to face me.  
"Yeah, I just... Don't want to see him." He kissed me.  
"He can't get to you. He's locked up and I'll always be here to protect you baby." He kissed me.  
"Thanks, get on you belly so I can massage your back." He laid down it sat on his butt.  
"Gosh, your ass is boney Randal I'm gonna need a pillow." He laughed.  
"Well sorry I can't have a plump little ass like yours." I laughed.  
"You're really ashy."  
"Go get some lotion. And not yours I don't want to smell like Cherry Blossoms." I laughed and went in to the bathroom grabbing his lotion. I came back Randy put a pillow on his butt.  
"I was joking sweets your butt isn't boney."  
"I know, it's sexy." I laughed and sat back down. I put some lotion on his back and started to rub it in. He grabbed his phone.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Checking my Twitter." He dropped his phone.  
"No fucking way."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have like 3 million followers." He picked his phone up.  
"Woah, must be because we are in the news."  
"Let me check yours."  
"Damn baby 6 million."  
"Woah I better start tweeting."  
"John has 3 million, Kelly, Melina, Natalya, and Maryse have 4 million, Evan has 3."  
"Adam needs to make one." He laughed.  
"You should tweet something."  
"Like what?"  
"Your undying love for me." I smiled.  
"Maybe."  
"You should though to let everyone know your happy maybe a YouTube video."  
"Okay I'll make a account. Let's stop thinking about that let me get you relaxed."  
"Alright baby." I started cracking his back.  
"Mm."  
"Did that hurt?"  
"No, it felt good keep going." I finished up his massage. By the time I got done Randy was asleep. I laughed.  
"So much for his happy ending." It was 9 I was pretty sure Kelly was still up. I left the room and headed downstairs so I wouldn't wake Randy.  
"Bestie! Finally you call." She said.  
"Hey girl yeah Randy delivered the message late. How's life I miss you guys."  
"Okay, it's been boring without you and Randy around how's it going with you guys."  
"Good, same family bs. I love Randy though we're gonna be forever."  
"Ahhh, you two are the cutest. Guess what?"  
"You got boob implants?" We laughed.  
"No, I don't need them. But Adam told me he loved me."  
"Kellz that's great! When?"  
"Yesterday! He gave me the cutest bracelet. And I gave him something when we got to his place."  
"Kinky." She laughed.  
"I kid, so any new backstage gossip?"  
"So Much! Miz fucking cheated on Maryse."  
"With who?"  
"Maryse doesn't know, but she found a pair of underwear that wasn't her's in his bag. And she checked his DM's on his twitter he's been talking to all these girls and they are sending him nude pics. She's heart broken."  
"Oh hell fucking no. I'm gonna get Randy to beat him up."  
"I already have Adam on it. I had to do some persuading but..."  
"You guys fuck like rabbits." She laughed.  
"I've heard you and Randy anytime he wins a match you two get loud." I blushed.  
"Not even, I put a pillow over my mouth."  
"Well you do but Randy doesn't. He's a screamer."  
"Yeah, because I know how to give it to him." She laughed.  
"I'll call you later Adam just got out the shower."  
"Remember protection is no exception." She laughed.  
"I know same to you, bye love ya."  
"Love you too." I hung up. I went outside to get Randy and I's bags. I walked back in the house. I made sure all the doors were locked before going back upstairs.  
"Where did you go?" Randy asked half sleep.  
"Had to get my Teddy Bear." I said hugging the Teddy version of him.  
"You can cuddle with me baby." I kissed the bear.  
"You can do that too." I laughed and cuddled up next to him in bed.  
"Kiss baby Randy good night." I put the Teddy Bear in his face.  
"No." I pouted.  
"For me." He rolled his eyes and kissed the bear.  
"Your turn." He kissed me softly.  
"Let's get some sleep we're gonna be busy tomorrow."  
"Night love you." I said.  
"Love you forever." I smiled.

|MidNight|

Randy's POV

I couldn't get to sleep. I poked Rocsi.  
"Rocky, wake up." She looked at me with sleep in her eyes.  
"Ugh... What?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"Randy, just close your eyes you'll go to sleep."  
"I can't lets go to Walmart." She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"It's 12 at night."  
"It's open 24 hours."  
"Yeah, but I'm sleeping."  
"Come on, there's not a lot of people there so no big crowd following us. Please?" She sighed.  
"Okay, let me change." She got out of bed. I walked into our closet. I put on a black tank top and put a black sweat jacket over it. I looked over at Rocsi she put on some black track pants.  
"Sleepy?" I asked.  
"No duh." She growled. I smirked.  
"Someone is grouchy in the morning."  
"It's not morning the sun isn't up." I laughed. She looked cute mad.  
"Gosh breath baby. Want me to book you some anger management classes?" She rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom. I ran up behind her and picked her up.  
"Randal put me down." I laughed and kissed her neck.  
"Don't be mad munchkin." I twirled her around so we were facing each other. I laid kisses all over her cute little face. She laughed.  
"Randy, quit." I tickled her.  
"Stop, stop." She squirmed around in my arms.  
"I'll stop if you kiss me." She kissed me. I stopped.  
"So is grouchy Rocsi gone?"  
"Yes, you know I don't like waking up tired."  
"Sorry, I just want to get that out the way."  
"At 12? Even psychos need rest." She said rubbing my head.  
"Well this psycho needs to take his sweet little girlfriend to go to with him to Walmart so his ADD won't kick in and I buy something I don't need."  
"Damn you need meds. You have ADD, IED."  
"I'm also H.O.T." She laughed.  
"Yes, yes you are, let's go." I grabbed my wallet and we left.  
"If you were really tired you could've stayed home." I said.  
"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to be alone anyway." I took her hand.  
"Okay." I kissed her hand. We got to Walmart. No other customers were there but us.  
"This is weird."Rocsi said getting a basket.  
"I like coming at night. Get in and out quicker." We walked around getting groceries.  
"Is this all you need that's food related?"  
"We baby you live with me now." I said wrapping my arms around her.  
"Okay is the all we need?"  
"Yep."  
"Let's go to the cosmetic aisle you need lotion I need mascara."  
"Which reminds me where is my happy ending?" I kissed her neck.  
"You feel asleep before I could do it. Maybe when we get back home if you're a good boy." She winked.  
"I'll be on my best behavior, mommy." She laughed. We walked to the cosmetic aisle.  
"How many types of make up our there?" I asked dumbfounded by what I was looking at.  
"Millions."  
"What does this do?"  
"Curl eyelashes."  
"It looks like a torture device." She laughed and got some mascara. I looked at the lotions and laughed at what was next to it.  
"We need condoms, how could I forget that?" She blushed.  
"Well you're the expert when it comes to that. You chose." I laughed and looked at the selection.  
"Get the Fire and Ice ones they're appose to make it more intense." She said wrapping her arms around my waist.  
"If we get anymore intense we might die during sex." She laughed.  
"That might not be a bad thing." She winked.  
"Gosh you're kinky kitty." I kissed her and threw the condoms she wanted in the basket.  
"Let's go to electronics I need video games if I'm gonna be sitting around the house this week."

Rocsi's POV

We walked to electronics Randy looked at video games. I looked at DVDs. I grabbed three and went over to Randy.  
"Ran, look at the hot guy on this DVD."  
"Let me guess Taylor Lautner?"  
"No, look." I showed him the Night of Champions DVD.  
"Damn, you're right. I bet his girlfriend is hot." He kissed my head.  
"What games did you get?"  
"Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and one were you kill zombies or something." I laughed.  
"Why don't you get something less graphic like Cooking Mama or Sonic The Hedgehog." He laughed.  
"I'll get you Cooking Mama if you don't want to play big boy games."  
"I can I will murder you in Call of Duty."  
"Maybe you can but I highly doubt it." We paid for our stuff and started walking back to the car.  
"You want a late night snack?" He asked.  
"Are you on the menu?" I said kissing him. He pushed me up against the trunk. I felt him getting hard. I pulled away.  
"Someone is aroused."  
"You do this to me." I massaged the lump in his pants. His loud groan echoed around the empty parking lot.  
"Gosh Randy you're so pornographic sometimes."  
"You love it."  
"How long is the ride back to the house?"  
"Ten minutes."  
"You'll be done by then get in the car." We got in the car.  
"Rocky, what are you gonna do?"  
"Give you head while you drive. You don't mind do you?"  
"Hell no." I laughed he started the car. Randy pulled out his cock. I leaned over and took all of him in my mouth. Randy groaned, growled, and cussed until he came. I brought my head back up.  
"Mm.. I love you so much." Randy said. I laughed.  
"You better I just gave you head while you were driving. Not all girls will do that."  
"I know I'm happy I found the one that will." He said taking my hand. We pulled up at the house. Randy put the food in the fridge. I started putting some stuff upstairs. I finished and laid on the bed. I was about to go to sleep when Randy jumped on the bed.  
"Ugh... Randal."  
"Sorry, got to sleep my grouchy angel." I hit him with my pillow. He hit me back.  
"Randy... I'm trying to sleep."  
"I'm board."  
"Then go to sleep."  
"Come on let's go swimming in the pool."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No." I started to get annoyed.  
"Yes, please."  
"No, tomorrow. Now go to sleep before I knock you out and you have no other choice but to sleep." He laughed and kissed me.  
"Night love you."  
"Love you too."

|The next morning|

Randy's POV

I woke up before Rocsi. I decided to make her some breakfast in bed. I made her a bacon and cheese omelet with tomatoes and some orange juice. I walked upstairs she was typing on her phone. She had a huge smile on her face.  
"Good morning, love." I put the tray on her lap.  
"Oh wow thanks baby." She kissed me.  
"Why so happy."  
"My doctor emailed me and said looking at the MRI and X-Rays I can be back in a month." I hugged her.  
"That's great baby."  
"But the draft is in two months, so I get one month to train and shake the ring rust off."  
"You can train with me." I kissed her.  
"No, we wouldn't get anything done."  
"You can train with "The Viper" what person doesn't want that?"  
"Imagine you grabbing on me putting me in wrestling holds. Our bodies touching. I don't think you could handle that." She smiled seductively.  
"You're right, but I do want to help you."  
"You are helping me baby, you've been here for me the whole time to get through this I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Thanks for seeing the good in me, Rocsi. I was so scared you would think I'm some addict and leave me."  
"I told you I wouldn't because I love you more than Jelly Beans and you know how much I love jelly beans."  
"I love you more than my bikes, and that's saying a lot." She laughed and ate her omelet.  
"When's the appointments for your stitches?"  
"I get the ones on my stomach and shoulder out tomorrow. I get the ones in my head taken out next Wednesday if they heal well." I ran my fingers down the scar on her thigh.  
"They look so ugly."  
"They'll fade." I kissed her thigh. She laughed.  
"We're gonna be busy today."  
"What's on the agenda?" She asked.  
"Get all your stuff, then we have to go get me a new desk and chair." She smiled proudly. I laughed.  
"We have to get you one too and set up your office."  
"We won't be that busy."  
"I know I just want to start early."  
"Kay, let me take a shower."  
"You can shower with me." I smiled.  
"Okay, no messing around."  
"I won't promise."

Rocsi's POV

Randy and I got out the shower. I sent a text to Cody.  
'I'm coming by to pick up my stuff.' He didn't reply.  
"Did the bitch reply?" Randy asked putting on his shirt.  
"No, I guess we'll just stop by there."  
"Okay, smile baby it's gonna be a good day." I smiled.  
"I love those dimples." He came over and kissed me.  
"I love your eyes." He continued.  
"Your lips, your smile, your mole." I rolled my eyes.  
"What? I do."  
"No, its just funny how much you love me."  
"It's never ending baby." I kissed him.  
"Let's go sweets." We went to the garage.  
"What car baby? you have options." I laughed.  
"Hm.. The hummer?"  
"Okay, you wanna drive?"  
"No, you can."  
We drove to Cody's house. We walked to the floor where is apartment was. He had all my stuff boxed up. There was a note on one of the boxes.  
'Let this be the last time you come by my place. I never want to see you again. I don't consider you my sister anymore. 

Cody  
P.S. Tell your psycho, drug addict boyfriend he can go to hell.

I heard Randy sigh.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be it's not your fault." I just grabbed a box and went down the hallway. Randy grabbed the other and followed behind me. I wanted to cry but I didn't want Randy to feel bad. We put the boxes in the car.  
"You okay?" Randy asked rubbing my arm.  
"Yes."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not."  
"I can tell by the look in your eyes. Talk to me baby."  
"Huh... I just can't believe it has come to this." He nodded.  
"I find the guy I love so much, but my family hates him."  
"I know baby. I wish I wasn't like this. I don't see how you are still with me sometimes with all the stuff we've been through."  
"Because I love you and I know we can get through anything together."  
"But your family-"  
"Doesn't see what a great, loving man you are and that's their loss. I can deal with them not wanting us to be together. They always wanted me to be the perfect southern girl."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My parents didn't want me to be a wrestler because they thought I should be some rich guys wife and do nothing but cook and watch the children, pretty much do nothing with my life."  
"Are they mad that you wrestled?"  
"I think, around Mania my dad said I was winning the title too early and Cody deserved it more."  
"Your serious that's a lie."  
"Dustin stood up for me."  
"Did they celebrate you winning?"  
"Kinda, My dad was so proud of Cody winning he forgot about me. I walked back to the gorilla and no one was there, except the crew workers they gave me congrats. When I got back to my locker the divas clapped and congratulated me but I wasn't the same. I wanted that from my dad."  
"I wanted to tell you how great you did I'm your match but I thought I would be awkward since we broke up." I smiled weakly.  
"You did amazing it was one of the best matches on the card that night. I saw you with the divas about to party you looked so hot in that pink dress."  
"Why didn't you come and party with everyone?"  
"Because I would want to dance with you and I know you wanted nothing to do with me." I put my arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry, we'll party like hell next Mania. You and Punk had a great match too. That was a vivacious RKO you gave him."  
"Yeah it was the best match in WrestleMania history." I slapped his chest.  
"Not, Shawn and Taker match last year was."  
"You're breaking my heart babe." I laughed and kissed him.  
"Sorry, I love you." He laughed.  
"Love you more come on." We got in the car.  
"So you ready to go furniture shopping?"  
"Yes." We drove to the furniture store.  
"You have to keep me grounded in here." Randy said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'll buy something I don't need."  
"Okay, I'll keep you on track." He took my hand.  
"I think we need a new bed." Randy said when we walked in.  
"No, Randal stay focused." He laughed.

Randy's POV

We walked to were the desk were.  
"I like this one." I said looking at a dark blackish red desk.  
"So dark baby." Rocsi said holding my arm.  
"I know, I want it." She laughed.  
"I'll look for mine."  
"Okay." She walked off. A dealer came up to me.  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
"Yes, how much for this whole office set up?"  
"Well we're having a sell on this one. So about 4,500 dollars."  
"I'll take it. My girlfriend is looking for one also."  
"Okay, I'll see if we still have this one in inventory. I can probably give you a deal on the second one."  
"Okay thanks." He walked off. I went to go find Rocsi. She was looking at a chair. I put my arms around her waist.  
"You find something you like?"  
"Nah, not so far."  
"Do you have a idea of what you want?"  
"Dark brown."  
"I saw something like that." I took her over to the one I saw.  
"Oh I like it." She sat down in the chair.  
"Mm... I don't know why but it turns me on seeing you like that." She smiled.  
"Were are not messing up anymore desk and chairs, babe." I laughed.  
"Just get the whole set, baby. That what I'm doing. I'm paying"  
"Gosh you're such a big spender." She said looking at the price tag.  
"What my girl wants she gets no questions asked."  
"I need to spoil you sometimes it makes me feel bad you getting me all this stuff."  
"Baby, you being with me is enough. You don't have to give anything... But kisses, and sex." She blushed.  
"I can give you one of those right now." I laughed as she leaned into kiss me. She had on strawberry lip gloss, my favorite. I deepened the kiss. She pulled away.  
"What?" She blushed and pointed behind me. It was the dealer.  
"Would you like this set too?"  
"Yes please." He laughed and walked away.  
"Why do we always get interrupted during when we kiss, lately?"  
"Because we are always kissing, like right now." She kissed me again.  
"Love you." I said.  
"I love you too." The dealer came back.  
"We have both a these pieces in stock you just need to go to our finance department and pay for them."  
"Okay thank you." I shook his hand.  
"Let's go baby."  
I paid for our furniture. It would be shipped tomorrow.  
"What time is it baby?" I asked Rocsi.  
"12."  
"Want to get some lunch?"  
"Yeah, what do you want my treat?"  
"Hm... Red Lobster."  
"Kay."  
We went to Red Lobster.  
"I want to talk to you about something." Rocsi said.  
"What's up, babe?"  
"If you still want to you can get that tattoo of my name, but I want to wait until our 1 year anniversary let it be special."  
"Okay, it's gonna drive me crazy to wait, but I'm happy you want me to get it."  
"And I want to get your name. If that's okay?" I smiled hard.  
"Of course, what were you thinking about getting?"  
"Either your initials, Randy, or Randal and put love forever with it."  
"I think RKO or Randy. You have 5 months to decide." I said sadly. She laughed.  
"I'm sorry I just want it on a special day. You know?"  
"I understand, I'm counting the days though."  
"Me too." I could tell she was still upset from earlier today.  
"Baby, what's up you seem off?"  
"I just keep thinking back to Mania. I wish we could've been together so someone would've been there for me."  
"Who congratulated you?"

Rocsi's POV

Flashback

"Here is you winner and new WWE Divas Champion Rocsi Rhodes!" Justin announced. I was in disbelief. The referee gave me the championship and raised my hand. I looked at the belt.  
'Finally.' I thought. I climbed the turnbuckle and raised the championship the crowd was electric. Millions of pictures were being taken. I stepped down from the turnbuckle. Michelle put on her hand. I shook it. She gave me a nod which I returned. She left the ring. Layla gave me a dirty look. I gave one right back she went to punch me but I kicked her in the face. The crowd cheered me on. She fell to the ground. I knelled down near her.  
"This is mine now and will be for a long time!" I said. She rolled out the ring in embarrassment. I blew her a kiss. The crowd started chanting my name. I celebrated in the ring more before taking the long walk up the ramp. I raised the belt one last time when I got to the top. I wiped the tears that fell. I won my first championship, at WrestleMania, in my hometown. This is the best night of my life. I walked back to the gorilla. The crew clapped for me. Stephanie came up to me and gave me a hug.  
"You did amazing that championship is in great hands."  
"Thank you." I said. Vince gave me a pat on the back.  
"And you're gonna have a long reign."  
"Thank you so much."  
"You deserve it." I thanked them one more time before leaving the gorilla. I didn't see my family anywhere.  
"Rocsi! Amazing match, champ." Dustin said coming up to me.  
"Thanks Dust." I hugged him.  
"Where's dad and Cody?"  
"Oh, they left..." He knew I was upset.  
"Don't worry we'll met up at the hotel."  
"Okay." I walked off. I can't believe they left. My dad was upset Cody hadn't won a singles championship yet, and I have.  
"Rocsi!" I turned around it was John.  
"Hey John."  
"What's wrong champ?"  
"Oh nothing, just taking it all in."  
"Get happy. We are going partying. It's your first WrestleMania after party. It gets wild." I laughed.  
"I'll be there." He hugged me. I continued my walk back to my locker room. Superstar and the crew congratulated me.  
Shawn Michaels came up to me.  
"Little Rocker look at you champ." He hugged me.  
"Hi Shawn."  
"Where's your dad? he should be raving right now."  
"Oh, he left with Cody."  
"Wow, well don't worry about that. You've come along way from being Dusty's daughter. Now your paving your own way. Your gonna be a great champion. Don't let things like that bother you. Keep your head on straight and you'll go far." I hugged him.  
"Thank you so much Shawn that means a lot coming from you."  
"No problem, oh and nice kick to Layla made me proud." He winked.  
"Thanks."  
I heard claps getting closer to my locker room, it was the divas. They hugged me. Telling me how great I did. It was all a blur really I wanted that from my dad. I thanked them and went inside my locker. I sat on the ground resting my head on the door. I cried looking at the title. I've wanted this my whole life and when I finally get it. The people I want to be here the most with me aren't here. Especially Randy. I sighed and tried to put him out my hand.  
"Rocsi?" I heard someone say from outside. I wiped my eyes and answered the door. It was Adam.  
"Look what I have!" He said holding up the name plate for my championship.  
"Thanks." He put it on for me.  
"Come on the champs have to take pictures." I went with him. I put on my best smile for the camera.  
"Rocsi you seem sad what's wrong?"  
"Nothing I'm fine. I can't wait until the party."  
"Yeah, we had to find a 18 years or older club so you can come." He said like it was a burden.  
"Shut up its not a party without me."  
"Will you be my date? Not anything serious, just as friends. So if I get to drunk you can help me to my room." I laughed.  
"Sure, you better dance with me."  
"I can't dance."  
"So we'll have fun." He hugged me. I saw Randy looking at us out the corner of my eye. I let go of Adam.  
"What?" I nodded towards Randy.  
"You still love him, huh?"  
"Yes, it's so hard seeing him and not saying or doing anything."  
"He misses you too. Just get back together."  
"I can't, too much happened to."  
"Let's shut up about that. Come on let's go bother Christian." I laughed as we left.

"That's mostly how it went. The party was popping though."  
"I know I heard." I laughed.  
"I'm sorry, next Mania I promise." He smiled.  
"I was jealous of Adam."  
"Why?"  
"He had my girl on his arm. I was pissed." I rubbed his arm.  
"Adam is my homie, but he can't compare to you." He smiled.  
"I'm gonna tell him that."  
"You better not or I'll tell him you said he still needs to start working out more." He laughed.  
"I won't promise."  
"I want to ask you one more thing."  
"What's up?"  
"You still want to get a snake?"  
"I forgot about that. Yes, what you scared?"  
"No, I can handle it."  
"You know some can swallow you whole."  
"Keep talking like that I'll get you a pet rock." He laughed.  
"I want a regular one. Like a King Snake."  
"Will it kill me?"  
"No... Maybe.." He smirked.  
"Not funny."  
"See look." He handed me his phone.  
"It looks... Creepy."  
"It's kinda cute.. In a weird way."  
"Like you!" I laughed.  
"No, I'm cute point fucking blank." I laughed.  
"Do you have to feed it mice."  
"Yep, you can freeze them."  
"I don't want dead rats next to my ice cream."  
"Or live. You can see them moving in their stomach."  
"I'm eating." He laughed.  
"Sorry." We ate I paid.  
"So snake or no snake?" I asked.  
"No snake I don't want it to die."  
"Good, it looks scary. I was gonna let you get it, but I wouldn't touch it."  
"Don't worry no snakes. I want a kiss though to make up for it." I kissed him.  
"Better?"  
"Yes, let's go home I'm tired."  
"That's what you get for going to Walmart at 12 at night." He laughed and we drove home. Randy laid down in bed. I grabbed my laptop and sat next to him.  
"What you doing, love?"  
"Making a YouTube account."  
"You want to make a video right now."  
"Um.. Okay. What do I say?"  
"Just let people see your okay. I'll take it and ask you questions and stuff make you laugh." I smiled.  
"Okay." I finished making the account. Randy grabbed his camera.  
"Let's take it outside by the pool." We went outside I sat down at the table by the pool.  
"Do I look okay?"  
"No." He kissed me.  
"You look gorgeous." I smiled.  
"You ready?" He asked turning on the camera.  
"Yep."  
"And action babe."  
"Hi everybody! I've seen your guys tweets and stuff and I know you want to know how I'm feeling so I decided to make a video. I'm doing fine it's been a battle emotionally, but I'm getting through it with the help of my friends and my boyfriend, Randy Orton. Say hi Randy." He waved his hand in front of the camera.  
"Let them see you, sexy." He laughed. He turned the camera towards himself.  
"Hi." He said before turning the camera back towards me.  
"He's shy." I laughed.  
"I am returning to wrestling once I heal up. But you know it's gonna be a surprise. I want to thank Kelly aka Barbra, Melina, Maryse, and Natalya for bring the best girlfriends ever and helping me through this. Also Adam aka Edge, John C., John M., and Matt aka Evan for making me laugh during the sad times I love all you guys so much." Randy coughed. I laughed.  
"And Randal Keith Orton for being here every step of the way. You're my rock I love you so much I can never ever show it enough."  
"I love you too, Rocky." I smiled.  
"And my fans I've seen your tweets they are a real help during this. I love you guys so much." I blew them a kiss.  
"So I'll be on Twitter now since I have 6 million followers thanks for that to guys. I would never imagine that happening. So thanks for the love and keep it coming I'll talk to you guys soon. Love you all mucho." Randy stopped recording.  
"Nice job baby, you could've mentioned me more." I laughed and kissed him.  
"I'll tweet about you all day."  
"You better." He kissed me.  
"Come on let's upload this."  
We logged into YouTube and uploaded the video then put the link on Twitter.  
"I'm gonna take a nap." Randy picked me up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I need my Rocsi Bear to cuddle with." I kissed him.  
"Okay." We laid on the bed.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." We went to sleep.

Randy's POV

I woke up it 6:30. I patted the bed next to me. Rocsi wasn't there. I sat up in bed.  
"Rocsi?"  
"I'm downstairs, baby!" I went downstairs she was on her laptop.  
"Guess how many hits the video got."  
"2." She laughed.  
"11 million and counting." I looked at the screen.  
"Damn, check Twitter."  
"We are trending like crazy." The number one was #RocsiRhodesVideo, second #RandylovesRocsi.  
"Why is my full name trending?" I said embarrassed.  
"Because it's your name Randal Keith Orton."  
"Whatever Rocsi Kimberly Runnels." She frowned when I said Runnels.  
"Don't think about that baby. Look the whole crew is trending." She clicked #RandylovesRocsi. The fans loved us being together. They made tribute videos to us. They had pictures made up of us.  
"Ah! I love it."  
"Check mine."  
"What's your password?"  
"I l-u-v Rocsi 69." She laughed.  
"Why 69?"  
"Because I'm nasty." I winked.  
"And I love it." We kissed.  
"Let me tweet something you go upstairs and put on a bikini so we can go swimming." She smiled.  
"Okay, want me to bring down some trunks."  
"Yes, please." She went upstairs. I started typing.  
'Hey guys been off the radar for a while. Been going through a lot but everything is going fine now. And yes if I haven't made it obvious yet, I love Rocsi Runnels with all my heart she's my angel. We've been through a lot and it made our relationship stronger, I guess we'll got more in depth in a interview or something we don't know right now. I'm only wrestling Mondays until Rocsi gets better. Thanks for the love you guys it means so much.' I put the tweet in TweetLonger and sent it. Right on time as I heard Rocsi coming downstairs.  
"You. Are. So. Hot." She laughed. Her body was on display in black string bikini with a red finish.  
"Thanks put on your trunks while I grab some towels." She threw me my white BillBong board shorts.  
"Alright." I stared at her ass as she walked upstairs.  
"Like the view?" She asked turning around.  
"So fucking much." She laughed and continued walking. I changed downstairs and threw my clothes in the washroom.  
"Here you go baby." She said handing me a towel.  
"Thanks." She walked towards the pool. I stared at her ass again.  
"You like my ass, huh?"  
"Yeah, I want to kiss it." She laughed. I jumped in the pool.  
"Rocky come on." She put her feet in the water.  
"I'll just watch you."  
"No, you're gonna get on here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her in.  
"Ah! Randy."  
"Sorry I had to." She splashed water in my face.  
"What was that for?"  
"I had to." She smirked.  
"It's on." We got in to a water fight. I faked like I got water in my eye.  
"Oh, did the viper get hurt."  
"Yes, oh the pain. I need a kiss immediately." She swam over and kissed me.  
"Better?"  
"Yes, I never seen you in a bikini. I like it." I put my arms around her.  
"Thanks, you should turn on the waterfall and the jacuzzi I want to get in later." She winked.  
"Okay." I got out the pool and turned on the waterfall.  
"It looks so pretty." She said.  
"Like you." She blushed. I jumped back in the pool.

Rocsi's POV

I swam over to the waterfall. I let the water run down my body.  
"You look sexy like that. Like a mermaid." I laughed.  
"Come over here." He swam over. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck.  
"You're so sexy. You're the best looking girl diva ever. None of them can touch you." He whispered in my ear.  
"I love you voice it's so seductive." I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"Your body is perfect nice tits, plump ass, and some beautiful long legs." I blushed.  
"Thanks, you sure know how to make a girl feel good."  
"I can't help it you're turning me on in this bikini especially since it's my favorite colors." I looked over his shoulder seeing the jacuzzi was ready.  
"Come on the jacuzzi is ready."  
"You get out first." I laughed and got out knowing he wanted to look at my ass. I could tell from his voice he wanted me. He followed behind me. I moaned getting in the jacuzzi the warm water felt so good to my body.  
"You okay baby?" Randy said getting in from across of me.  
"Yes, mm feels so good." He scooted over and put his arm around me.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"For what?"  
"Being so great to me through this. I know it had to be hard on you with my family being so bad towards you, but you were always there for me. Even when I went off on you in the hospital, but you stayed and I love you for that." I kissed him.  
"Your welcome. I'm just happy that you stayed with me after I told you my past and accepted it. And chose me over your family. I know that was hard on you, but thank you for that. I love you so much Rocsi." He kissed me deeply. Our tongues met. I ran my hand up and down his abs. He picked me up so I was straddling his lap. I really wanted him.  
"Randy, I'm ready." I said softly. He gave me a unsure look.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes." I kissed his neck.  
"I want you so bad."  
"And I want to give it to you." He picked me up and brought me into the house. His lips never left mine.

Randy's POV

I laid Rocsi on the bed. I started kissing her neck. She didn't respond. I looked into her eyes. She wasn't ready, the moment got to her.  
"You want me to stop baby?" She nodded her head. I rolled off of her.  
"I'm sorry you okay?" I asked holding her close to me.  
"I don't know why but when you laid me down on the bed I made me think of..." She had a tear running down her face.  
"It's okay, baby I don't care. I'll wait it's no problem." I wiped her tears.  
"I could tell you weren't ready though."  
"How?"  
"Just they way you kissed me. When we're about to have sex you kiss me harder and with more passion. And you usually have your hands all over me too."  
"Oh, I'm sorry it just got to me. I rushed it."  
"Don't be sorry." She laughed.  
"I swear I feel like we're virgins just messing around and not going all the way." I laughed and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." I said.  
"Love you too. Let's go shower." She smiled.  
"Okay."  
We showered and laid down in bed. I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Night Rocky."  
"Night sweets."  
It's been a hell of a two days. With Cody going ape shit and my demons being released I'm surprised Rocsi is still sane. It hasn't been all bad I feel closer to her know from going through this. I know it's not anywhere close to ending but I know we're gonna be okay. I kissed her cheek before going to sleep.

Next chapter is going to be crazy!  
There's gonna be...

-A fight  
-Family Therapy  
-A break up (not Rocsi and Randy)  
-A visit to the police station  
-And you'll see the real reason why Cody hates Rocsi and Randy's relationship so much.

¡Please Review!


	16. Road to Recovery

Crossing Rhodes

|Sunday Evening|

Randy's POV

The rest of the week went great with Rocsi. We chilled around the house. I hadn't had some time off in a while and it was great to spend with the girl I love. We had oral sex a couple more times. I can tell she still isn't comfortable to go all the way. I walked inside her office. She was sitting down on the phone.  
"Okay, I'll look into it.. Thanks bye." She hung up.  
"What up Rocky Bean?" She laughed at her nickname.  
"I'm getting so many offers for interviews. It's crazy how much money they want, Ran."  
"How much we talking?"  
"That was ABC they're offering 10 million, E! is willing to do 12.3. It's amazing how much money they want for a story I'm not willing to tell." I lifted her up off her seat and sat down she sat on my lap.  
"You don't have to tell it, but it might be better for you to. Kinda like therapy to get it out and you can help other girls how went through the same thing." She sighed.  
"I guess you're right. You best be there with me."  
"I'll always be there for you baby." I kissed her softly.  
"Thanks." I looked around her office she had her Seventeen magazine cover the wall. She put her championship in the display case.  
"You're gonna get more of those." I said pointing to it.  
"Thanks."  
"When did we take this?" I said looking at a picture of Rocsi and I.  
"Eve's New Years Eve party."  
"I remember now you looked so hot in that dress."  
"That's was the first time I saw you dance." She laughed.  
"I don't like to dance but I did it for you."  
"Why not? You did fine even though I was just grinding on you most of the time." I laughed.  
"In High School the girls made fun of me at a dance." I admitted.  
"Why? Weren't you like a big man of campus."  
"No, I was a outcast believe or not. I had braces and was a pizza face. I wasn't a jock just some skinny kid." I never told anyone that.  
"Not even. I bet you were a ladies man. You had your first kiss when you were eleven."  
"Well the full story on that is I had 'cooties' some girl touched me while walking down the hallway to reverse it she had to kiss me. Kids are cruel." She laughed.  
"Lies."  
"Want me to show you a picture?"  
"Okay I'll show you one from my pudgy days." I got off the chair.  
"Deal." I went downstairs and grabbed a photo album. I pulled my yearbook photo out.  
"We switch on 3 and I mean on 3."  
"Okay."  
"1, 2, 3." She handed me her phone. She wasn't even that fat. I looked at her looking at my picture she smiled.  
"Oh my god you weren't lying to were a brace face!"  
"But now I have perfectly straight teeth so it was worth it."  
"Your acne wasn't that bad just around your mouth."  
"Yeah, that's not cute when you want to kiss a girl."  
"Were kids mean to you?"  
"Yeah, I got bullied a lot and had bad grades so it wasn't like I was a nerd they just did it because of my last name." She hugged me.  
"I bet they regret it now. You're fine as hell and you can beat there asses now."  
"When they do a reunion I'm going and you're coming with me so I can show off how great I am." She laughed and kissed me.  
"I'll wear my skimpiest dress." I smiled.  
"You weren't even that fat you just don't have abs and your face was fuller." It from her family photo but it was just her.  
"You still are hot. I saw you in high school I would beg for a date." She laughed.  
"I would give you a chance."  
"If I saw me and I was a girl I would run." She laughed.  
"You had a curdy thing going."  
"What's curdy?"  
"Cute, Nerdy."  
"You were sexy and still are."  
"Thanks."  
"Let's take a walk around the neighborhood clear our heads, just you and me." I said.  
"Who else would come?" I laughed.  
"The voices." I whispered. She laughed.  
"Okay let me go put on my sandals."

Rocsi's POV

I came back downstairs.  
"You ready?" Randy asked.  
"Yes." We walked outside.  
"Randy?"  
"Yes."  
"What was the first thing you thought when we first met."  
"You were sexy as hell I couldn't stop staring at your tits to be honest." I laughed.  
"No, when we met at the Hall of Fame ceremony when I was younger."  
"Oh, I didn't look at your tits... That much." I laughed.  
"I'm kidding, I thought you were a cute little thing."  
"You looked really hot that night with spiky hair."  
"Do you like that look more?"  
"You look hot either way you were even hot bald."  
"You thought so?"  
"Yes, very." I kissed him.  
"You love me a lot to think I looked hot bald." She laughed.  
"So what are we going to do about tomorrow?"  
"You come with me. We'll take a little secret entrance so no fans see you."  
"Okay cool."  
"Have you talked to Dustin, anymore?"  
"He said Cody hasn't budge neither has my dad."  
"And your mom?"  
"She texted me and asked how was I doing."  
"Did you reply?"  
"Yes, I just put I'm doing fine."  
"You are right?"  
"Yes, I can't help but be happy with you." I kissed him and bit his lip.  
"You haven't done that in a while."  
"I couldn't help it." He kissed me sweetly.  
"I love you, Rocky."  
"I love you too, Randy."  
We finished our walk and went upstairs to watch TV.

Randy's POV

Rocsi and I were watching Nightmare on Elm Street. I decided to tweet something.  
'With RealRocsi_Rhodes watching Nightmare on Elm Street :).' People wanted me to take a picture.  
"Rocky, come here let's take a picture for twitter." She got next to me. I turned on the camera app. Rocsi kissed my cheek I put on the goofiest smile I could.  
"Ahh, post it!" She said.  
"Okay, what should I tweet with it?"  
"Something sweet."  
'Aren't we cute!' I pulled Rocsi in between my legs. She rested her head on my chest.  
"Take another for my personal collection."  
"Okay." I took the picture.  
"New wallpaper." She laughed.  
"What did you do with does sexy pictures on your camera."  
"I put them on my phone and deleted the ones on the camera. Since I always have my phone with me."  
"You lose them-"  
"You're gonna drop kick me."  
"Damn right." I laughed.  
"And let no one look at your phone."  
"I put them in a locked folder so you need the password to see them. Don't worry." She kissed me.  
"Okay, I trust you."

Rocsi's POV

|Monday morning|

I packed Randy's things for him so he could get some more sleep.  
"Rocsi!" He burst through the door of the garage.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I couldn't find you didn't you hear me yelling?" He wrapped his arms around me. His heart was beating out of his chest.  
"No, breath babe."  
"I'm sorry, I just get freaked out when you're not near me or I don't know where you are."  
"I'm right here, baby. Always." I kissed him.  
"Sorry for freaking out."  
"It's fine, go take a shower. It's almost time to go."  
"Shower with me?"  
"Sorry I already did."  
"You suck." I laughed as he walked back into the house.  
"And babe." I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Good morning." He laughed.  
"Good morning."  
I finished packing. I came back into the bedroom. Randy just walked out the bathroom drying off his hair.  
"You sexy SOB." He laughed.  
"I know don't remind me." I laughed.  
"I laid out some cloths for you."  
"Thanks mom."  
"I was just trying to help." I pouted.  
"I'm kidding I know." He kissed me.  
"Don't do that when you're naked."  
"Do what?" He grabbed my butt.  
"That.." He laughed he knew he had me. He kissed my neck.  
"Randy, don't, we have to go soon." He laid me on the bed.  
"I'll work quick promise." He pulled off my sweats.  
"Can I?" He asked rubbing on my panties. Already knowing the answer.  
"Yes." I moaned. He pulled my panties to the side.  
"You have the cutest pussy." He kissed it.  
"Mm.. Show me how much you like it." He smirked and ate me up like no tomorrow.  
"You taste so good." He growled.  
"You like my pie?" I giggled. He was jacking himself off as he ate me.  
"Delicious, best pie ever." I turned him on his back. He looked at me he couldn't saying anything since he had my wet pussy in his warm mouth.  
"I wanna try that 69 position."

Randy's POV

Rocsi turned herself around and sucked on the tip of my cock.  
"Fuck! baby."  
"Finish eating me sweets." I did so. The vibration of her moans on my cock was getting me closer to my breaking point. I smacked her ass. She moaned hard around my cock. That did it. My cock exploded in her mouth. Seconds later her cum coated my lips.  
"Damn that was great." Rocsi said lifting her head up.  
"It was you know just how to work my cock now." She smiled and got off of me.  
"Yep, I know just what to do to does 9 thick inches." She kissed me.  
"Did I eat that pussy right?"  
"You already know you did. Your tongue is so amazing."  
"So is yours."  
"Come on I have to brush my teeth. You have to wash your face." We laughed and went in bathroom.

"Two private jets in one week. Ballin!" I said. Rocsi laughed. We got off the plane and got in the rental car.  
"I'm gonna change in the back." She said climbing in the backseats.  
"No peeking."  
"I won't." I smiled. I had one eye on the road the other in the rear view checking out Rocsi. She took off her shirt and looked over her shoulder.  
"No looking eyes on the road." I laughed and put my attention on driving.  
"Wear my Apex shirt, the girl version." She laughed.  
"Okay." I looked in the back.  
"You have to wear a thong?" I groaned.  
"What?"  
"You know the things I want to do when you wear does." She laughed.  
"You get so horny over everything."  
"Yeah, because you're so sexy." She smiled and climbed back in the front. She had on the top rope women's version of my shirt,some tight black skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. She started putting on her make up.  
"Can I pick what lip gloss you wear?"  
"Sure since you're the one who kisses me." I grabbed her make up bag since we were at a red light.  
"It's between strawberry and fruit punch."  
"Fruit punch makes my lips look red strawberry makes them look pink."  
"Fruit punch then." She coated her lips.  
"Gosh you're the sexiest thing ever... Next to me." She laughed.  
"Oh thank you." I took her hand and kissed it.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too."  
We pulled up at the arena. We found a door where no one could see us. I found my locker room and put my bags away.  
"John and everyone are in catering." I said.  
"Let's surprise them."  
"Okay hide behind me." She did so. I jumped when she grabbed my ass.  
"I couldn't help it." She laughed.  
"I know my ass is phenomenal." She giggled.  
"Sh, hide behind the crate until I call you." She walked over and crouched behind the crate.  
"Hey guys." I said walking up to the table.  
"Hey."  
"I have a surprise!" Rocsi came from behind the crate. The divas ran up to her. Maryse jumped in her arms knocking her on her ass.

Rocsi's POV

"Rocsi! i vous avez manqué si mal." I laughed.  
"What?"  
"I missed you so badly! Sorry." She said helping me up.  
"It's okay I missed you too." I hugged her tightly.  
"Barbie!" I said hugging Kelly.  
"Oh gosh you look gorgeous."  
"Thanks you too!"  
"Skittles!" I said hugging Melina tightly.  
"Jelly Bean!" The guys laughed at our nicknames.  
"I've been board without you!"  
"Same here Randy is a big boar sometimes." I winked at him he laughed.  
"Where's Nattie?"  
"She had to go home for a family thingy." Kelly said.  
"Oh."  
"What we don't get any love?" John said. I came over and hugged them.  
"I'm sorry it's hard to notice you big motherfuckers."  
"How are you doing?" Adam asked.  
"Good, hard points but I'm getting through it."  
"We missed you so much, Randy could've stayed gone." JoMo said. Randy rolled his eyes.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.  
"I'm winning the divas title in the tournament!" Melina smiled.  
"That's great girl! What about you guys?" I asked looking at the men.  
"We have to figure that out, Randy you coming?"  
"Babe you going to be okay?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah I'll be fine." He kissed me.  
"Yeah let's go."  
"We have to go do a Ask The Divas." The girls said.  
"Okay."  
"We'll catch up later." Maryse said I waved goodbye.  
"Looks like it's just me and you Cena." John smiled.  
"Yep, so how you healing up?"  
"Good, I got most of my stitches taken out except for my head. Those come out Wednesday."  
"That's good, I heard you're getting a storyline with The Viper." I laughed.  
"Maybe, I'm not sure what there gonna do though."  
"You gonna miss me when you get drafted?"  
"Of course, I'm gonna miss you singing my theme music." He smiled.  
"You seem sad what's wrong?" He sighed.  
"You promise you won't tell?" His phone got a text.  
"I have to go to my locker room, you wanna come with?"  
"Sure, you and Randy our sharing."  
"Cool." We got to the locker room.  
"So what's wrong?" He sat down.  
"I'm getting a divorce." My jaw dropped.  
"Oh my god why?"  
"Tracy is tired of me not being home with her and that I don't want kids yet." He sighed. I sat next to him.  
"How did she tell you?"  
"I came home and she wasn't there. She left the papers on the coffee table." I hugged him.  
"And the worst part is she's found another guy." He blinked away tears.  
"Do you still love her?"  
"No she stopped all the love I had for her when I found out she had someone else. I had a feeling I just didn't want to believe it."  
"You'll find another girl. Trust me they're millions out there." He laughed.  
"I know."  
"Did you sign a prenup?"  
"Yes, thank god please don't tell anyone."  
"I promise. If you need someone to talk to I'm here, okay?" We hugged.

Randy's POV

I walked into my locker room to see Rocsi and John hugging. I closed the door slightly so I wouldn't be noticed. I immediately got jealous. It got worser when John kissed her cheek. He said something to her she smiled. John got up to leave. I closed the door. He came out.  
"Hey man Rocsi is in here." He said.  
"Okay, thanks." I walked in.  
"Hi babe." She said hugging me. She went to kiss me.  
"What were you and John doing?" She gave me a weird look.  
"Talking..."  
"Talking about what?"  
"I can't tell you." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm your boyfriend you're appose to tell me everything."  
"I don't have to tell you everything, Randy."  
"Whatever because I saw you hug him."  
"You're tripping off of a fucking hug! I just hugged the guys and the divas is that bad too!"  
"He kissed your cheek!" She rolled her eyes.  
"You need to calm the fuck down he barely even touched my cheek. What's wrong with you?"  
"Well sorry I found it weird that you and John are so close that you'll keep a secret from me."  
"If I could tell you I would but I can't I promised John."  
"I don't believe you. John is my best friend he would tell me, not you."  
"Wow okay don't believe your girlfriend. I'm leaving before this gets bad." She said grabbing her purse.  
"And I know you're thinking this. No! I'm not cheating on you with John or anyone else! So you just need taking things over board." She left. I sighed.  
'I really need to stop getting jealous.'

Rocsi's POV

I was super pissed. I hate when Randy gets jealous. He becomes a total ass. I found John signing autographs.  
"John can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah, what's up?" He said putting down his marker.  
"You have to tell Randy about the divorce."  
"Why?"  
"He thinks we were messing around. Please tell him."  
"I will just give me like 30 minutes." I laughed.  
"Thanks but you're gonna need more than that look at all this stuff you have to sign." He laughed.  
"I am a expert at signing at this point."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Oh, Melina is looking for you."  
"Okay, thanks again bye." I saw Melina walking ahead of me. I pushed her.  
"Bitch!" She turned and laughed.  
"I thought you were Alicia I was about to beat your ass." She said hugging me.  
"So what's up?"  
"We are having a sleep over for you. Just me, Maryse, Kelly, and you."  
"Okay whose room?"  
"Maryse's."  
"Okay I'll be there."

Randy's POV

John walked into my room.  
"Randy, we need to talk."  
"I know."  
"Why did you get mad at Rocsi?"  
"Because I saw you guys hugging and got jealous."  
"Wow man we weren't doing anything she was just consoling me." I raised a eyebrow.  
"Over what?"  
"Tracy and I are getting a divorce." I felt so stupid.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it's personal stuff and I want to keep it like that."  
"Oh, then why did you tell Rocsi?"  
"Because she picked up on it. Go apologize she was mad."  
"I'm sorry, man. I don't know how I get like that." We bumped knuckles.  
"It's okay. Now go." I laughed and left.  
"Hey Adam have you seen Rocsi?"  
"She's in the make up room with the Divas. I'm praying for you man."  
"Why?"  
"I walked by and they were talking about you and Rocsi's fight."  
"Shit... I'm gonna get it."  
"Yes, you are. You better go before they all go Waiting to Exhale on your ass." I nodded and left.  
I knocked on the make up door. Maryse opened it.  
"Hi, is Rocsi in there?"  
"Rocsi! Your jealous viper is at the door!" I sighed.  
"I don't want to talk to him!"  
"You heard her."  
"Rocky I'm sorry!" I yelled.  
"Let him in." Maryse opened the door.  
"What Randal?" All eyes were on me.  
"Babe, I'm sorry. Can we talk in private?"  
"Nope, if you want to talk to me you can do it right here." I sighed.  
"I'm sorry for being a jealous asshole. John told me what he told you and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
"O-"  
"You're letting him get off that easily?" Melina asked.  
"On your knees! On your knees!" They started chanting. Rocsi laughed. I got on my knees.  
"Forgive me?" She smiled and kissed me.  
"Forgiven. Get up." I laughed and got up.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love ya too boo."  
"Awwwww!" I blushed.  
"Mind if I take her for a minute, ladies?"  
"No." I took Rocsi's hand and we left the room.  
"I'm so so so super duper sorry, baby. I really need to stop getting jealous."  
"Yeah you do. But at least you know you were wrong."  
"Very."  
"You know you didn't have to get on your knees."  
"One of them would've cut me if I didn't." She laughed.  
"Probably Maryse. Why do you get so jealous?"  
"It's just since I cheated I feel like you may do it to get back at me." She sighed.  
"I would never in a million years do that to you, Randy."  
"I know, I know. I just feel like I'm not a good boyfriend and you could find someone better."  
"I can't find someone better than you. You're so good to me Randy. Yeah, you made mistakes, but everyone does. I love you Randy nothing can change that." She kissed me.  
"Thanks, I love you too. And I'll try not to get jealous." She kissed me.  
"I like it when you're protective, but not jealous."  
"I know." I got a text.  
"We have to go to a meeting about our future storyline."  
"Okay, let's go." I held her hand as we walked to the creative teams room.  
"I'm nervous." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm wondering what there going to do. What if they make me a heel?"  
"You would be a great bad girl. It helps that you look so sexy when you're angry." We got to the creative team room.  
"Hey you two!" Stephanie said hugging Rocsi.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Good, can't wait for my return."  
"Let's talk about that now." We sat down.

Rocsi's POV

"What we are planning to do is have you return 1 week before Extreme rules which will be the draft. There is going to be a Divas tag match. SmackDown will win. Melina is going to come out and stop before the machine chooses you. She's going to complain about how none of the Divas can beat her and that's why she doesn't have a opponent for Extreme Rules. That's when your new music hits." I smiled I'm so tired of that Jesse James song it didn't fit me at all.  
"You come and say you're her opponent. Well give you the full script on the day of the return. You can talk to Melina about what match you two want to do. We are also gonna give you a revamp. No more Southern Girl. You'll have more of a bad ass attitude." I smiled.  
"Thanks that gimmick was getting old. Am I going to be a heel?"  
"No, the match is going to be a fan favorite versus fan favorite type of match."  
"What's the storyline for when we get to SmackDown?" Randy asked.  
"We are going to wait a little while to get that one started. We want you guys to come into your characters more."  
"Okay." We said our goodbyes and left.  
"What time is it?" Randy asked.  
"5:00, when's your match?"  
"Mid card, Miz is going to come out and start talking about how he's so great, blah blah blah, then I'm gonna come out and challenge him we get in a match and of course I win."  
"Can you RKO Miz twice? Pretty please." I smiled.  
"Why?" He laughed.  
"I didn't tell you. He cheated on Maryse! Please."  
"Anything for you." He kissed me.

|Monday Night Raw|

I was watching Randy warm up. Best. Thing. Ever! John got his own locker room so now I can enjoy this without feeling awkward.  
"I love when you jump rope." I said biting my lip looking at him jump up and down. He stopped.  
"Are you undressing me with your eye Miss Runnels?" I blushed.  
"Yes, there is not much to undress with you wearing those trunks." He laughed.  
"Can you get me a water please?" He asked.  
"Sure." I left the locker room and got him a water from catering. I bit my lip seeing Randy. He was sitting down with his legs open.  
"Mmm I think the naughtiest seeing you like that." I said closing the door. He smirked and took his water.  
"Thanks."  
"Can I put on your baby oil?"  
"Of course." I grabbed the bottle and started rubbing on his tanned, muscular body.  
"I'll do my thighs."  
"Ah, I wanted to." I pouted.  
"Nah, that's to close to another area I want you to rub." I laughed and handed him the bottle. He did his legs.  
"Can you do my wrist tape?"  
"Of course." I wrapped up his wrist I could tell Randy was staring at me. I looked at him. His hand cupped my face softly as he kissed me sweetly. He pulled away and looked me in my eyes.  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you." I blushed.  
"I love you so much, Randy. I could never find anyone better than you." I wiped his lips.  
"A big bad viper can't have lip gloss on." He laughed.  
"Nope, walk with me to the gorilla?"  
"Sure." We walked down there. Miz was talking.  
"I would hug you but..." I laughed.  
"I know, baby oil, good luck you won't need it though." He kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks, I love you."  
"I love you too. Now go kick Miz's ass!" He smirked and walked off. I left the gorilla and went to where one of the televisions to watch his match.  
"Hey Ryse." She was watching the match.  
"Hey." She said sadly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mike, we broke up." She wiped her eyes. I hugged her.  
"What happened?"  
"I confronted him and he's been fucking around with Layla before she left. I swear the minute I see her I'm kicking her ass!"  
"Layla is a slut and Mike is a ass they deserve each other. You can find a better guy."  
"I know."  
"He's stupid he goes from the Sexiest of Sexy to the Slutiest of Sluts." She laughed.  
"Thanks, you and Randy okay?"  
"Yes, I can't believe he got on his knees."  
"I want to send it to Twitter."  
"You took a picture send it to me." She laughed.  
"Okay, Randy sure is being rough."  
"I told him to so he could learn his lesson."  
"Good he deserves it."  
The match went great. Randy was in the ring when Punk came and hit him with a steel chair. I got scared he didn't tell me that would happen. I cringed when Punk hit him again. Then gave him the GTS.  
"You need to stay focused Randal."  
Randy didn't move. I started to freak out. I got up and went to the gorilla. I waited for him to walk through the curtain. He walked through with the help of some refs.  
"I'm okay guys." They walked away. I ran up to him.  
"Babe are you okay?"  
"A little beat down won't hurt me." He took a step and winced.  
"Don't put up a front, Randy. Are you hurt?" He always did this. He never told me if he was so I wouldn't get worried.  
"I'm not hurt. Just a little banged up." We walked back to the his locker room.  
"That scared the crap out of me, Ran! Please tell me when that's going to happen." He hugged me.  
"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."  
"Ew! Randy you're sweaty!" He laughed.  
"Sorry I'll go shower then we can go." He kissed my head before grabbing a towel and going into the showers. He came back out.  
"Babe, you have welts all on your back." I frowned.  
"I'm okay I promise I can sleep it off." He said putting on his clothes.  
"I'll stay with you."  
"No, go to the sleepover have some fun with your girls."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, besides I need room to stretch in bed."  
"Okay." He sat next to me.  
"It's gonna be hard to sleep without you though. I'm gonna miss my Rocky bear." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.  
"You're going to be using does pictures tonight, babe." He laughed and kissed me.  
"Can I ask you something?" He said.  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
"You don't have to tell me but, what did he do to you?" I gulped. Randy pulled me close.  
"I- I can't." He kissed my head.  
"I'm sorry I just want to know."  
"He was rough. Very, Very rough and remorseless."  
"I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore."  
"It's okay, I just don't want to get into detail about it."  
"I understand, let's go." He grabbed his bag and took my hand as we left.  
When we got to our room Randy immediately laid on the bed.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Just tired." I sat down on the bed.  
"You need anything?"  
"A kiss?"  
"Of course." I leaned over and kissed him.  
"Better than any medicine." I giggled.  
"I'm gonna take a shower."  
"I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up when you're about to leave so I can walk you." He said getting under the covers.  
"Okay." I took a shower and walked back into the bedroom Randy was still asleep and snoring loudly. I laughed and went in my bag to get some cute pjs. I went to wake up Randy.  
"Randy, wake up." I shook him. He snored. I kissed his cheek. Another snore. I kissed his lips and he started to kiss back. I laughed and pulled away.  
"I was just faking until you got to my lips." I smiled.  
"I guessed that. You still want to walk me?"  
"Of course." He got out of bed.  
"Did you pack everything for the slumber party, sweetie?" He said acting like I was 5.  
"Yes, daddy." He laughed.  
"That sounds so sexy." He kissed me.  
"I'll call you that sometimes. If your good." I winked.  
"I'm gonna be on my best behavior then." I laughed. He took my hand as we left our room and headed to Maryse's.  
"We are gonna leave for Tampa around noon."  
"Okay, we gonna road trip?"  
"Yes, why want to take another plane?"  
"No, I like road trips more. We get to have more fun."  
"You're right. You get to hear my amazing singing voice."  
"Oh yes so beautiful." I said sarcastically.  
"I know, I know." We made it to Maryse's room.  
"So I say goodbye, right?"  
"Yes, I love you."  
"I love you too." He knocked on the door.  
"Hi guys." Maryse said hugging us.  
"Everyone is here."  
"Okay let me lay down some ground rules." Randy walked into the room.  
"Okay ladies. No staying up late, no prank calls, no loud music, and especially no boys." I laughed.  
"Then you have to go babe." I said taking his hand leading him towards the door.  
"Okay I love you." He kissed me.  
"I love you, too." He hugged me goodbye and left.  
"You guys are adorable." Kelly said.  
"Yeah, I love him."  
"Aw." They said.  
"Shush, so what's the plan?"  
"Movies, gossip, and of course guys."  
"Mm.. Guys." I said the girls laughed.

Randy's POV

I was walking back to my room when I saw JoMo, John, and Adam.  
"What's up guys?"  
"Nothing, just got back from Denny's you?"  
"Dropped off Rocsi at Maryse's sleepover." Their eyes widened.  
"Sleep over? We have to go eavesdrop." Adam said.  
"How?"  
"My room is connected to Maryse's."  
"Let's go then." JoMo said. We went in Adam's room.  
"We have to be quite." Adam said.  
"Rocsi's gonna kill me."  
"You're scared of your kitty?" John laughed.  
"How do you know I call her that?"  
"You get loud during sex, if you haven't realized." John said. The guys laughed.  
"Oh Rocky!" JoMo mocked. I turned red.  
"Shut up at least I'm getting some."  
"Shush!" Adam opened the door. We could see them sitting in a circle.

Rocsi's POV

"Let's play sexy truth or dare." Maryse said grabbing a box of cards.  
"Truth in this pile dare in this one."  
"I'll go first." Kelly said. She grabbed a truth card.  
"Wimp." I said. She laughed.  
"What's your favorite sex position? Hmm.. I like it from behind."  
"I just got a bad image of you and Adam." Melina said. Kelly laughed.  
"Your turn." Melina grabbed a truth card.  
"If you had to go gay to save the world who would it be with? Hmm I don't know."  
"You need a answer." Maryse said.  
"Hmm Rocsi, no homo."  
"Oh Mel I didn't know you felt that way." I hugged her. We laughed.

Randy's POV

We were trying are hardest not to laugh.  
"Your turn Ryse."  
"Truth, if you could have a fling with one of your coworkers who would it be? Hmm John. Cena of course." I looked at John his jaw was on the floor.  
"But he has a wife." She pouted.  
"I wouldn't want a fling. I want a relationship." She smiled.  
"And you want to fuck him." Rocsi said. I laughed. John hit me.  
"Sh."  
"Yes, have you seen that body I would be all over that. Giving him my sexy French kisses." John was shocked.  
"He might not be married for long Ryse. You know wrestling relationships don't last." Rocsi said.  
"Have you realized we are in wrestling relationships?" Kelly said.  
"I mean like when the wife is at home. Especially since John has no kids."  
"I guess your turn Rocsi."  
"I'm gonna do a dare." She got a card.  
"Do a strip tease for the group to your underwear."  
"Wait you need some music." Maryse grabbed her iPod. Lollipop by Lil' Wayne came on.  
"Go Rocsi!" Melina said. Rocsi slowly lifted up her shirt.  
"Cover your eyes." I told the guys. They we staring hard at my girl.  
"Nope. I'm gonna enjoy this get me some popcorn." Adam said. I hit him upside the head.  
"Ow!" JoMo laughed loudly.  
"Did you guys hear something?" Rocsi said pulling her shirt down.

Rocsi's POV

Melina handed me her phone.  
'That was Johns laugh I think there in the next room!' Maryse and Kelly shook there heads.  
"Guys this game is getting boring. Let's spice it up." I winked at Maryse.  
"Let me pick the next card." Maryse got dare.  
"Kiss the person who just went. Come here Rocky." I leaned in getting closer to Maryse.

Randy's POV

"Go! Go! Go!" JoMo said.  
"What are they doing?" I said I couldn't see  
"They're about to kiss!" I pushed them out the way.  
"Move! I want to see!" Adam pushed me. I hit the door. We all fell on the ground.  
"Hi babe." I said waving at Rocsi innocently.  
"Why were you guys spying on us?" Melina asked.  
"We got board?" JoMo said.  
"Did you guys become teenagers and want to see what girls do at sleep overs?" Kelly asked.  
"No, yes, uhhh it was Adam's idea!" I said pointing to him.  
"Thanks friend." He said sarcastically.  
"You guys gonna finish that dare?" JoMo asked getting up.  
"No, we knew you guys were there I just made it up." Maryse stuck out her tongue.  
"Well if you need me I'm gonna get some sleep while you guys get chewed out. Bye Maryse." He winked at her she put her head down.  
"Adam this was your plan?" Maryse said walking over to us.  
"Yes, don't hurt me."  
"I'm not gonna hurt you I'm gonna kill you!" She ran at Adam. Rocsi grabbed her.  
"What did I do?"  
"John fucking heard me! He probably thinks I'm a home wrecker!"  
"He smiled gosh he probably likes you Miss sexy French kisses." Adam laughed.  
"Shut up." Maryse got out of Rocsi's grip.  
"Babe go to sleep before Maryse kills you." Kelly said kissing Adam. I looked at Rocsi. I gave her a puppy dog face.  
"I'm sorry." She laughed.  
"It's okay. Do I have to walk you back? To make sure you don't spy again."  
"No, I'll go promise." I hugged her she kissed my cheek.  
"Come on John before Melina goes WildCat on you." I said pulling John with me.

Rocsi's POV

"Does boys." Melina laughed.  
"Ugh." Maryse said lying on her bed.  
"What's wrong Ryse?"  
"John heard me! He probably thinks I'm some weirdo." I sat next to her.  
"Not even. He probably likes you too."  
"I just hope he forgets." She sighed.  
"Let's go back to our sleepover."  
"You're right."  
We had a great time at the party. I bet the boys wish they would've stayed for the pillow fight. I was about to fall to sleep.  
"Rocsi do you like Randy's beard?" Maryse asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Just wondering I thought he looked better without it."  
"It just makes him look older. I miss him being clean shaven sometimes though."  
"I love John's." Melina said dreamy.  
"What don't you love about him?" I laughed.  
"Nothing every single part of him is perfect."  
"Not as perfect as Adam."  
"If you look up perfection in the dictionary you'll see Randy's sexy face smiling at you."  
"If you look up douche you'll see Mike." We laughed.  
"Don't worry you and John will be having cute little babies." I said.  
"Shut up." She laughed.  
"Goodnight Again. I need my beauty sleep." Melina said.  
"Yeah nightie night guys." I said. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Randy and say good night.  
'Good night Randy! I love you sooooo much! You're the best boyfriend ever don't forget that, I love you *kisses your lips* lol goodnight!'  
I went to sleep thinking about Randy.

Randy's POV

I woke up around 9. I seen Rocsi texted me at 3:06 at night.  
'She pulled a all nighter.' I thought. I read the text and smiled.  
'Morning babe. That was a great message to wake up to :)' She replied.  
'I missed you last night I had nothing to cuddle with xp'  
'Me too. Want me to come and pick you up?'  
'Yes, hurry I need a good morning kiss asap! Lol'  
'Lol I'm coming love.' I put on a shirt and headed to Maryse's room. I knocked, Rocsi opened the door.  
"Hey babe." She whispered and waved goodbye to Kelly. She jumped in my arms when she closed the door.  
"Where is my kiss?" She asked.  
"I have morning breath."  
"I don't care. Kiss me." I laughed and did so.  
"No you don't." She kissed me again. We walked back to our room.  
"Are you still hurting?"  
"No, the cuts still hurt but I'm fine." I laid down in bed. Rocsi laid next to me and put her head on my chest.  
"Take your shirt off?" She asked slightly blushing.  
"No problem." I took it off.  
"Much better." She kissed me. This one was different. It was passionate. They way she kissed me when she wanted me. Rocsi straddled me and started grinding on me. I moaned in her mouth. She grabbed my neck pulling me closer.  
"Baby?" I pulled away looking at her.  
"I want you Ran. There's no denying that."  
"You sure?" She nodded.  
"Please? I need you so bad." I kissed her. She deepened it. I turned her over and kissed her neck gaining a moan from her sexy lips.  
"You okay?" I asked in her ear.  
"Yes." I peeled off her shirt. I kissed her shoulders pulling down her bra straps. Before I could unhook her bra she ran out of bed to the bathroom.  
"Rocky?" I knocked on the door. I heard her crying.  
"Baby, open the door please." I tried she locked it.  
"Rocsi, talk to me." She unlocked the door. I walked in. She was sitting on the ground. I sat next to her.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"It's just my body wants you, but my mind won't let me. You don't know how bad I just wanted you right now. Then I think of him and freak out. It's different when we are giving each other oral because it's not going all the way. And it makes me feel bad that I get you riled up but then I stop it." I put my arm around her.  
"It's fine. You went through a traumatic experience. I can deal with waiting it's okay."  
"But we had sex like everyday single day before this. I know it must be annoying that you have to wait for me to stop being a spaz."  
"You are not being a spaz. Baby I can wait it's not hard. When you're ready I'm ready. Point blank, okay?"  
"Alright, it would help if you weren't so sexy." I laughed.  
"I'm sorry I'll try to be less sexy... If it's possible." She laughed.  
"I love you." She kissed me.  
"I love you too. You want to head out early?"  
"Sure." I helped her off the floor.  
"I hate crying in front of you." She wiped her eyes.  
"It's fine. You have a cute crying voice." She laughed.  
"You'll say anything to make me feel better." I kissed her.  
"Pretty much." She laughed.  
We started getting ready to leave. Rocsi put on some white short shorts. Those legs are delicious. I walked up behind her while she was putting on her make up.  
"What are you doing, Orton?"  
"Admiring my gorgeous girlfriend." She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"So did you and Melina talk about the match yet?"  
"Yes."  
"What's the plan?"  
"Well umm, if it get approved we're gonna have a ladder match."  
"Baby, that's too dangerous."  
"But, Ran. We really want to put on a great match that will be talked about for years. Doing one of those 'Extreme Makover' matches won't do it."  
"Rocsi, I've been in does kind of matches and wouldn't want to be in another. It will shorten your career. Plus you're a girl you shouldn't be doing that." I cursed myself for that last part.  
"Just because I'm a 'girl' doesn't mean I can't being in that kind of match. We both know were gonna get banged up in the match. But we are willing to risk that to entertain the fans and improve our careers."  
"I just don't want you hurt. What if you fall off ladder. Babe I would pass out of fear."  
"Randy, you're gonna have to deal. Because if they approve it's happening." I sighed.  
"Alright." I left the room. I understand she wants to do something groundbreaking, but she shouldn't risk her career. Rocsi is a girl she couldn't handle the pain. Those matches are made for SuperStars not Divas. I walked back in the bathroom.  
"Why can't you just have a regular match?"  
"Because it's Extreme Rules. Every match has to be Extreme. Why can't you be supportive."  
"Is John being supportive of Melina?"  
"Yes, he's helping her get ready for it. But you have to be so negative."  
"It's not negativity it's the truth. They made those matches for men not women."  
"Well I'm trying to change that! Just because it's a male dominated sport doesn't mean we can't do it. Divas have been in Steel Cage matches, I quit. We can be in Ladder Matches too."  
"Who's idea was it?"  
"Mine, why do you have to be like this?"  
"Because someone has to tell you the truth."  
"You don't believe I can do it can you?"  
"I never said that."  
"That's what you're trying to say."  
"No, it isn't. I'm telling you that you are going to get hurt-"  
"No shit! It's a ladder match! I know Randy. You don't have to tell me. I was hoping you would help me, but I guess that's not happening."  
"No, it's not." I walked back into the bedroom and started packing. Rocsi walked in behind me and didn't say anything.  
"You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded.  
'Here comes the silent treatment.' I sighed and grabbed my bags. I went to grab Rocsi's but she took it back. I just kept walking. It was gonna be a long ass day now. When Rocsi wanted to give the silent treatment it would go all day almost or until I finally caved in and apologized. But I'm not this time I'm right she shouldn't go through with this match. We checked out and got to our car.  
"You want to drive?"  
"Do not talk to me." She got in the car.  
"What's your problem?"  
"Your my problem right now!" We were yelling at this point.  
"Why? Just because I told you the truth! You can't be in that match! You're a girl you can't handle that pain I barely can!"  
"That's the problem and you don't believe I can do it! Just because I'm a girl! That's bullshit Randy! I want to prove myself in this company and this is the way I can do it."  
"You don't have to do that to prove yourself by doing that. You're a diva don't you get that! they didn't make does matches for you guys!"  
"Fuck off Randy! I'm gonna do it if you approve or not!"  
"Gosh, you are so... Ugh!" My temper was about to get the best of me.  
"What am I Randy say it because right now you are being a ass!" I lost it.  
"AND YOU'RE BRING A HARD HEADED BITCH!" She ran out the car. I cursed myself. Did I really just call her a bitch? 'Fuck' I got out the car pissed at myself. I saw Rocsi leave the parking lot. I ran after her. She ran down a alley I followed behind her. There was a brick wall stopping her from running.  
"Rocky?"  
"Don't call me that!" She wasn't crying but I could tell she was pissed.  
"I didn't mean that my temper babe. You know how I get."  
"I don't since I'm a hard headed bitch, right?"  
"I'm sorry. You are not that. But I don't think you should be in that match."  
"Be honest Randy do you believe that I can put on a good match or do you think I'm some little girl who shouldn't be out there?"  
"I believe you can do it. I know you can. I just don't want you hurt. The ladders can cut you, you get hit with one there's not give to it, and when you fall it could be anywhere. The mat, the rope, outside the ring. If you were to get injured I don't know what I would do. And it will be your first match back what if your body isn't ready?"  
"I thought about all of that and I know I can. I want you to know that too." She looked at me with eyes that could turn any guy into jello.  
"I know you can. I'll help you all I can." She jumped in my arms.  
"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear." I kissed her head.  
"I hate when we get in fights. Even though you are so sexy when you're pissed." She kissed me.  
"Well you do look hot when you yell." I laughed.  
"We are one wacky couple."  
"Let's not get in anymore fights. We've had one everyday almost."  
"Your right." I kissed her.  
"So what can I give you to make up for calling you a bitch?"  
"Hm... A hickey?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, what you don't want to do it."  
"Not in some dirty ass alley." She laughed.  
"You're right come on let's get back to the car." We walked back.  
"I want my apology gift." She said leaning against the car.  
"You want it now?"  
"Uh... Yeah!" I laughed and kissed her neck. She moaned. My tongue marked were I was going to leave my love bite. I bite down on her neck.  
"Mm.. Ran." That made me bite harder. I started sucking on her warm skin. My hand went under her shirt. I played with her belly ring. She ran her hand up and down my neck. I finished with her hickey.  
"Did you enjoy that?" I smirked.  
"Yes, daddy."  
"You know I have so many role-play ideas running through my head." She laughed.  
"Oh, do tell."  
"Well, you can be a bad girl in class and we you get home your daddy has to discipline you. Or you got good grades on your report card and I give you a present for being my perfect little girl."  
"I like both. Hopefully we can try them out soon."  
"We will. Maybe we can go to therapy? And see how we can make you more comfortable with it."  
"Okay, I'll set up a appointment. Because it's hard trying to not be all over you." I laughed and kissed her.  
"Come on let's hit the road." We got in the car. Rocsi started reading her book. She looked so cute with her glasses on.  
"What you reading, babe?"  
"Dustin's book. It's really good."  
"Those he talk about you?"  
"Yes, my birth and how it brought the family together more. He said what my original name was going to be."  
"What was it?"  
"Anna-Lynn." I laughed.  
"You're joking."  
"Nope, but thank god for Dustin. He said Rocsi would be cute and it would fit me more."  
"Sure those I couldn't imagine getting Anna-Lynn tattooed on me." She laughed.  
"Or moaning it. Oh Anna." She laughed harder.  
"Shut up."  
"It's true Rocsi is more sexy like you and I couldn't imagine marrying Anna-Lynn Kimberly Orton. Now Rocsi Kimberly Orton I can do that." She laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more, Rocky."

We were at the halfway point. Rocsi fell asleep.  
"Baby wake up." I kissed her temple. Her eyes fluttered.  
"You want something from McDonald's?"  
"Yes, chicken nuggets." I smiled.  
"You want a Happy Meal sweetheart?" I laughed. She flipped me off. I slapped her butt.  
"Bad girl don't flip off your daddy." She laughed.  
"Sorry daddy." I kissed her.  
"I feel so dirty." I said.  
"But I like it." She laughed.  
"Go get my nuggets, boy."  
"Okay." I walked into McDonalds. They had some magazines in the front. Our picture was plastered all over them. The headlines said.  
'Rocsi Runnels breakdown?' 'Love through Pain: Rocsi and Randy' The one by The National Enquirer pissed me off. 'Randy Orton's dark past.' I grabbed them all so we could see what they're saying. I ordered our food and went back to the car.  
"What's wrong, babe?" She asked seeing I was pissed.  
"Look at this." I throw the magazines on the console.  
"What are they saying?"  
"You're having a breakdown, are you going to return?, this one talks about my past." She grabbed it and flipped to the page.  
"There saying you slept with half the Divas." I gulped.  
"Baby, I know you slept with a lot of girls. I don't care just which divas did you sleep with?"  
"Michelle McCool, Candice Michelle, Christy Hemme, and Stacy Kebiler."  
"Is that all?"  
"I kissed Tiffany and Kelly."

Rocsi's POV

I was shocked.  
"Kelly?"  
"Yeah when she first started I promise we were drunk. The only reason we know we did was because John took a picture and it was one kiss." I sighed. I felt like what I had with Randy wasn't special. Half the Divas know what I have.  
"Okay."  
"Babe, tell me what you are thinking."  
"I just feel what we have isn't special. Most of Divas know what I have."  
"Don't think that. When I had sex with them it was just lust. When I'm with you it's love and I care more about you so much more. When I kiss you it's different there is love there. I don't fuck you I make love to you. I can tell you stuff I couldn't tell anyone. And I love and respect you. Baby what we have is special I can't love anyone like I love you." I smiled and kissed him.  
"And you get me all the time and I give you my all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I'm with you I love to make you say my name and moan. So I give you everything. When I was with them it's like 60%." I laughed.  
"So you're not mad?"  
"Nope. Just if we seem them you better kiss me a lot so they know what they're missing." He smiled.  
"Will do love."  
"Now where's my nuggets?" He laughed.  
"Right here." We made it to back to our house.  
"Home, sweet, home." Randy said dropping our bags by the stairs.  
"Tired?" I asked.  
"Nope, I need a workout. I'll be upstairs."  
"I'll make dinner."  
"Yum, I'm happy I have a girlfriend that can cook." I laughed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Surprise me."  
"Will do." Randy went to the basement to workout. I decided to make chicken tacos.

Randy's POV

Metalicca was playing in my ears as I lifted weights. I finished my rep and sat up on the weight bench. Rocsi was watching me from the doorway.  
"Hi baby." I said taking out my earphones.  
"Dinners ready."  
"Let me take a shower and I'll be down."  
"Kay." She was about to leave.  
"Wait a minute."  
"What?"  
"I want a kiss."  
"You're sweaty."  
"Come here I'm sexy when I sweat." She laughed and walked over.  
"Say please."  
"Pretty please?" She kissed me.  
"Now go shower I'm hungry."  
"You can eat without me."  
"No, that's bad manners."  
"My bad I forget I'm dating a Southern Bell." She punched my arm playfully.  
"Go shower." I kissed her and went to our room she went downstairs.

Rocsi's POV

I felt really drained lately. My family isn't helping. It's hard not having them my life they have always been there. Especially Cody. I want nothing more than to talk to him. He was there for me when I started cutting myself. He's the only on that knows I did. High school was so hard for me. I was a nerd. Girls always faked being my friend so they could meet Cody. People would trip me. Knock books out my hand. When I finally got 'hot' guys gave me attention then Justin came along. After what he did I started cutting again. Cody saw the scars when he put on my bracelet for church. He really helped me through it. I wish he could be here now. Randy has been great but I really want Cody.  
"Hi babe." Randy said grabbing a plate.  
"Hey, I made chicken tacos."  
"Cool."  
We talked about the interview and my therapy. Randy wants us to do a interview with 20/20 when I'm ready, I agreed.  
"I'll do the dishes you head up." Randy said taking my plate.  
"Kay." I went upstairs. I saw I had a missed call from Dustin. I called him back.  
"Hi Dust."  
"Hey sweetie, I made a appointment with your therapist with Cody, dad, and your mom."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Rocsi, it will help. They agreed. Bring Randy also. You all can talk and get everything out."  
"Okay. What time."  
"2 o'clock."  
"I'll be there."  
"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Bye, love you."  
"Love you too." I hung up. Randy walked in.  
"Who was that?"  
"Dustin. We have therapy with my family."  
"Oh joy."  
"Please go Randy."  
"I will, for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Welcome, want to play SmackDown Vs. Raw?"  
"Sure." We played some rounds.  
"Let's make this more interesting." Randy said.  
"What?"  
"Next game. Loser gives the winner a hickey." I smiled.  
"Bring it."  
We played Randy was himself I played as Adam. Randy won which was a good thing I wanted to lose.  
"Hickey please!" I laughed and pulled him towards me. I bit down on his neck. He groaned. I started sucking on his soft skin. His hand ran up and down my back. I sucked harder.  
"Damn babe." I smirked and started kissing his neck. I looked at my work the hickey was huge. I saw some blood seeping out his neck.  
"That felt good."  
"I made you bleed."  
"So, you get into I like that. I think it's from all those vampire movies." I laughed Randy grabbed his phone.  
"I like it." He kissed me.  
"Let's get to bed." I said.  
"Okay, goodnight. I love you." He clapped turning off the lights.  
"I love you too." We kissed and went to sleep.

I woke up to Randy kissing my shoulders.  
"Good morning beautiful." I smiled.  
"Good morning."  
"In a couple hours your stitches will be gone."  
"I know thank god."  
"Then I can start training you so you can make that amazing return."  
"I can't wait I miss it so much."  
"Let's shower your appointment is at 12."  
"Kay." We showered and went to the doctors office.  
"Randy stop playing with stuff." He was blowing air into a rubber glove.  
"I'm board." He popped it. I jumped.  
"Sorry." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out. He grabbed it.  
"OP!" He laughed.  
"What?" I pulled on his hand.  
"Nope." He laughed. I bit his finger.  
"Ow!" I laughed.  
"Sorry." I kissed his thumb.  
"Be happy you're cute." He said.  
"I am." The doctor walked in.  
"How are you guys doing today?"  
"Good." We both said.  
"Let's take a look at those stitches."

Randy's POV

Rocsi got her stitches taken out.  
"How do you feel baby?." I said wrapping my arms around her in the parking lot.  
"Good." I kissed her.  
"Good, I want to get to the therapist early so we can talk about.."  
"How we can start fucking again?" She laughed.  
"Yes, I miss that pussy." She laughed.  
"You're so dirty. I do want your dick deep inside me." I groaned.  
"Let's get going then." We laughed and headed to the therapist.  
"I'm scared." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Because all of us in the same room. What if it gets worser?"  
"I think if we all get out then we can deal. I can know what your family thinks. They can know about you and me. It'll work." I kissed her head.  
"Okay." We got out the car and sat in the waiting room.  
"Rocsi Runnels." The receptionist said calling us in the office.  
"Hi I'm Dr. Johnson. Dr. Barnes told me everything about you."  
"Hi." We sat on the couch.  
"So you wanted to come in early, for what reason?"  
"Umm." Rocsi looked at me for help.  
"We try to have sex but Rocsi starts thinking about him and it stops her. She wants to but her mind won't let her. Is there anything we can do?"  
"Well, you have keep her focused on you and let her know it's you touching her. You can't allow her mind to wonder to were she will think about him."  
"Okay."  
"Also I think you may need closer. Maybe seeing his confession may help you." She looked at me.  
"Would you be comfortable with that, babe?"  
"Yeah." I held her hand. I could tell from her voice she was nervous. There was a knock on the door. She held my hand tighter. I kissed her cheek as the receptionist walked in with Cody and her parents. Michelle hugged Rocsi and I. Her dad and Cody didn't even look at us.  
"How are you all doing?" Dr. Johnson asked.  
"Fine." They said.  
"So let's begin. Tell me about you alls relationship."  
"My sister and I don't have much of one since he's in the picture." Cody said giving me a dirty look.  
"Why would you say that, Cody?"  
"Because, the minute they started dating she cut me out her life."  
"No, I didn't when we weren't dating you wouldn't even talk to me because I'm talking to him."  
"I have all reason not to like him, Rocsi. You are a beautiful girl and could have any guy you chose. But you had to date him. Out of all the men in the world, him. He did me wrong in the worst way. He took my little sister from me."

Rocsi's POV

I heard Cody's voice crack.  
"The minute you two broke up. We were back to how we use to be. Then the minute you get back together it was over. We started fighting again. I hate yelling at you Rocs. But it just bottles up and comes out."  
"You shouldn't have said does things to her at dinner." Randy said.  
"I don't trust you with my sister. I know your past and things you've done to people. I don't want her hurt more than she already is."  
"We've been together for 7 months and nothing bad has happened." Randy said.  
"In 7 months she hurts her relationships with her family, you break her heart, and she gets raped. Yeah nothing bad has happened." Randy sighed and didn't say anything. His hand was lightly shaking in mine. I rubbed his knuckles.  
"Rocsi, I can admit I did things wrong. I should have not interfered in your relationship. I apologize, but you did wrong too. The minute you and Randy started dating our relationship was ruined you didn't even try to talk to me. It's like Randy became your whole life."  
"Yeah, because you acted like you didn't want anything to do with me. Your the reason Randy and I even started dating. You left me alone at the arena and Randy found me. I never feel wanted around you. Even after my first match you weren't there for me probably somewhere looking for a girl to be with. No one was there for me when I won the championship. Randy and I weren't even dating and you guys didn't give a fuck about me."  
"Were not little kids anymore Rocsi I don't want to spend every moment with you. I have a life as do you. I'm sorry for not being there but with Randy around I don't want to be near you."  
"Why do you hate me so much? I know I crossed but you need to learn to forgive and fucking forget. I'm with your sister and that's not changing sorry if you can't deal."  
"Fuck off. You're a piece of shit I don't see what Rocsi sees in you. I have all right to hate you for taking Camren from me."  
"I didn't take her. We got drunk and slept together. After she miscarried she left you I had nothing to do with it. That's your fault." Cody ran out the room. I followed him.  
"Cody." He was sitting outside on a bench. I got closer he was crying. When Cody cried I knew he was seriously hurting.  
"Codes." I sat next to him.  
"What?" He said wiping his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for what Randy said."  
"How can you be with him after all the stuff he's done?"  
"I know it hurts you about what happened with Camren-"  
"It doesn't hurt Rocsi. It's a deep fucking pain. I love her so much. She was my first love my first everything. She was there for me during my whole Indy career. Then Randy comes along and fucks it all up. Do you know how bad it hurt having the girl you love get pregnant with another guys baby then she loses the baby and leaves without saying goodbye or anything. I hate Randy, hate is a strong word but it fits my feelings for him perfectly. I miss Camren so much sleeping with other girls is just avoiding the pain of missing her. Rocsi I'm jealous of you."  
"Why?"  
"You and Randy have what Camren and I had. Does he tell you he loves you for no reason?"  
"Yes."  
"Does he do and say anything to see you smile?"  
"Yeah."  
"And when you kiss it feels like nothing can go wrong?"  
"Yes."  
"That's what Camren and I had. I love her with all my heart. Then she leaves and I never saw her again. Everytime I see Randy kiss you, hold your hand, make you laugh. It just pisses me. I hate that he has a great girl like you after all the stuff he's put people through."  
"Cody, I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that." I noticed he said 'love' not 'loved' he still loves her. I feel so bad I understand now.  
"I've been heart broken for 3 years, Rocsi and it's because of him." He put his sunglasses on and got up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I have to leave I can't be here right now."  
"Cody please. Just tell me what I have do for us to be what we use to be."  
"I don't know Rocsi. I really don't." He got in his car and drove off. I saw him wiping away some tears. I went back inside the office. Randy walked out with my parents. He was smiling until he focused on my face.  
"Rocky, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, can we go?"  
"Sure, sure. Bye Dusty, Michelle." I was surprised he called my dad Dusty.  
"Bye Randy. Take care of my little girl." I smiled. My dad hugged me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I said bye to my parents.  
"Want to get a late lunch babe?"  
"No." He took my hand.  
"What's wrong, baby?" I pulled my hand away.  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

Randy's POV

I could tell Cody told her something about me.  
"Baby talk to me."  
"I don't want to talk right now, Randy."  
"What did he tell?"  
"Ugh! He hates you because you stole the girl he loves! He still loves Camren, but she's gone. I don't want to talk to you when I'm mad, so just leave me alone right now, okay?"  
"Okay." We drove in a super awkward silence. The music fit my mood perfectly. Walk Away by The Script.

_I don't know why she's with me  
I only brought her trouble since the day she met me  
If I was her, by now I would have left me  
I would have walked away  
But now I've broken away  
Somehow instead she forgave me  
__She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do  
Even if it means she denied herself the truth  
Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,  
You've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me_

So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays

She's standing in the heart of darkness  
Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless  
How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,  
To find something this safe  
Instead of walking with me she should have walked away

She finds color in the darkest places  
She finds beauty in the saddest of faces  
For such a clued in, headstrong city girl  
Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me

So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh

_Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays  
(Oh, yeah)  
But still she stays  
(Oh, yeah)_

I don't know why she's with me  
I only brought her trouble since the day she met me  
If I was her, by now I would have left me  
I would have walked away

But you've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me

So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
So walk away  
(walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays

(Yeah)  
But still she stays, eh  
I'm saying walk away

_Yeah  
I'm saying walk away  
(Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late)  
But still she stays  
Still she stays  
Yeah, she stays  
She stays_

I don't see why she's with me sometimes. I've started drama in her life since the day we met. Ted probably wouldn't have raped her if we never dated. We made it to the house. Rocsi went straight upstairs. I sighed and started brain storming of ways to cheer her up. I grabbed her bag of Jelly Beans and went upstairs. She was laying on the bed in a ball. I walked in front of her.  
"Rocky Bean?" She opened her eyes.  
"Want some Jelly Beans?"  
"No."  
"You saying no to Jelly Beans?"  
"Yes, Randy." I sighed.  
"What can I do to see that smile?"  
"Not right now."  
"I don't care if you go off on me, baby. Just please, please talk to me."  
"I'm just really... drained right now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't feel like myself. I feel so out of it. With the incident and my family. I just want to roll up in a ball and wait until everything gets better."  
"Well when you left out the room your parents and I talked. They are willing to let the past be the past and be happy that we're together." I took her hand.  
"That's good. I feel so bad for Cody."  
"He still likes her?"  
"Loves. He jealous of our relationship because he said that's what he and Camren had."  
"He probably hates me more for what I said."  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No, just the whole situation is just getting to me." I sat on the edge of the bed.  
"How about we get away for a couple days?"  
"Huh?"  
"Take a little vacation. Maybe go to Cali?"  
"Nah."  
"Come we can just escape all the drama. Just you and me."  
"Okay, when though."  
"I can set up a trip right now we'll be gone tomorrow."  
"Okay?"  
"I still haven't seen a smile." She didn't.  
"I'll do anything." Nothing.  
"Do I have to be a tickle monster."  
"Randy don't." I laughed and grabbed her foot. I started tickling it.  
"Ah! Randy stop!" I saw that smile I fell in love with.  
"Say you love me."  
"I love you, I love, I love you." I laughed and stopped.  
"Sorry, I had to see those dimples."  
"It's okay."  
"I don't want you all depressed, babe. You're too beautiful to look that sad." I cupped her face and kissed her.  
"I like when you kiss me like that." She smiled making me do the same.  
"I'll do it more often then."  
"If we go on vacation. I don't want you paying for everything."  
"Oh we're going and okay. But I want to pamper you. I got the money no worries about that."  
"I know you do. Just don't like you paying for everything I feel unproductive. Name the last time I paid for a date."  
"Umm... When we got back together and you bought Dairy Queen." She laughed.  
"Yeah that was like a month ago."  
"I understand I'll let you spoil me." She kissed me.  
"Good."  
"So when do you want to see his confession?"  
"Before we leave. I don't want to go to LA though."  
"Why?"  
"That's where.."  
"Oh, we don't have to be in LA we can go to Miami maybe. I just want to be near the beach. We can go to Santa Monica. My friend has a house down there that we can use."  
"Santa Monica then."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, I'll set it up." I kissed her and left to go to my office.

Rocsi's POV

I grabbed my laptop and decided to help Cody. I went to google and put in 'Camren Jennings'. I was she had a Facebook. I clicked the link. I knew there was hundreds of fake accounts of me so I clicked the link she had to her twitter. I sent her a DM.  
'Hi Camren this is Rocsi Runnels, Cody's sister. I know what you went through and it's terrible. Cody is hurt and misses you terribly. Can you please talk to him?' I left my number at the end.  
"I really hope she calls." I said to myself.  
"Rocky!" Randy yelled from his office.  
"Coming." I left out of the room.  
"Yes?"  
"I wanted you to see the house." I looked.  
"It's beautiful is it on the beach?"  
"Yes, and it's secluded so no worries about paparazzi or anything."  
"Cool, when do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Thanks for doing this." I kissed his cheek.  
"Anything and everything for you." I kissed him.  
"So since you paid for the trip all pay for the stuff when we get there."  
"Okay. You sure?"  
"Don't worry Randy I got paid quite nicely for Mania."  
"You deserved to. And it helps that you're the hottest diva ever."  
"What about Maryse?"  
"Nope." He sat me on his lap.  
"You give me too much credit."  
"I don't you are absolutely, positively, undeniable gorgeous and it helps that I'm head over heels in love with you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." We kissed.  
"Oh and are you sure you want to see his confession?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll feel better knowing why he did what he did and it will help me finally start fucking you again."  
"Baby, I find it so hot when you curse, but remember I don't fuck you I make love to you."  
"I know, I just like saying fuck. You turned me into a bad girl."  
"Yes, you're my bad girl."  
"Do you like when I call you daddy?"  
"Hell yes."  
"I just thought it might be a turn off."  
"No, I told you my fantasy. Don't worry baby."  
"Okay, daddy." He laughed and kissed me.  
"I'm gonna go get a workout in before I get fat."  
"I would love you if you were 300 pounds." I gave him a 'no you wouldn't' look. He laughed.  
"Okay maybe I would mention to you that there's a little jiggle around 150."  
"Shut up." I laughed and got off his lap.

Randy's POV

I pinched Rocsi's thigh.  
"Ow."  
"I'm sorry I love those legs to death."  
"Thanks." She smiled and walked out. I went on Twitter. I saw that Rocsi took the Rhodes out her username. Now it's just RealRocsi. She most of just did it. I saw she had some tweets about me. Someone asked her who her favorite tag team partner is.  
'Divas: Natalya and Kelly SuperStars: Evan and Randy.' I smiled. 'Favorite gimmick?'  
'Taker and RandyOrton believe or not he's not that psycho lol' '#TeamCena or #TeamOrton?'  
'I love both of them, but... #TeamOrton for obvious reasons ;)'  
I started answering some.  
'How long have you and Rocsi been dating?'  
'7 great months'  
'Do you miss doing house shows lately?'  
'A little, but my girl needs me. So I am going to be there every step of the way for her.' There were so many about Rocsi and I people loved that we were in love.  
'What's your fav ice cream?' I laughed.  
'Rocky Rhodes ;) lol jk barely eat it when I do vanilla bean.' I finished up my session.  
'Nice talking to you all. About to go bother Rocsi :)' I walked into the gym. Rocsi was sitting in the ring.  
"What's wrong, babe?" I asked sliding under the bottom rope.  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Getting back in the ring. I miss the rush."  
"You'll be back and better than ever. We can start your training after our vacation."  
"Okay, I talked to Stephanie she said what my new gimmick is going to be."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna be a naughty, bad girl."  
"You're gonna be a heel?"  
"Not exactly. I use to be daddy's littl

e girl Rocsi Rhodes. Sweet wouldn't hurt a fly. Now I'm gonna be a bad girl. Less innocent more naughty."  
"Does that mean I can finally see you in those tight little shorts like Kelly wears?"  
"Yep, I can't wait I can be more like me. And the story line is going to be so sexy."  
"Spill it."  
"We're gonna push the PG envelope a little. After your feud with Christian. Cody is going to be next. I'm gonna have his back at first and come to his matches against you. You're gonna be checking me out and hit on me in promos it'll be a little racy. I'm gonna act like you disgust me and I think you're some psycho. Then at a Pay-Per-View Cody's gonna get a chance at the championship. It's gonna be a street fight. I'm gonna be ring side. At the end Cody is going to try to hit you over the head with a steel chair. I'm gonna take it from him and say I want to do it. Then you're gonna be all beat up and I won't have the heart to do it. You're gonna come to and take the chair from me you're gonna hit Cody with it then RKO him. I'll be crying saying 'I hate you!' and all that stuff. You're gonna win and I'll run over to Cody making sure he's okay. Your gonna be looking over me in the RKO position when I turn around I'm going to pretend to be scared then we'll laugh and hug. That'll be the beginning of the romance."  
"I like it. When's the kiss though?"  
"They want to save it for SmackDown."  
"I'm gonna be all over you." He kissed me.  
"Have you worked out yet?"  
"No, Stephanie called me." She got out the ring I followed her.  
"I love seeing you in a sports bra."  
"I thought you would like me more in no bra." She smirked.  
"I do." I laughed.  
"Want me to pack for you?"  
"No, you'll just pack lingerie and bikinis."  
"And short shorts." She smiled.  
"Still no."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, now go." I kissed her and slapped her ass.  
"I'm gonna get pay back."  
"Go right ahead I won't mind one bit." I slapped her butt again and ran. I heard her laughed.  
I went upstairs and laid down in bed and ended up falling asleep.

_I was walking up to the house. I opened the door.  
"Daddy's home!" I yelled my little girl ran towards me. I picked her up and twirled her around. Rocsi came around the corner following her.  
"Angel sure missed you." She said kissing me.  
"I missed both of you so much." Angel laughed.  
"Dada."  
"I can't believe she's talking already."  
"What's the new word you learned, Hun?"  
"Cookie." I smiled. She had Rocsi's beautiful eyes. My black hair. She had a little mole by her lip just like her mommy.  
"She has your smile." I tickled her.  
"Sure does."  
"Thank god that's the only thing she has from me. Your gorgeous just like __your mommy." Rocsi smiled.  
"Doll." Angel said.  
"Huh?"  
"Play dolls."  
"Okay, baby." I put her down.  
"But first dad got you and mommy a present." Angel jumped up and down. I gave Angel a Barbie Doll.  
"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and ran to her play room.  
"And for you my love." I gave her some diamond earrings.  
"Ran, they're beautiful. Thank you." I kissed her.  
"I'll give you something else later." I smirked.  
"Bad boy down." She slapped my chest.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She replied. I saw her tattoo. 'RKO' a little heart 'Forever'.  
"Dada!" Angel yelled.  
"Coming sweetie." I held Rocsi's hand as I walked to her.  
"Play dad, mom." I knelled down by her doll house so did Rocsi. We started playing dolls. I love my girls. Nothing could be better._

I opened my eyes with a smile on my face.  
"What's with the smile viper?" Rocsi asked in her pajamas.  
"Nothing, what time is it?"  
"8, you were knocked out."  
"Crap I still have to pack."  
"I did for you."  
"You packed my trunks only, huh?"  
"No, and the baby oil." She laughed.  
"I kid. Your shirts, pants, and swimming trunks. I didn't pack your shoes since you're particular about that."  
"You know me to well." I kissed her softly on those perfect lips.  
"I'm so in love with you it's crazy." I said.  
"My love for you is never, ever ending."  
"Let's get to bed." I said.  
"Okay, goodnight."  
"Night." I wrapped my arms around her. That dream let me know everything is going to be okay.

**Hope you all liked it. I know I said there would be a visit to the police station, but I wanted to get this chapter out since I was taking forever.**  
**Next one I promise they'll see his confession and I know the last couple chapter have been depressing so this one coming up will have no depressing drama just the love between Rocsi and Randy. And maybe a sex scene ;) if Rocsi will be ready.**  
**Oh and I have a new Cena FanFic coming up so look out for that.**

¡Please Review!


	17. Sex Therapy

Crossing Rhodes

Randy's POV

I was packing the rest of my stuff for the trip. Rocsi was in the shower. I decided to peek in her bag. I saw she had some piece of lingerie. I've been wanting her so bad. I can't help when we kiss to make it passionate. I heard the water turn off and walked back over to my side. Rocsi walked in shortly after in nothing but her robe.  
"Hi babe." She kissed me.  
"Hey, why do you tease me?" She blushed.  
"You come in here looking sexy as fuck in that robe and I have a million dirty things I want to do to you in my mind." She laughed.  
"Sorry let me change in the bedroom since your hormones are going nuts." She smiled grabbing her clothes.  
"And Randal."  
"Yes?"  
"Stop looking in my stuff." She winked.  
'How does she know?' I thought.  
"Because you're so obvious and you didn't zip it back."  
"Can you like read minds or something?"  
"No, I just know you too well." I laughed.

We drove to the police station. Rocsi was shaking badly.  
"Baby, it's okay."  
"I can't do it Ran."  
"Yes you can babe. I'll be right there." I kissed her cheek when I parked.  
"I'll be here for you baby. He's scared of me he won't touch you, he can't get to you. It's just a video." She held my hand.  
"I love you so much you've always been here for me doing so much for me. I love you, Randy." I kissed her.  
"I'll always be here no matter what. I love more than anything."  
"Let's go before I chicken out." I smiled.  
"Come on, love." We got out the car. I held her hand.  
"Everything is going to be okay." I said kissing her hand.  
"I know as long as you're here it will be." She smiled. I love how she feels loved and protected around me. We walked inside. I went up to one of the detectives.  
"Can I see Detective Thompson? I'm here to see a confession."  
"He's in his office I'll take you." We walked down there.  
"You okay?" I whispered in her ear.  
"Yep." She said nodding her head.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just nervous." I kissed her head. We walked into the room where they watched the interrogations.  
"You ready to see it?" He asked about to press play. I looked at Rocsi.  
"Yes." They started it you could see Ted and the detective back was to the camera.  
"Ted, you know what you're here for. So I'm going to be straight forward did you rape Rocsi?" He put his head down.  
"Did you?" He shrugged.  
"Don't give me that bullshit. That girl has a family and a boyfriend-"  
"YES! I DID, I DID RAPE THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Rocsi held me tightly I put my arm around her and rubbed her back.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Randy didn't deserve her. She ignored me, denied me, slapped me. Just because she loved him, after all the stuff he put here through I still wasn't good enough. I had to. She was mine, always is going to be mine." He started rambling looking like the nut that he was. I looked at Rocsi she was crying the detective handed her some tissues.  
"Its okay, baby he's locked up he can't get to you."  
"That's true. He'll be in the institute for 2-3 years. Then jail 10-15 with the possibility of parole. He must likely won't get if because of his state of mind. And if he does we're going to put him in a house were we know where he is at all times in another state no where near you."  
"Okay." I put my arms around her.  
"Can we have a minute?" I asked.  
"Sure, take as much time as you want." He left.  
"Talk to me babe. Did that help?"  
"Yes, I was just so creepy."  
"I know it's gonna be okay though. I'm gonna protect you." She kissed me.  
"Can we go on vacation now. I want to get this out of my head." She smiled.  
"Okay baby." I held her hand as we walked out the office.  
"Thank you detective." We shook his hand and left. Getting in the car I could see Rocsi was shaken.  
"It's okay baby."  
"I know. I'm just a little taken back. I wasn't ready for that."  
"You're okay right?"  
"Yeah, don't worry." I kissed her.  
"I love you." I said running my fingers through her dark brown hair.  
"I love you too." I pulled put of the parking lot and headed towards the airport.  
"Smile." I said taking her hand.  
"The minute we get on that plane we're on vacay just you and me no distractions."  
"Okay." She smiled. We drove to the airport and got on the plane. We were in first class.  
"I'm gonna get some sleep, love." I kissed her cheek.  
"Okay, sleep well." I sat back in my seat and went to sleep.

_-Dream-_

_I just got home it was 12 at night. I knew Angel and Rocsi were asleep. I walked in quietly not wanting to wake anyone. I walked down the hallway and peeked in Angel's room. She looked so cute I couldn't resist waking her up._  
_"Angel." I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open._  
_"Daddy!" She said hugging me._  
_"Hi, sweetie." I kissed her head._  
_"How was work?" I was amazed how well she spoke at 5._  
_"Great, uncle John got you a gift." She smiled. I pulled a Disney Princess out of my bag._  
_"Huh! It's Jazmine I wanted this one but they didn't have it when mommy went to the Disney Store."_  
_"Which ones did you get?"_  
_"Bell and Snow White." She smiled._  
_"That's great sweetie."_  
_"Mommy said you're her Prince Charming." She laughed. I smiled._  
_"You two are my perfect princesses." I kissed her cheek._  
_"Can I sleep with you and mommy."_  
_"Of course Angel." I picked her up._  
_"Daddy, how did I get that name?"_  
_"Well when you were born you weren't breathing after the doctors took care of you, you started breathing again. The doctor said it was a miracle. So we named you Angel."_  
_"Oh, okay." I laughed. We went in our room._  
_"Go wake mommy." I said putting Angel down._  
_"Mommy."_  
_"Yes, Hun?"_  
_"Daddy's home." She looked up. I walked over and kissed her lovingly. I was gone for 2 weeks touring in Europe. Angel laughed._  
_"What?" I said laughing looking at her._  
_"Ewewwiiieee." I picked her up._

_"Come here cookie monster!" I started leaving pecks on her little face.  
"Ahh!" I jumped in bed with her.  
"Mommy?"  
"What's up cutie?"  
"Can we take daddy to the petting zoo tomorrow? I want him to see the snake."  
"Sure." She smiled at me.  
"Daddy can we get a goat? I'll take care of it and everything!" I laughed.  
"Maybe. I think we should start small a hamster maybe." Rocsi laughed.  
"Okay." She yawned.  
"Time to go back to sleep baby." She cuddled up between Rocsi and I.  
"Goodnight my beautiful girls." I kissed there heads._

"Randy... Randal wake up." I opened my eyes.  
"You were smiling through that whole dream."  
"If we had a baby girl what would you name her?"  
"Olivia." She smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"I've always liked the name Angel." I smiled.  
"Me too." I kissed her.  
"Come on, the plane landed."  
"Okay." I got up and grabbed my bags.  
"Was I snoring?" I asked her.  
"No, just smiling." I held her hand as we walked to the car rental area.  
"Babe, you go get some StarBucks. I'll rent the car." I said.  
"No, remember I'm paying for the major stuff."  
"Okay, okay. We'll switch." She walked over to car rental I went to StarBucks.

Rocsi's POV

I rented a Ford Camaro. Randy came over to me with my drink.  
"Thanks, sweets."  
"Welcome baby." I kissed him. We got in the car. Randy held my hand. Just the slightest touch turned me on. I really hope we can get back to are naughty ways this week. We made it to the house. It was right off the beach.  
"Ran, it's beautiful."  
"I know one of the guys I met in Atlanta owns it."  
"Wow, let's get inside." We went to the front door.  
"He left the key under the flower pot." He lifted it up and opened the door.  
"Damn, I might have to buy this from him." It was nice and cozy one story brick home.  
"It is a nice place." I went to go find the master bedroom, Randy followed.  
"Not as big as ours but it'll do." Randy said laying on the bed. I sat next to him.  
"What's up beautiful?" He asked rubbing my thigh.  
"Nothing, I'm really happy you did this."  
"Anything for you." He kissed me. I deepened it and straddled Randy's lap. He grabbed my ass making me grind on his cock.  
"Baby?" Randy said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want to give it to you yet?"  
"Huh?"  
"I want it to be more romantic. The doctor called me this morning.. She said that since he was rough. I have to take it slow and right now that would not happen. Tonight, I promise."  
"Okay, just stop being so sexy!" He laughed.  
"Same with you." I got off his lap.  
"You hungry? We can order a pizza."  
"Okay with-"  
"Stuffed crust. I know, I know." She laughed.  
"Okay I'm gonna freshen up." I said going to the shower. I was so nervous for tonight. I really hope I can handle it tonight. I fucking wanted him.

Randy's POV

I breathed in slowly trying to rid myself of my hardness. I knew if I did go through with Rocsi I would be pounding into her. I had to be slow, loving, and gentle. I went in the living room and started watching some TV. The pizza came I decided to wait for Rocsi to get out the shower. She came down the hallway looking so sexy. She had on a long, ruffly white skirt, a little blue bikini top, and her hair was curly from still being damp.  
"You look stunning, babe." I said giving her a kiss.  
"Thanks, I wanted to feel like a Cali girl." I looked down at her torso. Her tattoo and belly button ring were on display. You could barely notice the scars.  
"You want some pizza?" I asked.  
"Aw, you waited." She laughed.  
"Yeah all your niceness is rubbing off on me. It's creepy." She laughed.  
"Yes get me a slice."  
"Okay." We sat down in the dining room and ate. I couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous Rocsi is.  
"You want to go to the beach after this?"  
"Sure." We went outside. Rocsi pulled down her skirt. Her ass was amazing. Jennifer Lopez sized nice and round. She rolled out her towel and laid down.  
"You gonna join me?" She smirked.  
"Of course." I rolled out mine and laid next to her.  
"It feels so good out here." She said.  
"You look so good out here." She laughed and got closer to me.  
"So do you." She went in her bag and grabbed her sun screen.  
"Put this on for me?" She asked sweetly.  
"No problem." She laughed. I poured some in my hand and rubbed on her sexy legs. She turned over on her stomach.  
"Now I know how you feel when you put on my baby oil." She laughed.  
"Get my butt good I don't want sunburn up there." I smirked.  
"Will do." I rubbed up and down the back and legs.  
"I'll do the rest." She said I pouted.  
"I wanted to get that chest." She laughed.  
"No I don't want us to have sex on the beach and have sand in weird places." I laughed.  
"I like weird places." She laughed and finished doing her rub down.  
"Want me to put some on you?"  
"No, you look too good right now."

Rocsi's POV

Randy finished putting on his sun screen. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.  
"Let's take a picture. I want to remember this when I'm 80." I laughed Randy pulled out his camera. He kissed me and took the picture.  
"I love those lips." He said.  
"I love you." He smiled and kissed me.  
"You know we never finished playing 20 questions on our first date."  
"We didn't. You start."  
"Hm... What's your favorite thing about me, not physical."  
"Your personality you're a amazing man."  
"Thanks, your turn."  
"What's your fav thing about me, physically?"  
"That's a hard one. Every single inch of you turns me on, Rocky. I can't chose." I laughed.  
"Kay fair enough."  
"My turn. What's one fantasy you had about me?" I blushed.  
"Umm.. Mine aren't as freaky as yours."  
"So, tell me."  
"I've always wanted you to have sex with me right after a match. No shower, no rest. Just the minute you hit that locker door I jump your bones and you fu- I mean make love to me like no tomorrow." I bit my lip wondering if I said too much.  
"I like that. May try it out one day." He winked. I blushed.  
"My turn. When did you lose your virginity?" I laughed.  
"I was 16. I lost it to a college girl."  
"Damn. Details please." He laughed.  
"She was 21. My friends and I went to a party. She told me she always wanted to fuck a virgin and teach them what to do. I was up for it."  
"Wow, was she hot?"  
"Uh... Yeah, not as hot as you though." I smiled.  
"Her tits were huge though." I got jealous.  
"You probably only lasted like five seconds."  
"No even. Like ten." I laughed.  
"Oh you were a premie."  
"Now I'm not." I raised a eyebrow.  
"Well... You could go longer. You're good for like 30 minutes."  
"No I don't."  
"Okay, 20." I laughed.  
"Oh you're gonna get it now." He picked me up.  
"Ah, Randy! What are you doing?"  
"You're going for a swim." He throw me in the ocean. I came up for air.  
"Damn it Randal!" He laughed and took pictures of me from the shore.  
"Give me sexy." I flipped the camera off.  
"That works." He smiled. I tackled him.  
"Damn, you've been practicing with Adam." I laughed.  
"I didn't wear waterproof make up." I whined.  
"Yeah you look like a raccoon." I pouted.  
"Kidding. I love you, I love you." He kissed me.  
"You better be." We went back in the house.  
"I'm gonna shower. I don't want to smell like sea salt." He smiled.

Randy's POV

I throw on my silk black pajama bottoms. Rocsi loved them she had a thing for silk. I opened the bedroom windows slightly. Just enough to let the light from the sunset in but not enough were someone can peek in. I laid on the bed waiting for Rocsi to walk out. Hopefully she had the same intentions as me. I held my breath as the bathroom door opened. Rocsi walked out in a black Teddy with pink boy shorts. She smiled.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She giggled.  
"Yes, come here baby." I took her hand gently leading her to the bed. I kissed her softly laying her on the bed.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, keep going." She moaned. I smiled and kissed her neck. I pulled down the straps on her Teddy and nibbled on her collarbone and shoulders. I took off her top.  
"You're so sexy baby." I sucked one of her nipples then switched giving them both attention. Rocsi pulled me back up to her lips.  
"Am I doing good?" I asked.  
"So good." She turned me over.  
"I love these pants." She said pulling at the waistband.  
"I love what's under more." She seductively. She pulled down my pants. Before her lips could meet my cock I stopped her.  
"No kitty I'm pleasing you tonight." I turned her over. I kissed her lips, down her chest to stomach, she moaned as I tugged on her belly ring. She bucked her hips.  
"I'm getting there Rocky."

Rocsi's POV

He smirked making me want him more. His fingers hooked around my panties taking them off.  
"Damn you're wet, baby."  
"Yeah cause you're doing such a good job." I smiled which Randy returned. He throw my legs over his shoulders and started eating me. I felt him put one fingers inside me.  
"Ohh, Ran." He put in another.  
"Ah, fuck." He moved them in and out slowly.  
"Your moans are so cute." He said looking up at me. He started rubbing my clit with his thumb and pumping his fingers in and out of me. I grabbed his forearm as I came. Randy licked his fingers tasting me.  
"Fucking delicious." He said with his smokey blue bedroom eyes. I sat up and kissed him.  
"Want to keep going?" He asked against my lips.  
"Yes." He pushed me down on the bed and reached in the side table getting a condom.  
"I want to put it on." I smiled.  
"Go ahead." I took it from him and slide it down his 9 inch erection.  
"You ready?" He asked positioning himself between my legs. I took a depth breath.  
"Yes."

Randy's POV

I slowly put the head of my cock in her.  
"Mmm.. Baby so tight." I said pushing a little bit more in her. It felt so good being inside her again. I stayed for a minute let her get use to my size.  
"Want me to go slow?"  
"Yes, please." I love how she likes to be polite during sex. I moved out a little and pushed back in.  
"Oh god.." She moaned.  
"No, baby, it's me." She giggled. I slowly pumped in and out of her tightness. It felt so incredible going slow with her. Seeing every feeling that came over her cute face. Feeling all over her body. I never want this to end. Rocsi ran her fingers up and down my abs. A groan escaped my throat. She pinched one of my nipples. I smirked.  
"I had to... You're so sexy." She said giving me the most lust filled look from those sexy eyes. I started sucking on her neck giving her hickeys.  
"Those that feel good kitty?"  
"Mm... Fuck yeah." I smirked.  
Our breathing got harder, our moans louder, and our bodies closer as we came. I collapsed on top of her. We shared a loving kiss as I pulled out of her. Rocsi laid her head on my chest I put my arm around her.  
"I think that was the best sex we've ever had." She said.  
"I know." I looked at the clock it was 8:05.  
"I went for 2 hours, damn."  
"2 amazing hours. You were so attentive to my body."  
"So were you. I'm happy we're back to the way we use to be."  
"I'm your kitty, you're my horn dog." I smiled.  
"I don't think your 9 inches. You feel so much bigger."  
"You know when I told you I was nine inches I meant when I'm limp." I smirked.  
"Then how big are you when you're hard?" She said shocked.  
"I don't know. Like 10?" She smiled.  
"You're a blessed man."  
"I know. I have a great girl and I can please her in every way possible." I kissed her head.  
"I would want to go a second round but my cooch is swollen." I smiled proudly she laughed.  
"Let's go to sleep, kitty."  
"Okay, horny." I laughed pulling her closer to me as we slept.

Rocsi's POV

I woke up feeling like my old self. Making love to Randy last night was the greatest feeling ever. I missed it so much. I slipped out of bed not wanting to wake the sleeping viper. I went in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bite marks and hickeys in all the right places. Randy is like a therapist, a sex therapist. I smiled in the mirror.  
'Welcome back, Rocsi.' I thought. I jumped in the shower.  
I walked out I didn't see my towel. Then the bathroom door opened.  
"Looking for this?" Randy gave me his signature smirk.  
"Give it Orton."  
"Come and get it Runnels." He ran to the hallway. I ran after him.  
"Randal!" He laughed.  
"I like seeing you running, naked, all wet." He said seductively. We stopped at the couch. I saw on one side him on the other.  
"You're gonna get it."  
"You're not alone. I'm naked too." I looked down.  
"You like being naked, I don't."  
"I like you naked doesn't that count?" I ran around the couch. He ran back down the hallway. I went in the linen closet and got another towel.  
"You suck." Randy pouted.  
"Sorry." I went up and kissed him.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Incredible, amazing, great." I smiled.  
"Sex sure cheers you up."  
"I feel like me again. Not a victim."  
"That's great. So I have my sexy kitty back?"  
"She's been here you just embraced it." He smiled and kissed me.  
"You want to take a walk on the beach?"  
"Yes, Mr. Romantic." I smiled.  
"Let me get a shower in and we're out."  
"Okay." He kissed me and pulled down my towel.  
"Boobies!" I laughed.  
"I know they're nice, huh?" He squeezed them.  
"Very." I laughed as he went in the shower.

Randy's POV

I was so happy I had my Rocky back. I really hope it stays that way. I hurried in the shower so I could hold my girl. I walked out of the bathroom to see her putting on her light blue short shorts.  
"You get sexier and sexier everyday, baby." She smiled.  
"Thanks, I like wear sports bikinis they make my boobs look good." She had on a white bikini top.  
"Yes, they do. I love your boobs." She laughed.  
"I love yours too." She said pinching my nipples.  
"You like doing that now."  
"Yeah, I watched that one segment when you were in evolution and that girl pinched your pec. I had to start doing that too."  
"Got jealous?" I smirked.  
"No, I just took your boobies for granted."  
"These are not boobs they're pecs." I flexed. She blushed.  
"Don't do that or we're gonna be boning." She laughed.  
"That's a good thing." I winked pulling down my towel.  
"You're too sexy! Ahh! Your sexiness blinds me!" She ran out the room covering her eyes. I laughed and changed in to some black boardshorts. I went in the living room.  
"Am I still blinding you?"  
"Yes, but I can handle." She took my hand.  
"Let's go." We walked down the beach.  
"I love ya." I kisses her cheek.  
"I love you too."  
"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Just chill with you."  
"I want to take you shopping they have a nice mall here."  
"Well truthfully. I really just want be with you making up for lost time." She winked. I smirked.  
"We can do that." I kissed her. I wanted to get her back in the house, immediately.  
"Someone wants me." She smirked.  
"Fuck yeah." She laughed.  
"Come and get me then Viper." She ran down the shore back to the house.

Rocsi's POV

I fell on the sand. I got my foot cut on a piece of glass.  
"You okay, babe." Randy said kneeling down.  
"I cut my foot." He looked at my it.  
"Come here, Rocky. You're cut really bad." He picked me up and carried me back in the house.  
"Sit right here. I'll go find the first aid kit." There was blood all over my foot. Randy walked back out.  
"It was I'm the bathroom." He sat on the coffee table and put my foot on his lap.  
"I'm gonna put alcohol on it." I pouted.  
"Okay." I screamed as he put the wipe on my foot.  
"It's over babe." He put the band aid on and wiped the blood off.  
"That hurt." He kissed my foot.  
"Is that better?" He smiled.  
"Yes, daddy."  
"I'm gonna go get that glass off the beach so no one gets cut."  
"It can wait." I pulled him closer to me.  
"I want you right now." We got rid of each others clothes and went to the bedroom. He dominated our kiss on the bed. I rolled him over.  
"I'm on top. I haven't been in forever."  
"I don't mind one bit." We kissed I bit Randy's lip.  
"Fuck I miss doing that." I said.  
"I miss doing this." He slapped my ass. I moaned.  
"White girls asses aren't appose to be this fat."  
"Well I'm a different kind, babe. Now shut up so I can ride that thick fucking cock." He smirked and handed me a condom. I put it on and slide down on his cock.  
"Ah, fuck..." Randy groaned.  
"Do I feel good baby?" I said slowly moving my hips back and forth.  
"So good, tight as hell." I put my hands on his pecs and started moving up and down.  
"Ahh ride that shit baby, ah fuck." I moaned as he played with my breast. He pulled me closer and started kissing me.  
"Tell me when you're gonna cum." I said getting a naughty idea.  
"Okay... Harder baby." I did so. I loved being on top of Randy. Having the big scary viper under my control is such a turn on.  
"Mmm baby ugh I'm gonna cum." I smiled and got off his cock. He groaned.  
"Calm yourself I'm gonna have some fun." I pulled off the condom and started jacking off his dick. He came all over his perfect abs.  
"Guess I got to clean up now." I started licking the cum off his abs.  
"Damn, that's good baby."  
"You taste so yummy." I said licking his cum off my finger tips.  
"I turned you into such a little naughty thing." He smirked.  
"Yes, you did. And I like being naughty. I know you do too."  
"I love it. Just like I love you." We kissed.  
"I'm hungry now." I said rubbing my belly.  
"Let's go get some breakfast, my treat."  
"No, I'm paying remember?"  
"But I'm the man I pay for that kind of stuff."  
"Okay, since you got the pizza yesterday. I'll get the breakfast."  
"Okay, let's lay down a little longer." He put his arms around me.  
"I lied to you about something yesterday."  
"What?" I said half scared.  
"I didn't lose my virginity in high school." I sighed in relief.  
"You scared me. I don't care I just want to know. Now tell me the truth."  
"I lost it when I was 20 before I joined the army to a not so fine chick. I lasted 10 seconds."  
"Ahhh." I kissed him.  
"I feel like such a nerd." I laughed.  
"Don't you're amazing now. You have the equipment and you know exactly like to use it."  
"Thanks, I love you." He kissed me.  
"I love you too."

Randy's POV

Rocsi and I went to a gorgeous restaurant right off the beach.  
"What do you want to do after this, babe?" I asked.  
"Hm... Go home." She winked.  
"You just want me for sex." I faked cried. She laughed.  
"I just miss it. You know it was my favorite thing." She smiled.  
"I know you naughty little sex kitten." She blushed.  
"Shush." I laughed.  
"So anymore info on the historic return?"  
"Yes, they emailed me some music ideas. I don't like them they're too generic."  
"I know what you mean my old theme killed me every time it came on. What do you want?"  
"Something more hip-hop. All the ones they sent me were Rock."  
"I'll look into it. I know I'll find something that's you." I kissed her hand.  
"And I'm changing my hair color." She looked away.  
"What color?"  
"Blonde? Are you mad?"  
"Baby no. Why?"  
"Because I know you like brunettes more than blondes."  
"I love you. Die it neon green I'll still be here." She laughed.  
"Okay."  
"I think it will look sexy. And if you have a dumb moment you'll have a excuse." She punched my arm.  
"Shut up." She laughed.  
We finished eating our breakfast. Rocsi paid I joked saying she wore the pants in the relationship. We drove back to the house.  
"I'm gonna pick up that glass." I said grabbing a napkin from the kitchen.  
"Okay." She smiled going into the bedroom. I know she had some sexual idea running through her head.

Rocsi's POV

I grabbed my phone and decided look up Randy's role-play idea. They had some many scenarios. I found one that involved the daughter asking her daddy about sex and she want him to show her. I laughed.  
'Randy is the only guy that could make be this dirty.' I went in the closet to find something that was innocent but sexy. I went with a light blue lingerie baby doll top and matching silk pajama bottoms and changed into it. The website said to top off the look to put in some pigtails and get a innocent accessory. I decided to use the Teddy bear Randy gave me. I went in the bathroom and did my hair. I couldn't stop laughing and at myself and imagining Randy's face when he saw me. I read the rest of the article.  
'Even try talking in a baby voice. Your man will love playing with his innocent baby girl.' I laughed.  
'Maybe.' I thought. I heard the front door open.  
"Rocky?" I took a breath.  
"Showtime." I said looking myself one more time in the mirror. I walked down the hallway.  
"Yes, daddy?" Randy looked up at me from the couch. His jaw hit the floor.  
"You okay daddy?" I said trying my hardest not to laugh.  
"Yeah." He nodded. I smiled and sat next to him.

Randy's POV

I was in complete shock. I really couldn't believe Rocsi was making my dirty fantasy true.  
"Was wrong daddy you look shocked." She winked.  
"Just looking at how beautiful my baby girl is." I smiled.  
"Thanks, daddy. A boy at school told me I was pretty. He said I should give him a BJ. What's that?" I gave her a weird look. 'Go with it.' She mouthed.  
"Well ummm sweetie. I don't think you should know that little girls shouldn't know that kind of stuff."  
"But he asks me a lot. Is it bad?"  
"Well Uhh no. But it's not for girls your age to be doing that."  
"Tell me please daddy?" She gave me a puppy dog face.  
"Okay, it's when a woman ummm puts a mans private part in their mouth." She gave me a weird look.  
"Why?"  
"Because. Umm it makes the man feel good."  
"Do you like it daddy?"  
"Sweetie, that's not a question you should ask."  
"Can girls get BJ's?"  
"Umm, yes. Rocky what did this boy say to you?"  
"I make his cock hard and he wants to fuck me."  
"Don't let that boy say that."  
"But daddy. It sounds fun. Can you fuck me?" She smiled.  
"No, daddy can't do that."  
"Please, I want to make my daddy feel good." She rubbed on my thigh, I groaned.  
"No, baby." She kissed on my neck.  
"Those that feel good?" I moaned.  
"I think it does." She kissed me and straddled my waist.  
"What's that?" She said rolling around on my erection.  
"You're making me hard."  
"Huh?" Her innocence was killing me.  
"It's when a guy really, really likes when a girl is doing something to him."  
"Do you like what I'm doing?"  
"Yes, a lot." She smiled and got off my lap and got on her knees.  
"Can I give you a BJ?"  
"Yes." She pulled down the zipper on my pants slowly and pulled off my pants and boxers.  
"Gosh daddy you're huge."  
"It's all for you." She smiled and gave me one of her mind "blowing" blow jobs.  
"Did I do good?" She asked after I came.  
"Amazing, so good you're gonna get a present." I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"Make you feel soo good." I pulled off her top and underwear. She ripped my shirt trying to take it off.  
"I'm sorry daddy." She pouted.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"Turn around Rocky." She listened and gave me a view of that perfect ass.  
"Am I gonna get a spanking?" She asked looking back at me with a devilish smile.  
"Yes, don't damage your daddy's things." I slapped her ass.  
"Ah! I'm sorry daddy."  
"Just a couple more times." I grabbed her ass before slapping it again. She whimpered.  
"Sorry, sweetie you have to learn your lesson." I slapped her ass one last time.  
"Now I'm gonna make you feel so good." I put on the condom and rammed my cock inside her and started pumping in and out of her tightness.  
"Does it feel good, Rocky?"  
"Yes, daddy! Ah god!" I smirked.  
"Back it up on me baby." She did so. I loved the feeling.  
"Oh fuck yes, kitty!" I moaned. I grabbed her sides and pounded my cock harder and harder into her. I grabbed on to her pigtails. Rocsi screamed name when she came. I pulled out of her and turned Rocsi to face me. My lips met her's in a hungry kiss.  
"I can't feel my legs." She said lightly into the kiss. I smirked.  
"That's because your daddy did such a good job."  
"Better than good. Fucking great." I laughed lightly and laid down with her on the bed. Rocsi looked at me busted out laughing.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I feel so... dirty. You're the only man on this whole entire planet that can make me call them daddy during sex." I laughed.  
"You didn't feel uncomfortable did you?"  
"No, it just felt weird at first because I didn't know how you would react. Then I saw and well... Were here now." She laughed.  
"Trust me I really enjoyed it. I was really surprised you did it."  
"Well since I did your fantasy. You have to do mine."  
"Which is?"  
"Male stripper." She blushed, I laughed.  
"What happened to having sex backstage?"  
"I want that too. I just want to see you dance for me. I'll make it rain on you." She smiled.  
"You better this don't come cheap." I pointed to my abs.  
"I got you don't worry." She smiled and kissed me.  
"Wanna watch some TV?"  
"Sure." I put my arm around her and turned on the television. I wasn't really paying attention to what was whatever on. It was something about teenagers. I just watched Rocsi and played with her hair. She would be so sexy as a blonde. Something I heard on the tv got my attention.  
"Why would she cut herself that's so stupid it doesn't make the situation better." I shook my head at the stupidity.

Rocsi's POV

I frowned. I was trying to get the strength to tell him I use to do that.  
"They do it get a release. To get rid of the pain."  
"So if you cut yourself which causes pain it gets rid of the pain. Wow that makes no sense at all." I sighed.  
"I use to cut myself." I said bluntly not making I contact with him.

Randy's POV

"What?" I asked in disbelief.  
"I use to cut myself in my early years of high school." She said not even looking at me.  
"I'm sorry baby. It was a stupid comment. I shouldn't even be talking I did worser crap to get away from stress." I grabbed her chin.  
"I'm sorry. I love you no matter what you've done." I kissed her.  
"It's okay I'm just sensitive when people say it's stupid to do. Because I've been there."  
"Why did you do it."  
"Being bullied. Girls were really mean and I didn't help when they made the guys do mean stuff too."  
"When did you stop?"  
"When Cody saw the cuts on my wrist-"  
"You cut your wrist?"  
"Sometimes if I was really upset. I would usual take a Bobby pin and put heat on it. I stopped after Cody and I talked. It really helped. Then I got 'hot' in junior year I stopped because people started being nice to me. Then Justin came and... You know. Then I started again. Cody figured I would then I got professional help."  
"I'm sorry babe. I understand now. You're not thinking about doing it again right?"  
"No, I know how to deal properly." I kissed her.  
"Those sex therapy work?" I smirked.  
"Yes, it really does. Sex relieves stress and you burn a lot of calories."  
"Work out with me?" She smiled.  
"Hell fucking yes." I laughed and started our work out.

Rocsi's POV

"How many times have we had sex today?" I asked catching my breath from our previous session.  
"8... hundred... Thousand times... Yeah sounds right." I laughed.  
"Yeah, my cooch hurts. You gave me a RKO."  
"What?"  
"A Really Killer Orgasm. You get it?" I smiled and poked his abs.  
"Mm.. I won't be able to do a RKO without thinking about you." He smiled.  
"Aw, you're so sweet."  
"So is your pussy." I blushed.  
"Shut up."  
"It is. You taste like jelly beans." I giggled.  
"You're so freaky."  
"You are also. But you know I can make girls like that. I mean your fucking with the Viper." I laughed and punched his arm.  
"So cocky, but so sexy." I got out of bed.  
"Ghetto booty!" Randy said.  
"My ass isn't that big babe. You make me sound like Nicki Minaj."  
"But your butt is nice. Begging to be slapped." He grabbed it.  
"Ow! Daddy I didn't do anything bad!" I laughed.  
"I'm sorry honey bun." He smiled.  
"Want to shower with me?"  
"No, I like smelling like sex... It's sexy." I laughed.  
"Okay, sexy." I went in the shower. The hot water on my body felt great. I finished my shower and I walked into the bedroom. Randy was asleep. I changed into a red and white stripped bikini. I grabbed my phone and decided to call Melina.  
"Bueno?" I laughed.  
"Hey Mel what's up?"  
"Oh my god so much."  
"What's going on?" I said eager. Randy snored I went outside on the balcony so I wounding disturb him.  
"Well... John told me about the divorce and he told me he does having feelings for Maryse."  
"Did you tell Ryse?"  
"No, John is. He's waiting for her to be fully off of Mike."  
"Well that's good. How's life in JoMo and Melly world?"  
"Great as usual. I love him. What about you and the Legend Killer?"  
"Great, the vacay has been great. Randy is great. Everything is amazing." She laughed.  
"So I'm guessing you two are back to your freaky ways?" I blushed.  
"Sure are."  
"I'm so happy for you two."  
"Thanks, so how about Adam and Kelly?"  
"She's been getting super jealous lately. We had a house show in South Carolina. Adam hugged a girl in the crowd. She was pretty, so Kelly got jealous and thought they were gonna meet up after the show."  
"Are they still together?"  
"Yeah, just the usual fights. Kelly just needs to be less possessive."  
"Sounds like it."  
"And guess who I hooked Evan up with?"  
"Who? he needs a girlfriend."  
"Eve, she talks about him non stop and Evan thinks she's a angel, so yours truly hooked them up. Their date is tonight."  
"All the main guys are dating Divas. The dirt sheets are gonna lose it."  
"I know right. They can hate all they want I don't give a fuck."  
"High five to that." We high five'd are phone and laughed.  
"I'll call you later, kay?" I said.  
"Kay bye Rocker."  
"Bye HellCat." I hung up and texted Evan.  
'Heard about the date. Good luck! ;)' He replied.  
'That winky face made it so inappropriate lol jk'  
'Dirty mind Matthew!' I was about to get his reply when.  
"Boo!" I jumped hearing Randy's voice. My phone fell out my hands and the brick wall below.  
"My bad." I turned around to see him giving me innocent puppy eyes.  
"Randy, I need my phone. They keep sending me messages about my return. I can't miss them."  
"Let's just go to the Verizon store here and I'll put you on my plan. Sprint let's you keep your number right?"  
"Yes, let's go now. I can't be with my phone."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll for sure make it up to you." He kissed my neck.  
"Don't even think about it. You're not getting this until I have a new phone." He pouted.  
"I'll got put on a shirt." I laughed as walked back into the house. I followed behind him.  
"How many bikinis did you bring?"  
"Like 12."  
"And you look hot in each one."  
"Don't suck up I told no phone, no Rocsi."  
"I'm not, you do look hot." He kissed me.  
"I do want you though." I step back.  
"Don't try."  
"Come on just a quickie." He smirked.  
"That Orton charm doesn't work on me anymore."  
"I'm not even putting on the charm."

Randy's POV

"Want me to?" I pulled her closer to me.  
"No phone. No pussy. Do you understand?" I stuck my tongue out. She grabbed it.  
"Osi! Op!" She laughed.  
"Who is Osi? I'm Rocsi." She laughed.  
"Ow! Qui!" She laughed and let go.  
"Ow, I had flashbacks to my mom." I laughed.  
"Sorry, boo." She went back to looking through her closet. I put on a gray v-neck shirt, basketball shorts, and some black Nike running sneakers. Rocsi put on a red sundress that stopped at her knees and some white sandals.  
"You get better and better everyday, love." I kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks let's go." Rocsi walked outside and grabbed the scraps of her phone.  
"The screens cracked. Hopefully they can convert all of my info over."  
"I'm sure they can do something." We went to the Verizon store.  
"How may I help you?" The clerk asked.  
"I want to add a second line to my account."  
"And see if you can save anything on this phone." Rocsi said lifting up her phone.  
"Let's see what we can do."

Rocsi got her new phone, a Droid Bionic. I smiled seeing our names on the bill. Rocsi was playing with her phone as we ate at Café Rio, a nice Mexican restaurant.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yes, it's way faster than my old one. Thank you for breaking it." She laughed.  
"Your welcome. Do I get a reward?" I raised a eyebrow.  
"Behave Viper."  
"I'll try my best." I said licking his lips. She shook her head. I had her.

We got home and had 4 back to back rounds of sex.  
"We're gonna need more condoms. We only have 2 left" I said looking in the pack.  
"You should gotten the 20 pack." She giggled lightly.  
"I seriously can't feel my legs now."  
"Because I'm that great in bed." She laughed and grabbed her phone.  
"You gonna tweet about it."  
"No, I keep that to myself." I was beyond tired pleasing Rocsi is a hard job.  
"You tired?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I yawned.  
"Get some sleep babe."  
"I don't want you up alone. We're appose to spend time together."  
"Vipers need their sleep. I'm tired too. Let's just hit the hay."  
"Kay, goodnight love." I kissed her.  
"Night sweets."  
Rocsi fell asleep before me. I just looked at her. My Rocsi was back. I wasn't just because we are having sex again. It's the fact that she feels like herself again. Her real smile was back, her laugh, those sparkly eyes. It was all back. I'm making sure this Rocsi stays. I kissed her head before going to sleep.

**Such a sex filled chapter! Lol I feel like a freaky person for writing this. Well anywaaayyy I didn't want to put the whole week in one chapter so it wouldn't be super long. Next one will be the rest of the week.  
I put up more pics on my bio so check the out.  
Oh! And if there is a Superstar or Diva you want in the story tell me and I'll find a way to write them in. In the upcoming chapter there is going to be Miz, Beth, Alicia, and The Bellas. So if just tell me and I'll see what I can do :)**

¡Please Review!


	18. Mr Romantic

Crossing Rhodes

|Friday Morning|

Randy's POV

I woke up seeing a angel sleeping on my chest. I slide out from under her to go use the bathroom. I walked out she was sitting up in bed. Rocsi looked over and smiled at me.

"Morning, sweets."

"Morning, love." We shared a beautiful morning kiss.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too."

"Randy, what made me different?"

"Huh?" I sat next to her.

"You could have any girl you want. What made me different from all of them?"

"You were just... I don't know. When I saw you something in me just said 'She's Perfect, Get Her, Keep Her, Love Her' and I'm sure I did that." She smiled.

"Yeah."

"And once we started talking I just fell in love. I'm still in love with you and forever will be." She kissed me, lovingly.

"Why did you stay with me after all the shit we've been through?" I asked.

"I'm in love with you. And I don't give two shits what people think of you, or our relationship."

"Damn, that was some beautiful shit." She laughed.

"I am a poet."

"So those were the questions of the morning." I laughed.

"Yeah." She cuddled up next to me.

"You still sore and tired?" I chuckled.

"Yes, you're not?"

"No, you know I have amazing stamina."

"Yes, yes you do."

"You're not hurting a lot are you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Well take it easy today. I don't want you walking funny. Because I'm so spectacular in bed." She laughed.

"Too late."

"Walk around. Let me see." She got out of bed.

"You're okay. I just wanted to see you walk around naked." I smirked.

"You're such a freak." She smiled.

"I'm not a freak. I just enjoy sex more than other people. Especially dating someone sexy as you I can't help it." She got back in bed.

"What do you want to do today, baby?" I asked.

"Let's go to the carnival."

"Want me to win you a stuff animal?"

"Yes, and pig out on funnel cake." I laughed as her phone went off. She groaned.

"More stuff on the return?"

"Probably." She looked at her phone.

"My hair is gonna be black."

"As long as they don't pull a Britney Spears and shave it off I'll be happy with it." She laughed.

"Stephanie said I'll look to innocent so black is the way to go." She looked at her other e-mails.

"Babe, ABC wants us to be on The View after our interview on 20/20."

"Okay, Barbra Walters is interviewing us, right?"

"Yes, they said she really wants to me us."

"Cool, I'll go on The View with you. Got to support my babe."

"Thanks." She kissed me.

"Anything else new?"

"No. I can't wait to get back in the ring."

"Me too."

"You should start going to Live Events, again. I'll be okay."

"I'll start going, but you're traveling with me. You need to start training."

"Your so sexy." She said randomly.

"Thank you. What made you say that?"

"Just, I stare at you and the first thing that comes to mind is "Damn he's sexy"." I laughed.

"I love you. You make sure I have high self esteem." She giggled.

"I love you too, ugly."

"If I'm ugly Cena is hideous."

"Cena is fine, okay?"

"Is it the dimples? Because he just has some big ass birth defects."

"Hey! I have dimples."

"Uhhh... But yours are cute because they're small."

"Good save."

"I love your dimples and your mole. It makes you stand out." I said squeezing her face. She laughed and puckered her lips. I kissed her.

"I have too much fun with you." I said letting go. She cuddled with me again. I played with her belly button piercing.

"Would you ever get anything else pierced?"

"My ears."

"You still haven't got them pierced?" She pulled her hair back. She still had her virgin earlobes.

"You need me to hold your hand?"

"No, I just haven't had time. Butt face."

"I just went from sexy to butt face." She laughed.

"Well, I think your mole is creepy and your dimples are weird."

"I don't like your abs. They're all perfectly tan and muscular!"

"I don't like your tits! they're all big and fun to play with."

"I don't like your thighs! They're huge."

"Your ass is too fat."

"Your dick is too big!" I gave her a dirty look. She returned it. We both laughed.

"You're crazy, sweets."

"Crazy for you." We kissed.

"Can we start getting ready to go to the carnival?" She asked.

"Sure, pillow talk session over."

Rocsi's POV

I put on my outfit for the day. Randy was sitting down in the living room waiting for me.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"I'm gonna have to keep does guys off of you. You look too sexy." I had a dark blue ripped jeans, a mid drift pink off the shoulders top, and some matching pink Converse.

"Thanks, you look hot." He had on one of those tight black shirts that hugged his abs and pecks.

"Thanks, let's go babe."

We made it to the carnival.

"I'm gonna get you the biggest stuff animal." Randy said.

"Let's ride some rides first."

"Okay." We got on a huge roller coaster first. I held Randy's hand tight.

"You scared?"

"Yeah! This one is huge!"

"Don't worry, I'll scream like a bitch with you." I laughed. We got in the front cart.

"They're gonna take a picture." I said.

"I would try to kiss you but I may get whip lash." I laughed. The roller coaster started.

I screamed through the whole thing. Randy hollered once or twice. The ride came it it's stop. My hair was everywhere.

"You look like the grudge!" Randy said fixing my hair.

"Shut up." He put the last couple hairs in place.

"Thanks." I laughed. Randy pulled me out of the cart. We walked to where the pictures were.

"I found it." Randy snickered. Randy's mouth was wide open. My hair was covering my face.

"Oh god I'm getting this." I said.

"We look hot." I laughed and got our picture.

"You look so funny. Like you're in a wind tunnel." I told him.

"I do." He laughed.

"I'm surprised your boobs didn't fall out."

"Me too." We walked around the boardwalk.

"They have a Tunnel of Love." Randy smirked.

"Let's go there last. When it gets dark."

"Oh, I get it." He winked. I blushed.

We rode a couple more easy going rides.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes, want to get a slice of pizza?"

"Yeah." We got some pizza.

"This is like 50% grease." Randy said. I grabbed a napkin and patted some of the grease off it.

"Is that better princess?" I laughed.

"I have to keep this body right for you. I can't be putting crap in my body." I rolled my eyes.

"I would still love you if you got fat again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"Like around the time you were in Rated- RKO." He laughed.

"Okay, I was a little. I changed up my lifestyle, so I ended up looking better." He smiled.

"You sure did." I kissed his cheek. He scooted next to me.

"You look really hot in this outfit. I can't keep my hands off of you," He squeezed my thigh.

"Don't start anything right now. It's one o'clock and we are in a public place."

"Can't wait until we get home." He said kissing me.

"Horn dog." I said getting out my phone.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking at Twitter. Have you seen John and Maryse's tweets to each other?"

"No." I showed him. Maryse tweeted a picture of her from a French magazine.

'JohnCena: Looking gorgeous Ryse ;)'

'maryse0uellet: Thanks handsome ;)'

"John is so out of his league." Randy said.

"That's mean. Him and Maryse will be a cute couple."

"Not as cute as us." He said kissing my cheek.

"Have you talked to Adam, lately?" I asked.

"Yep, Kelly and him are having a rough patch. He said she can't deal with him hanging with other girls."

"I hope they work it out."

"Don't get sad about that babe. You can help Kelly on Monday. But right now. I have to win you a stuffed animal." Randy smiled. He can always cheer me up.

Randy's POV

Rocsi and I were playing wack-a-mole. I won 3,000 to 600.

"How did you get that many points."

"I imagined the moles were Cody." She laughed.

"Which one do you want, babe?" He said pointing to the stuff animals.

"The lion." I gave it to her.

"Is your mission accomplished now?"

"Yep, I just want to see that beautiful smile when I gave you it." She smiled.

"I swear I love you so much." She kissed me.

"I love you too, Rocky."

"Let's go get one of those pictures drawn of us."

"Can't wait to see how it comes out."

-Later that day-

Rocsi's POV

The sun was just going down. I was having a amazing time with Randy.

"Tunnel of Love time." Randy smirked.

"I've been waiting." He put his arm around me as we stood in line.

"You know we have to make out through the whole thing, right?"

"Oh, I don't mind one bit." I winked. We got in the boat. The minute we were in the Tunnel, Randy grabbed me and started feeling me up.

"Damn, you really want me, huh?"

"Yes." He kissed my neck. His large hand grabbed my ass while the other crept up the back of my shirt. His lips caressed mine. My hands went under his shirt. Randy's tongue slipped inside my mouth. I moaned. Our boat took a dip stopping us.

"Gosh Randy." I said catching my breath.

"Sorry, I can't help it you're just looking so hot in this outfit. I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Keep doing it then." I said pulling him to my lips.

"Are you wearing a bra?" He asked into the kiss.

"No, is that a problem?"

"No, I get to have more fun." He pulled down my top.

"Randy! Don't!" I said pulling up my top.

"They're just sitting there on display. I can't help it." He said pulling at my top.

"You'll get all of this when we get home."

"Okay I'll behave."

"Good, now come here." I pulled him back to me. His fingers went under the rips in my jeans. I kissed his neck.

"Your making this really hard." He groaned. I laughed and kissed him. He quickly turned it into a French kiss. I ran my fingers up and down his abs. Randy did the same. We had a steamy make up session until the end of the ride.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked.

"Yes, you just have me light headed." He laughed.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel. They're gonna have a firework show."

"Can you handle your self your this time?" I giggled.

"I'll try." We got on the ride.

Randy's POV

I put my arm around Rocsi. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"This week has been amazing babe." She said.

"I know, I'm happy to see you smile again. It was so hard seeing you so down. Now I have my Rocsi back. The girl I feel in love with."

"You've been great through all of this. It amazes how supportive you've been."

"I'm your boyfriend I will always be there for you." She kissed me. Right then the Ferris Wheel stopped. We were right at the top.

"Wow, I swear our relationship is a romantic novel." Rocsi said.

"Sure is." I kissed her. The fireworks boomed in the background. She laughed into the kiss.

"I love you Rocsi. Your the only girl that can make me smile." I looked at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing gleaming in the moonlight.

"I love you too, Randy. You are perfect."

"I'm the farthest thing from."

"You are perfect to me. I don't care about your past. All I think about is our future." I smiled.

"It's gonna be a amazing one." She pulled out her phone. She took a picture of the fireworks then us.

"What if we get stuck?"

"Then I'll just give you hickies until the help comes." She laughed as I kissed her neck. The ferris wheel started moving again.

"I was just having fun." I whined.

"You can have all the fun you want when we get home." She winked.

"Rocky, you're gonna have me speeding home." She laughed.

"My legs are tired." Rocsi said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Want a piggy back ride?"

"Yes." She jumped on my back. I carried her all the way to the car.

"That was a workout." I said leaning on the car.

"Don't be a pussy."

"I'm getting yours later." I smirked.

"Just drive. Being too sexy right now." I laughed and opened her door for her. She got in. Then leaned over and opened mine. We drove home. The minute we walked in I started kissing on Rocsi's neck.

"Couldn't wait, huh?"

"No, you're too sexy." She ran to the bedroom.

"Come and get me." I laughed and ran after her. She was already on the bed.

"Get of here, Viper." I got on top of her.

"I love you, babe." She said.

"I love you, too." We quickly made scraps of our clothes. Then I made love to her for the rest of the night.

|The next morning|

Rocsi's POV

I woke up to Randy softly snoring. I smiled and started kissing his neck. It wasn't working. I pinched his nipple and twisted it. He sat up.

"Ugh... What was that?" I laughed.

"Sorry you weren't waking up." He looked back at me.

"And you had to go for the nipple."

"Yes, sorry." He laughed.

"It's okay Kitty." He kissed me. His lips are the best thing in the world.

"I can't believe it's already Saturday."

"I know, time just flew bye."

"Yes it did. Let's just have a chill day. Movies, beach,-"

"Sex." He smirked.

"Yeah, that too." He started kissing my neck.

"But you need to make a trip to the store. We don't have anymore protection."

"I thought we had one more left."

"No remember you put a hole in it with your teeth last night, trying to open it."

"Oh yeah. I'll go down to CVS and get some more."

"Your gonna go to a pharmacy just to get condoms?"

"You want lube too? Cause I'll get it." I laughed.

"No, just it's awkward going up there just with condoms in your hand."

"That's a badge of honor for guys. That's means you're getting some." He chuckled.

"But I'll get other stuff. What do you need?"

"Candy?" I said.

"So condoms and candy. I got you." I blushed.

"That's more awkward."

"Babe I don't care if people see me getting condoms."

"But I do." He laughed.

"Okay, I'll get a bunch of random stuff if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you, I'll make us some breakfast while you're gone."

"Yum, I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Okay." He kissed me before going in the bathroom.

"I'll be back with condoms, and stuff we don't need." I laughed. He slapped my ass before leaving. I went and took my shower. I threw on some light pink lingerie and a black robe and headed to the kitchen. I started making Randy his favorite kind of omelet. Right then I got a call from him.

"Hi babe." I said.

"Hey love, do you need anything for breakfast."

"Yes, bring me some orange juice please?"

"Will do, are you making me something good?"

"Yes, and you're gonna get a little something later to eat up." I said seductively.

"Mm, I'll hurry up then." I laughed.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." I hung up and finished cooking. By then Randy walked in. He whistled at me.

"Damn, I should stayed to see you cooking in that." I blushed. He put the bags and grabbed my hands.

"Is this the set I got you for your birthday?"

"One of the many." I laughed.

"Do you actually go and buy these?"

"No, I tell Maryse and Kelly what I want and they go get it for me then I pay them back."

"I always thought you walk in Victoria Secret and get these." He laughed.

"Nah, I would stick out like a sore thumb. I would go with you though."

"You would go to the mall with me?"

"Yes, just to see if we can have some fun in the dressing rooms." He winked.

"Boy, eat your food before it gets cold." He laughed and grabbed his plate.

"Taste really good, Rocky. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I kissed his cheek and sat next to him on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Nothing news related."

"Okay." He turned on Saturday morning cartoons. It was SpongeBob. Randy started doing his laugh, making me laugh. He looked at me and started doing it again.

"Stop, you're gonna make me spit up my juice."

"Want me to do the Beavis and ButtHead laugh?" Before I could answer. He started doing it.

"You're so silly."

"Just wanted to hear that laugh." I smiled. He finished eating and put his plate up.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Randy's POV

I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Rocsi walked in.

"You're gonna walk around like that all day?" I smirked.

"No, I was hoping for you to take it all off and do what you do best. But I guess I'm gonna have to make the first move." She jumped in my arms. I fell back on the bed.

"Damn baby." I laughed.

"What? You've had me waiting since you left." She pulled off my shirt. I kissed her cleavage. She took off her bra. I squeezed and sucked on them. Rocsi rolled me over and pulled down my sweat pants.

"It never stops amazing me." She said staring at my dick like it was a treat.

"Let me show how much your goodies amaze me." I pulled down her panties and got on my knees. Rocsi arched her back as my tongue licked her swollen sweet clit. She ran her fingers up and down my neck as I ate her out.

"Ah, Randy you're so fucking good." I smirked and stood up.

"How do you want me?" She asked.

"Face down, ass up." She giggled and got in position.

"Did I leave the condoms in the kitchen?"

"No, here." She handed me one. I put it on and went inside her slowly. I groaned loving the feeling of being inside her. I grabbed on Rocsi plump ass as I fucked her.

"Fuck, Randy!"

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah!" I smirked.

"Slap my ass, baby." I slapped her ass nice and hard. I started ramming her so hard I could see red marks appearing on her backside.

"Ah, Randy. I'm gonna come so hard!" I started going even harder. I heard ripping of the sheets. Rocsi clenched up around my cock making me cum. I pulled out of her.

"You okay, Rocky?" I asked laying next to her.

"Yeah better then okay, that was so fucking good."

"I just saw your butt is really red."

"So, you know I like it rough."

"Yes you do." I said looking at the sheets.

"Gonna have to get some new ones." I smirked. Rocsi blushed.

"My bad." She said cuddling up next to me.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for them it's my fault for putting it on you that good." She smiled.

"I like it when you're rough in bed. It's so sexy."

"Why thank you. I would love for you to dominate me in bed." She blushed.

"What do you have running through your head now?"

"Just, I don't know you being in charge. I would

find that soo hot."

"I'll see what I can do. It's gonna be hard to get you under control. You're so bad." I smirked.

"I'll behave for you." I said before slapping her ass.

"Ow, you're heavy handed."

"You know you like it." She laughed.

"Let's go on the beach. We haven't really been spending anytime there."

"Yeah, cause every time we're there we're super horny."

"I'm always horny around you." She said.

"That feeling is mutual." I kissed her cheek. She got out of bed.

"Can I pick what bikini you wear?"

"Sure." She threw her bikinis on the bed. A ruffly yellow one caught my eye.

"This one is hot." I said giving it to her.

"Okay, I'll go put it on." She went in the bathroom and changed. She walked out.

"Damn, if being sexy is a crime you're getting death row." She blushed.

"You're such a charmer." She kissed me.

"Only to you." I got up and put on some trunks.

"I miss your other trunks." She pouted.

"Don't worry you'll see them Monday."

"Are you wearing the pink ones?"

"Yes, until you return. Then I'm back to dark killer colors."

"Thanks for doing that. I really made me feel better in the hospital."

"Anything for you babe."

Rocsi's POV

"Aww." I kissed him and grabbed some towels. We went on the beach.

"Can I put on your sunscreen?" He said sounding like me when I ask to put on his baby oil. I laughed.

"Yeah." His strong hands ran up and down my body making me moan softly.

"Your skin is so soft." He said stopping.

"I swear I love how big your hands our." I matched my hands with his. Mine looked so little.

"Yeah so I can grip that ass." I blushed.

"My turn." He threw the bottle at me.

"Do me good."

"Don't I always." I winked. He smiled as I rubbed on those world famous abs.

"Just don't focus on one place, baby." He laughed.

"Sorry, your abs just amaze me." I got the rest of him done. He groaned when I did his calves.

"That's a weird hot spot."

"Any place you touch is a hot spot." He winked. I finished.

"Come on swim with me." I smiled.

"Let me work on my tan."

"Okay." I got up.

"You going without me?"

"Yep, I need to take a dip."

"I'll be watching." He smiled as I walked to the water. I felt so good being in the warm water. Randy was filming me from the shore. He waved. I waved back.

"Come here!" He got up.

"Babe don't get the camera wet."

"It's waterproof no worries. Smile for me." I did.

"Let me take some of you." He handed me the camera.

"Smile, sweets." He did.

"I love your smile."

"I love you." He kissed me.

"Did you get a picture of that?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This vacation has been amazing babe. I won't ever forget it."

"I know, it's going to be weird getting back to work."

"I'll be okay as long as you're with me." He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and held him tightly. He carried out of the water and laid me on the sand.

"You're gorgeous Rocsi." He looked so sexy with water dripping down his body. He leaned in and his lips barely touched mine.

"Your are so perfect for me." He lifted my head and kissed me. I loved feeling his hands on my hips. He bit my lip before pulling away.

"I wanted to remake that moment in New Moon for you."

"Bella jumped off a cliff babe. Jacob saved her and they didn't kiss."

"Whatever I try okay?" I smiled and kissed him.

"I know. I love you so much Randal." We kissed. He picked me up and carried me up to my towel laying me down gently.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. And I'm about to kiss her." I blushed. Our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands caressed my sides. He pulled away.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"I can't show my girl love?"

"No, it's just. You are the greatest man ever."

"You give me too much credit."

"No, I love you. I love that your so good to me through everything."

"Because, you're too good to me. I don't deserve you." I looked at him seriously.

"You need to stop thinking that. You're a great man. You need to stop downing yourself. I know why you feel like that. You're a gorgeous-" He blushed making me smile.

"Intelligent, respectful, funny, loving man. Please stop thinking that you're a terrible human being. Your the complete opposite." He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." He pulled away his eyes were glossy.

"Awww, babe. Don't get emotional with me Viper." He laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I like when you show how you feel."

"Only to you. You get the real me. I don't have to be macho and cocky all the time."

"I know. And I love that I'm the lucky girl." I kissed him.

"You need to stop being so damn understanding and sweet." I laughed.

"I'll just punch you next time and say grow a pair."

"Thank you." I laughed.

"The view is beautiful." He said turning around sitting next to me.

"Sure is."

"I'm talking about you."

"Aww, cheese ball!" Randy pulled me in between his legs. I rested my head on his chest. Randy kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me as we watched the sunset.

"I've been having weird dreams, lately." He said.

"What? More fantasies?"

"No, okay a couple." I laughed.

"Kidding, I think it'll freak you out a little."

"What?"

"It was weird I was coming home from being on the road. And I opened the door and our daughter ran to me." Her eyes widened.

"Was that what you were smiling about?"

"Yep, I had two dreams. It was so vivid. I even saw you tattoo."

"What did it look like?"

"It went down the middle of your forearm. It said RKO a heart Forever."

"Wow, I never really thought about that."

"What? having kids."

"Yeah I want some. I just thought you wouldn't."

"Why do you think that?"

"The thing that happened with Camren."

"No, I still want kids. Especially with you." I smiled.

"I want a girl or a boy it doesn't matter. And maybe a second one."

"Me too. I really want a girl first though."

"I want a boy."

"All guys want a boy first."

"So our boy can't protect our baby girl. Then dad will come in and start RKO'ing everyone."

"You're crazy." I laughed.

"I just want you to have a spectacular career. Then when you retire, we start making baby Ortons."

"I like that. I like that a lot." We kissed.

"Me too." We watched the sun go completely down.

Randy's POV

"I love the beach at night." Rocsi said.

"It is beautiful." She ran her fingers up and down my forearms.

"What's your favorite tattoo?"

"The scripture by my elbow. That'll change when I get your name though." She turned around and kissed me. I laid back on the towel as she straddled me.

"Ever had sex on the beach?" She asked with a naughty smile.

"No guess it'll be a first." I smirked back.

"Don't worry you're popping my cherry too." We kissed again. I turned her over.

"You absolutely sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, the risk of getting caught turns me on."

"I didn't bring a condom though."

"I did." She went in her bag and pulled one out.

"You little freak." I laughed.

"Your fault. You made me this way."

"I know and I'm proud of it." I grabbed the other blanket so we would be covered. I reached behind her and undid her top. My tongue licked on her hard nipples. Rocsi moaned softly.

"Fuck me Ran. Stop teasing." I smirked. She pulled down her bikini bottoms. My shorts followed.

"Gosh Randy you must really want me your dick is so hard." She said squeezing it.

"I want you so bad." I put on the condom and entered her tightness. I pushed in and out of her slowly.

"Faster Ran! Fuck!" I grabbed her hips and pounded harder into her.

"Damn! Right there Randy!"

"Quiet babe. The neighbors will hear you." I laughed.

"Let them hear how great you are." I smirked and leaned in and kissed those pouted perfect lips. Rocsi moans against my lips had my dick closer to coming.

"So good daddy." She purred in my ear. Making me go even faster and harder into her. Soon Rocsi's orgasm ran through her making me cum. I rolled over covering myself with the towel.

"Another RKO." Rocsi said making me laughed.

"It only takes one." She smiled and got up wrapping the towel around herself.

"Last one in the house is a buttface." She ran for the door. I laughed and ran behind her. She made it in the house first.

"Hi Buttface" She smirked.

"What did you just call me?"

"Buttface. Are you mad, Viper? Am I gonna get another RKO?" I gave her the Viper stare she dropped her towel.

"I'm gonna give you RKO so hard you're not gonna be able to walk in the morning."

"Bring it then." I throw her over my shoulder and carried her to the bed room. I smacked her ass before throwing her on the bed.

"Do the psycho thing." She laughed. I smirked and started pounding my fist around her. Rocsi grabbed my neck and kissed me.

"RKO, RKO." She chanted. Making me laugh.

"You're gonna get it."

-Sunday Morning-

Today was the last of our vacation. I had something big planned. I leaned in closely to Rocsi ear.

"RROOOCCCCKKKKYYYY!" She jumped up.

"The fuck, Randy."

"Sorry had to." She hit me with a pillow.

"Ow, the things I get for trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Good boyfriends let their girlfriends sleep."

"Well I have something planned for today. So I need you to get ready while I'm gone."

"Huh?"

"I have to go set some stuff up for a thing I planned for us. So get ready while I'm gone. And bring a extra bikini and one of your sundresses."

"Okay, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just trust your man. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll be back in like 30, 40 minutes." I kissed her.

"Kay, I love you."

"Love you more."

Rocsi's POV

Randy left I went in the shower. My mind was trying to think of what he was planning. I got out the shower and put on a dark purple bikini over that a white sundress. I packed a light pink bikini and a black sundress for whatever we were doing later. I went in the bathroom and straightened my hair. My phone rang.

"Yes, Randal?"

"Do you like caramel or chocolate more?"

"Both are good, why?"

"No reason love you, bye." He hung up. I'm dating the most unpredictable man ever. I just finished getting ready when I heard honking outside. It was Randy. I opened the door.

"Randy what are you up to?"

"Get in and you'll see." I got in the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Stop with the 20 questions and put this on." He handed me a blindfold.

"Why?"

"No more questions." I laughed and put it on.

"Can you see me?"

"Are you trying to be like John?"

"What did I say about the questions?" I laughed.

"Sorry, no I can't see anything."

"Good." We pulled off. I got a text.

"Randy I need to read that."

"Today no phones. Forget about the job for right now." I sighed.

"Okay, are we there yet?" I laughed.

"I'll let it slide. Yes almost." I felt his fingers run up my thigh.

"Quit Randy."

"I love those legs babe." I felt him bit my finger.

"What's up with you?"

"I like messing with you when you can't see." We drove a little bit more.

"We're here. Keep your blindfold on."

"Okay." He got out the car and opened my door.

"I hate surprises Randy."

"I promise you'll love this one." He took my hand. It felt like I was walking on wood.

"Here we are." He took off my blindfold.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes, your taking me on a boat trip?"

"Baby, that's a yacht." I smiled.

"You are so sweet Randy." I kissed him.

"Come on it gets better once we get inside." He helped me on the boat.

"It's big."

"Yep, nothing less for my baby."

"Oh, shucks." He laughed. We went inside the boat. They had a nice area to eat off that was the bedroom.

"What do you want for brunch baby?"

"What's on the menu?"

"The cooks-"

"You got cooks?"

"They came with the boat. You know I love spoiling you."

"Yeah, um not really hungry. Maybe just something to drink."

"From the bar?"

"Randy, I'm 20."

"So, no one will know. Have fun."

"Okay, Kelly told me pink lemonade and vodka is good."

"I'll make it for you. I won't put a lot of vodka though."

"Okay." He made my drink and got himself a beer.

"Take a sip."

"I'm scared." I said staring at it.

"It's not gonna hurt you." Randy smiled. I took a sip.

"It's yummy."

"Need more vodka?"

"No, don't get me drunk, Orton."

"I wanna see you drunk." He smirked.

"Bad boy." I slapped his chest.

"Take your shirt off you're teasing me."

"Do it for me." I reached over the bar and took his shirt off.

"So sexy."

"Thank you." He walked over to my side of the bar.

"Let's go sit outside." He put his arm around me as we walked outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Just out to the ocean and back. We should be home around 12:00."

"So you have something planned later tonight."

"You'll see." He smiled.

"I hate surprises."

"But you love me. So you can deal right?"

"Yes, for you." I took off my sundress.

"That color looks good on you."

"Thanks." I laid down. Randy grabbed his camera and took a picture of me.

"So pretty."

"We need more pictures of you. That camera is full of photos of me."

"I like taking pictures of you. You always look good."

"Thanks, baby. You're really hot though. I need pictures of you." I said grabbing the camera.

"Lets make a video."

"Say hi Randy!" He waved.

"Are you gonna say something random?" He asked.

"Hmm.. I love my boyfriend he has a really big dick it's hella thick!" I said singing. Randy laughed.

"I don't get a song?"

"Let's see. My girlfriend has really big tits and she stay fit." I laughed.

"Better than Lil' Wayne, sweets."

"Why thank you." He sat next to me.

"Let me see." I handed it to him.

"Guess this won't go on YouTube."

"No, we're to inappropriate." I sat of up.

Randy's POV

Rocsi shook her tits in front of the camera.

"I guess that alcohol must really be in you."

"Yeah, a little." She bit her lip.

"So sexy." I smirked. She took the camera and turned it off.

"What are you doing babe?"

"I want to have a little fun." She pulled down my trunks.

"Babe, there are workers that can come at anytime."

"But I wanted to give you head." I groaned and took her hand.

"Come on." She laughed as I led her back inside to the bedroom.

"I thought you were gonna say no."

"Say no? To you? Never Rocky." She smiled and put me up against the wall. She got on her knees and pulled down my trunks.

"I can't understand how you keep this in your wrestling trunks."

"Just a really big cup." She smiled and took the head of my dick in her sweet little mouth. I laced my fingers in her hair pushing her head down. She was so eager to take all of me in her mouth. I groaned feeling my cock hit the back of her throat.

"Damn Rocky how do that?" She came back up.

"No gag reflex." She giggled before taking my hardness in her mouth. My knees almost gave out as I came.

"I love you Rocsi." I said helping her up.

"Am I good at doing it now? I know I wasn't that good at giving you head at first."

"You did good the first time. Now just know what I like now." I pulled my trunks back up.

"So you're a kinky drinker. I should have guessed."

"What?"

"When you drink you get kinky."

"No, you're just so hot. So I wanted to suck that huge cock."

"You're such a great girlfriend." I hugged her.

"I know, I know." She kissed me. We headed back outside. The boat just left the dock.

"Wasn't I appose to pay for everything, Orton?"

"I know, but I wanted to do something romantic for you love." I said taking her hand.

"You are the sweetest man alive."

"Because the sweetest woman I've ever met. And my mom is pretty sweet." She laughed and kissed me.

"Am I sweet enough to know what you planned."

"Nope." She pouted.

"Nope, not working."

"Please Daddy?"

"Umm, nope nothing." She kissed my neck.

"Pretty please?" I scooted over.

"Nope." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll stop you're really trying to keep it a secret."

"Thank you. You could be a integrator. You know if the whole wrestling thing doesn't work out. It's not like you're a top name or something." She slapped my chest and laughed.

"So abusive."

"Ah, I'm sorry." She kissed me passionately.

"Is that better?"

"Yes very." She bit my lip.

"I'm hungry, you?"

"No, your cum filled me up." She blushed.

"Naughty girl."

"I'm kidding yeah."

"Let's get something."

We had a good lunch. I couldn't wait for our romantic dinner. I would cap off our get away perfectly.

"Baby, time for my surprise. You gotta change."

"Okay are you?"

"Yep, take your time though."

"Okay." I left here in the room.

"Randy!"

"Yeah!"

"I love you!" I smiled.

"I love you too!" I put on a some black jeans with a grey dress shirt. Rocsi was about to open the door.

"Wait, wait, wait close your eyes." I grabbed the blindfold.

"Randy." She whined.

"I love how you look when you're surprised. Please?"

"Okay." I put it on for her.

"You look beautiful may I say."

"I'm pretty sure you look sexy." She laughed.

"When don't I." I took her hand.

"Be careful we have to go upstairs."

Rocsi's POV

Randy helped me upstairs. He undid the knot. I opened my eye seeing the most beautiful thing. Pink and Red rose petals scattered across the floor, beautiful white lips wrapped around the rails of the boat, and on the table a romantic candle light dinner.

"Baby..." I looked up at Randy.

"I had to end this week perfectly. Did I?"

"Yes." I kissed him.

"Come here." He pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks." I sat down. Randy say across from me and held my hand.

"This is just breathtaking Randy. Thank you so much for doing this."

"Welcome." The waiters came with dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs one of my favorites.

"Yum."

"I wanted to have a Lady and The Tramp moment." I laughed and put a piece of spaghetti in my mouth. Randy found the other half and put it in his mouth. I tried my hardest not to laugh as our lips met.

"You made that spaghetti even better." Randy smiled. We finished our dinner. Randy rolled the last meatball towards me.

"You can have it." I said rolling it over to him. He ate it.

"Time for dessert."

"Serious dessert? Or are you just gonna get me naked?"

"Serious dessert." He laughed.

"But you need to put on the blindfold again."

"Ugh... Randy."

"Please?"

"Okay, give me the damn thing."

Randy's POV

I laughed and put the blindfold on her. I placed some treats on the table. Strawberry, cherries, bananas, French Vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, caramel.

"Okay I'm gonna put different things in your mouth. And you tell me what they taste like."

"That sounds so wrong." She blushed.

"Just go with it." I grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. I put it to her lips.

"Take a bite." She did.

"Um a chocolate covered strawberry?"

"Yes, each one you get right you get a kiss." I kissed her.

"I'll be trying hard then." I smiled and got a cherry dipping it in caramel.

"Okay."

"That's a cherry with caramel."

"Yep." I kissed her lips. They were so sweets now.

"This ones gonna be hard." I got a spoon of ice cream, put so whip cream, and chocolate sauce.

"Try it."

"Mm.. Chocolate... Whip cream, and ice cream."

"What kind of ice cream?"

"French vanilla?" I kissed her.

"You're good at this. This next one is gonna stump you." I dipped my finger in the chocolate.

"Taste." She twirled tongue around my finger. I held my moan.

"Your finger?" She laughed.

"Yep, which one." She grabbed my hand I felt which finger was wet.

"Your middle." She laughed.

"I don't like that finger."

"You like it when I finger you." I smirked

"I can't even see you and I know you smirked." She laughed.

"Yep, one more." I took and banana and dipped it in caramel.

"Open your mouth some more." I put it in slowly. She bit down.

"You're so kinky." She laughed.

"What was it?"

"A banana dipped in caramel."

"Yes."

"Let me try." We switched places.

"I'm scared." I laughed.

"Don't be." She kissed me.

Rocsi's POV

I grabbed a strawberry and put one half in my mouth. I pulled Randy closer to my lips. He bit the strawberry and started kissing me. He picked me up making me straddle his lap. I took off his blindfold.

"Can you eat me now?" I smiled. Randy smirked and stood up still holding me.

"Yes, I can." He started walking back to the room.

"Wait! Get the whip cream, and the chocolate, and the ice cream." He laughed and put me down and grabbed the bowls. I ran down the stairs to the bedroom.

"Hurry up Randy! I'm gonna get naked without you!" He ran in and closed the door.

"So why did I need these?"

"You'll see." I took off my dress. Randy rushed over and took off my bikini. Soon everything but his boxers were off. I laid him on the bed. He rolled me over.

"I know what to do."

Randy's POV

I opened Rocsi's legs. I reached a grabbed the ice cream. I poured some on her thighs. She moaned as the ice cream worked its way down to her wet pussy.

"Damn baby your pussy is so warm. Let me cool it down some." I poured the rest of the ice cream on her pussy. She moaned loudly feeling the cold liquid sep inside her. I put some whip cream over it and drizzled some chocolate.

"If you weren't sweet enough." I started eating her rich pussy. Rocsi sat up watching me do devastation to her sweet little clit.

"Does that feel good baby."

"Ah fuck!" She yelled.

"Thought so." Soon she came. Her cum and ice cream were everywhere.

"Fuck me Randy!"

"What do you want Rocky say it."

"I want your big thick cock! In my tight little pussy." I grabbed her legs and put them behind her head.

"Hold them like that baby. I want to be deep in that pussy." I slide the condom on and entered her.

Rocsi's POV

"You like that cock deep in you, baby?" Randy whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, Randy! I fucking love it." I tried my best not to moan loudly but Randy was too good in bed for me not to.

"I want to ride you Randy."

"Do it baby." We changed positions.

"You look so good on top of me baby." Randy bent me over his shoulder so he could slap my ass.

"Keep going baby you're riding this shit so fucking good!" I started going harder.

"Am I doing good daddy? Are you coming yet?"

"Yes baby."

"Come on daddy come for me. Come for your little Rocky." He grabbed my hips as he came. I followed shortly after. Randy lifted me off his cock.

"My pussy is all sticky baby."

"From cum or ice cream?"

"Both." I laughed.

"Well get clean before the boat docks. Let's get some sleep you rode my cock so good. I blushed and feel asleep in Randy's arms. I couldn't think of a better way to end this week.

Randy's POV

We got back around 1:00. Rocsi and I were getting ready to leave the house.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Rocsi said.

"Me too. Back to the grind of wrestling." We packed and left the house.

"Wait did you change the sheets."

"Yes, don't worry I exposed of the cum covered sheets."

"Good."

We made it to the plane heading back home so I could get my gear. This week we would be in Texas. In two more weeks Rocsi would be returning. I can't wait I miss her matches.

We drove home. Rocsi was checking her phone.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I have 100 text from Melina and Maryse. Kelly has some big news."

"Let's get home then."

Rocsi's POV

I texted Melina telling her to get on webcam with Maryse and Kelly. We got home. Randy went to go take a shower I went on Skype. Everyone was already logged on.

"What's going on you guys?"

"Maryse and John fucked!" Melina laughed.

"Wow that's urgent news." I sighed.

"No we didn't I spent the night in his room because I hate being alone in those hotel rooms. We just watched a movie and cuddled."

"Sure you did." I said.

"Okay, we kissed the next morning. I freaked out and left. He probably thinks I'm some weirdo."'

"No he doesn't just talk to him. Wait Melina what happened to Evan?"

"Oh, that little bitch Layla is fucking with Eve and Evan's relationship. Evan and Eve were on their date and got a bunch of calls text from Layla. Eve got pissed and left."

"So that bitch goes off the radar and then starts shit up again."

"That's what I said. That's not it. The Bellas, Beth, and Alicia talked so much shit about us in a interview with some website."

"What?"

"You didn't see it? "

"No, I only went on twitter once. What did they say?"

"We win championships because we're dating the top guys. I'm so pissed right now. I'll email it to you."

"I swear I don't need this right now. Kelly no comment."

"Well I have something to say."

"What?" She took a breath.

"Adam and I are getting married!"

"WHAT?" We all yelled in unison.

"Baby what's wrong?" Randy ran in with no towel on. I covered the camera.

"Randy! Put some clothes on!"

"Oh my bad." He ran back in the bathroom. I took my hand off the camera.

"Did you guys see anything?"

"No, nothing." Maryse laughed.

"Randy is hung!" Melina yelled. I groaned.

"Let's talk later." I logged off and shut down my laptop.

What just happened?

Chapter finished so let's review!

Layla is somewhat back!

People are talking shit!

Maryse kissed and ditched John!(How could she leave that beautiful man lol)

Kelly is gonna be Barbra Jean "Kelly Kelly" Blank Copeland *takes a breath*

And Randy is hung!

Next chapter the girls are gonna have some serious shit to take care of. Rocsi's training starts. And friendships will be tested!

¡Please Review!


	19. Buried

Crossing Rhodes

Sorry for the wait. I didn't want to write a filler chapter, but I had to to set up for the upcoming chapters.

Rocsi's POV

Randy walked back into the bedroom. This time fully clothed.  
"Okay what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Let's see. Layla is fucking with our friends and Kelly and Adam are getting married."  
"They've only been dating for what? 4 months? We're appose to get married before them. There is a order." I laughed.  
"What's the order?"  
"First John and Melina, me and you, and then Adam and Kelly."  
"What about John and Maryse? Oh and they kissed! And Maryse left him out of no where. Oh and all my girls know you're packing." I blushed.  
"You're the only girl that gets it." He kissed my cheek.  
"Why are you feeling so bad babe. Let's just hope Adam really wants to marry her."  
"Not that. I'm scared."  
"Why? Not..."  
"No not him. Layla, she fucked with us once. She'll probably try again."  
"Nothing can take me away from you. It happened once. It won't ever again."  
"I know I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. She's planning something."  
"Don't worry baby. Everything will be okay." He turned my head and kissed me.  
"Let's head out." I said.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy's POV

We made it to Kansas City. Rocsi seemed really mad about something. When we got to the arena she seemed like she was on a mission.  
"I have to go find Melina babe. I'll talk to you later."  
"I love you." I said.  
"Love you too." She left. I decided to go find Adam to see what's up with him.

Rocsi's POV

I went to the Divas locker room. Melina and Maryse were inside.  
"Rocsi!" Maryse said hugging me.  
"Hey."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My phone was acting weird I didn't get the interview what did they say." She got her laptop.  
"Here, John tried to calm me down but I didn't work."

'Interviewer: So how do you feel about your lack of title wins?'  
'Beth: I break my back in this business and never get rewarded. Others can be in the company for 4, 5 months and win just because their dating a main eventer."  
'Interviewer: Who may that be?'  
'Beth: I'll be straight up. Rocsi Runnels. She's been in the company barely anytime and she wins the championship and gets her Mania moment. I believe it's because she's with Randy Orton. They want to keep their top star happy.' I was beyond pissed I work my ass off just as much as Beth.  
"Alicia talked about me and The Bellas talked about Kelly."  
"They're are so.. Ugh wait where is Kelly?"  
"Somewhere showing off her ring. Is it just me or are they moving to fast?" Maryse said.  
"I think they are. Weren't they fighting last week?"  
"That's what I'm saying. I think Adam did it so he could prove to Kelly he isn't cheating." Melina said.  
"I think you're right-" Kelly walked in.  
"Rocsi!" She hugged me.  
"Hi Kells."  
"Bam!" She showed me her ring. It was huge.  
"Nice Kellz."  
"I want to ask you something. You're like my sister. I love you like one. Will you be my Maid of Honor?" I was shocked. I looked at Melina and Maryse. They gave me the 'say it' look.  
"Uh, Kelly I don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Adam have dated for what? 4 months. I think you guys are moving too quickly."  
"You're just jealous!"  
"I'm not-"  
"Yes, you are. You and Randy have been dating for 7 months and he hasn't popped the question yet. So are you Melina. John has been with you for 2 years and hasn't done shit. And Maryse you're insecure about dating John since you two are opposite. You're Mrs. HollyWood and he's laid back."  
"Kelly I never wanted to slap you outside of the ring. But you're this fucking close." Melina said getting in her face. I got between them.  
"Kelly leave!"  
"Fuck you guys!" She left.  
"What's wrong with her. This marriage has gone to her head." I said.  
"I'm gonna put a boot to her head!" Melina yelled.  
"Calm down, Mel."  
"I can't believe she said that. I told her to keep it secret." Maryse said.  
"Why do you think that Ryse?"  
"Mike and John are totally opposites. Mike is all about his 1,000 dollar outfits, his looks, being in Hollywood around the paparazzi. John is a t-shirt and jeans, sit back and watch baseball and drink a beer. I'm so use to running around with Mike. What if John thinks I'm some stuck up chick?"  
"He won't Maryse. John talks about you like crazy. He's not gonna think that."  
"That's why I left after the kiss I was afraid he'd freak out and not feel the same way."  
"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"  
"It was mutual."  
"Then he likes you Ryse. You should talk to him so he knows it wasn't a mistake."  
"I will. His lips were so soft."  
"Ah, I'm surprise you guys didn't sleep together." I said.  
"We know you and Randy must be back to your old ways." Melina laughed.  
"Did you guys see everything?"  
"Yes, I know you said he was big but damn how can you handle that?" Maryse said.  
"Took sometime but I got it down now." I blushed.  
"I know you two are freaks. I can tell."  
"Shut up." I blushed.

Randy's POV

I walked into the locker room.  
"Oh Randy we have bad news." John said.  
"What?"  
"Adam is gonna die." He fake cried.  
"Shut up." Adam punched him.  
"You're seriously getting married?" I asked putting down my stuff.  
"I don't know."  
"You got down on one knee didn't you?" I asked.  
"Yes, but... I was drunk. Kelly said she was gonna leave me so I asked her. We got the ring later that night."  
"Do you love her enough to get married?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so. It's been 4 months... But she's showed off her ring to everyone. I can't say I didn't mean it. Kelly is gonna lose it."  
"You need to. You don't want to have the moment were she's says I do and you don't."  
"I know, just don't tell your girls. I seriously need to think this out."  
"We won't."  
"Enough about your personal problems. Randy did you see Beth's interview?"  
"No, why?"  
"She said Rocsi is champ because you're with her. Alicia talked about Me and Mel. The Bellas went off on Kelly."  
"That's why Rocsi seemed mad. I need to find Rocsi before she confronts Beth. You know that won't end well."

Rocsi's POV

Maryse, Melina, and I were in catering.  
"Here come the haters." Melina said. I looked down the hallway I saw Beth and The Bellas. Beth gave me a dirty look.  
"Do you have a problem?" She asked.  
"Yes, I do actually. Why are you talking shit about me. You don't even know me to say what you said."  
"I do. You won the championship because you're with Randy."  
"No, I worked my ass of since I was 14 to be champ."  
"You think you're better than me you little twig?"  
"Just because you have bigger muscles than half the guys on the roster doesn't make me a twig. I won that championship because I have all the attributes to be a great diva."  
"Uh no. Your last name is Rhodes. Of course they would make you top diva. Then your dating the top guy in the company. They want to keep Randy happy so they'll make his girlfriend champion!"  
"You can't even wrestle!" One of the Bellas said I laughed.  
"I've been wrestling since I was 14! I know holds and moves you couldn't even do! You two botch every single move you do!"  
"Yeah, that's why your matches are two minutes and ours are ten! And Beth you have such a bad attitude with fans and workers backstage of course they're not gonna make a bitch like you champ!" Melina said.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Did a stutter!" Beth got Melina's face.  
"Ladies, stop." The guys came around the corner.  
"You should happy they came or one of you would be laid out right now." She gave me a dirty look. I faked like I was gonna hit her she flinched. Randy laughed and took my hand, walking me down the hallway. He got around the corner and kissed me.  
"What was that for?"  
"I find it's so sexy when you're a bad ass."  
"That made me calm down."  
"John told me. What did she say?"  
"I had the title because we're dating."  
"That's a damn lie. We weren't even together when the storyline started for you to win it."  
"I know. It just upset me because others agreed with her."  
"Who?"  
"People online. My fans defended me but still. I want people to see I have the talent for it."  
"People do. Those people saying that are just jealous. They think I don't have talent and you know that's a lie." I laughed.  
"Yeah, I just imagine they're some 35 year old virgin living at home with his parents." He laughed.  
"Probably." I kissed him.  
"Let's look over our schedule for the next couple weeks."  
"Okay." I got out my phone.  
"This week and next week is training."  
"We'll start tomorrow bright and early."  
"Kay, the interview starts filming Tuesday after my return so I can talk about what happened. And airs Friday people will know about my return that Sunday."  
"Okay, anything for this week?"  
"Just meeting after meeting. Only me though. And John, JoMo, Adam, Evan, Melina, Maryse and Kelly are gonna be interviewed too. So no press which equals Tuesday through Friday off for all of us."  
"That's great. I don't have my own locker room tonight."  
"So I guess you have to put on your own baby oil." He pouted.  
"Yep, I need a kiss to brighten my spirits." I laughed and gave him a peck.  
"No, I need more than that."  
"Then, you better find a room. Because I don't like kissing in public at work."  
"Ugh.. I understand you want to be professional. But you're wearing short shorts and lip gloss. You know that drives me crazy." I laughed.  
"You're Randy Orton babe. I'm pretty sure you can find a private locker room." I gave him a gentle kiss for motivation.  
"I'll go look around." He said walking away. I laughed at Randy going off on his little mission.

Randy's POV

Luckily, I had a segment backstage where I was at my locker room.  
'Babe, I got a locker room.'  
':) okay I'll be there soon I'm in a meeting'  
'Okay, I love you'  
'Love you too x3' I decided to go for a run in the arena. I changed into some workout clothes and headed out.

When I got back from my run. Rocsi jumped in my arms.  
"Hi Big Sexy!"  
"Wrong wrestler, babe." I kissed her.  
"Game?"  
"Nope." I laughed.  
"Viper?"  
"There you go!" She laughed and kissed me. I finally got to get my make out session. My hands grabbed her ass. Squeezing it firmly. She moaned softly in my mouth. I worked my way down to her neck. Nibbling on her soft skin.  
"Randy." She giggled. I bit down wanting to hear her moan.  
"Ah, babe." I smirked. I went to suck on her skin but she pulled me away.  
"I have tons of meetings Ran. You can't."  
"Okay, I can put them other places right?" I rubbed my fingers across her stomach.  
"Yes, later." I pouted.  
"Wait until we get back to the hotel. You can do so much more."  
"Okay, how many more meetings do you have?"  
"Two, one to see who they want to win between Melina and I, and a one for something I've been working on."  
"Which is?"  
"Well I talked to Vince about bringing back the Women's title and the Women's tag titles. He's telling me his decision on it."  
"That's great babe. I hope it happens."  
"Me too. I'm happy with being a Divas champ. But growing up I always imagined being Women's champ, you know?"  
"Yeah, I do. What was the last meeting about?"  
"With Julie. She showed me some sketches for my new attire. They're so sexy."  
"Can I get a preview?"  
"Maybe. I have a fitting a couple more days before my return match."  
"Mm, I'll make sure I'm there for that."  
"You better. I need a male perspective." I sat down on the couch. Rocsi laid over my lap.  
"When's your next meeting?"  
"30 minutes. Randy have you talked to Adam?"  
"Uhh, nope." She looked at me.  
"Randy.. Give me the info."  
"Baby, I can't." She sat up.  
"Randy, this marriage has gone to Kelly's head."  
"What do you mean?" She told me what happened.  
"Baby, I can't wait to make your last name Orton, you know that right?" She kissed me.  
"Yes, I know. But we both know we shouldn't jump into it."  
"Yeah."  
"So, what did Adam say?"  
"I promised him I wouldn't tell."  
"For me baby?" She kissed my neck.  
"Please, I'm your girl you can tell me." She grabbed my hand rubbing it on her thigh.  
"I can't."  
"If you tell me. I'll do anything you want when we get back to the hotel. I'm pretty sure you can think of something." She kissed my lips.  
"Okay, he was drunk when he proposed. He doesn't know if he should call it off or not." Her eyes whined.  
"Oh god, that'll break Kelly's heart. What should I do?"  
"Baby, you can't help everyone. This is between Adam and Kelly. Besides you need to stay focused for training."  
"Okay."  
"Promise me you won't tell Adam."  
"My lips are sealed." I kissed her.  
"They better be. I already know what I want you to do for me."  
"Which is?" She smiled.  
"Take some pictures of you in your lingerie."  
"Okay, if I can do the same with you."  
"Sure." Her alarm went off.  
"I got to go babe." I pouted.  
"I'll be back soon. In time to see you warm up."  
"No, match tonight. Backstage brawl, but I have a dark match."  
"Oh, I love when you have backstage brawls. Something about you being bad ass like that turns me on so bad." She kissed me before leaving. That woman can be such a tease.

Rocsi's POV

I walked into Vince's office. Melina was already there.  
"Hi, guys."  
"Good afternoon, Rocsi." Vince said.  
"Hey girl." Melina said I sat next to her.  
"Okay, let's get down to it. Come Extreme Rules. Rocsi you will win back the title in a Ladder Match. But we want a really good feud between you two. The fans have been wanting it for a while. It'll eventually turn into you two feuding with Beth and Natalya. Starting the tag team division and a run for the title."  
"Wait, what?" Melina said looking at me. I smiled.  
"You guys are bringing back the titles?"  
"Yes, tag and women's. We're gonna put the tag titles into work now, and we're working to get the women's title tournament to end at WrestleMania 28."  
"TNA is overrunning us when it comes to the women's division. It's time to show you all can bring it harder and better than them."  
"We sure will Vince." Melina said.  
"Yeah, they won't be able to step to this." Melina and I high fived.  
"Good, you two can go now. I'm expecting great things." We smiled before leaving. Melina hugged me we jumped up and down.  
"If you guys did that in bikinis we could make some serious money." Adam said coming around the corner.  
"You're so stupid." I laughed hugging him.  
"Why so happy."  
"We get to do the Ladder Match!" Melina said.  
"That's a good and bad."  
"Yeah, but we're willing to go through the pain for the fans and our careers." I said.  
"If you need any advice I'm here."  
"Thanks, we'll need it." Melina said.  
"I start training tomorrow. How about you come down to SmackDown."  
"Okay, cool." We said our goodbyes. I went to go Randy the good news. I knocked.  
"Come in."  
"Hey baby." I said.  
"Hey, love." He kissed me.  
"How was the meeting?"  
"Good, you know, being that your girl is gonna be champ again." He hugged me.  
"That's great babe."  
"I know and it's gonna be a Ladder Match, you're still cool with that right?"  
"Yes, I'm your number one fan. I'll always support you." I kissed him.  
"How long until show time?"  
"2 more hours. My fight is midway through."  
"I can't wait to see you whoop ass."

Randy's POV

I was doing my warm up before my segment. Rocsi was my audience. I smiled at her as I did push ups.  
"You didn't jump rope yet." She said.  
"I know.. I'm waiting.. Until.. My.. Match." I said between breaths.  
"Oh so who are you beating up?"  
"Otunga. He's gonna send a message from Punk, and me being the Viper. I'm killing the messenger." I smirked.  
"You sexy psycho." Rocsi laughed.  
"Which shirt, babe?" I asked holding up the Top Rope and the regular one.  
"The regular one." I put it on. Rocsi pouted.  
"What?"  
"It should be against the law for you to wear shirts."  
"Same for you. With them nice tits." She blushed.  
"Randy you're on in 5." A road agent yelled.  
"Okay."  
"Can I get a kiss on the cheek for good luck?"  
"Yes." She gave me a kiss.  
"Put the TV on mute. So it won't mess up the microphone."  
"Okay. Get'em babe." I smiled before walking out.

Rocsi's POV

They showed the Raw Rewind of CM Punk and Randy last week. After the camera panned in on Randy. The crowd went crazy.  
"Randy, how do you feel about CM Punks attack on you last week?"  
"CM Punk is a coward-" David Otunga walked into frame.  
"Randy, Randy, Randy. You shouldn't go around speaking of our leader like that."  
"Is Punk not man enough to come face to face with me? So he sent one of his goons."  
"Well actually he wanted me to send you a message." He sucker punched Randy. Randy cocked his head back fully enraged. Otunga tried to run away but Randy grabbed him and threw him into a wall. He started punching Otunga in the face. Otunga staggered over to a crate. Randy pulled him back and threw him into it. Otunga fell to the floor. The camera zoomed in on Randy smirking at his work. The show went back to commercial. Randy walked back in his locker room.  
"How did I do?"  
"Great. The stare at the end was so perfect. It was like sending a message to Punk without saying a word. That's why you're one of the greats babe." I hugged her.  
"Thanks." We kissed.  
"Welcome, you need a water?"  
"No, thanks. I just want to keep making out with you."  
"No problem." He laughed and kissed me softly. We ended up on the couch. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Randy asked.  
"You're fighting David in your dark match." A road agent yelled.  
"Okay." His expression changed.  
"What's wrong sweets?"  
"I hate having matches with David he has no idea what he's doing."  
"Just make it quick. RKO him then get the back here so you can get this." I said pointing to my boobs.  
"I damn sure will."

Randy's POV

My match went pretty good. Minus the part were Otunga dropped me on my neck. I walked to the back. When I got to my locker room Rocsi gave me a kiss.  
"Baby, are you okay?" She said sitting me down.  
"Yes, don't worry. I just need you." I said kissing her.  
"You should go to the trainers." She had concern in her face.  
"I'm fine let's head back to the hotel."  
"Randy, please go to the doctor."  
"Okay, if it makes you feel better."  
"It will I don't want you hurt." I got up.  
"Get my stuff together please. I'll be back in a minute. I love you."  
"Love you too." I left and headed to trainer. John was sitting in the room.  
"Hey man. What are you in here for?"  
"Was gonna get some stitches taken out. Now I have to get more in. Miz is being ruthless since me and Maryse are talking."  
"I'm sure Maryse will take care of you." He laughed.  
"I saw Otunga's move on you. You okay?"  
"Yeah, Rocsi wanted to me to get checked out."  
"Dude she's changed you." He laughed.  
"For the better. You just seem happier and just all around better know. Like she embraced some caring person. Old Randy would not be like you are now."  
"I know. I love her man. I'm thinking about popping the question."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I want to wait until things cool down though. Let her return, we get to SmackDown, probably after SummerSlam."  
"Damn and you're planning too. Yeah Old Randy is gone." He laughed.  
"Long gone. Have you talked to Adam anymore?"  
"Nope, but Kelly has flipped her lid. She's acting like a..."  
"Bitch."  
"There's the word."  
"That PG is making you soft dude." He laughed.

Rocsi's POV

"Baby are you okay?" I asked when Randy walked back in.  
"Yes, calm down, Love. Daddy's okay." I laughed.  
"Good, ready to get out of here?"  
"Yes." He took my hand and grabbed his bag. We left and went back to the hotel. The minute we got in the hotel room Randy started kissing my neck.  
"It's your turn to hold up your side of the deal." He said turning me around unbuttoning my jeans.  
"What lingerie do I have to wear for the shoot?"  
"Hm.. Surprise me. Something with a thong." I laughed.  
"Okay, but when you I comeback out here. You better be down to your undies."  
"Will do." I walk back to the closet. Randy slapped my butt. I laughed and kept walking. I opened my bag and looked through the many pieces of sexy underwear I had.  
"Hurry baby! Fuck it come out naked!" I laughed.  
"No, Randal!"  
"Your gonna end up like that anyway." He laughed.  
I went with pink jaguar pair from Victoria's Secret.  
"Wear some heels too." He said.  
"Are you trying to make me a stripper?"  
"No, I would say wear clear heels." I laughed and grabbed some pink Louboutins. I changed and put on a robe.  
"You ready to see?"  
"Hell yes." I walked out.  
"Don't tease me Rocky."  
"Remember when the Divas gave you a lingerie fashion show?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I wanted to give you one. It'll be way hotter though." He held up his camera.  
"You can if you want." I smiled.  
"I love you." He said grinning like a kid that just got candy. He sat down.  
"Nope, you stand up." He stood up and turned on the camera. I slowly undid the bow on my robe. It opened slightly. Randy groaned.  
"Baby, don't tease me."  
"Sh. We're not even at the best part yet." I dropped my robe.  
"So fucking sexy." He said licking his lips. I got closer to him. I swayed my hips then turned around. I started grinding on his semi hard cock.  
"You look damn fine in animal print."  
"Thank you." I sat him down in the chair.  
"Getting another great lap dance?"  
"I wanted to reward you for being the best boyfriend ever."

Randy's POV

"Can I keep video taping?"  
"Yes, I trust you." She smiled.  
Rocsi was dancing like a video vixen.  
"I thought white girls couldn't dance."  
"I'm from the South baby. That makes it different." I pinched her tat.  
"Ready for the rest of the show?" She asked pulling down her bra straps.  
"Yes, as you can see." I pointed to my bulge.  
"I'll take care of that after this." She was about to take off her bra.

Knock knock  
"Ugh! Not right now." I groaned.  
"Don't worry baby I'll get it." She put her robe back on.  
"Who is it?"  
"Maryse."  
"We're not here!" Randy yelled. I laughed.

Rocsi's POV

I opened the door.  
"What's up Maryse?"  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"No." I said.  
"Yes!" Randy yelled.  
"Don't mind him."  
"Melina and Kelly got in a fight."  
"What? When?"  
"In the elevator don't ask me details. Come on let's go talk to Mel."  
"Okay let me change."  
"Oh, sorry I interrupted a sexy moment. Here I'll talk to her. We'll talk later."  
"Okay, thanks. Ryse."  
"Welcome. Don't put it on him too good. We don't want a top star injured." I blushed.  
"Bye." I closed the door.  
"Oh my-"  
"Ah, ah, ah. Tell me after you cum. Finish the show."  
"Okay." I took off my robe and bra. I got closer to Randy and turned around pulling down my panties. He grabbed my ass and started smacking and shaking it. I felt him bite it.  
"Ah, Randy." I laughed.  
"You like that?"  
"Yes." I turned around. Randy kissed me.  
"Baby you know what I really want?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"Make a movie." I pulled away.  
"As in a sex tape?"  
"Yes, we can watch it in the morning then delete it."  
"Okay. You should be happy I love you."  
"I love you more. Now let me beat that pussy up." I laughed as he carried me to the bed.

Maryse's POV

"Melina just calm down." I said as JoMo iced her hand.  
"Now what happened?"  
"That blond bimbo and I were in the elevator. She started talking shit about how she was the only Diva that's ever gonna marry a SuperStar. Then she pissed me off when she said she fucked Randy."  
"Wait, before they dated right?"  
"Yes, then I said nice job at keeping your legs open. She slapped me. Then I punched her... in her face... multiple times. When the doors opened two guys broke us up. Maryse do you know if Randy told Rocsi all his sexual encounters with the Divas?"  
"No, John do you?"  
"John told me he told her who he slept with. But he didn't say them all."  
"Who did he say?"  
"Christy, Michelle, Candice, and Stacy. He said he kissed Kelly and Tiffany."  
"Damn, didn't he get with Maria?" I asked.  
"Yeah, he had a threesome with her and Candice. He got with Dawn Marie and Amy Giovanni."  
"Ladies don't tell her. Let Randy. They're going through a lot right now. They don't need more drama right now."  
"You're right babe. Let's keep it on the hush." Melina said.  
"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone." I got up.  
"Go have fun with John!" She yelled.  
"We have condoms in you need them." I blushed as I left. I really hope Kelly doesn't tell Rocsi about Randy. She doesn't need this right now.

Randy's POV

Rocsi was curled up around me as we both caught our breath.  
"You good, baby?" I asked.  
"Great, fabulous, spectacular." She smiled. I laughed and kissed her head.  
"Did you record the whole thing?"  
"From start to finish." I said holding up the camera.  
"Let's watch it now."  
"Okay." I got out of bed.  
"What a nice butt." She laughed.  
"Yeah, you have the ass in this relationship."  
"I love your flat, toned little booty."  
"Thank you." I hooked the camera up to the computer.  
"You can finally see all those cute faces you make." I got my shorts off the ground and handed Rocsi my shirt. She put it on. She looked so fine in my clothes.  
"Thanks, you should see yours." She said.  
"I just bite my lip, don't I?"  
"Sometimes, rarely. You grin it's funny."  
"I do?"  
"Yes, it makes me cum so hard."  
"You arch your back and make that sexy O face."  
"Lets watch our little movie."  
"Wanna hook it up to the TV?"  
"Yes." I hooked the computer to the TV and pressed play.  
"Damn look at my Kitty looking like a pornstar." She laughed and hit me.  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do. But one of the good ones. You already have the name."  
"I do not have a pornstar name."  
"Eh, you do." She hit me.  
"Whatever lets watch you put it on me." I laughed and cuddled up next to her.  
We were midway through when Rocsi's phone rang.  
"Pause it." She said.  
"Babe, I'm about to eat you out."  
"Pause it please. It's important." I sighed and paused it.

Rocsi's POV

"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Rocsi Runnels?"  
"Yes, is this Camren?"  
"Yes, I got your message. What's wrong with Cody?"  
"He's really changed. He misses you a lot Camren. I'm know what you went through, but can you at least talk to him?"  
"I will do you all still live in Georgia?"  
"No, Cody moved to Florida about 2 years ago I moved to Florida after I graduated."  
"Oh, I moved to Atlanta. I guess I can call him what's his number?" I gave her his number.  
"Thanks, so much Camren."  
"You're welcome. I've been wanting to talk to him." We hung up.  
"Was that Camren?" Randy asked wide eyed.  
"Yeah, I found her on Twitter and asked if she could talk to Cody."  
"Oh." He turned off the computer.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"I'm tired." He said turning off the light on his side of the bed.  
"Ran, talk to me please." He sighed.  
"I just it's weird having my past comeback." I kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you. That's my bad. I just want to help Cody. Think about it. Cody and Camren get back on good terms then he likes you again then my will parents like you."  
"That would make life so much better." He laughed. I kissed him.  
"I'm sorry for not telling you I messaged her. It was right before we went on vacation."  
"It's okay baby. I'm just happy you're trying to fix things."  
"Me too. Can we finish watching the video?"  
"Yes." He turned on the computer and we finished watching our "movie".

|Tuesday Morning|

Randy's POV

Today was the official start to Rocsi's return. I kissed her neck to wake her up.  
"Morning Sweets." She said kissing me.  
"Morning Love."  
"You ready to start training?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna do some yoga. You can go back to sleep."  
"Okay." I smirked.  
"Can you do that downward dog possession for me?" She laughed.  
"Sure." She went into to go change. When she came back out I smirked. She had on a sports bra with some yoga pants the said PINK on the back. I think that gives me all the right to stare at her ass. She put in the DVD she usually watched and started doing her stretches.  
"You're super flexible, babe." I said seeing her do a back bend.  
"Thanks." She laid back down and went into the downward dog possession.  
"Do I have good form, Ran?"  
"Yes, very." I slapped her ass.  
"Ah, don't mess me up." She laughed and finished doing all her possessions.  
"Aw! I feel nice and limber now." She said laying next to me in bed.  
"I could've stretched you out too."  
"No, boy." She laughed.  
"Let me shower and we're out."  
"Okay." I kissed her and went into the shower. Rocsi walked in as I was drying off.  
"Hey Sexy." Rocsi said. She changed into some tight work out pants.  
"Hi, I liked those yoga pants you were wearing."  
"Because they said PINK on the back?"  
"Yes." I laughed and slapped her butt before going to change.  
"You ready to go, baby?" Rocsi asked.  
"Yeah." She whistled at me when I walked out of the closet.  
"Mm, that shirt looks so good on you." I was wearing a tight black UnderArmor shirt.  
"Thanks."

We went to the arena. Finley was gonna watch Rocsi's match and see what she need to work on. Rocsi's was working with Maryse. They started with a lock up. As they wrestled I watched closely. Rocsi wasn't missing a beat. She was keeping up perfectly. All her holds were on point, all the reversal, and her kicks were still brutal.  
"Okay, ladies." Finley said stopping them.  
"Great job to both of you. Rocsi to be honest it looks like you haven't missed a day in the ring. Just have Adam give you pointers on the ladder match, and you'll be fine." Maryse and Finley left I jumped the barricade and slide into the ring.  
"How did I do?" She asked.  
"Finley said it all. Baby, you are amazing," I kissed her quickly not wanting to get caught.  
"I'm not as nervous anymore."  
"You shouldn't be."  
"So are you gonna help me take bumps here?"  
"Nope, I rented a ring at the gym up the road."

Rocsi's POV

We left the arena and went to the gym. The wrestling ring was in a separate room. We started practicing. Randy was appose to help me take bumps. He was being really gentle, barely letting me hit the mat.  
"Randy, stop."  
"What's up?"  
"You're not really hurting me."  
"I don't want to babe. I don't want to hurt someone I love."  
"Randy, I love you too. But I need to get use to taking hard hits since I'm going to be in a ladder match."  
"I can't do it, babe." A idea popped in my head. I slapped Randy not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to give me a what the fuck? Look.  
"Rocky, what did I do?" He had a sad puppy dog look on his face.  
"I'm trying to make you mad." I pushed him.  
"You really want to me not go soft on you?"  
"Yes." He irish whipped me into the ropes and hit the scoop slam with no give. I got back up and was met with clothesline.  
"Power bomb." He called. He gave me a pretty hard one. I got up.  
"German Suplex." He hit it twice.  
"DDT." He grabbed my head and tapped my shoulder before he went down.  
"You good?" He asked turning me over.  
"Yes." He looked at me with widned eyes.  
"Baby your nose is bleeding." He left the ring and went in his bag.  
"Here baby." He handed me some tissues. I held my nose.  
"I think it happened during the DDT." I said nasally.  
"I'm sorry. I got a rush. I should've pulled back."  
"No, I need that." My nose stopped bleeding. I cleaned my lips. Randy immediately kissed me.  
"I'm sorry. I'll buy lunch."  
"It's okay. I'm fine baby. My nose was stuffed earlier anyway." He put his arms around me.  
"Let me make it up to you." He put his hands under my top.  
"Randy, no."  
"We have 30 more minutes. Let's make the most of it." He pushed against the apron.  
"I'll do anything with you except sex in public."  
"But..."  
"When we get back home you can do it there."  
"You should be happy I love you." I laughed.  
"I thank god everyday." I kissed him.  
We practiced some more. Randy drove us back to the hotel. I laid down on the bed.  
"You okay, Love?" Randy asked.  
"Yes, Beau." I kissed him as he laid on the bed.  
"I'm sorry for slapping you." I said taking his hand.  
"It's okay... I kinda liked it." He laughed.  
"So naughty little viper. If I were to make another fantasy of yours come true, and just totally had my way with you. How would you want it?" He blushed.  
"I don't know."  
"I love when you get reserved. Come on you can tell me." I said.  
"Uh... Nothing too crazy."  
"Want me to tie you to the bed? Cover your mouth? Tease you until I let you fuck me?"  
"Yes." He smiled.  
"I'll do that for you baby." I said.  
"Do you still want me to dance for you?"  
"I was joking. But you will fuck me after a match."  
"I know you have to have something else. I'll do that no problem." We were about to kiss when my phone rang.  
"If it's Maryse I'm cussing her out." Randy said. I laughed.  
"No, it's your mom." I picked up.  
"Hi Elaine."  
"Hi Sweetie, how are you?"  
"I'm doing great and you?"  
"Great, we were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner before you fly back to Florida?"  
"Sure, let me tell Randy." He looked up.  
"Baby, want to go to your parents tomorrow?"  
"Sure, tell my mom the make barbeque pulled pork sandwiches." I laughed.  
"I heard him, Honey. I'll make sure it's done. Love you two."  
"Love you too Elaine." I hung up.  
"Where were we?" Randy asked kissing my neck.  
"About to do X- rated things." He laughed and kissed me.

Randy and l left out early to head to St. Louis. He was so proud to show me around his hometown.  
"Do your parents still live in the house you grew up in?"  
"Yes, my high school is a little way down the road."  
"Do you have posters all over your room?"  
"No, I had a playboy calendar. I hid it from my mom." I laughed.  
"I can only imagine what you did to it."  
"I cleaned the cum off." I laughed and slapped his hand.  
"They have a sandwich named after me there." He said pointing at a barbecue restaurant.  
"The RKO BLT." I laughed.  
"Must be yummy." He pulled up at his old house.  
"It's so cute Randy."  
"Had a lot of good times here." We knocked on the front door.  
"Honey!" Randy's mom said hugging him.  
"Hi mom."  
"How are you, Rocsi?" She asked hugging me.  
"Good." We came in.  
"It smells good mom." Randy said taking my jacket.  
"I made breakfast if y'all are hungry."  
"I'll have to work out like a son of a bitch, tomorrow." Elaine popped him upside his head.  
"Don't use the language I don't care how old you are." I smiled.  
"Sorry, mom." His dad came around the corner.  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey son." They hugged. He popped Randy.  
"Ow! Why?"  
"Don't talk about your mother like that."  
"At least not in front of my girl." He said smiling at me. I blushed.  
"How are you beautiful?" Bob asked hugging me.  
"Great." I smiled.  
"Been keeping my boy grounded?"  
"The best I can."

After breakfast Randy showed me around the house.  
"Where is your room?"  
"Well I had two." We went upstairs.  
"This was my bedroom during the teen years." It was basic room.  
"I wasn't as decorative as you."  
"I can see where is your calendar?" He laughed. He went over to his desk.  
"If I remember right." He pulled it out.  
"My fantasy girlfriends." I laughed and looked through it.  
"They have nothing on you." He kissed me.  
"Aw, you make me blush."  
"Can I get some in my childhood room?"  
"No, you're too big." He smirked.  
"Not like that. We're too big for your bed."  
"Come on you can keep quiet. I'll try my best."  
"No, where's your other room?"  
"Come on, it's in the basement." We walked down to the basement.  
"This is were I spent some boring years after I got out of the Marines." I sat on his bed.  
"So do you want to have a good memory here?"  
"Yes, you want to make it with me?" I kissed her.  
"If you behave after dinner." I smirked.  
"Okay." I got off his bed.  
"What are these?" I asked looking at a stack of DVDs.  
"My porn collection."  
"Ew!"  
"I'm kidding. It's my old wrestling matches from high school."  
"Oh let's watch one." I grabbed one and put it in the DVD player. I sat down. Randy laid down and put his head on my lap.  
"Aw, you look at you all innocent with no tan or tattoos." He laughed.  
"Aw, I love how you look with braces."  
"The first time I kissed a girl I cut her lip. I hated the damn things." I laughed.  
"Well it made you have the sexiest smile." We started to make out.  
"Hello?" I pulled away. It was Randy's dad.  
"We're going to the store. Should be back in a hour." He smiled before leaving. I looked at Randy.  
"Did we get caught?" I laughed.  
"Yes, but there gone now. So we can have a little fun." He sat up.  
"Did you bring a condom?" I asked.  
"Uhh." He looked in his wallet.  
"No, fuck."  
"So we can still have fun. Eat me." I kissed him. He undid my pants kissing my stomach. Randy pulled down my panties.  
"You get wet easily."  
"Because you're so sexy." He smiled and kissed my clit. I moaned.

Randy's POV

Before I could really get into eating out Rocsi I heard footsteps coming to my room. I hurried wiping my mouth getting up.  
"Hi mom." I said running closing the door behind me.  
"I wanted know if you wanted something from the store."  
"No, we're good thanks though."  
"Okay, we'll be back soon." She left. I opened the door back up. Rocsi cheeks were red.  
"You okay, Love?"  
"Yeah, just embarrassed."  
"She didn't see us."  
"It's so obvious we were doing something the way you closed the door." I laughed and kissed her. I heard the car pull out of the garage.  
"We have a chance now."  
"No, we're waiting until we get home."  
"Rocky, I can't you're too sexy." I kissed her.  
"No, don't." I bit her lip.  
"No, Ran." I kissed her neck.  
"Can we make out like teenagers then?"  
"Yes." She laughed. We started to make out.  
"That's the first time I kissed a girl in this bed."  
"Aw, my little virgin." She said rubbing my chin. I rolled my eyes.  
"You made out with guys in your childhood bedroom?"  
"Yes." She giggled.  
"If I didn't have braces and acne I could've ran that school." She laughed.  
"Yes you can Big Daddy." I laughed.

We ate dinner my parents started showing old tapes of me when I was younger.  
"Aw, when you weren't orange." Rocsi said.  
"Don't hate on my tan." We finished watching the tapes Rocsi went to go shower. I went in my dads office. He had all the pictures of his career. He had his wedding photo on his desk.  
"That's gonna be you soon." He said walking in. "I'm thinking more and more about it."  
"What's holding you back?"  
"Dad, Dusty hates me. Her brothers hate me. Her mom tries to find something good about me. I want to marry Rocsi so badly, but her family is holding me back."  
"Randy, you don't need her family to say yes. Just her."  
"But I want her dad's blessing. I want her dad to walk her down the aisle."  
"Rocsi is Dusty's only daughter. He can't be mad forever. You need Cody to forgive you for what happened. Then everything can fall in place. And hurry and make us some grand kids while you're at it."  
"That's more down the road. But it's gonna happen." I laughed.

Rocsi's POV

I walked back to Randy's room after my shower.  
"Hi, Rocsi Orton." He said laying on the bed.  
"Hey." I laughed laying on the bed.  
"Orton, Rocsi. Rocsi Orton. Now tell me that doesn't sound great." I laughed.  
"I like it."  
"White or gold?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"White gold, or yellow gold?"  
"For what?"  
"Your ring, duh. For a Valedictorian you're not that smart. So which one?"  
"I don't know." I giggled.  
"I'm kidding. Well a little." I laughed.  
"Just making you my wife sounds so amazing." I blushed.  
"My husband, Randy Orton, sounds good too."  
"I'm also your bestfriend, lover, confidant, trainer, lover. Did I say lover?" I laughed.  
"You are all that. I love you."We kissed.  
"So is my bestfriend going shopping with me back in Tampa?"  
"Uh, depends shoe shopping, no. Anything related to sex, hell yeah." I laughed.  
"Let's get some z's it's a nice flight back to Tampa."  
"Alright, sweet dreams. I love you."  
"I love you more, Rocky." We went to sleep.

I'm sorry for taking forever and a day to update. I had writers block. I don't like writing filler chapters I'm sorry if this one was sucky but I promise it's gonna pick back up soon.

Next chapter will be the Rocsi's return.


	20. She's Back

Crossing Rhodes

**Sorry for taking forever to update guys. I have a little treat in the beginning to make up for it ;)**

Randy's POV

It's the final countdown. 3 more days until Rocsi's return. She's been training like a beast. It makes me love her more seeing her passion. She was in the home gym working on her kicks.  
"Go baby." She didn't respond. I saw she had her iPod in. I walked up behind her. Kissing her neck. She elbowed me.  
"Ow!" She turned around.  
"Baby, my bad!" She said pulling out her earphones.  
"I'm sorry I was in the zone." She rubbed my stomach.  
"It's okay. You're like a sexy little ninja."  
"Thanks." She kissed me.  
"Mm, you must be worn out."  
"No, I have so much energy. I feel better than ever, Randy. Look at my abs." She lifted up her shirt.  
"Hot damn. You look better than before if that's even possible."  
"Thanks, I feel better too." We kissed. I cupped her ass.  
"Hey now." She pushed me away.  
"Come on baby you're wearing does tight pants expecting me not to do shit."  
"But I'm training no messing around. And I have lunch with the Maryse. So you should get all those dirty thoughts out your head." I growled.  
"Aw, is the viper mad that he's not getting any pussy?"  
"Very." I crossed my arms.  
"Don't be such a bitch, gosh!" She punched the bag.  
"What did you call me?" I said tickling her.  
"I'm kidding, kidding. Come here." We started to make out. I pulled her pony tail out.  
"Please Rocsi I need you, baby." I said rubbing my throbbing erection against her.  
"Get this shit baby." I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. Her phone alarm went off.  
"I have to go baby. I promised Maryse we'd do lunch."  
"But I wanna do you. So she can wait." I kissed her neck.  
"Nope. A promise is a promise." She ran into the bath locking the door. Rocsi has been teasing me so bad since I've told her I wanted her to dominate in bed. I'm just hoping she doesn't think I've crossed the line... Nah, she called me her daddy while holding a Teddy bear. That's as freaky as it gets.

Rocsi's POV

I changed into a some skinny jeans, a white v-neck top, and some red heels. Randy whistled as I walked out of the closet.  
"Damn, your ass looks amazing in those jeans."  
"Thanks."  
"It'll look better out of them." I laughed.  
"I'm gonna be gone for a while. So don't get to excited."  
"What if I do?"  
"Better find some lotion and a tissue."  
"You're so fucking mean to me."  
"Don't worry. I'll give you what you want soon." She kissed me before leaving.

Rocsi's POV

I met up with Maryse.  
"Hey girl." I said hugging her.  
"So what's up in future Ms. Orton world?" I laughed.  
"Good, can't wait to return, but I have a surprise for Randal before I do."  
"Something sexy?" Maryse smiled.  
"Yes, it's kind of X rated though."  
"Sex is always x rated, duh." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"What are you planning?"  
"He wants me to get all dominate. I'm kinda scared. I have to be on point."  
"Do you have your tools of the trade." I laughed.  
"No, I don't know what to get."  
"They have this great sex shop by here. We should go." She said.  
"You would know where the sex shop is." I replied.  
"A women has to know these things." We laughed.  
"So what's up with you and John?"  
"He's so charming, and a gentleman. He makes me laugh. I'm thinking about moving here."  
"You should. Then we get Melina and John."  
"I'm just so scared. What if he's just being nice. Kelly said I'm Ms. HollyWood and John is laid back."  
"Fuck Barbra okay. John and you are a cute couple. He's goofy you're goofy. Both good hearted. He needs a model wife." She laughed.  
"His smile just gets me." She blushed.  
We went to the sex shop. It was actually quite tasteful.  
"So we need leather, whips, ball gag-" Maryse said.  
"I don't want to gag him."  
"Oh, Rocsi look!" She showed me a duck tape with a pink and black zebra design.  
"I like. Should I get a whip?"  
"Get this kind it's more fun." She said handing me a fringed whip.  
"Are you gonna tie him up?"  
"Of course." We started laughing at things in the shop.  
"Wow what are you ten?" We turned around it was Kelly.  
"Oh, Rocsi you're finally locking up Randy like the dog he is?" She said gesturing to the handcuffs  
"Shut up Kelly. I'm building my relationship. Unlike you."  
"Do you even know who much of a whore Randy is?"  
"So he's fucked some girls. He's a good looking, no gorgeous man. Of course girls want him."  
"Do you know how many divas he's fucked?"  
"Yes, we share everything."  
"Psshh, okay. Let me give you the real. He's fucked Christy Hemme, Michelle McCool, Candice Michelle, and Stacy Kibler. He got oral for Tiffany. He's fucked Dawn Marie and Amy Giovanni on the regular. He actually had a threesome with Maria and Candice. I don't think you can top that with your whips and safety words."  
"No he didn't."  
"Face it. He's a man whore. You have what sloppy tenths? Wait I got with him too." I wanted to punch her.  
"He would never fuck you Kelly."  
"Well he did. Those he say. 'oh, baby I fuck them. But I make love to you. When I kiss them it's nothing.' Am I right?" I got goosebumps warning that I'm about to cry.  
"Come on Rocsi." Maryse said.  
"If I were you I'd get every STD test possibly. Randy could have HIV for all you know." I dropped the things I was going to buy and ran out to my car. I drove home my head was everywhere. Randy is my man and I want to believe him, but... Ugh fuck my life. I got back home. Randy was outside playing basketball. I walked out to the court. He did a jump shot and smiled at me when it went in. He grabbed the ball and dribbled it over to me.  
"Hey baby. Want to be my cheerleader." He kissed me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He kissed me again.  
"You're not kissing me back. Something must be wrong." He said holding the ball under his arm.  
"Kelly told me somethings... I'm not accusing, but tell me the truth. How many divas have you had sexual encounters with?" He sighed.  
"The four I told you. Amy(not Lita), Maria, Dawn. Tiffany gave me oral."  
"And Kelly?"  
"We had a quickie after a show. I was wasted so was she."  
"Why weren't you honest in the beginning?"  
"I didn't want to seem like a man whore. We already had a fight on that day. I didn't want to upset you again."  
"You should tell me these things."  
"I try, but you know how I get. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He tried to kiss me.  
"Stop." I pushed him away. His eyes darkened with sadness.  
"How many girls have you fucked all together?"  
"50 to 75." I groaned and ran in the house.  
"Rocky, come here baby!" I sat on the couch. He sat next to me.  
"Listen Rocky. I've been in the company for about nine years. For those eight we weren't together that's not a lot. I'm a guy, a hot guy women were there I took advantage. But then I met you and you see I love you so much." I didn't say anything.  
"Do you think I have a STD?" I didn't say anything looking down at the hard wood floors.  
"Come here." He took my hand leading me to his office. He went in his documents.  
"Look." It was all his past doctor visits.  
"I get tested every time. At not once have I had a disease. I didn't fuck the random chicks. I was a hot athlete of course I was getting all types of ass. But I wasn't messy with my shit." He got closer to me.  
"Look at me." I looked up.  
"Don't let hatin' little ass bitches like Kelly bring you down and doubt our relationship." He kissed me slowly. I began to kiss him back.  
"There we go." He laughed.  
"I'm sorry Kelly just got to me." I hugged him.  
"It's okay. Watch me play basketball." I laughed.  
"Sure." He held my hand as we walked outside.  
"Can you do a dunk?"  
"Yes, let me warm up first." He did some lay ups.  
"Go head, baby." He laughed and smiled at me before doing a dunk.  
"That's my man." I ran up and kissed him.  
"I love you Rocky. You don't think less of me do you?"  
"No, I love you Randy. I'll never think less of you."  
"I'm going to hit the showers. Then let's watch SmackDown."  
"Okay." I changed into something more comfy and went into the living room. Someone knocked.  
"Hi Ryse."  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, Randy and I talked. He confessed. I just can't leave him because of his past. I love him too much."  
"That's good. I'd hate to see you two apart."  
"We're all good don't worry."  
"Here's your stuff."  
"Oh, thanks I forgot. Did you get something for you and John?"  
"Bye." She ran off I laughed and took my goodies upstairs. I hid it behind my long dresses knowing Randy wouldn't snoop over there. I walked into the bedroom.  
"Baby I was looking for those." He said pointing to his Harley-Davidson pajama pants.  
"I like them they're comfy."  
"That's why I want them." He pulled them down.  
"Hey, no fair."  
"You kick them off anyway while we're sleeping."  
"Mine." I pulled them back up.  
"Okay, let me see some of your stuff then." He went in the closet and grabbed one of my bras.  
"Ran, give it back." He put it on.  
"No you'll stretch it!" I laughed.  
"No, it's comfy." He mocked. I took it off.  
"Let this be the first and last time I take a bra off of you." He laughed.  
"Can I please have my pants back?"  
"Yes." I took them off he put them on.  
"Thank you." He kissed me.  
"Welcome, let's watch SmackDown."

Randy's POV

Rocsi feel asleep after SmackDown. I wanted her so bad.  
"Babe, wake up." I kissed her neck.  
"Not tonight Randy. I'm sore from training." I sighed.  
"You won't have to wait much longer. Just calm down." I don't know how long that is but hopefully I get some before we leave for RAW because our schedules are crazy. I put my arm around her and went to sleep.

|Sunday|

All Saturday Rocsi was on the phone with the people in Stanford to prepare for her return. Which resulted in me not getting any. We barely kissed. Today she had to go look at her new attire so I've been at home board as fuck.  
"Daddy I'm home!" I walked out of the kitchen and hugged her.  
"Hi baby. How was it?"  
"Great babe. The clothes are so sexy. You'll go nuts." I laughed.  
"And they have my new entrance music!"  
"Which is?"  
"A remix of She Looks Like Sex by Mike Posner."  
"Sexaayy." She laughed.  
"Baby, it's crazy. I'm getting offers to be on magazines covers. Maxim wants me babe!" I hugged her.  
"So I'm dating a model?"  
"No, I'm always a wrestler first."  
"That's one of the many reasons I love."  
"I love you too. I have a surprise for you."  
"You do?" 'Please be sex!'  
"Let me go upstairs and change then I'll call you up, okay?"  
"Okay." She kissed me and went upstairs.

Rocsi's POV

I went to the website I used so I could be Randy's baby girl.  
'Your man has been a bad boy? And you need to show him whose boss? This is a role play if done right can have you both smiling for hours. First get him down to only his boxers. Let him lay on the bed. If he's a little freaked out give him reassuring words so he can calm down. This role play is all about building suspense. Then letting him go and please his master." I swear I'm the best girlfriend ever. I changed black with red lace corset, a red thong, and black garter belt. I put on my robe and called Randy up.  
"Yes, baby?" He walked in.  
"Strip for me." I said sweetly not wanting to tip him off.  
"Sure." He took off his shirt. Next was the basket ball shorts.  
"Now lay down for me." He sat on the bed. I grabbed a blindfold and covered his eyes. My robe hit the floor.  
"Now lay down flat." He laid back. I got my hot pink handcuffs and cuffed him to the bed.  
"Baby?"  
"You asked for this. You're gonna get it." I looked down his body. He was already hard.  
"Damn Randy. You get turned on so easily. What are you 14?" I didn't want to be mean, but he wanted a bad girl.

"Maybe if you show it some attention." He smirked.  
"You talk too much. I have something to fix that." I went in my bag grabbed my fringed whip. Randy groaned as I ran it across his abs.  
I smacked it hard across his chest.  
"Fuck!"  
"Such a bad boy." I did it again across his abs.  
"I could never mark up that pretty face though." I ran my thumb across his lips.  
"You better not." He smirked. I slapped him lightly.  
"Don't get cocky with me. I'll make sure to set you straight."

Randy's POV

When I said I wanted Rocsi to be dominate in bed I had no idea she would go this hard. I love it though. I want to see her so bad.

"Baby can I get a look at you?"  
"No." She slapped me. I'm such a fucking freak for liking this.  
"You just won't listen. Bad Randy." She pinched my nipple.  
"Ah, baby." She wiped me again.  
"I don't like doing this. But you're such a bad bad boy!" She did it again. My erection is beyond throbbing now.  
"Gosh, Randal your dick is just trying bust out those boxers." She slapped it with her whip. My hips shot up off the bed.  
"Baby, please pull it out."  
"Beg for it."  
"Please baby. Stroke it, touch it. Please something!"  
"Okay, okay. Calm down." I slowly pulled down his boxers enough for his dick to come out.  
"Is that better, Randy?"  
"No suck it." My dick got slapped with the whip.  
"I'm running the show. Not you."  
"God, baby do something. Let me see you." She covered my mouth.  
"Okay, you're not getting it." Now she'll take off this damn blindfold off my eyes to cover my mouth. I heard something ruffling around. Then a loud noise. Fuck she has duck tape. She covered my mouth.  
"If you behave while I do this I'll let you see me." I groaned just thinking of what she could be wearing.

Rocsi's POV

I put a ice cube in my mouth and straddle Randy making sure not to touch throbbing erection. I leaned over slowly moving down his neck. I could still hear his groan through the tape I moved up and down his warm upper body until the ice melted. Randy's dick was twitching like crazy and dripping out so much pre-cum.  
"You want me bad baby?" He moved his head up and down.  
"You've been behaving. I'll let you see me." I untied my blindfold.

Randy's POV

I nearly came just seeing Rocsi. Those blue grey eyes turned to a dark deep blue, and that red lipstick looks amazing on those plump lips. The way that her tits got pushed up in that corset made me want to fuck the shit out of her.  
"So what should I do next. Hmmm all  
the possibilities." I moved my hips trying to draw attention to my dick.  
"No, no. You're eating me." She undid the cuffs from the headboard and put them back on.  
"I let you have the privilege of tasting me." She quickly pulled the tape back and hovered that wet pussy over my face slowly sinking down. I put my tongue out and started eating her.  
"Ah, shit. Fuck mmm. Keep going, baby." I started going faster.  
"Mmm, keep going like this I'll return the favor." I nibbled on her clit. Rocsi came instantly.  
"Ah, so good baby." She lost the dominance in her voice. Rocsi got off of me.  
"I guess you deserve a reward." She slowly and teasingly sucked my dick.  
"Mmm baby I'm coming." She stopped and slapped my dick with the whip. My hips jerked up as I came.  
"Damn." I said out of breath. She undid my cuffs.  
"Don't touch me. Untie my corset... Slowly." I sat up slowly and stared at the corset trying to figure out how to untie it.  
"What's with the wait, boy?"  
"Uh, I don't know how." She huffed.  
"See the bow at the bottom. Untie." I looked.  
"Oh." My hands trembled uniting it. She has me so nervous, but so turned on. I finished.  
"Finally. Move." I got off the bed she laid down. I moaned seeing that flawless body.  
"Suck my nipples. Don't touch anywhere else or I will shut this down." I nodded and sucked on her nipple.  
"Mm, harder." I followed keeping my hands on the side of her.  
"Move to the other one." I did I looked up at here. I love how her lips quiver.  
"That's enough. Now give me what I really desire." She looked down at my dick. I was so nervous.  
"Baby, you make me feel like a virgin." I said softly.  
"Don't worry. I'm just having fun." She said like my Rocsi.  
"Now fuck me." She said in that vixen tone that gives me goosebumps. I put on a condom and looked at her.  
"Slow or…"  
"You know how I like it. We have a problem if you don't." I entered her in a rough smooth motion. Before I could get some good strokes in Rocsi flipped me over.  
"You're not running shit tonight, boy!" She rode me roughly pinning my hands behind my head.  
"Fuck please baby let me touch you, please."  
"Beg more."  
"Please, please. Fuck I need to feel that body baby!" She let go. I immediately grabbed her ass.  
"Oh, baby fuck." I groaned my toes curling.  
"You like the way I fuck you baby." She whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah, baby fuck." She slapped me.  
"Such a freak." He bit my neck.  
"Rocsi! Ughhh. I'm coming." Not even a second later I came hard inside her. Rocsi got off of me completely out of breath.  
"Baby…" She looked at me.  
"Oh my god!" She laughed hard holding her sides. She giggled looking at me then started laughing hard again.  
"Rocky?" She fell off the bed laughing the whole time.  
"Baby, you good?" I said looking over the bed.  
"We're so damn freaky. Like super freaky. Oh my god!" Her face was red those dimples sinking in to her face. I picked her up bringing her back to the bed.  
"You okay?" I laughed kissing her cheek.  
"Yes, the look on your face when we finished was priceless. I love you, Randy." She kissed me.  
"I love you too. But next time warn me. I thought I was going to have you bent over the bed then all of a sudden I'm tied to the bed getting whipped." I laughed.  
"Did you like it?"  
"I loved it. Just tell me. I was like damn what's going on."  
"Sorry, that's why I've been turning you down. Did you like being whipped?"  
"Yes, your voice was so sexy. I think that what turned me on the most."  
"I was so nervous. I thought you would go off on me when I slapped that pretty face."  
"I liked it. I deserved a couple of 'em."  
"No you don't. You deserve these though." She kissed me.  
"Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I love you baby, good night."  
"I love you more." We kissed and went to sleep.

Rocsi's POV

Randy and I started getting ready the next morning. He kept talking about this surprise he had for us.  
"Randal Keith Orton. Spill the fucking beans."  
"You are the only person that can use my full name. You used Randal during sex and I didn't even trip."  
"Stop changing the subject." I heard a horn.  
"You'll see that the cab lets go." We left and headed to Atlanta. It's pretty cool I get to return in my home town. I highly doubt my family cares. Randy kissed my cheek as we landed.  
"Come on baby." We got off the plane and went straight to the arena.  
"Okay, I have to go get my make over so say good bye to daddy's little American girl."  
"So this is the last time I see you with brown hair?"  
"I may bring it back. But it'll be black for a good chunk of my career."  
"Bye sweet, innocent Rocsi." He kissed my lips.  
"You're stupid, but I love you bye." We hugged.  
"Text me when you're almost done. I want to be there for the unveiling."  
"Will do. Bye Sexy." I left.

Randy's POV

I sitting in my locker room looking at engagement rings. I know Rocsi doesn't want to move fast, but shit I need her our initials to match. John walked in.  
"Sup, Lover Boy." I looked up seeing John.  
"Nothing man. Looking at rings."  
"Are you going propose in a big fashion or keep it low key?"  
"I don't know. Rocsi would want low key, but I rather have everyone and their mom know."  
"This is going to be a WWE wedding to the fullest." We laughed.

Rocsi's POV

My hair just got dyed. All my girls were here to see my revamp make over.  
"So how does Randy feel about your new look?" Melina asked.  
"He can't wait to see. He's not use to seeing me all naughty looking. With the make up and wrestling attire."  
"Has he seen what you're wearing to the ring tonight?"  
"Nope, Ryse baby grab it for me."  
"Sure, boo." She handed it to me. I had to wear a black mid drift corset with lace detail and black rhinestones complimenting my cleavage. The jeans I wore we're skin tight. Tying the look together was black red bottoms.  
"Oh, I can't wait." I said shaking off my goosebumps.  
"So did you use your toys yet on Randy?" Maryse asked.  
"Ryse!" I giggled.  
"Girl, she already told on you." Melina laughed.  
"Yes, we did. I loved teasing him. And we're using these new condoms-"  
"You still use condoms?" Melina laughed.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Girl, get the shot! John and I have been using it for 5 years not one incident has happened."  
"I thought about it. But Randy never complains about so I just don't bring it up.  
"Rocsi, it will improve your sex life. You don't have to worry about if you brought a condom. You can do it anywhere." Randy and I have missed out on a lot of opportunities due to not having protection.  
"We'll I do have to go to the doctors Friday. I'll think about it."  
"Rocsi, time to dye your eyebrows." Monique said.  
"Okay." Randy won't be able to recognize me after this.

Randy's POV

I was sitting outside the hair and make up room waiting for Rocsi.  
"Ladies! I've been out here for like ten minutes now!" I said banging on the door.  
"Damn be patient!" Melina yelled.  
"Gives us a sec, Randy." Rocsi said sighed and sat on a crate.  
Melina and Maryse walked out.  
"Now presenting, Rocsi 2.0." Rocsi walked out. My jaw hit the floor. I never thought she could get any hotter.  
"Whatcha think babe?" She giggled.  
"Drop dead gorgeous hotness." They laughed.  
"Thanks, Beau." She hugged me. I gave her a deep kiss not caring who saw.  
"Baby." She giggled. Her eyes popped even more now.  
"What? I didn't know perfection could get any better." The girls awed. Making Rocsi blush.  
"Baby, I gotta go. Gotta talk to Pat." She walked off. I turned to leave.  
"Think of me, naked." She giggled then kissed my cheek. I turned around she was already gone. I just laughed. That woman is my everything.

Rocsi's POV

The Divas were in the middle of there battle royal. I'm so nervous I've been gone for 4 months. What if the crowd forgot about me.

"You okay, baby?" Randy hugged me from behind.  
"I'm beyond nervous." He turned me around.  
"You got this. The fans miss you. I keep getting tweets about how much they miss my baby."  
"I need a to head to the gorilla. I love you."  
"I love you too." I ran off.  
"Okay, Rocsi so were going to roll the draft graphic. Show you. Old music plays then it stops new music then go." Michael Hayes told me.  
"Alright." Melina just stopped the draft and cut a promo saying she has no competition for Sunday and she wants someone to step up to her. The draft graphic rolled again. The music stopped. The crowd cheered seeing my picture.  
"But Rocsi isn't here King." My old music played. The crowd popped more. Then it stopped. Melina shrugged getting ready to leave the ring. Then my new music hit. I took a deep breath the walked through the curtain.

Randy's POV

The crowd didn't pop they boomed when Rocsi came through the curtain. She looks so gorgeous. Like a goddess.  
Rocsi walked up the steel steps to the ring. Melina stared at her as she grabbed a mic. The crowd chanted Rocsi at the top of their lungs.  
"Aw, y'all missed me." The cheered she smiled and walked around Melina eyeing her.  
"Melina, thanks for keeping the title for me while I was gone." Melina scuffed.  
"This is my championship. I earned it."  
"But I never lost it. So you should just hand it over." She smirked.  
"So you walk up in here with a dye job and think you can run things. Sorry. You can go compete for a shot at my title."  
"Your title? That's hilarious. I was the most dominant Divas champion to date. Now things happened stopping that. But I'm back better than ever and I want my championship." They stared each other down again.  
"I guess there is only way to solve this. At Extreme Rules, if you're all the champ you say you are then you'll have no problem winning it back."  
"On one… stipulation, I don't want to be in one of those Extreme make over matches. Let's do something that's never been done before. A ladder match." The crowd cheered. Melina looked at her title.  
"This Sunday. A ladder match for the Divas title." They shook hands. The crowd went crazy. Melina left the ring giving Rocsi her moment. She did her pose at the turnbuckle.  
"A Divas ladder match! You think the Universe is ready for that King?"  
"I know I am. But I'm not ready for Rocsi to leave. She's going to SmackDown!" Rocsi blew a kiss to the camera.  
"Shucky Ducky Quack Quack! We got The Baddest Rocsi Rhodes on SmackDown." I laughed and headed to the gorilla to congratulate my babe.

Rocsi's POV

I walked back through the curtain. Randy gave me the biggest hug ever.  
"Greatness babe." I laughed.  
"Thank Beau." We walked to his locker room. People congratulated on the good promo. The minute Randy got me in his room he gave me a steamy kiss. My knees weaken he picked me up pinning me against a wall.  
"Randy Mmm baby no." I moaned trying to slip out his grip.  
"Nah, you left me too many times today." He kissed my jawline.  
"Baby let me give you your fantasy." I pushed him away. He growled.  
"I want my fantasy to be to the tee. You were wearing your white trunks, just got done with a match all sweaty and you laid me on the floor and did what only you can do to me." He sighed.  
"You're no fun."  
"Uuhhh, let's see I dressed up like a teenager and called you Daddy, I gave you head while you were driving, and got all S&M on you. I'm the greatest girlfriend ever."  
"True, I'm kidding."  
"Come on Ran. Let's go sit and watch the draft."  
We watched the rest of the draft with the roster. Randy would sit by me during the matches, but when the draft video would roll he'd move so it wouldn't ruin our future storyline. Cody was sitting with Alberto in the back row. I felt him staring a whole into my back. I looked over my shoulder he look down at the ground. I just sighed. Randy didn't notice and kissed my cheek. I just smiled.  
"My surprise is waiting outside." He whispered in my ear.  
"I thought it was in your pants." I laughed.  
"Naughty ass." He laughed.  
After the draft Randy and I packed our stuff up and headed to the parking lot.  
"Where's the car?" I asked looking towards the area where we parked.  
"I asked one of the interns to return it."  
"So are we walking to Extreme Rules?" I asked trying to figure out his actions.  
"No, I made a purchase."  
"Randal! Get to it."  
"I brought us a tour bus." He walked over to what I thought was Show's bus.  
"You like?"  
"Randy, the car was fine."  
"Not when you just had a 20 minute match and have to drive 500 miles to the next city. Now come on with your cute ass." I laughed and followed him on the bus.  
"Oh, the bed is so big and soft." I said laying down.  
"And my cock is big and hard." He said hovering over me kissing my neck.  
"Come and get it Daddy." I giggled.

-Sunday-

Randy's POV

JoMo and I were sitting in front of the TV getting ready to watch our girl's match. They played the promo. My knees were shaking like crazy. John and I have both been in ladder match so I know we'll be cringing like crazy. Melina walked out first. My heart rate quickened as Rocsi walked over in here new attire. She's the hottest diva ever. The crowd was amped.  
"From Los Angeles, California your current WWE Divas champion Melina." Melina held up her title.  
"And the challenger from Atlanta, Georgia, Rocsi Rhodes." Rocsi did her pose in the middle of the ring. The ref took the title and raised it to the crowd before hang it above the ladder. The bell rang and they went at it.

Rocsi's POV

"Here is your winner! And new WWE Divas Rocsi Rhodes!" The crowd was cheering like crazy. I'm all sweaty make-up smeared sitting atop the ladder holding the championship high. My arm had a large gash in it. My back for sure had welts on it, but having the championship was so worth it. I got down and helped Melina up.  
"We killed it." I said in her war. The crowd clapped. She pointed to me before getting out the ring. I had enough in me to do my pose on the turnbuckle. I soon headed to the back. Adam and Jay poured cheap champagne on me.  
"Ay, she's only twenty." Randy said kissing me and stopping the champagne from going into my mouth.  
"Let's celebrate tomorrow guys Melina and I are both banged up." Randy looked me up and down. Observing my war wounds.  
"Yeah, let me take you."

I sat on the doctors table staring at my title as the doctor wrapped up my arm. My back was that bad. Melina and weren't that hardcore, but we did take falls off the ladder.  
"Just be careful with your back in the next couple matches."  
"Will do." Randy held my hand walking me back to the Divas locker room.  
"I'll meet up with you on the bus, okay?" He kissed my lips gently.  
"Alright, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
When I walked into the room Kelly was bragging about her ring. I'm so annoyed with this bitch.  
"Kelly shut up! Just shhhh! No one cares."  
"What you're mad Randy can't truly love you?"  
"Our love is nothing, but true."  
"That's why he cheated on you with Layla, huh?" I ran at her. Maryse held me back.  
"That wasn't his fault."  
"He did put it in her the second time! You must've been doing something wrong!" This would be the perfect time to burst her bubble about her engagement, but Adam is close to telling her anyway.  
"Whatever, I'm out." I grabbed my bags. I'll just shower on the bus.

Randy's POV

I walked on to the bus. Rocsi was laying in bed.  
"Hi, babe." She smiled. I laughed she had her championship sitting up on the night stand.  
"Hey, Rocky." I replied laying next to her.  
"It's weird." She said looking at me.  
"What?"  
"We don't go to Raw tomorrow."  
"I know. John and I had a moment. Imma miss his goofy ass."  
"Y'all would make a cute couple."  
"Uh, no. I love pussy. Your pussy." She giggled as I kissed her neck.  
"Randy, stop. We both had rough matches. The sex will be painful."  
"Okay, okay. I was willing to push through the pain."  
"Whateva." She laughed and cuddled up next to me.  
"I can't sleep like this." She said removing my shirt.  
"I sleep better when your shirtless." She smiled.  
"Freaky ass." I said. She slapped my chest.  
"Goodnight, I love you," I said.  
"Sweet dreams, I love you."

**I was going to put the interview, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer.**

¡Please Review!


	21. The Bitch is Back

Crossing Rhodes

Randy's POV

I love my life. Rocsi and I transition to SmackDown well. She's starting her tag team with Melina. Oh, and I'm World Heavyweight Champion. No surprise there. Christian and I are in a great feud. It's ending soon. Which means I get to kiss my girl on national television. I'm trying my best to wait to pop the question, but I want to get our tattoos first.

Rocsi and I were shopping in LA. We had some time off from promoting SummerSlam and WWE '12.  
We were in a dress shop.  
"Rocky, what do you think of this?" I asked holding up a blue dress.  
"That's cute baby. You have a great eye." She said putting it on her arm.  
"I'm gonna spoil you today babe. Don't look at the price tag." She smiled.  
"I'm going to have to do something when we get back to the hotel, huh?"  
"No, I just want to spoil you, Love." I kissed her then grabbed her ass.  
"But I do want them goodies, later."  
"You finally ready to go raw?" She giggled. Good thing were not around a lot of people.  
"Umm, yeah."  
"Don't be nervous."  
"I've been using rubbers since my first time."  
"I'm the innocent one in the relationship, Randy."  
"You innocent? Do you remember you went all S&M on me?"  
"Yes, you made me a freaky little monster baby." She put her hands on my sides.  
"My freaky little monster." We kissed.  
"Go get something sexy." She look at some corsets. When she started looking at jewelry I knew I was going to be waiting for a long time.  
"Baby, I'm going to hit up Radio Shack. I'll be back before your done." I kissed her.  
"Okay, Boo." I smiled and left.

I got myself a new phone case. As I walked back to the store Rocsi was in I saw Kelly in MotherHood. I hope Adam didn't knock her ass up. She was getting baby names books and how to books. I made way back to Rocsi.  
"You got back quick." She said getting in line.  
"Yeah, you talk to Kelly."  
"Nope, and I'm not planning to anytime soon. Why?"  
"Just wondering." I paid for her stuff.  
"I need to go to Victoria's Secret."  
"But babe it's so bright in there." I whined.  
"Then go in Hot Topic." She giggled.  
"Yeah, and get hit on by 16 year old emo chicks. Here take my card. I'm going to look at manly stuff."  
"Okay, Mr. Macho." She took my card. We kissed and went our separate ways.  
I went to the Nike Store to get some new workout clothes.  
"Hi, Randal." I turned around.  
"Kelly, don't you ever call me that again."  
"Sorry, gosh."  
"Leave me and my girl alone."  
"I came here hoping to tell you something."  
"Leave me the fuck alone, Kelly. I won't whip your ass. But, Rocsi will."  
"Ah, I'm so scared. I thought you may of wanted to know, but I guess you'll find out eventually. Bye Randal." I took a deep breath. What the fuck is that bitch talking about?

Rocsi's POV

Randy and I finished our shopping day. My feet were killing me by the time we got back to our room.  
"Note to self. Don't wear red bottoms to the mall." Randy sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing my foot.  
"Feel any better, Rocky?"  
"Yes, thanks." I closed my eyes. Then I felt him bite my big toe. My foot jerked up popping Randy in his face. He fell off the bed.  
"Baby you okay?"  
"Yeah, you better make it up to me." He laid down on the bed.  
"I'll see what I can do." I started kissing his neck. He pulled down my dress straps. As he was about to turn me over someone knocked on the door.  
"Fuck!"  
"Baby, who is it?" I whined.  
"I forgot. I have to do more shit for the game down in the ball room. I should be back in a hour. Keep that pussy wet for me."  
"How?" I giggled.  
"I know you can think of something." He winked and gave me a kiss before leaving.  
I sighed as my phone rang. It was Cody. We haven't talked in about two months.  
"Hello?" I said picking up.  
"Hey, Rocsi. Can we talk? I'm not trying to start shit. Meet me for dinner just me and you?"  
"Umm."  
"Please, we really need to talk."  
"I'll be down." I hung up and fixed up some.  
'Hey babe, left to talk to Cody. I should be back a little while after you get here. I love you, Rocsi' I left the note on the bed.

Cody's POV

I was standing in the lobby waiting for Rocsi. I miss my little sister so much. We really need to get back to the days when were nothing but close. I saw step off the escalator. She looks really good with black hair. I waved at her. She smiled back.  
"Hi Cody."  
"Hi Rocsi. We really need to talk."  
"I know." We walked to the hotel restaurant.

Rocsi's POV

We ordered our drinks.  
"So, I just really want to thank you for contacting Camren."  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Have you two talked."  
"Yes, I'm going down to Atlanta to go on a date with her."  
"That's great."  
"Yeah, and I want her and you back. I want mention Randy I anyway. I'm just going to focus on my baby sister."  
"Are you playing me again?"  
"No, I swear. I can't live the rest of my life not talking to my one and only sister. I apologize for putting you through hell."  
"Okay, but promise me you won't meddle around in my relationship."  
"I'll only be here when you need me."  
"Okay."  
"Can I get a hug?"  
"Of course, Bro." We got up and hugged.  
"I missed you, Sis."  
"I missed you, Coddles."  
"I forgot about that nickname." He laughed.

Randy's POV

I got back to the room more than ready for Rocsi.  
"Rocky! Daddy's back!" I said walking in. She wasn't there. I sighed grabbing the note on the bed.  
"Damn." I said after reading it. I took my shirt off then my jeans.

Rocsi's POV

"Bye Cody. I love you."  
"I love you too Princess." We hugged. I walked back into the room. Randy was under the covers.  
"Hi, baby. What you watching?" I looked at the screen.  
"Randal! I thought you deleted that." It was our sex tape.  
"I need it. For the times you leave me alone and horny." I giggled.  
"Why jack off to that when you got the real thing right here?" I straddle him.  
"Good point." He took my dress off.  
"Someones working quick." I giggled as he turned me over.  
"I'm ready to go raw."  
"You naughty boy!" We started kissing. Randy rubbed on my clit with his fingers making me cum.  
"Ohh Randy fuck me baby!"  
"I'm going to give it to you so good, Kitty." Randy pushed his thick, long dick into me.  
Randy was pounding into me so roughly.  
"Oh, fuck Daddy yes!" He stopped pumping into me.  
"Mm, Randy stop teasing."  
"I'm not. I came baby." He said in a defeated tone pulling out of me.  
"Oh, it's okay you're still hard right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then try again. Practice makes perfect." He chuckled.  
"Okay, baby." He put his member in me.

Randy's POV

"Just go slow if you need to." I kissed her moving in and out slowly of her tight we entrance.  
"Mmm, Randy." She bit my lip making me go faster. Rocsi was so wet. I never thought she could feel any better.  
"Oh, Randy! You're so big. Fuck me with your big fucking dick!"  
"Mm, scream for me, baby." She screamed as I pounded into her making the bed squeak.  
"I'm cumming! Ah I'm cumming." My warm load filled Rocsi. I pulled out and pulled her close to me.  
"Did I do okay?" She shook her head.  
"Did I cum too early?"  
"You did better than okay! Fucking amazing. I'm not going to lie sex does feel better without a condom. Bless the person who invented that shot." I laughed.  
"It does feel good. You were warmer, wetter. I love you."  
"I love you, too." We shared some kisses and went to sleep.

-SummerSlam-

Rocsi's POV

I woke up the next morning still in the glow of last night. Randy was snoring his lips were slightly parted. I giggled and licked his bottom lip.  
"Randy wake up. You got got a Q&A today." He grunted.  
"If you get up we can shower together." I bribed. It worked he was in the shower before I could blink twice. I wasn't far behind.

Randy's POV

"We are never using condoms again. I can't go back Rocky."  
"Same here." We kissed and started getting ready.  
"Babe, which shirt?" I held up a blue Obey shirt and a regular black one.  
"Black." I put it on.  
"I got you a little something while I was at the mall." She pulled out a black box from her bag.  
"Here, you better like it." I opened the box.  
"Daaaammmn." She got me a diamond bracelet.  
"I know. I saw it and I had to get it for you." I kissed her.  
"Thanks baby. I love it." She put it on for me.  
"So what are you doing today?" I asked.  
"Autographs with Melina."  
"Cool, I got to go. See you later. " We kissed.  
"I love you Randy."  
"I love you too, Rocsi."

I got in the ring to do my Q&A. Justin had cards with different questions on them. Then the fans who ate here could ask.  
"First question, who is your favorite WWE Diva?" The crowd oh'd.  
"Rocsi Rhodes. Drop dead gorgeous. Have you seen her Summer Skin shoot?" The guys hollered. I laughed.  
"I get that personally. Every night." I winked. The woman oh'd.  
I got a lot of question that were related to Rocsi.  
"Last question. Where do you see yourself in 10 years."  
"Still wrestling. Married to my girlfriend, and making Cody Rhodes a uncle." The crowd laughed.

Rocsi's POV

"Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" I was so proud of Randy. He had a great match with Christian. I was waiting for him in his locker room.  
"Rocky!" He ran in picking me up from my chair.  
"You did great babe!" He twirled me around.  
"Ah! Randy! You're crazy."  
"I love my life. I got the hottest chick every on one arm and the championship on the other. Someone please tell me that I'm not the shit!" He's so cocky after his matches. I'm going to go along with this.  
"Can I get a little piece of the champion?" He put me down and kissed me.  
"Mm, you can get whatever you want."  
"I'll be back at the hotel. Don't keep me waiting long." I bit his lip before leaving.

-Wednesday-

Randy's POV

"Oh, baby. You had me cummin' hard as fuck." I said getting up to get her some water. We've been going at it since early this morning.  
"You fucked my brains out. What's my name again?" She laughed.  
"Rocsi Kimberly Orton." I chuckled.  
"Where's my ring then?" She said staring at her hand.  
"I'll get it today." I said slapping her ass. She yelped as I left the room.

Rocsi's POV

I got up and put on Randy's white dress shirt and went into the kitchen.  
"Oh, Rocky. Be still my heart." He put his hand on his chest.  
"Your clothes smell so good. Even your gym clothes."  
"Thanks." He wrapped his arms my waist. I tugged at his basketball shorts. Randy sat me on the counter.  
"You got crazy good stamina." I giggled.  
"Because I can't get enough of ya." We started to make out. The doorbell rang.  
"Who comes over at 7 in the morning."  
"Jehovah Witnesses be quite." I laughed.  
"I'll get it Beau." I said hopping off the counter.  
"Who is it?" No reply. I looked through the peephole.  
"Oh fuck no."  
"What's wrong babe?" Randy asked coming around the corner looking concerned.  
"It's Layla." I opened the door.  
Her stomach was huge… she's pregnant.  
"Hello there. Here you go." She handed me a manila envelope.  
"It's actually for Randy. But it concerns you also." Randy was standing behind me. My hands shook opening the envelope. I had all these doctor office documents.  
"What is this shit, Layla?" Randy asked in his venomous tone.  
"I'm 4 months pregnant. As you can see the conception date was the day Randy and I hooked up. Randy I'm pregnant and it's yours." I felt my stomach turn looking at the day that ruined my life.  
"Rocsi baby…" Randy touched my arm. I ran away crying to the bathroom in our bedroom. I closed and looked the door then ran to the toilet. I threw up. The sick feeling didn't go away.  
"No!" I cried. My whole body was shaking like I had Parkinson's.  
Not now. Not again.

Randy's POV

"That baby isn't mine!" I said picking up the papers off the floor looking at the in disbelief.  
"I forgot to tell you. We didn't use protection the first time, and I didn't take my birth control. So it's yours. And if you want to keep me quiet you'll have to go with me to all the appointments and do anything that involves our child."  
"I'm not because the baby is not mine!"  
"I swear I'll call Titan Tower and tell them about everything. I wonder how long your and Rocsi's suspensions will be. Rocsi fought me so like 30 days. You could get fired."  
"Shut up! You're not controlling me!"  
"This baby is yours! You better do this or your career is done."  
"Layla leave my house, now!"  
"Yes, Daddy." She walked off. I huffed closing the door and ran to the bedroom. Rocsi looked the door.  
"Rocky! Open the door! Baby please!"

Rocsi's POV

Randy was banging on the door. I couldn't bring myself to open. I don't know what I'll do when I open it. Slap him or just beg for him to hold me. He can't be the father of another woman's child. I love him, but I can only take so much.  
"Baby! Please I need you." and I need to leave. I started packing my stuff crying. Randy is my everything. But I need to get away or this could end our relationship.  
"Where am I going?" I said grabbing my phone. Cody and I just got back right. I called Natalya.  
"Rocsi! Hey girl!" She said I her usually perky up beat tone.  
"Natie, I really need to talk to someone right now." I said trying to not sound defeated.  
"Sure, what's wrong? Is it Randy."  
"Yeah, I just really need someone to talk to."  
"I'm here for you girl."  
"Thanks bye." I hung up and took off Randy's shirt. I barely wanted to touch it now.

Randy's POV

I stopped knocking and just sat in front of the door. Rocsi was fully dressed with a bag in her hand. I jumped up.  
"Rocsi baby-"  
"Randy I need sometime alone." She pushed past me.  
"No, you're not leaving." I snatched her bag.  
"Randy! I need to be alone! I can't think straight when you're crying to me." She grabbed her bag back.  
"Don't tell me you're going to Cody." I whimpered.  
"That's none of your business." She said coldly walking down the hallway.  
"Baby, I need you right now more than ever don't leave me, please."  
"I'm not leaving you. I love you. But right now I can't be around you or I'm going to do something I'll regret."  
"Rocsi, this is as hard on me as it is on you. We need each other right now." I said crying. I would hide it, but I can't.  
"I need to think things over about us. I can't do that here!"  
"You'll be thinking about breaking up if you leave. Please Rocsi I love you more than anything in this whole world please don't leave me!"  
"Randy, I love you with all my heart. You could go and shot up a mall full of people and I'll still love you. But right now. I- I just. Bye." She ran down the walk way to here car. The large shades she was wearing covered her tears. I watched as she's pulled away in her car. I closed the door.  
"DAMN IT!" I threw down a wall clock to the floor. The glass was in small broken pieces like my life right now.

I'm so mean never giving Rocsi and Randy a break.  
So what do you think of the news and do you think the baby is Randy's?


	22. Perfect For Me

Crossing Rhodes

Rocsi's POV

I pulled up at Natalya's house. Randy called me so many times I had to take the battery out my phone. I felt bad for leaving, but I just can't be around him right now.  
I knocked on Nattie's door. She opened the door and immediately hugged me.  
"Come in Honey." She walked me inside the house. We sat in her living room. She handed me a water.  
"What's wrong, girl?" I took off my glasses.  
"Why are you crying? What did he do?"  
"We were having a good morning as usual. We went downstairs for breakfast then a knock on the came. I got up and it was Layla's dirty ass. She's pregnant! It's Randy's baby. I can't deal with it. I love him to death, but I can't-"  
"Wait. How does she knows it's Randy's baby if she's still pregnant?"  
"The conception date on the papers." I pulled the papers out the envelope showing her.  
"Rocsi these look fake." She said examining every inch of the paper.  
"How?"  
"When my sister had her baby the documents were more official. These look like they were made on Word. Look right here. There's no contact number on any of them. These are beyond fake. No signatures. Nothing to show they're legitimate. She's lying her ass off."  
"But why would she go through all this?"  
"Randy is everything a woman would want in a man. Handsome, well off. Rocsi she wants Randy and will go through anything to get him. You need to support him and show him you have his back. I understand leaving, but you know he needs you right now. Just confront Layla. You know once you step to her she'll back down." She handed me the papers.  
"You're right. Damn, he must be a mess right now."  
"Go talk to him. Call me anytime it doesn't matter." I hugged her and left. I feel so bad now for leaving Randy. He's had my back for all the shit I went through, and I just left him to fend for himself.  
I pulled up back at the house. When I walked in I saw one of our wall clocks, broken, on the ground.  
"Randy!" No answer. I looked in the garage all the cars are still here.  
"Ran!" Nothing. I went towards the back of the house into Randy's office. There was a bottle of Hennessy on the floor. I could see him sitting in his chair looking out the window with another Hennessy bottle in his hand. He looked broken I could tell he cried. Damn me.  
"Baby." He looked up and just frowned at me. I walked closer to him. There was another bottle of Hennessy under his desk.  
"Randy?" I ran my finger down his cheek feeling the dried tears.  
"You left me." He said staring at his lap.  
"I needed to clear my head." He hugged me.  
"Ran, come on you need to lay down." I've been around when he drinks. He's fun, a little cocky. I never been around him when he's emotional and drinking.  
"You still love me?" He slurred.  
"Always Ran. I'll always love you." I helped him into bed. He groaned as I took off his shirt.  
Randy wrapped his long arms around my waist pulling me on top of him. I turned him on his side so I could be comfortable.  
Randy kept a tight hold on me. I could barely take my shoes off. I tried to loosen his grip, but he just held me tighter. Like a boa constrictor.  
I fell asleep with Randy's death grip around me.

I woke up later that night. Randy was still in a dead sleep. I was able to slip out of his arms and look at him.  
This man has been through a lot. Insecurities, anger management, drugs, issues with women. I love him no matter what he does. He's not perfect, but he's perfect for me.  
"Randy, Sweets wake up." I kissed his cheek and rubbed his chest. He yawned and opened his eyes.  
"You need a Advil baby?"  
"No, later we need to talk. You really pissed me off." He said sitting up still half sleep and little hung over.  
"Why?"  
"You told me you would always be there for me. Then you go a run off when I really need you?" I shook my head.  
"I needed time to process and take this all in. I couldn't deal with it at that moment."  
"When you went through your shit I didn't run off. I wanted to, but I didn't. Because I love you. I really need you right now. I don't need to be worrying about Layla and if you have my back. That's one of the main reasons I feel in love with you because I felt that no matter what you'll be at my side. Today you showed me that you will give up on me." He said getting out of bed.  
"I didn't give up on you. Did we break up? No. I needed to get away for a minute. If I would've stayed we would've got in a fight because I was pissed, sad, confused. I spent what? 10 minutes at Natalya's house and came back because I knew you needed me and needed you."  
"You don't fucking get it. I love you. You're the only girl I ever and will ever love! Then you fucking left me alone. You need to be here for me!"  
"You, you, you. It's always about you! Isn't it?"  
"Was it about me while you were in the hospital? No. Was it about me when you had to start training again? No. So don't say that shit!" I could tell he was really upset. I understand where he's coming from. I'm one of the closest people to him and he doesn't want to even think about losing me.  
"Randy, I'm sorry. But you have to know I'll never leave you. I love you so so so much." I hugged him. He sighed and hugged me back.  
"Just don't leave. Go sit down outside or something. It scares me when your emotional and I don't know where you are." He kissed my head.  
"That baby isn't yours."  
"I really hope not." He sat back on the bed.  
"I talked to Nattie. She said the documents look fake. She's right look." I got the papers out my purse showing him.  
"How?"  
"No signatures. The dates don't match up. Babe, I'm so sure it's not your baby." He analyzed the papers.  
"These are so fake. I remember how documents looked when Camren was having the baby." He shook his head. I kissed his head.  
"Damn, what should I do? She's fucking crazy Rocky." I sat down next to him.  
"Ugh, I don't-" My phone rang. I was Nattie. I picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Rocsi, I called Ryse. She said Layla slept with Mike the same day and the day she drugged Randy. I bet my whole shoe collection that the baby isn't Randy's."  
"Thanks Nattie. I'll tell him and call you later." I hung up. Randy groaned.  
"What now?"  
"She slept with Mike two times before she slept with you."  
"Ugh, this is so stressing. I can feel my beard turning gray." I hugged him.  
"I have a idea."  
"Skip town?" He raised a eyebrow.  
"No, you invite her over. Act like we broke up and you want her. Of course she'll be falling at your feet. Then you say if I'm not the father it's okay. I'll still be with you. We'll raise it together. Blah, blah, blah. She'll so tell. I'll record it on my phone."  
"Sneaky ass. Let's do it. Put your car in the garage." He kissed me. I grabbed my keys.  
"Her numbers on the papers."

Randy's POV

I sighed and dialed Layla's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Layla, it's me Randy."  
"Oh my god. Hi, baby."  
"Hi, um can you please come by? Rocsi left and I need you right now."  
"I'm coming now. Bye baby."  
"Bye." I hung up. Rocsi is the only woman that can call me baby.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rocsi put her phone behind a pillow on the couch.  
"Hi Layla." I said opening the door.  
"Hi Randy. You look so hot." She smiled.  
"Thanks. Sit down." We sat down on the couch.  
"Where's Rocsi?"  
"She left. We broke up. I told her I wanted to be there for you. She broke up with me, but that's okay. Because I have you." I need a fucking Oscar after this.  
"Are you for real Randy?" She smiled.  
"Yeah, but is the baby mine? I'll stay with you regardless. We'll raise it together. Just me and you."  
"Well, it's actually Mike's baby. But you two kinda look a like so we won't have a problem. Oh Randy I can't wait to have a family with you!"  
"Me too. So the baby isn't mine?"  
"No, but like you said. We'll raise it together."  
"Not while I'm here bitch!" Rocsi came around the corner. Layla's face dropped.  
"What are you doing here? Randy!"  
"Layla, Randy and I will be together through everything. Including crazy bitches like you." Layla got up.  
"You can't prove that I said that." Rocsi walked around couch and got her phone from behind the throw pillow.  
"It's all right here. Now get the fuck out of my house. I would beat your little ass, but you're pregnant with Mike's baby, bitch."  
"I fucking hate you! Out of all the bitches Randy's fucked he decided to get serious with you!" I got up and went to Rocsi.  
"Because she was different from all of them. Our relationship is far from perfect, but we deal with it because we love each other to death, and little bitches like you won't fuck that up. Now get the hell out our home before I call the police, and don't come back." She huffed and ran out the door. Rocsi went over and locked it.  
"You okay?" She asked looking at me.  
"Yeah." I went over and hugged her.  
"I really don't want things to be awkward between us since I left." She said looking up at me.  
"I'm not mad anymore. Just don't leave me like that in a stressful situation. I need you Rocky. You're a cake. I'm a fat kid." She laughed.  
"We were having a great morning before this."  
"I was beatin the pussy to death." She smiled and bit her lip.  
"Make up sex?"  
"Dirty girl." I smirked and picked her up.  
"Someone's getting a spanking." I whispered in her ear. She moaned.  
"Mmm take me Randy." She replied in a faint moan.

Rocsi's POV

Randy carried me to our room. I took off his shirt as he laid me down.  
"Mm, baby so hot." I ran my fingers down his rock hard muscles. He groaned as I squeezed the large lump in his jeans.  
Randy took off my shirt and jeans.  
"Fuck Rocsi so sexy, baby." I took off his jeans.  
"Ran, I need you so bad baby." He kissed me passionately pulling down my panties. I unbuttoned his jeans.  
"Turn over baby." He said lifting me up. I got on my hands and knees arching my back out.  
"Fuck Rocky so hot."  
"Less talking, more fucking." He chuckled and entered me slowly letting me feel every inch enter him.  
"Mm, baby!" I gasped. He trailed kisses down my back as he rammed his dick into me.

Randy's POV

I put one of my hands onto Rocsi's clit and the other smacking her ass.  
"Rocsi fuck you so good baby, Mmm." I looked into the mirror of Rocsi's vanity. Her mouth was wide open letting out the sexiest moans. I looked closer tears were running down her face. I slowed my strokes.  
"Baby you okay?" I rubbed her back.  
"Yeah, baby keep going. You hittin it so good." I smiled and sped up my thrust.  
We were both sweating and breathing getting closer to our peak. Rocsi started backing it up on me.  
"Mmm Randy baby I'm coming!" I held her waist taking my last hard thrust into before we came together. Rocsi knees and arms gave out. I smiled and turned her around.  
"I love you Rocsi." I said placing my forehead on hers.  
"I love you Randy." We kissed and laid next to each other in the middle of the bed.

Rocsi's POV

I woke up to Randy kissing my shoulder. My eyes made contact with the gorgeous man that I love.  
"Hey." I said still slightly horse from our make up sex.  
"Hello." He smiled wrapping me in his arms.  
"Why were you crying? Was I hurting you?" He ran his fingers through my hair.  
"No, it was so intense. Looking at you in the mirror and the way you held me and fucked me. It was so amazing."  
"Oh good. Sex is like duck tape, it can fix anything." I laughed.  
"Good analogy." He kissed me.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"12 o'clock damn. I'm not even tired." He sat up.  
"You have a sexy back." I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him looking over his shoulder.  
"So sexy. New wallpaper."  
"Let me get a pic of you." I covered my boobs.  
"No fair."  
"Take what you can get." He smiled and took a pic of me.  
"This is a little too sexy for a wallpaper." I laughed.  
"I'm gonna get some ice cream? Want some?"  
"Yes please." He left the room. I went on Twitter.  
' RandyOrton makes me feel so good ;)' I giggled.

Randy's POV

My phone vibrated. Rocsi's tweet came up on the notification screen. I busted out laughing reading it.  
' RealRocsi ;) you're welcome' I came back into our room.  
"I just made a big bowl so we can share."  
"Aw, okay Mr. Romantic."  
"I'm not being romantic. I didn't want to care to bowls." She stuck her tongue out. I kissed it.  
"You think people read into your tweet."  
"It's pretty obvious with the winky face." I grabbed my phone and sent out another tweet.  
'I want to play hide and go seek with RealRocsi. The adult version.' She read it.  
"Wait, what's the adult version?"  
"You hide, I seek. Where ever I find you we have sex right there." She smiled and got up.  
"Count to ten." I laughed covering my eyes and counting.

I checked every room and closet. She can't fit in cabinets, or at least I don't think she can. I was starting to get frustrated because my dick is at half mast.  
"Outside." I smirked and opened the patio door.  
"There was Rocsi swimming in the pool."  
"Took you long enough." She smiled.  
"You aren't hiding."  
"Are you going to complain about my lack of camouflage or get in her and finish the game." I jumped in Rocsi laughed swimming away.  
"Get back here!" I swam after her. She end our chase at one of the walls and turned around.  
"Ah! You got me." She wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Sure did." I've had many dirty fantasies of fucking Rocsi in our pool. My lips covered her as I rammed my dick inside her body.  
"Fuck Randy!" She screamed. Thank god our neighbors aren't close. The way she's screaming you think I'm beating her. Well I am beating her pussy.  
"R- R- Randy Mmm baby!" Her fingers dug into my back.  
"Damn Kitty! Shit!" The water around use was crashing up against the wall running out the pool. My hands squeezed her bouncing tits. Rocsi grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into a lip biting, wet kiss.  
"Oomph! Baby I'm cumming!" I yelled.  
"Me too." She replied faintly.  
Rocsi came seconds before me.  
"Damn Randy. I didn't know I could have so much fun in a pool." I laughed.  
"You think anyone heard us?" I asked.  
"No, and if they did I'm sure they wanted a peek." I smiled and got out the pool. I helped Rocsi out and carried her back to our room. We showered and decided to skip the pajamas and just sleep naked cuddled up together.  
I know Rocsi will always be there for me. It just scared me to see her leave out that door. Today showed me not to doubt her or our relationship. I really hope it's smooth sailing for us from here on out. I love this woman too much to lose her.

**Just to clear some stuff up. I love Layla. She's one of favorite divas. I noticed that I write her as a antagonist in a lot of my stories. I just loved her in LayCool and think she's a amazing heel. Just wanted to say that so no one thinks I hate her.**

Next chapter the storyline will start. You guys will get to see more of Camren. Hmmm what else? Oh! Cody and Randy will be working together think they can co-exist? Will Randy lose his temper with him? How will Randy react seeing Camren again after the many years apart?


	23. The Past is the Past

Crossing Rhodes

Song- _Pony_ by Genuwine

Randy's POV

We are in route to SmackDown. Rocsi's in a dead sleep. I'm just watching her. Tomorrow we start our storyline. I'm more than excited. The down side is I have to deal Cody. Him and Rocsi are close again, but he still takes a disliking towards me.

"Randy, go to sleep." Rocsi said opening her eyes.

"I can't." She giggled.

"You excited?" She said sitting up.

"Yeah, I haven't been in one of those deep emotional storylines in a while."

"This is my first. I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You got this." I kissed her.

"Wanna play x-box?"

"No, I want to sleep. You should join me."

"I have insomnia." She laughed and laid down.

"Well don't make too much noise." I got my iPad out and went on Twitter. I looked at Rocsi mentions. Some dude asked her to marry him. I replied, 'sorry pal, that's my job.' Rocsi phone vibrated. She grabbed it.

"Randy if this was in the morning I'd laugh and kiss you. But I'm tired."

"Sorry. I love you."

"Dido. Good night." I smiled and got up going to the fridge and got a protein shake. Rocsi was asleep when I walked back in. I jumped on the bed. Rocsi flopped off the bed.

"Randy! What the fuck?!" She groaned.

"You okay?" I asked seeing she was upset.

"Randy you're not funny. You know I'm serious about my sleep." She grabbed her pillow standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"The bunks. You play too much." She left. I don't sleep good alone when I do sleep.

"Rocky, come back." I said getting up.

"I'll go to sleep, promise. I don't sleep good without you next to me."

"That's very sweet Beau, but I need sleep or I'll be a bitch all day."

"I'm sorry. I'll go to sleep. Might toss and turn some though."

"Hm, I think I know something that'll tire ya." She pushed me into the bedroom.

"What would that be?" She pushed me onto the bed.

"Some good head." Rocsi purred pulling my dick out.

"Oh, I love when you're soft."

Rocsi's POV

"Better hurry then." He laughed. My tongue swirled around the pre cum covered head.

"Ahhh, Rocky." I spat on it and took it back in my mouth. He placed his hand on my head.

"Slow baby." Randy's moans are so low and sexy. He can barely say my name when I do it like this.

I let Randy feel every little thing I did. His breathing became ragged. I played with his balls. Randy's moans are so cute when he gets close to his climax.

"Baby, fuck!" He let go deep in my throat. He fell back in bed. I laughed and grabbed his arms lifting him back up.

"You sleepy now?"

"Yes." He kissed me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I climbed into bed.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night sweet dreams." We kissed and went to sleep.

I was running around for SmackDown. Three phoners, done. Photoshoot, done. I have to do a interview for .com. As I walked to catering someone hugged me.

"Kimmy!"

"Coddles!"

"How's it going Sis?"

"Good, you excited for tonight?"

"Yep, I brought Camren with me. I missed her so much."

"Awww, my bros is in love."

"Yeah, come on she wants to see you." He took me to catering.

"Hey Cam." I said.

"Oh my god! Rocsi!" We hugged.

"Damn girl, where'd you get that butt?"

"I was eating like crazy on my break. It all just went there I guess." Cody shook his head.

"What you have a nice butt too." I laughed.

"There you are baby." Randy hugged me from behind.

"Hi." He heard the awkward tone in my voice.

"Hey what's wrong." He looked up seeing Cody and Camren.

"Oh."

"Hi, Randy." Camren said.

"Hi." He walked off. I apologized and went after him.

"Randy, come here." I grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I didn't know. Calm down okay."

"Sorry, it was just so uncomfortable. I fucked up apart of her whole life."

"No you didn't. All things happen for a reason." I hugged him.

"I love you." He gave me a kiss.

"Let's go to your locker room."

"I can't I have to do a interview."

"Just stay calm okay? I only like seeing you angry in the ring."

"I'm good. See you later. I love you."

"I love you." He kissed me and left.

|SmackDown|

Randy opened the show talking about how no one will take the title from him. Cody interrupted saying he's stale and getting old abs should drop the title. Randy's rebuttal was that he had no problem showing him that he can still go. Randy went for a RKO. Cody slipped away last minute and ran up the ramp.

I just finished my match with Eve and had to head to the back for my segment with Randy then one with Cody right after that.

"Hey babe." I said a little breathless.

"Hi, good job." The directors told us to get in place. He walked out of frame. I leaned on a crate and started removing my wrist tape.

_Opens on Rocsi removing her wrist tape crowd cheers seeing their champion. Randy comes into frame. The crowd cheers louder._

_"Nice match." He said checking her out in her short shorts and little top._

_"Back off." She snarled at her brother's rival._

_"Calm down, calm down. Just because your brother and I are going at it doesn't mean you have to be against me. I'm not that bad of a guy."_

_"You punt kicked my father in the skull. You punt kicked my brother and put him in the hospital. Stay away from me." She tried to get off the crate. Randy grabbed her thighs. The women in the audience squealed._

_"I'd rather stay on you." Rocsi slapped Randy and walked off._

_Randy glared at her as she walked off._

_Another camera came onto Rocsi stomping down the hallway._

_"Rocs, what's wrong?" Cody asked._

_"Nothing." He gave her a look._

_"Orton came onto me." He got a angry look in his eyes._

_"No one bothers my baby sister. I'll take care of it." Cody kissed her head and walked off._

"Good job, sis." Cody hugged me.

"You too. I have to go change." I ran off to the locker room and changed. I fixed my make-up and hair. I'm coming out with Cody to his match. I heard the door to my room opened. Randy walked in and gave me a kiss.

"I liked that slap." He said grabbing my ass.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, I liked it." He picked me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Randy no." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"I have to oooohhh go."

"Why do I have to date the most wanted diva?" He put me down.

"Because you have good taste." I kissed him and walked towards the door.

"Rocsi, you're forgetting something." I turned around he was holding up my title.

"Oh." I ran over and grabbed it.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I gave him a kiss before running off to gorilla.

Randy's POV

I was gearing up for my match while watching Cody Vs. Ezekiel. Rocsi looked so hot in her outfit at ringside. I have a little surprise for her when we get back to the hotel.

Someone knocked breaking from my thoughts.

"It's open." In walked Camren. It was like seeing a ghost. I felt bile rise in my throat. I held it back.

"I wanted to talk with you about, you know."

"Yeah."

"Um, I've healed from that tragedy and I hope you have also. I don't blame you or Cody or anyone. It was God's will. I just don't want things to be so painfully awkward when we are around each other. I'm serious about Cody and you're serious about Rocsi. I don't want our past to ruin our futures with them. So can we just put it behind us." She stuck her hand out. I shook it.

"Yeah, I would like that." She gave me a hug. Right then the door opened I backed up seeing the Rhodes siblings.

"What's going on here?" Cody asked taking off his mask.

"Calm down just putting the past behind us." I said walking up to Rocsi.

"You guys good now?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"Cody baby come on." Camren said pulling a confused Cody out the room.

"So you ready to go beat some butt then my brother beats your butt."

"I'd prefer for you to beat me up. That we be some really hot foreplay."

"You have this abuse fetish going on." She laughed. I kissed her and went back to warming up. She watched me closely.

Rocsi's POV

I took off my heels and got my phone out. Randy was doing his stretches I decided to video tape him.

"What are you doing?"

"Video taping that ass." He shook his head and got up.

"Time for me to hit it."

"Kick ass, I love you."

"I love you." We kissed then he left.

Randy's POV

"1… 2… 3!" The crowd chanted as I got the pin against Wade. The celebration was short lived. Cody attacked me from behind the crowd boo'd. He gave me a beat down then hit me with Cross Rhodes.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again." He seethed. I heard the opening of a bag. He put the brown paper on the bag on my head. Cody didn't pull any damn punches. When the arena went dark I took the bag off and left.

"You okay baby?" Rocsi asked handing me my towel and water.

"Remember when I said Cody hits like a bitch?"

"Yeah."

"That changed." I chuckled. She took my hand and led me back to the locker room.

"You want a massage when we get back to the hotel?"

"No, I'm doing something for you." I winked.

"Oh, I'm excited." She packed for me. I took a shower and got dressed.

"What's my surprise?" She asked as we exited the arena. Before I could give her a hint fans started asking for autographs. We signed and took pictures.

Rocsi's POV

I was ready to go to sleep when we got back to our room.

"Sit down in the chair over there. I'll be out in a minute." I was slight confused.

"Oh and you'll need this." He went in his bag and handed a me a black box.

"Randy…"

"Sit down. Relax don't open the box until I come out." He smiled mischievous and went into the closet I sat down and waited. What in the hell is he up to? I soon heard music playing.

_I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limits_

_Girl when I break you off_

_I promise that you won't want to get off'_

_Randy walked out in dress pants, a crisp, white button up shirt, and a fedora. I smiled and opened the box. 1,000 dollars in singles._

_"Oh my god Ran! You're crazy!" He smiled and walked over to me._

_"Take it off!" I threw some dollars at him._

_He put his hat on my head then started unbuttoning his shirt._

_If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

_If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

Randy was trying to be serious, but I caught him laughing. When his shirt was off I made it rain.

"Is it okay to touch the stripper?" He nodded. I went right for his nipples and pinched them. He licked his lips and straddled my lap. I stuffed bills in his pants as he thrust his hips.

"Lose the pants." He undid his belt slowly and handed it to me.

Randy stepped back and turned around.

_Sitting here flossing_

_Peeping your steelo_

_Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I will do to you_

_You and your body_

_Every single portion_

_Send chills up and down your spine_

_Juices flowing down your thigh_

He took off his pants slowly revealing his tight black boxer-briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination. I smacked him with the belt. He turned around and grabbed my ankles and put them over his shoulder. I moaned as he grinds his hips in between my thighs.

"Oh, baby. Take off the undies." He kissed on my ankles before lowering my legs. I stuffed the remaining bills in the front of his undies. He shook his junk in my face making me laugh like crazy.

"You're my best clients. I think you deserve something extra." He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom. Randy took off my clothes and his last piece of clothing.

"Wow, what a big tip." I said staring at Randy's throbbing cock. He blushed and opened my legs.

"You really must have enjoyed that dance." He slipped one of his long fingers into me.

"Oh fuck! Randy eat me." He lowered his head and licked my clit.

"Yeah baby! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He slurped on my pussy lips.

"Fuck! Oh my god Randy!" I grabbed his head and pushed him deep into my pussy. Randy growled making me cum.

"Ready for this dick baby?"

"Sooo ready." He teased me rubbing the head of his cock against my pussy lips and clit.

"Oh! Randy fuck me baby pl-" before I could finish my sentence Randy buried his dick inside me. I screamed his name.

"I know baby. I know." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist as Randy rammed into my hard and fast. I feel bad for whoever us next to us because I'm not holding back anything neither is Randy.

"You like this baby?! You like being fucked like this?!"

"Yes! Oh my god Randy! I fucking love it!"

After what seemed like a hour Randy finally came deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me.

"Damn sex machine." I said. He laughed and rolled onto his back.

"At least we didn't break the headboard like at the last place." I looked the headboard there was small crack at the top.

"No, you did it again." I laughed. He smirked and answered the hotel phone.

"Hello?… yes… well I apologize… yes we'll keep it down… good night."

"What?"

"They said that white girl you fuckin' needs to shut up." He laughed. I hit him.

"I'm kidding. We got two complaints."

"I'm not even embarrassed." He laughed and put his arm around me.

"So did you enjoy your surprise?"

"Randy Orton, as my own personal Chipendale. I can't help but love ever second of that." He smiled.

"Good song choice also." He laughed.

"I would only do that for you."

"Aren't I lucky. If we ever get strapped for cash you can start stripping."

"So you'd be my pimp? I like that plan." We kissed.

"Good night baby. I love ya." I said.

"I love you too, Kitty."

Randy's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like a million. Rocsi was still asleep. She was screaming like crazy last night. I love when she's like that.

I cleaned up the room and took a shower. When I got out I had a text from Stephanie.

'Great job last night. We are going need you all to do some segments for the Live Events. It's up to you all what you want to do.' I went over to Rocsi to wake her up.

"Good morning Beau."

"Morning baby." She kissed me.

"I got a text from Stephanie. We have to work to at house shows together."

"Oh, that'll be fun."

"I'm thinking have after a Cody match I RKO him and your ringside. I stare you down while he's out. We have that sexual tension moment." She laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait."

"Neither can I." I pulled back the sheet.

"Oh, nice rack."

"Hands off Randal." She got up.

"You're so sexy." I threw her back on the bed.

"If we get put out the hotel it's your fault." She laughed.

"It'll be so worth it." We kissed. I love my life.

**This was a filler chapter to set up the storyline.**

**Next chapter will be more of the rivalry and another Rhodes family dinner. You think Randy can get through it?**


End file.
